My Favourite Game - ShikaTema
by MissGazerock
Summary: Temari era la gerente general de la famosa empresa "Sand Land" pero debido a un despido injustificado hecho por el nuevo presidente de la empresa, va a conseguir un trabajo a "Corporación Nara". En la presentación, el presidente Shikaku queda encantado con el comportamiento de la rubia y entonces le pide un favor el cual tiene que ver con su hijo, ¿Cuál será el dichoso favor?
1. Prólogo y Saludo

¡HOLA! Este es mi primer fanfic, OMG y pues tenía que ser de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, el precioso y querido ShikaTema, debo advertirles que tiene contenido Lemon, bueno, no en los primeros capítulos no se me emocionen xd, ¿A quién no le gusta el Lemon? Esquiusmi si no les gusta xd.

Procuré no tener faltas de horrografía, perdón, ortografía, porque en el tiempo que anduve leyendo fanfics me di cuenta de la mala ortografía de algunos, sí, sé que algunos tenemos faltas de esta última, pero hay algunos que se aprovechaban de esto y se pasaban de la raya a pesar de que sus historias eran buenas, así que, como buena lectora a pesar de mi cáncer en los ojos las terminé de leer todas.

Y pues espero que les guste mucho, jamás pensé que haría un fanfic de Naruto, porque debo reconocer que antes nunca me había llamado la atención, pero después de acabar Naruto y Naruto Shippuden terminé enamoradísima del ShikaTema y gracias Kishimoto, la convertiste en canon. Xd

También quería decirles que hasta el momento está historia ya tiene 19 capítulos hasta el momento, 30.06.18 publicados en Wattpad, pero sé que algunas personas no leen ahí, además, a pedido de una amiga me dijo "Publícala en fanfiction" y pues aquí estoy, jajaja.

Debo confesar que también fui lectora fantasma en ésta plataforma porque no sabía cómo usarla, lo siento. :c Si hubiese sabido, desde el principio hubiese publicado ésta historia aquí.

Y bueno, ya sin aburrirlos porque estoy segura que se saltaron esta "breve" descripción pues, ¿qué les parece si empezamos, mis queridos bebés llorones?

El título de esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de Gran Turismo 2, donde aparecía la canción de "The Cardigans" Llamada "My Favourite Game" y se me ocurrieron varias cosas, hasta que llegue a este, el producto final. 7u7

Y bueno, esto sería todo, sin más, empecemos xd.

Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los despide su querida amiga, ¡MissGazerock! :)


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 – Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

Temprano, en las calles de "Ciudad de la Hoja" se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, con una maleta y un café en mano, una hermosa mujer rubia, desde temprano los comerciantes que la veían la saludaban y ella respetuosamente les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. Ella no era una presumida mujer, no vestía las mejores ropas, pero que va, esta mujer podría ponerse un saco de papas y verse fabulosa, vestía de traje, uno el cual le regalo uno de sus hermanos, Kankuro, en alguno de sus incontables viajes.

Llegando a su preciosa empresa, sus camaradas la saludaban con energía, pues sabían que la rubia los regañaría si se presentaban con bajo ánimo. Dejo sus cosas en la oficina que tanto le costó conseguir, con varios cuadros de fotos de su familia y estampillas enviadas por su hermano, sin duda alguna se sentía como en casa, su amiga, Matsuri entró con unos panecillos.

—Buen día Temari, venía caminando y compre esto, es bueno para el desayuno.

—Gracias Matsuri, sin duda —Tomó un panecillo. —Que buena manera de comenzar la semana.

Mientras platicaban como lo hacían todos los días tocaron la puerta, Temari le dijo que entrara, la puerta se abrió revelando que era otra compañera de trabajo, Yukata.

—Temari, el presidente te llama.

—¿El presidente? Es inusual que llegue tan temprano.

—Bueno, a mí también se me hizo raro, pero después de todo, sigue siendo el presidente, así que apresúrese, Gerente.

—Regreso después, no tardo.

La rubia abandonó la oficina, camino a la oficina de su jefe noto un aire raro entre los compañeros de trabajo quienes la miraban triste, algunos recogían sus cosas con cajas de cartón, Temari no prestó atención a esto, pensó que la gente estaba siendo ascendida ya que los despidos en su empresa eran muy raros, llegó a la oficina.

Tocó la puerta y una voz desconocida le dio la orden de que entrará. Efectivamente, era un joven de no pasados los 20 años, rubio, llevaba puestos unos lentes negros, más bien, la gente de su alrededor que eran unas 6 personas venían vestidos de negro.

—¿Es ella? —Preguntó el joven a uno de los hombres al lado de él.

—Sí Señor, es la mejor gerente que hemos tenido y desempeña excelente su trabajo además de que es muy buena en todo lo que hace. —Temari se sonrojó y se alegró de ver qué, en efecto, la gente estaba siendo ascendida.

—¿Usted es Temari?

—Sí, disculpe mi grosería, pero no lo conozco, ¿Usted es…?

—Deidara, soy el hijo del anterior presidente, hm.

—¿Anterior?

—Mi padre falleció el Domingo por la tarde, ¿no se le fue notificado? —La rubia abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y tenía una expresión triste por la muerte de su jefe. Recordó entonces que no había pagado el recibo del teléfono y su celular tenía un número nuevo desde el sábado y pensó que quizás por eso no fue avisada.

—No me fue notificado, discúlpeme de verdad, mis más sinceras condolencias. —Su voz se quebraba, el jefe siempre la había tratado bien, incluso pudo haberlo llamado como un padre. Deidara volteo a ver a su mano derecha, el que había dicho lo buena que era Temari.

—"Sí claro, buena pero para nada" —Salió de la boca del rubio con apenas un hilo de voz. —Usted esta despedida, señorita gerente, recoja sus cosas, la quiero fuera de mi empresa en 20 minutos, hm. —Las personas de al lado voltearon a ver al presidente con confusión.

—Señor, usted está en un error, ella es la mejor, no encontrará a nadie como ella, además debería de reconsiderar esto, es apenas su primer recorte de personal.

—No te pregunte, si la quieres defender entonces hazlo afuera de mi empresa. Cállate o estarás despedido tú también, Hm.

La expresión de Temari se quitó de triste y débil a la mujer fuerte y con orgullo.

—¿Con qué derecho usted me despide?

—Mira, las cosas son así, mi padre me mando a cuidar a la empresa y es lo que estoy haciendo, no eres eficiente, no te enteraste de una de las muertes más importantes en el mundo laboral de "La Ciudad de la Hoja", no puedo confiarte un lugar tan importante en la empresa.

—¿¡QUÉ DICE!? —En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Deidara hizo que entrará una mujer con un descuidado cabello rojo. —Tayuya… —Ella era la secretaría de Temari, no se llevaban bien, no había ninguna razón, pero simplemente no podían llevarse bien.

—Sr. Deidara, ¿dígame?

—Esta mujer dice que no se enteró de la noticia de mi padre, ¿es cierto eso? Tú eras la encargada de decirle a ella la mala noticia y después ella se encargaría del resto.

—Ehmmm… -Tayuya miró de reojo a Temari, quien tenía la mirada clavada en ella. —Le avise Señor Deidara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se enteró? ¿No tuvieron contacto?

—¡Claro que n-! —Temari fue interrumpida por la otra mujer.

—Sí señor Deidara, yo mandé infinidad de mensajes, pero nunca recibí una respuesta de la gerente Temari. —Tayuya sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y mostró mensaje tras mensaje que, en efecto, le había avisado, lo que no sabía Deidara era que al número que le mandó mensaje era el anterior de Temari. —Yo no miento.

—Estoy cansado, Temari retírate no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Tayuya, eres la nueva gerente…

—Deberías de pedirle una explicación al menos a Temari. —habló un muchacho pelirrojo desde la esquina de la gran oficina mirando la ciudad, el cual le recordó solo en el cabello a su hermano menor.

—Cállate Sasori, ésta mujer no sirve. —Esas palabras encendieron y no de buena manera a la rubia.

—Es usted quién no sirve, con mucho gusto me voy de aquí, ¿Para qué trabajar con gente sínica sin conocimiento de los temas quien no pide ni siquiera explicaciones? Espero su padre me perdoné, pero que bueno que no está aquí para ver como su incompetente hijo destruye poco a poco lo que su padre construyó.

—¿¡QUÉ DICES PERR-!?

—Deidara, cálmate, solo te está provocando, ella es inteligente, si le dices algo así te demandará. –Sasori hablo con un tono de voz alto, él era inteligente, descifró el plan que Temari había pensado.

—Me voy entonces, con permiso. —Miró de reojo a Tayuya la cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se veía que disfrutaba la escena. La rubia freno el paso para girarse hacía la pelirroja. —Disfruta tu nuevo puesto, aunque… —Se acercó aún más a la pelirroja. —Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. —Tayuya solo gruño ante su comentario.

Al salir de la oficina muchos de los trabajadores tenían cara de tristeza. Unos se acercaron a la rubia.

—¿Usted también?

—Sí, pero no se preocupen, hay varios trabajos para nosotros, somos buenos y con una excelente disciplina, no se aflijan.

Los trabajadores la miraron con una sonrisa. Al entrar a la oficina Matsuri y Yukata se acercaron a ella, con la mirada se podía notar su duda.

—Me voy de Sand Land. —dijo mientras recogía los cuadros de sus hermanos y levantaba los papeles para acomodarlos en la esquina de su mesa.

—¿¡CÓMO!?

—El nuevo presidente es un patán, no me quedaré ni un segundo más. —Despegaba las estampillas de su hermano del tablero de obligaciones y recogía algunas cosas que tenía en un cajón de su mesa, aunque frenó de repente. —¿Ustedes sabían lo del presidente?

—¿Le pasó algo? –dijo Matsuri con preocupación.

—Falleció.

—No es cierto, apenas lo vi el Viernes al salir de la oficina.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaron? –Matsuri cuestionó.

—Tayuya era la encargada de pasarme la información, pero nunca me la dio, la mando a mi otro número de teléfono, a pesar de que a ella fue a la primera que le avise de mi cambio de número… ¡Maldición!

—Esa mujer…

Las 3 fueron interrumpidas, entro Tayuya.

—Ustedes dos, les habla el presidente.

—Danos un segundo. —grito Yukata haciéndose la que no sabía la noticia, Tayuya se retiró, no sin antes sonreír a la escena de Temari dejando limpia la oficina. —Lo quiero bien limpio, o si no te voy a despedir, ¡Ah! Lo olvide, ya estás despedida, JAJA. —Salió de la oficina.

—Al ver la expresión de esa zorra me imagino no le aviso a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, si les preguntan a ustedes digan qué sí se enteraron de la noticia, pero no por parte de ella, es mi última orden. —Temari sonrió con tristeza. —Seguiremos en contacto.

" _Si esta mujer no aviso a nadie entonces muchos inocentes se quedarán sin empleo, tengo que hacer algo…"_ –pensó.

En las oficinas había gente desconcertada, y gente recogiendo sus cosas, con maleta y caja de cartón en mano se armó de valor y las dejo en una mesa desocupada.

—Compañeros. —La gente la miró. —Soy, mejor dicho, era la gerente de esta querida empresa, la casa de muchos, el día de ayer Domingo, nuestro presidente falleció, parece que su hijo, está haciendo de las suyas junto con la ayuda de una trabajadora de aquí. Les pido no vayan solos para verlo si se les llama, vayan varios para decirle la razón y que nadie nos avisó, es por su bien y para que cuiden a la empresa de manera indirecta, por favor, es… mi última orden.

Muchos se quedaron callados, eran al menos unas 100 personas en aquella gigante oficina, uno fue llamado a la oficina del presidente y varios lo acompañaron.

—Gracias señorita Temari, es un alivio, mi esposo está muy débil, necesitamos dinero y por mi edad no conseguiría otro trabajo más que este, gracias de verdad.

Temari le sonrió, tomo sus cosas con total delicadeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Usted no regresará?

—No, no después de cómo me trataron, por eso, ustedes pueden hacer un cambio, ustedes son importantes para la empresa, animo.

Temari salió de la empresa, se sentó a esperar el camión, el cual tardaría bastante tiempo, pero ella no tenía ganas de caminar, después de un rato, vio salir a una pelirroja con una caja de cartón en brazos con sus cosas, Temari simplemente sonrió al ver aquella escena, la pelirroja simplemente la miro y se fue disgustada y con los ojos húmedos, parece que entre todos los trabajadores lograron desenmascararla y quitarle el puesto que se le había dado.

" _Que irónica es la vida, aunque yo ya había dado aviso, y sobre aviso no hay engaño, lo que fácil viene… fácil se va"_

Mientras estaba sentada, un folleto con el viento se posó sobre sus pies, decía que se solicitaban ayudantes en **"Empresas Nara** ",ella cogió el papel, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, volteo a verlo y era el compañero de Deidara, Sasori.

—Deidara quiere que regreses a su oficina.

—No voy a hacerlo, no después de ver para quién trabajaré.

—Muchos en la empresa dicen que eres buena, tengo interés en ti.

—Disculpe Sr. Sasori, no tengo ganas de regresar ahí, a pesar de que pase mucho tiempo, desde que tenía 19 años…

—No eres tan vieja, ¿24?

—23.

—Tienes potencial, no había visto tan enojado a Deidara desde hace tiempo, su padre le cumplía todos sus caprichos, fue un golpe fuerte para él saber la muerte de su padre, que nadie se enterará en la oficina, fue como _"no me importa el jefe, solo quiero el dinero"_ supongo que por eso se enfureció y después al enterarse que fue la del pelo horrendo, perdió la cabeza y se culpó por haber despedido a mucha gente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero… el aún es un niño, echara a perder el trabajo de su padre.

—Para eso estoy yo. —Sasori la miró y le dio una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces será terrible.

—Jee, lo dice quien entró a trabajar a los 19. —Temari lo miró y sonrió. —Solo… regresa cuando quieras habrá un lugar para ti en la empresa. —La rubia asintió todavía con la sonrisa en la cara. —Pero tengo una duda… ¿a dónde irás en este tiempo?

Temari le enseño el folleto.

—Empresas Nara.

—Él es nuestro enemigo lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente, pero es bueno tener nuevos aires. —El autobús de Temari venía llegando. —Entonces gracias Sr. Sasori, nos veremos otro día.

—No sé cómo le explicaré a Deidara que se fue alguien tan excelente de la empresa, enfurecerá el doble. —decía mientras veía como Temari subía al autobús.

—Sólo dile esto… ¡Página 32! —Temari, desde la ventana del autobús, le dio un libro titulado **"Refranes, Reflexiones & Frases para el Día a Día. VOL. 3"** —Adiós.

Sasori miró como Temari se marchaba, abrió el libro en la página indicada.

" _Lo que Fácilmente se va, Difícilmente regresa"_

—No recuerdo que fuese así este refrán… en fin, quien diría que alguien tan bella como tú leyera este tipo de cosas para ancianas. —El joven rio. —¿Cuántos volúmenes más tendrás? —dirigiéndose al interior de la empresa, en su cabeza pensó. - Ahora la parte más difícil, Deidara.

 **Capítulo 1 Finalizado**

¡Hola chic s! bueno, como ya había puesto, este es mi primer fanfiction Shikatema, el cual había publicado primero en Wattpad, una amiga me dijo que la publicará en Fanfiction pero la verdad es que no entendía nada nadita, pero aun así, creo que ya le estoy entendiendo, jaja.

Esta historia hasta el momento tiene 19 capítulos, pero les dejo los primeros tres porque tengo que hacer algunas revisiones y cambios de gramática en los otros capítulos para subirlos aquí.

Entonces eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, sí, sé que en el primer capítulo no aparece nada de ShikaTema, pero mientras avancen lo notarán. XD

Con eso me despido, un abrazo y un beso.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 —Olor a tabaco

La rubia se bajó de aquel autobús, y se encaminó para tomar el tren cuando de repente comenzó a llover.

 _"Que suerte tengo, y apenas son las 3 de la tarde"_

Se resguardo de la lluvia debajo de una lona, mientras esperaba a que se quitará la lluvia, comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo Sasori, ¿regresar o no? Ella había pensado desde hace tiempo dejar la empresa, porque quería ponerse a prueba en otros lugares para ver si su conocimiento aún le daba para más.

Mientras ella pensaba, risas de varias mujeres se escuchaban y entre ellas la de un hombre. Se acercaban lentamente varias siluetas, y entre ellas la de aquel hombre con saco y peinado de piña, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de aquel hombre eran cafés y tenían un ligero color rojo por haber bebido alcohol, sus mejillas también estaban coloradas. Temari pasó de aquella mirada, aquel grupo se puso al lado de ella a resguardarse de la lluvia en aquella lona.

 _"Sí, vaya suerte."_

El hombre se separó de aquel grupo de mujeres y se puso al lado de ella, saco un cigarro y lo prendió.

—¿Es un día triste, no? —El hombre miró a aquella ciudad desierta, pasaban algunos carros, se escuchaban las risas de las mujeres, pero era como si no se escucharan, solo estaba el sonido de la lluvia y se sentía el calor y aroma de aquel cigarro, o quizá no era parte del cigarro, era de aquel hombre.

—Los días no son tristes tan solo porque llueva, a mí me gusta la lluvia, es como que puedes librarte de todo, y al final, cuando sale el sol es como si alguien te abrazará.

—Qué... profundo. —Su voz se cortó de repente.

—¿Estás llorando...? —La rubia lo miró extrañada, que una persona de repente se te acercará y te preguntará algo y después se pusiera a llorar no pasaba todos los días.

—Señor Shikamaru, vamos tarde al hotel, usted hizo una reservación, vámonos ya, estoy que ardo. —Una mujer ebria se acercó y acorralo el brazo del tipo llamado Shikamaru, este simplemente se quedó mirando a aquella mujer y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón mi vida, yo también estoy ardiendo, —Miro a la rubia. —Adiós.

El sol había salido al fin, aquellas personas se habían ido.

 _"No cabe duda, algunas personas son como las nubes, una vez que se hayan ido el día es brillante"_ —Pensó entre risas la rubia.

Llegando a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y una vez lista, marco el número que venía en el folleto de empresas Nara.

—Empresas Nara, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —Una voz femenina contesto.

—Sí... habló por lo de la vacante que está en su folleto.

—Claro, por favor bríndeme sus datos, le agendaré una cita.

Después de un rato y contestar todo lo que la mujer decía, espero una respuesta.

—Graduada del Colegio Internacional de Administradores no. 1 a la edad de 17 años, wow, esto sorprenderá al jefe, le agendaré la cita el día de mañana a las 7:30 en punto de la mañana, ¿le parece?

—Sí por favor, muchas gracias.

—Entonces, tiene que ir al piso no. 22, la estará esperando la señorita Shiho quien es la encargada de ese edificio, después la atenderá mi jefe. La esperamos con gusto señorita Temari.

—De nuevo gracias.

Nerviosa y a la vez feliz, se recostó sobre su cama y empezó a patalear como si fuera una adolescente, no cabía duda de que haber dejado Sand Land era triste, pero cambiar de aires tampoco era tan malo, pronto recordó a Sasori, el cual le había dicho que la empresa la necesitaba, pero se dio cuenta de que sí seguía en el mismo puesto nunca iba a avanzar. Pensando en aquello quedo profundamente dormida. Se despertó, se puso algo que le favoreciera la zona del busto, piernas y su arma trasera, se hizo un moño dejando varios mechones caídos, un maquillaje tenue, ¡Esta mujer se veía maravillosa! Dejó el departamento y fue a las empresas Nara con un excelente tiempo, cuando entró al establecimiento, las miradas de los hombres se posaron sobre ella, mientras que las miradas de mujeres se sentían como dagas, pero Temari era una persona a la cual todo lo malo se le resbalaba, en el elevador se encontró a un hombre de gran tamaño.

—Buen día, ¿usted es...?

—Mi nombre es Temari no Sabaku, voy al piso 22.

—Que coincidencia, yo también voy ahí, permíteme acompañarte. —Aquel hombre pulso los botones del elevador. —Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi, soy gerente del área de Marketing, ¿vienes por la vacante?

—Sí, ayer mismo deje mi trabajo y pensé que venir aquí sería bueno, quería cambiar mi zona.

—Eso es bueno, a propósito, ¿quién te atenderá?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero estoy preparada para todo.

—Te mandaron al piso 22... entonces será él... eh.

—¿Quién "él"?

—No te preocupes, es una buena persona, da algo de miedo, pero es mi mejor amigo. —En eso el elevador se abrió y cuando esto paso, una mujer con cabello rubio apagado y desaliñado con gafas la estaba esperando.

—Buenos días Sr. Akimichi, la sala de reuniones ya está lista. —Miro a Temari. —Usted debe ser la señorita Sabaku, mi nombre es Shiho, por favor acompáñeme.

—Entonces, adiós Temari. —La rubia asintió y sonrió, siguió a Shiho y llegaron a una oficina donde el olor a tabaco era muy fuerte.

—Disculpe a mi jefe, él es así. Solo aguante unos minutos.

—No te preocupes.

Al abrir la puerta despacio, una habitación con solo una lámpara tenue, un escritorio de madera, un hombre con la mirada perdida en papeles y una mujer al lado de él se hicieron presentes.

—Señorita Yamanaka... señor Nara, buenos días, aquí está la señorita Sabaku No Temari, los dejo...

—Yo me tengo que ir ya Shikamaru... -El hombre sujeto con violencia la muñeca de aquella mujer. —No lo hagas difícil.

—Está bien Ino... -—a soltó con delicadeza, la mujer llamada Ino mientras caminaba miró a Temari, le dio media sonrisa y se marchó.

Los dos estaban solos en aquella oficina, era temprano, aún no amanecía del todo, la luz tenue no ayudaba mucho a reconocer el rostro del Sr. Nara, el hombre en cambio, la miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió y volvió la mirada al papeleo, de uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó un folder amarillo, de ahí saco otros papeles.

—Shiho me hizo el favor de hacerte un curriculum, la información es buena, tú podrías llegar lejos, viniendo de Sand Land, ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿Atraer a la gente de los Nara y mandarlos allá después de lo sucedido?

—El asunto de los despidos ya se arregló, me fui por cuenta propia. —Mientras decía eso, el hombre arrojó los papeles al escritorio y de su pantalón saco una caja de cigarros, delicadamente saco uno y lo prendió con un encendedor el cual ilumino su rostro. —¿Tú eres el de ayer...?

—¿Perdón?

—No es nada, ¿no preguntará sobre mi vida profesional?

—Es obvio que desde que entraste aquí ya estas contratada, sé todo sobre ti, sería un fastidio preguntarte cosas tan obvias. —Temari abrió los ojos como platos. —Graduada a los 17, Gerente General de Sand Land, un buen inglés, francés, dos hermanos, eres la mujer que cualquier compañía quisiera tener.

—Pero... ¿Así tan fácil? ¿No deberían aplicarme una prueba?

—Eres rara, ¿tanto así quieres una prueba? Ughh, es muy problemático para mí, mi padre se encargará del resto, yo solo estoy aquí para ver si llegaste. Entonces, bienvenida a Corporación Nara, Sabaku No Temari, puedes esperar afuera al Presidente Nara, no tarda en llegar. —Sin mirar a Temari, regresó su mirada a las montañas de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—De acuerdo... —Un silencio y varias dudas adornaron el ambiente de aquella sala. Los ojos cafés que estaban posados sobre los papeles se movieron lentamente a la silueta de aquella mujer, recorrieron por segunda vez aquel cuerpo y después quiso sonreír, hasta que la voz de otra mujer lo aturdió.

—¡SHIKAMARUUUUUU! —Temari quién ya estaba por salir se asombró con la velocidad en la que la mujer había entrado al despacho.

—¿M-madre?

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!? ¡LA JUNTA CON LOS ACCIONISTAS YA EMPEZÓ! ¡NO NOS DEJES EN RÍDICULO HIJO, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE! ¿QUÉ ES ESA PORQUERÍA QUÉ TIENES EN LA BOCA? ¡DE NUEVO ASUMA TE ESTA INCITANDO A QUE FUMES! ¡MALDICIÓN ACASO NO SOY MANO DURA! ¿¡QUÉ HICE MAL!?

—Mamá, tranquilízate, eres tú quién me pones en ridículo. Ya iba a salir, le estaba diciendo a la nueva Gerente de Recursos Humanos y mi nueva asistente, que saliéramos directo a la junta, ella será mi acompañante de ahora en adelante, así que madre, ya no necesito que me acompañes a estas juntas...

—¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO INÚTIL!? —La madre de Shikamaru empezó a sollozar.

—¿¡GERENTE DE RECURSOS HUMANOS!? —Temari se asombró de lo que acababa de decir Shikamaru.

—¿¡ERES LA NUEVA!?

—¿¡SOY LA NUEVA!?

—¡CÁLMENSE LAS DOS! ¿Qué es este escándalo Shikamaru, Yoshino? —Un hombre con el mismo peinado que su hijo se hizo presente en el despacho.

—¿¡ME ESTÁS GRITANDO SHIKAKU!?

—N-no mi amor... yo solo... —Shikaku se encogió de hombros e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa

—¡A MI NADIE ME GRITA!

—Mamá... cálmate... la reunión... acompaña a Papá.

—¡TÚ TE CALLAS VAGO! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME CASE CON UN NARA!?

—Señorita Yoshino —Temari puso su mano sobre el hombro de la madre de su jefe y le sonrió. —Discutamos esto en otra ocasión, ahora lo importante es estar con los accionistas, le mostraré que ya no necesita estar detrás de su hijo ¿de acuerdo? Señor Shikamaru, guíeme ¿sí?

La familia Nara se quedó perpleja ante el manejo de la situación de la rubia.

—Shikaku, ella es la buena... —Yoshino le dijo susurrando a su esposo.

—Hmm, bueno cariño, no te adelantes.

—Yo nunca me equivoco, ¿por qué crees qué me case contigo? Sé lo que les conviene a los dos. —La pareja salió sonriendo y hablando del futuro de su hijo.

—Gracias por eso, mi madre es una enojona, a veces me pregunto cómo están juntos si sus personalidades son como las de un perezoso y un rinoceronte.

—El amor es ciego, ¿supongo? Me sorprendió que de repente dijeras que soy de recursos humanos, aunque supongo que ya podemos dejar de fingir, le diremos a tus padres que me sentí mal y qu-

—No estaba fingiendo, bienvenida a las Empresas Nara, Gerente Temari.

Aquello no se lo esperaba Temari, se emocionó un poco, además de que la escena de la familia de Shikamaru le hizo gracia, y pensó que, si así fueran todos los días no le molestaría entrar una y mil veces a la oficina con olor a tabaco de su jefe.

 _"Así empieza mi historia en empresas Nara, eh..."_

Mientras caminaban hacía la sala donde sería la junta, vieron de lejos a Chouji quien se acercaba con cara de preocupación.

—¿Temari?

—Chouji, hola.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –preguntó Shikamaru algo desubicado.

—Nos cruzamos hace no mucho tiempo, jeje. Eso no importa, Shikamaru, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dilo.

—Pero... solo la gente de la empresa puede saberlo. —Chouji miró a Temari y le sonrió algo nervioso.

—No te preocupes por ella, ahora es la Gerente de Recursos Humanos, Ino quiso hacer un cambio al área de secretariado.

—De acuerdo, entonces perdón por lo que vas a escuchar... —Chouji pensó sí decirles o no lo que había escuchado de los accionistas hace un momento. —Los accionistas creen que das una mala imagen a la Compañía Shikamaru, saliendo con varias mujeres, bebiendo alcohol, yendo a moteles y hoteles todos los días, incluso hay una foto tuya durmiendo en el pasto de un parque mientras estabas ebrio...

—¿Crees que no querrán seguir con los contratos?

—No lo creo, es un hecho.

Temari miraba expectante la situación, de repente, Yoshino ya no estaba con Shikaku, y aquel venía directo a Temari.

—Señorita Temari, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

—Sí señor Presidente, con permiso. —La rubia no sabía que decir, estaba desorientada, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, apenas ayer era la gerente de Sand Land y ahora mismo era de Recursos Humanos y el Presidente le estaba hablando como si la conociera de toda la vida. Fueron al despacho de Shikamaru. —¿De qué quiere hablarme? La reunión ya va a comenzar...

 **Capítulo 2 Finalizado**

Wuuu, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, se me ha olvidado comentarles que soy nueva en fanfiction, como escritora, digo, ya que siempre fui lectora fantasma, jaja.

Pero ahora creo que están cambiando las cosas, o bueno, eso quiero creer. Xd

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo 3.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 — Reglas del juego**

—¿De qué quiere hablarme? La reunión ya está por comenzar... —El Presidente puso seguro a la puerta, para Temari normalmente esta sería una señal de peligro, pero después de ver como el señor Shikaku reaccionaba a su esposa, no le inmuto.

—Escucha Temari, pon mucha atención, mi esposa y yo desde hace tiempo estábamos buscando a alguien como tú para la empresa, un amigo mío que conocía al anterior presidente de Sand Land, me habló de una gerente que trabajaba excelente en aquella empresa, en un principio queríamos que Sand Land cayera en bancarrota. —Los ojos de Temari se pusieron tristes. —Sí, sé que es bajo, pero había que tomar riesgos, últimamente los jóvenes de ahora solo se interesan en el sexo y el alcohol y lo demás les da igual, eres de las pocas que no se le ve esas mañas, después de saber de la muerte del Presidente de Sand Land, me puse un poco mal, pero mi esposa me animo, ¿sabes por qué te estábamos buscando Temari?

—Porque así tendría un buen balance su compañía, además de que llegarían a los resultados necesarios e impulsarían a los jóvenes a venir a su empresa, ¿no es así?

—Estás en lo correcto, pero eso no es todo.

—¿Hay más?

—Mi hijo... mi hijo es 3 años menor que tú, como es normal, está interesado en las chicas, en descubrir su mundo, mi hijo quiere ser libre de papeleos y cosas como estas, siempre lo veo con una y otra y otra chica, las trae de aquí para allá, cuando esta aburrido y no puede salir de la empresa molesta a las féminas del personal con insinuaciones, ese chico no puede estar un segundo sin una mujer, me recuerda a mi hace tiempo. —Shikaku tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que Shikamaru había dejado en su escritorio, sacó y prendió uno. —En resumen, tengo un "Casanovas" como hijo... —Temari se sonrojó al escuchar aquella declaración. —Yoshino y yo estamos preocupados, como lo haría cualquier otra persona por su hijo, pero más aún porque él será el heredero de mi puesto, pero...

—Le dará una mala imagen a la empresa, ¿no es verdad? Y así, los accionistas no querrán hacer trato con la empresa.

—Inteligente. —aspiro el humo del cigarro el Nara mayor. —Temari, estoy dispuesto a pagarte dos millones de dólares si logras que mi hijo se encarrile y olvide esa vida que no le traerá nada bueno. —Sorprendida era poco para describir la cara que Temari tenía en la cara. —Como padre y hombre de negocios estoy preocupado por la imagen de mí hijo, aunque sería hipócrita decir que sólo es por eso, me costó mucho trabajo llegar aquí, hacer que la gente nos mire como una Compañía de Seguros de Autos número 1, y que lleguen muchos contratos y la empresa prospere, que la gente este contenta en su puesto de trabajo por más pequeño que fuese, pero que después de todo lo que mi esposa y yo construimos, la imagen pública de mi hijo lo derrumbe todo, tú me entiendes, ¿no? —Temari con una mirada triste asintió. —Mi hijo es un vago al igual que yo, hace las cosas con una cara de estrés inolvidable, le da miedo su madre a pesar de que para mí es la mujer más preciosa del mundo, a mi chico todo le da fastidio, pero si hablas de mujeres, cigarros y alcohol te prestará atención, es como una piedra en bruto, la cual tienes que pulir para que brille, yo... necesito Temari que tú lo pulas para que pueda brillar, y así me retirare de mi cargo feliz con la idea de que mi hijo ahora está bien.

—Es una petición egoísta, entiendo lo que siente como padre, pero... ¿eso no es lo que hace feliz a su hijo? El salir con varias mujeres... todo aquello que me dice que es malo.

—Algún día se arrepentirá de lo que hizo cuando sea adulto, y cuando vea que las personas lentamente lo dejan por sus abusos a todo lo que se mete se lamentará en serio. Yo no solo hago esto por mi o porque ya me quiera retirar, tu sabes, el dinero no sale de los árboles, le estoy cediendo un lugar aquí para cuando tenga sus hijos y sepa que tienen un lugar asegurado, dinero y conexiones, además de que, si mi hijo sigue así como esta puede terminar en un hospital conectado a una máquina, o hasta muerto.

—No diga eso, usted... Usted está mirando a futuro...

—Sí, pero todo se derrumbará si Shikamaru sigue tirándolo todo por la borda, su última cuenta de tarjeta de Crédito fue de cargos de más de 23,000 dólares. Me duele saber que mi hijo no solo toma con exceso, sino que también roba, él no puede tener esa cantidad de dinero en su poder.

—¿Está usted seguro que fue él?

—Él mismo administra el dinero querida, sería un tonto si dijera que no es cierto. —Shikaku dejo el cigarro en el cenicero y miro a Temari a los ojos. –Por favor, mi esposa, sus amigos, yo he tratado de hacer que recapacite, pero este chico simplemente no quiere hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué piensa que yo puedo hacer algo? Ni siquiera la gente más cercana a él puede hacerlo, menos yo.

—Porque tú me recuerdas a cuando mi esposa me dio mi primera bofetada cuando estaba en los mismos pasos que él, tienes el carácter de ella, todos hablan de ti en Sand Land como la gerente más mano dura, la que salvo a más de 250 personas de un despido injustificado. —Temari lo miró boquiabierta. —Sí, no creas que nadie se dio cuenta de que eres tú quién los salvo, tú tienes un corazón noble, y sé que soy un padre egoísta, pero sé que cuando tengas un hijo querrás hacer lo imposible con tal de mantenerlo bien. —Shikaku se inclinó ante Temari. —Por favor... -En eso, se escuchó como desde el otro lado de la puerta quitaban el seguro, se abría lentamente, dejando ver la figura de una mujer apareciendo detrás de la rubia con una llave en manos, acercándose, se puso frente a Temari y haciendo lo mismo que su esposo, Yoshino se inclinó.

—Yo también te pido lo mismo Temari, tu y yo nos parecemos, solo que tú eres, ¿más pasiva?

—No me conoce Sra. Nara. —Temari le sonrió. —Los jefes nunca se han de inclinar ante sus trabajadores, por favor, levántense. —La pareja hizo caso. —Lo haré señor Shikaku, pero por favor, sé que soy egoísta igual que usted, pero quisiera que aquella cantidad de dinero se triplicara.

—¿Tripli-? –La pareja reaccionó sorprendida.

—Por favor, escúcheme, mis hermanos y yo no crea que nadamos en dinero, mi hermano, el más menor tiene un hijo, es demasiado pequeño, la madre del niño falleció hace ya tiempo, mi hermano a veces tiene recaídas por estarlo cuidando, el niño no es de él y a pesar de que mi otro hermano le pide que dejen al niño en orfanato no puede hacerlo, necesitan un nuevo lugar para vivir, al igual que mi otro hermano también tiene problemas de dinero, y yo, con el dinero que ganaba en Sand Land lo dejaba todo en manos del más menor. Yo también necesito dinero, soy igual de egoísta que usted.

—Es mucho dinero, niña. –Yoshino le replicó.

—Está bien Yoshino, pero Temari no creas que me arriesgaré. Ni siquiera mi esposa y yo tenemos 6 millones de dólares en este mismo instante.

—Entonces hagamos esto... si su hijo llegase a enamorarse de mí, entonces no me pague esa cantidad, págueme lo que usted acordó en un principio, yo aun así haré lo imposible para que mejore su perfil público. Pero si yo llego a enamorarme de él, entonces le pediré que no me pague nada porque en ese momento, abandonaré todo. Pero si logro hacerlo sin que alguno de los dos tenga atracción mutua entonces quiero los 6 millones.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca me han atraído las personas como su hijo, por eso me estoy arriesgando.

—Eres un ángel Temari, sé que lo harás bien.

—Soy una mujer de negocios después de todo. —Temari le sonrió a la pareja.

—Por favor, te lo encargo, mi hijo es una de las personas por las cuales vivo. —La mujer le estiro la mano a Temari y ésta se la acepto.

—¿Entonces quieres el dinero de una vez?

—No Señor, hagamos un contrato por tres años, cuando pase esa cantidad de tiempo, depende de lo que acordamos, me dará los dos millones o los 6 millones o nada cuando finalice. Este será nuestro juego.

—De acuerdo, el día de hoy es 23 de agosto, eso quiere decir que en 3 años te daremos la cantidad de dinero correspondiente.

—Mi cumpleaños es hoy... ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Es digno de celebrar niña, 24 años... ¡Felicidades!

—Jee, gracias.

 _"Y pensar que Sasori adivinó mi edad un día antes."_ —Fue lo que la rubia pensó.

—Entonces está decidido, gracias Temari, ahora si salgamos.

Los 3 salieron de la oficina de Shikamaru. Caminaron por el pasillo como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que se encontraron a Chouji y Shikamaru preocupados.

—¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes 3? Los accionistas están molestos, tu, Temari, no te separes de mí. —Shikamaru rezongó molesto.

—Lo siento hijo, necesitábamos hablar.

—Joder, y justo te tardas cuando tendré una cita dentro de pronto. Vamos adentro.

—Shikamaru, no le hables así a tus padres... —Chouji le dijo queriendo calmar la situación.

—Cállate, que fastidio.

—Los socios ya están esperándolos, pasen por favor. —Shiho dijo con una voz temblorosa, pues desde hace rato los socios estaban preguntando por los Nara.

—Hasta que llegas Shikaku, ¿Por qué nos dejas esperando?

—Inoichi, discúlpame, tuve un percance.

—¿Mi hija está trabajando bien? De repente salió diciendo que quería estar en el área de Secretariado, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? Primero de Recursos Humanos a esto...

—Bueno, no se puede evitar, fuiste el único que tuvo una niña de los 3. —Choza, el padre de Chouji reía mientras lo decía.

—Cállense, no me juzguen.

—Que fastidio, pláticas entre ancianos. —Shikamaru bostezaba mientras se rascaba la nuca, como lo hacía siempre.

—Tu padre aún se ve joven. —dijo la rubia mientras organizaba los papeles que Chouji le dio para enterarse de que hablarían en la junta.

—No me digas que te gustan maduros.

—No hablaba de eso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo?

—Los que lloran en la lluvia.

—Esos ya no existen, aunque es una molestia lidiar con gente llorona.

—Jaja, que irónico que tú digas eso.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada, ¡Ah!, La junta ya está a punto de comenzar.

Y así, sin más comenzó la vida que ahora tendría Temari, tanto como trabajadora como " _psicóloga_ " de Shikamaru, y ella en el fondo se preguntaba si estuvo bien haber hecho un contrato con el señor Shikaku y su esposa.

Se sentía algo culpable, pero sabía que, si iba a ser el puente de alguien y si eso le beneficiaba a ella, sus hermanos y la pareja entonces lo haría siempre que pudiera.

Aquí comenzaba un nuevo capítulo de la vida de Temari, un juego peligroso, pero que de ahora en adelante sería uno de sus juegos favoritos, estaba entre la espada y la pared, y mientras más puntos acumulará entonces las posibilidades de perder o ganar crecían.

 **Capítulo 3 Finalizado.**

¡Bueno, y así termina el tercer capítulo de este fanfic! De verdad espero que les este gustando la historia, se vienen cosas súper emocionantes(? Jajajaja.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 — Enredos y más Enredos**

Llegando a la junta todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Temari en medio de la Sra. Yoshino y su hijo. Hablaron acerca de la economía de la empresa, cambios de personal y todo lo relacionado con ello, Shikamaru no se veía tan interesado en escuchar, Temari lo notó, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de tomar nota de lo que su padre decía. Terminando la junta Shikaku se quedó hablando con Inoichi y Choza acerca de la empresa.

Shikamaru salió muy rápido de ahí, Temari lo siguió, entraron a la oficina y el moreno empezó a guardar sus cosas y tomar su saco.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿No te lo dije? Tengo una cita, es tu primer día y eres mi secretaria, tómate el día libre, mañana será duro.

—Como tu secretaria debo saber a dónde vas, ¿no? —Shikamaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó lentamente a Temari sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Estás interesada en mí?

—¿Qué tal si eres secuestrado rumbo a tu cita y me preguntan algo y yo no sé nada?

—Buena táctica, pero no pasará nada. —miró su reloj. —Me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos aquí a las 8, Se-Cre-Ta-Ria.

—De acuerdo. —Shikamaru salió de su oficina y unos segundos más tarde, Temari decidió hacer lo mismo.

Fue a explorar las áreas de la empresa, en definitiva, el edificio de por si se veía gigantesco de afuera y dentro lo era más, entró al área de secretariado, no había nadie, quizá estaban descansando, hasta que unos ruidos extraños desde un cuarto la hicieron reaccionar.

—Ah... Ino... Ino... —Una voz masculina gemía.

—S-Sai... ah... sólo un poco más y... ¡Ah!

El color de cabello de su hermano Gaara era poco para describir el rubor de la Rubia en la cara, estaba tan avergonzada que no podía moverse, estaba completamente en shock, y no era como si Temari fuese una Santa, ya había tenido relaciones, pero no así, no en un lugar público, ¡No en una oficina!

De repente y por mala suerte, el teléfono de la rubia sonó, en un momento así, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir a velocidad de ahí y contestar.

—Hola Hermana.

—¿K-Kankuro? H-hola.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, escucha estoy en el trabajo, no puedo contestar. —Un fuerte gemido femenino que venía de aquel cuarto invadió el silencio, ¿Es que esos dos no tenían vergüenza? ¿Era para tanto? ¡Y si en realidad estaban matando a aquella mujer! Peor aún, que Kankuro hubiese escuchado aquello.

—Hey, se ve que no pierdes el tiempo hermanita.

—¡No! ¿D-de qué hablas? ¡Idiota! — _"No puede ser, lo escucho."_

—Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo, hablaremos después, usa protección.

—Imbécil...

De repente, se escuchaban pasos y desde el otro lado del pasillo se veía la figura del Sr. Yamanaka.

 _"Un momento, aquel hombre la llamo Ino, Ino es la hija del sr. Yamanaka, ¡Qué vergüenza! Tengo que hacer algo, yo también vendría siendo cómplice, ¿no? Y en mi primer día..."_

Sin más, entro valientemente a aquella oficina, y toco la puerta de aquel cuarto.

 _"Rápido, se me acaba el tiempo, ¡viene para acá! ¡Abran ya!"_

—¡Ah! ¡Sai quítate, nos van a ver!

—No a ver pero si escuchar, ¿eres Ino Yamanaka? Tu padre viene hacía acá.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Sai QUÍTATE!

—¿No lo hace más excitante así?

—¡IDIOTA! —Un golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, rápidamente la rubia de ojos azules salió del cuarto con unas copias en la mano, su padre entro.

—¡Ino! Cariño, que bueno que te encuentro —Inoichi miró a Temari. -Oh, tu eres la nueva secretaria de Shikamaru, Temari ¿no? mucho gusto, ¿qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu área, JAJA, que digo, eres la secretaria personal del niño.

—Y-yo vine porque...

—¡UNAS COPIAS! ¡Temari vino por copias, aquí están! —Ino estiro sus manos y se las entregó.

—G-gracias por las copias de... _—¿Copias acerca de lugares para comer Pizza? ¡¿EN SERIO?!_ —Pizzerias, tenía hambre y su hija me recomendó estos lugares, bien, nos vemos Ino, por favor, no olvides el paquete que dejaste, adiós Señor Yamanaka.

—¿Qué paquete Cariño?

—Ah, no es nada papi, ¿viniste a verme?

—Sí, oye estas muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?

—Oh no, es que, es un área cerrada tengo calor, vamos afuera papi. —Ino le sonrió a su padre. —No vamos a tardarnos mucho, así que vale la pena SALIR ahora.

Los dos salieron, Temari también estaba afuera de la empresa, en definitiva, ese día era muy raro. Tenía bastante tiempo libre, decidió ir a comer una rebanada de pastel por su cumpleaños, así que fue a un café cerca de ahí.

Entrando al café pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un cappuccino, se dio la vuelta y vio a alguien conocido, Sasori, sentado en una mesa en la esquina, él también la vio mientras bebía su café, le sonrió y le hizo una señal de que fuera a sentarse con él, ella accedió.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Señorita Sabaku.

—Lo mismo digo. —Los dos se rieron.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

—Ya tengo trabajo.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿No te hicieron pruebas?

—Revisaron mi currículum, dijeron que no eran necesarias las pruebas.

—Eh, así que ahora eres de los Nara.

—Supongo. —Temari le sonrió a Sasori y él solo la miro.

—Aquí está su pastel y el cappuccino, ¿al caballero le traigo lo mismo? —La mesera se acercó.

—Ah, y-yo. —La rubia no se acordaba de su orden.

—Tráigame lo mismo que a la señorita, por favor.

—En seguida.

—Está bastante dulce, ¿estás seguro de querer comerlo?

—Oye, aunque tenga esta cara no quiere decir que no me guste lo dulce. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Es mi cumpleaños, diste en el blanco ayer.

—Haha, ahora eres una anciana.

—No tanto.

Hablar con Sasori la hacía sentir relajada, como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, era todo tan fluido, de repente recordó a Shikamaru, estaba en una cita, seguro, y seguramente estaría en la cama con ella. Esos pensamientos la hicieron ponerse negativa, pero un rozón en su mejilla de parte de su acompañante la hizo reaccionar.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes en la oreja?

—¿En mi oreja? —De su oreja sacó una pulsera echa de pequeñas piedras rojas y verdes. —Oh por Dios. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —Le dio una sonrisa. —Feliz Cumpleaños Temari.

—Gracias.

Pasaron un rato hablando de la muerte del padre de Deidara, qué como le iba en su 2do día de presidente, de sus vidas. Se hizo tarde, habían pasado 3 horas hablando sin darse cuenta de que la noche caía.

—Disculpen, ya vamos a cerrar...

—Ah claro, ¿Cuánto va a ser? —La rubia sacaba la cartera de su bolso.

—Yo pago Temari, es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de la señorita? Ah, hubiese dicho eso antes, tenga. —La muchacha le entregó un folleto. —En su próximo cumpleaños el año que viene, puede venir y pedir 3 artículos gratis, si viene acompañada por la misma persona son 4 y con un 60% de descuento en el 5to artículo, aunque si viene acompañada por otra será el 30%, Presente este folleto para hacérselo válido.

—Gracias.

Salieron los dos de aquel café, el clima estaba templado.

—Gracias por pagar, la pulsera, por todo Sr. Sasori.

—No hay de que Temari, llámame si quieres salir de nuevo, Deidara tiene 8 asistentes y me deja muy poco trabajo.

—Eh, jeje, entonces te tomaré la palabra. —El autobús de Temari venía lejano, pero se acercaba lentamente.

—Es hora de despedirnos. —La mirada de Sasori era realmente penetrante pero cálida.

 _"¿Cómo es qué me haces sentir así? Apenas llevó 2 días y me siento rara."_

Los dos se miraron, los ojos cafés claros de él con los agua marina de ella, los dos eran casi de la misma estatura, fácilmente Sasori podía besarla, pero la respetó.

—Entonces, nos vemos Temari. —El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.

—Espera, Sr. Sasori... tú... quisieras... venir... el año que viene aquí... ¿conmigo? —Temari estaba nerviosa por preguntarle, Sasori la miro, le dio una sonrisa.

—Tonta, ¿con quién más pensabas venir? Es obviamente que pagaras 30% más, hay que ahorrar, conmigo al menos ya ahorraste. —Los dos se rieron. —Prográmalo, es una cita, aunque espero otra y pronto.

—¿Cita?

—No preguntes, me voy, adiós. —Un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en la cara del pelirrojo.

Temari se quedó mirando la silueta de aquel hombre.

 _"¿Estaría mal enamorarme de Sasori? Quiero decir, el trato con los Nara era que nunca me iba a enamorar de su hijo, si lo regreso al carril bueno sin enamorarme y salgo con Sasori, todo saldrá bien tendré el dinero, y, sobre todo, amor."._

Un auto se orilló a donde estaba ella, bajo la ventanilla y Temari se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¿Señor Shikamaru?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está helado! Sube al carro. — _¿Helado? Pero si el clima estaba templado hace unos momentos._ —Además estas toda roja de la cara, te resfriarás, súbete ya.

—¿No estaba en una cita?

—Ya fui y regresé, una cita no dura todo el día, ¿sabes? ¿Seguirás hablando o qué? ¡Sube!

La rubia se subió al carro de su jefe, era bastante espacioso y hermoso, color negro y con asientos de piel muy cuidados, pero había algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, el aroma de un perfume de mujer en el asiento delantero.

—Puede dejarme en cualquier parada de autobús.

—Ya estás aquí, no me voy a morir por llevarte. —Shikamaru le dio una sonrisa cálida. —¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Fui a comer, estaba hambrienta.

—Hmmm, ya veo eso está bien, ah, por favor guíame a tu casa no quiero perderme, hoy tengo una reunión con mis amigos y no debo llegar tarde.

—Sí señor.

Sin tanto lío llego al departamento de Temari.

—No vives muy lejos.

—Por eso te dije que estaba bien que me dejarás en cualquier parada. Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué.

La rubia se iba bajando del carro hasta que el moreno la sostuvo del brazo.

—Espera, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta?

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué haría una señorita mayor que usted entre niñitos? —La rubia se burló. —Además es entre ustedes amigos, yo solo soy tu secretaria.

—Para ablandar las cosas, conocernos mejor, ya sabes.

" _Esta es una oportunidad para saber qué tipo de relaciones tiene este hombre"._

—De acuerdo, iré. Pero deme 10 minutos, me tengo que retocar el maquillaje.

—¿Tardarás 1 hora? Digo, es que siempre las mujeres son tan problemáticas que no se apuran.

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

—Te ves hermosa, así como estás mujer. —Shikamaru le guiñó el ojo. —Cualquier hombre caería a tus pies. —Esas palabras dejaron atónita a Temari, que alguien fuese tan directo con ella la sorprendió, pero pronto recordó de quién venía el halago y lo dejo pasar.

—Iré a cambiarme, deme 10 minutos no tardo.

—Ah... Mujeres.

Temari fue corriendo a su departamento, sacó el mejor vestido que tenía para este tipo de situaciones, ni tan santa, pero tampoco tan perversa, esta mujer se veía Maravillosa.

Pronto recordó que tenía la pulsera que Sasori le dio y se dio cuenta que hacía juego con el vestido.

 _"Cada vez que sienta algo por él, te recordaré a ti"._

Pasados 10 minutos bajo a toda velocidad, la mirada del moreno se posó sobre de ella.

—Maravilloso mujer, tu sabes cómo captar las miradas de los demás. —Temari solo lo miró algo nerviosa. —Tómalo como un cumplido, entonces vamos. Y recuerda, en la reunión no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

¿Qué pasará en su reunión?

Holaaaaaa, bueno, toda la noche me la he pasado arreglando algunos desperfectos de la historia hasta llegar al capítulo 19. 3 Sólo lo hago por ti fanfiction. JAJAJA.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 — Feliz Cumpleaños**

El silencio se hizo presente en el auto, Temari observaba el paisaje y Shikamaru solo manejaba, aunque a veces volteaba a ver a la belleza a su lado.

—Eres la primera mujer que se apura a hacer sus cosas, normalmente me dejan esperando.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, es sólo que dijiste que era importante, así que por eso me apresure.

—Eh, que cumplida... —El auto se detuvo frente una mansión, era hermosa. —Aquí es. —Shikamaru bajó del carro y le abrió la puerta a Temari. —Sostente de mi brazo, mis amigos son bastante especiales.

—¿Especiales en qué sentido?

—Bueno, sus personalidades son tan diferentes que me es un fastidio explicarlas, entremos.

Al entrar había bastantes mujeres, entre ellas Ino, estaba platicando con un muchacho con una piel extremadamente blanca. Ino volteó a ver a Temari y se sonrojó.

 _"Debe ser difícil mirarnos después de aquello."_

Se acercaron dos hombres, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro con cara de quererse morir, con pelo azulado y ojos negros.

—¡Hola Shikamaru, viniste! —Habló el rubio.

—No me iba a perder esta fiesta.

—Genial, y... ¿quién es la señorita?

—Mi nombre es Temari no Sabaku, un gusto. —la rubia le estiro la mano y el rubio la sostuvo a manera de saludo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y él es Sasuke Uchiha, es de pocas palabras, pero no te preocupes, no tiene retraso. —Los tres se rieron, mientras el mencionado le hizo una mala cara.

—Imbécil, aquí entre los dos se puede ver quién es el retrasado.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! —Una pelirosa se hizo presente junto con una mujer ojiperla, las dos eran bastante hermosas.

—Sakura, Hinata, llegan tarde. —Naruto sacó su celular mostrando la hora.

—¿Tarde? Apenas son las 10, pero supongo que cómo eres un niño es tu hora de dormir, anda, ¡a la cama! —decía Sakura, las risas se hicieron presentes.

—Bien, iré a la cama, pero contigo Hinata. —Todos se asombraron de aquello que había dicho el rubio.

—¡¿Eh?! Esp- espera Naruto... yo... —Naruto ni siquiera la dejó hablar, la jaló del brazo y se perdieron entre la multitud.

—Que rápidos son esos dos, Sasuke... tú... —Sakura se sonrojo.

—Voy a beber algo, nos vemos.

—Déjame acompañarte. Con permiso Shikamaru... y...

—Temari.

—Temari, nos vemos después.

Solo quedaban el moreno y la rubia.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Claro, pero que sea ligero, mañana tengo que estar en tu oficina.

—No seas tan cuidadosa, vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron al pequeño bar que estaba ahí, Shikamaru bebía muy rápido, Temari apenas iba con la segunda copa mientras Shikamaru iba por la octava.

—Oye, beber tan rápido te hará daño.

—Hoy fue un día tan pesado, necesito beber más.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Me reuní contigo, fui a una reunión aburrida a la cual no preste atención, después fui a mi cita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte quién era ella? Ya sabes, tu cita...

—No es ella, son ellas.

—Hombre atrevido...

—Son unas mujeres importantes para mí y extremadamente bellas. No puedo decir nombres, aún no te ganas mi confianza. —Shikamaru le dijo mientras tomaba el contenido de su copa.

—¿Ah? Bueno, tienes razón...

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué comiste en aquella cafetería?

—Un pastel y un cappuccino, eso es todo.

—Eso es bueno... —Shikamaru dejo su copa en la mesa y se quedó mirando la muñeca de Temari. —Bonita pulsera, no la traías puesta hoy en la mañana.

—¿Verdad? Es realmente bonita.

 _"Este hombre es realmente observador, aunque parezca un vago"_

—Sobre todo porque tiene el color verde, es mi favorito, además de que es el color de tus ojos, combina perfecto. —Shikamaru se levantó y le tendió la mano a Temari. —¿Quieres bailar?

—No sé hacerlo...

—Revise tu currículum, 10 en Danza los 6 años de colegio y un premio de primer lugar en tango, no me engañarás.

—Para ser tú, recuerdas muy bien. De acuerdo bailemos.

Se deslizo del asiento, el vestido dejaba una buena vista de su pecho y sus piernas, los zapatos negros con tacón bajo tocaron el piso como si fuesen nubes. Comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, él tomo su cintura como si fuese a quebrarse y ella sostenía el cuello de él como si lo acercase para darle un beso, pero no pasó.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte, eres tan hermosa.

—Eso no es algo que le digas a tu secretaria/asistente.

—Está bien, solo por esta noche actuemos como si fuésemos desconocidos. Mi nombre es Shikamaru No Nara y trabajo como repartidor de pizzas.

—¿Qué es ese jueguito? —La rubia se burló de él y Shikamaru soltó una sonrisa. —Mi nombre es... Temari No Sabaku.

—Suena igual, nada cambio, que triste. —Shikamaru ahora era quien se burlaba. —Ponte de apellido Nara.

—¿Nara?

—Bueno, trabajas en mi empresa, así que eres una Nara ahora, ¿no?

—Dijiste que éramos desconocidos, así que no cuenta.

—Bueno déjalo así. —Shikamaru le dio una vuelta a Temari y la mantuvo en su pecho.

—Acaba de darme la vuelta, ya te tardaste.

—Ah, claro...

Los dos se miraron por largos periodos de tiempo, la mirada de ella era fría, porque sabía en el fondo que ese baile, esa actitud, la manera en que le hablaba solo era una fachada para saber más de él y levantarlo de aquel mal camino de mujeres y la bebida, en cambio la mirada de él era tan triste, pero trataba de sonreírle a la rubia.

Las canciones seguían reproduciéndose, ninguno se daba cuenta porque estaban en una batalla de miradas que no estaban dispuestos a perder, las manos de Shikamaru en la cintura de Temari fueron descendiendo lentamente, pero sin tocar los glúteos de ella, Temari en cambio, no sabía si lo que la embriagaba era lo que antes había tomado o el aroma del hombre que estaba frente a ella, se estaba volviendo loca, se aferraba al cuerpo de Shikamaru como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía. La atmosfera no ayudaba en nada, el sonido de la música tan alto, la gente alrededor bailando y besándose, los dos cuerpos tan juntos, no sería raro que Temari perdiera la cordura.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus bocas ya se habían juntado para acompañar aquel baile, no era un beso tan atrevido, pero Temari quería apartarse, Shikamaru no podía soltarla, era como un niño consentido, el cual no quería dejar de jugar con sus peluches.

 _"¿Qué haces Temari? ¡Apártate de él!"_

—Shikamaru, por favor...

—Sólo un poco más...

—N-no... —Temari estaba sorprendida pero poco a poco fue enojándose. —¡Qué me sueltes! —Abofeteó la cara del moreno, el cuál simplemente la soltó y desvió la mirada al piso. —Qué poco cortés.

Temari no sabía cómo asimilar la situación, lo único que hizo fue correr de ahí, Ino noto esto y fue a por ella.

—Espera, ¡Temari! —Le decía agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

—I-Ino...

—¿A dónde vas? La fiesta aún no acaba.

—Tengo que irme, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. —Temari apartó la vista de Ino para ver a un Shikamaru desconcertado corriendo hacia ella desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. —Lo siento Ino, tengo que irme ahora sí, nos vemos.

—¡Temari! —Gritaba Shikamaru.

La rubia solo se giró y corrió hasta la salida, lo que no se imaginaba era que su jefe era bastante rápido y que llegó a estar tras de ella sosteniendo su brazo.

—¡No huyas mujer! ¿qué tratas de hacer?

—¡Me das miedo! Nadie te besa de la nada, hazte a un lado.

—Sólo fue un beso, ¿qué hay de malo?

—¿Cómo que qué hay de malo? ¿Besas a todo el mundo, así como así?

—No, pero no me digas que tu no querías.

—¡¿YO?! Lo menos que quería era un beso, y sobre todo tuyo.

—No te engañes.

—Deja de decidir por mí ¿quieres? Trayéndome a la fiesta, diciendo que de repente seré tu asistente sin consultarme.

—¿No es eso lo que las mujeres quieren? Un puesto alto y fiestas por la noche.

—¡Quizás es el tipo que llevas a la cama! ¡Pero yo no soy ese tipo!

La gente se empezaba a reunir alrededor de ellos.

—Deja de hacer una escenita, vamos adentro.

—Yo me largo.

—Temari, eres mi asistente, quédate aquí, me pones en vergüenza.

—Eres mi jefe en el trabajo, pero no eres nadie aquí afuera, no te dejes más en ridículo tú, Nara.

—Qué mujer tan problemática, sube al auto, sino vas a hacerme caso, al menos déjame llevarte de regreso.

—Sé el camino de regreso, gracias.

—¡TEMARI, SÓLO HAZ CASO, ES TARDE DÉJAME LLEVARTE!

—¡QUÉ NO!

—Shikamaru, no grites bebé, ¿qué sucede? ¿ella quién es? —Una mujer con cabello café abrazo por la espalda a Shikamaru.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Olvídalo, explícalo otro día, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Te veo ocupado Shikamaru, me tengo que ir, es todo para ti. —Temari le lanzó una mirada enojada a Lisa.

—Te haré caso chica, vámonos pequeño, tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos.

—Lisa cállate, Temari regresa ¿te pondrás así por un beso? ¡¿Un beso?!

—Sí, un beso con una persona que acabo de conocer, me voy.

Shikamaru seguía gritando cosas, Temari corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, hasta que llego a la avenida, un coche café se paró frente a ella.

 _"Es tarde, estoy parada en la calle con un vestido corto... no me digas que... ¿creerán que soy una... una...?"_

—¿Temari? —Bajaron la ventanilla del copiloto.

—¡¿Gaara?! —La rubia fue directamente hacía el carro, y vio también a su hermano Kankuro. —Hermanos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Íbamos a tu casa, súbete, hace algo de frío, ah, aunque tendrás que sentarte al lado de Shinki, pero no te preocupes, está en el autoasiento para bebés. —decía Kankuro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —se subió. —¿Puedo cargarlo Gaara?

—La pregunta ofende, eres su tía, por supuesto que puedes.

El pequeño cumplía apenas los 7 meses de nacido, era tan pequeño que la rubia recordó a su hermano Gaara cuando su padre se lo dio a cargar por primera vez.

—Es... tan lindo. —La rubia empezó a llorar.

—¿Temari? ¿Qué te sucede?

—N-nada, es que... hoy pasaron tantas cosas.

—Sí, lo escuche por la llamada. —Mencionó Kankuro mientras se reía, lo que hizo recordar a la rubia que su hermano creyó que estaba teniendo relaciones, inmediatamente le mando una mirada asesina, aunque al parecer Kankuro no lo entendió. —Oye, te ves bien cargando a Shinki, no te vendría mal darle un primo para que juegue.

—Hmp, imposible, si se lo doy será en un buen tiempo. —comentaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gustaría extender el nombre Sabaku?

—Claro que sí me gustaría hacerlo, pero no ahora. —arrullaba lentamente a su sobrino, el cual cayo rendido, literalmente, en sus brazos quedando profundamente dormido.

—Cambiando de tema... me enteré por unas personas de Sand Land que conseguiste trabajo nuevo, ¿qué tal te fue? —preguntó Gaara.

—No me lo recuerdes por favor, hablemos de otra cosa.

—Jeje, mi hermanita estresada, ¿quién se lo imaginaría? —Kankuro se burló.

—Cállate Kankuro.

Llegaron al departamento, subieron y su hermana les enseño una habitación de huéspedes que tenía, era pequeña, tenía una litera y una cómoda de madera.

—Es pequeño, pero al menos quédense aquí.

—No te preocupes, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, hermana. Solo veníamos a darte esto. —Kankuro sacó unas llaves de coche. —Feliz cumpleaños Temari.

La rubia estaba asombrada por su regalo.

—N-no puedo aceptarlo...

—¿Es acaso por qué ya lo usé? ¡Qué mala! Solo fue para traértelo.

—¿Esa joya? ¡Imposible, no puedo aceptarlo!

—Temari, acéptalo como compensación por mandarnos dinero a mí y a Kankuro estos 2 años, no ha sido nada fácil, pero acéptalo. —Gaara le dijo mientras sostenía a su hijo.

—Gaara... Kankuro... —Temari se desbordó en lágrimas. —¡Los quiero tanto, muchas gracias!

—D-de nada, no es para tanto, te hace falta. Nosotros daríamos lo que fuera por verte feliz. —Kankuro estaba feliz por la reacción de su hermana.

Los 3 hermanos se abrazaron, Temari olvido lo que pasó hace rato, sabía que era afortunada por tener a sus hermanos junto a ella, y estaba feliz por eso.

Sin duda alguna era un buen cumpleaños, aunque hubiese sido excelente si no hubiera pasado lo de Shikamaru momentos antes.

Mañana, sería otro día, volvería a su papel de asistente y reuniría valor para enfrentarse a su jefe y al trato que había aceptado.

Ya no quedaban dudas, Temari estaba 100% segura de que no se enamoraría del chico, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado.

Ella creía que el juego ya lo había ganado, creía, porque el corazón no decide a quién amar.

 **Capítulo 5 Finalizado**

Wuu, y así finaliza otro capítulo más. :D


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 — Cena con los Nara**

La rubia se encontraba en la tina del baño, descansando de todo lo que había pasado, sus hermanos y el bebé ya estaban consumidos por el sueño, sólo faltaba ella, pero decidió quedarse un rato más. Estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día, el encuentro con Sasori, el beso con Shikamaru, el auto nuevo, todo le causaba estrés, pero decidió mantenerse como la mujer inquebrantable que era. Salió de la tina y encontró mensajes de su amiga Matsuri preguntando cómo le había ido en su trabajo, que muchos preguntaban por ella en la empresa a pesar de que sólo había pasado un día. Decidió no contestar, era muy tarde ya, las 2 de la mañana, tenía que estar en la oficina del Nara a las 7 de la mañana para acomodar los documentos y su área de trabajo, si es que seguía siendo la misma, limpiarla, aunque fuera un poco.

Inmediatamente de que se acostó cayó dormida, minutos después el despertador sonó de la nada, avisando que ya era de mañana. Dormir se sentía como parpadear y era horrible.

Salió al baño a asearse y cuando salió vio a su hermano en el refrigerador comiendo algo de carne.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, eh.

—¿De qué hablash? —dijo Kankuro mientras masticaba un pedazo de salchicha. —¡Ah! De eshto, perdona, tenía hambre.

—Adelante, no suelo comer en casa. —Temari se retiraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa. —Aunque esas salchichas llevan ahí días.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Temari podía escucharse como su hermano tosía fuertemente tratando de sacar aquellas salchichas.

La rubia se arregló, se puso un vestido amarillo y encima un saco de piel, tacones bajos y se hizo un moño sencillo. Salió del cuarto, eran apenas las 6 con 15 minutos, recordó que tenía un coche y que llegaría en 10 minutos a la oficina, así que fue al cuarto de huéspedes, Kankuro estaba en el baño, Gaara estaba profundamente dormido, Shinki ya estaba despierto y jugando con sus pequeños dedos, Temari se acercó y lo tomo en brazos, lo llevo a la sala y jugó un poco con él, hasta que tocaron la puerta principal.

 _"Es raro que toquen, apenas son las 6 y algo..."_

Cargó al bebé y se lo llevo para que le "acompañará" a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Sr. Shikamaru? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—He estado aquí desde las 3, pero no me atreví a hablarte porque pensé que ya estabas dormida... —Shikamaru miró al pequeño Shinki. —Esto no estaba en tu currículum... ¿es tu hijo?

—Algo así... es mi sobrino. Ehmmm, exactamente ¿por qué está aquí?

—Vine a... —Shinki lo miraba fijamente, lo cual no es nada raro para un bebé de poco más de 6 meses, pero obviamente Shikamaru no sabía y se sentía acosado. —Vine... vine a disculparme por lo que paso en la fiesta, mi actitud, el beso, eso no fue correcto de mi parte, espero sigamos trabajando juntos.

—Ahhh... —Temari no sabía que decir, sin duda este hombre la sorprendía cada momento. —E-está bien, ambos estábamos ebrios y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Aunque honestamente deseo que no se vuelva a repetir.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

—Te ves bastante mal, debiste haberte quedado en la fiesta, estaría bien que faltases hoy, yo podría encargarme.

—No se vería bien, soy el próximo a la cabeza.

 _"Señor Nara, ¿Está seguro que a su hijo no le importa nada?"_

—Pero si quieres, podría dejarte a cargo por hoy, tengo algunas citas y me alcanzara perfecto el día. — _"Olvídelo Sr. Nara"_ —Sí... bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

—No hace falta Sr. Nara, iré en...

—El autobús seguro ya se fue, no alcanzaras a llegar, podemos llevarnos al bebé en mi coche. —Shikamaru sobo la pequeña cabecita del niño. —¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Nadie se llevará ni tocará a mi hijo.

—¿Gaara? —Temari se sorprendió de ver a su hermano en pijama.

—Temari, ¿por qué hablas con un hombre que no conozco mientras cargas al bebé? ¡Podría pasarles algo! Ahora los asesinatos se hacen a la puerta. ¡Tonta!

—Cálmate hermano, por lo que veo es el jefe de Temari... el tal Nara. —Decía Kankuro mientras sobaba su estómago.

—No me importa quién sea. —Gaara arrebato a Shinki de Temari. —Es mi hijo y lo estas exponiendo a las garras del peligro.

—Que fastidio... —Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la nuca. —No soy un secuestrador Sr. Sabaku, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. Exactamente soy el jefe de su hermana.

—Sr. Shikamaru, ¿por qué no sale? Ya hablaremos afuera, deme unos minutos.

El Nara salió de la casa y Temari les puso una mirada seria a sus hermanos.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE GAARA, SOLO CARGUE AL NIÑO! ¡RELÁJATE PARECES UNA SEÑORA!

—¡ES MI HIJO, NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE ALGUIEN QUIERA LLEVARSELO!

—¡MI JEFE PENSÓ QUE ERA MI HIJO Y POR ESO QUISO LLEVARME A LA OFICINA CON ÉL!

—¿Ah sí? —Gaara guardo la compostura. —Perdón, me excedí, esto de ser padre es así, algún día lo comprenderás. Entonces, prometiste al Nara que lo verías afuera, no lo hagas esperar.

—¡Que rápido cambian las cosas! —Kankuro se reía al ver tal giro de trama. —Ah... de nuevo me duele el estómago...

—Quizás cuando regreses ya no estemos, solo vinimos a dejarte tu regalo. —dijo Gaara ignorando a su hermano.

—Sí, lo sé, muchas gracias.

—Perdón por lo de hace un momento.

—No te preocupes. —Temari soltó una risa. —Ahora eres padre, tienes que tener cuidado con ellos. Me tengo que ir. Cierren la puerta cuando salgan.

—Sí sí...

Temari abrazo a sus hermanos y a Shinki.

—Si encuentras el baño en mal estado, ya sabes quién fue. —comentaba Kankuro mientras sobaba su estómago.

—Kankuro, qué asco. —Temari se rio.

—Hablaba de Shinki. —Dijo señalando a su sobrino.

—A mi hijo no lo metas en tus asuntos estomacales. —Gaara frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

La rubia salió del departamento y Shikamaru estaba ahí fuera con un cigarrillo en mano.

—Entonces, ¿Te llevo?

—No es necesario Sr. Shikamaru, mis hermanos me regalaron un auto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

—Para haber leído mi currículum miles de veces es despistado. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños.

—¡¿En serio?! Me hubieses dicho... yo... hice que te lo pasarás fatal, perdón.

—No, los dos fuimos inmaduros, pero dejemos eso atrás. ¿Lo veo en la oficina?

—Sí, aunque estaré cansado el resto del día así que espero no sacarte de quicio, pero, antes de ir a la oficina tengo que pasar a otro lado.

—¿Otra de sus citas?

—Algo así...

—Cuídese. —Temari se dio vuelta y continúo su camino hasta el estacionamiento. —Las llaves... ah, aquí están... —Se metió al carro, todo iba bien, hasta que tocaron la ventanilla de su carro. —¿Sr. Shikamaru? —bajó la ventanilla.

—Disculpa, mi... mi coche se quedó sin gasolina, ¿puedes llevarme?

—¿El coche último modelo del hijo de un multimillonario se quedó sin gasolina? ¿Esto no será otra trampa?

—No, por favor, es cerca de aquí.

—Mi jefe me regañará si llego tarde. —Temari se burló.

—Estoy segura que tu jefe te perdonará por ayudar a la gente.

—Súbase.

—¡Gracias! —El moreno subió al coche. —Bonito carro, es... ¿muy tu estilo?

—Sí, lo mismo me dije ayer.

—Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Señorita Sabaku.

—Gracias. —Shikamaru le dio una cálida mirada y ella simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa. —¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Yo te guío.

El tiempo en el coche no era tan silencioso, hablaron acerca de temas de política, de la empresa y de las nuevas personas que se presentaban. Todo iba bien, Temari aún recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no podía dejar que el moreno notará la incomodidad del acto, así que siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Detente aquí por favor. —Shikamaru bajo la ventanilla.

—Claro... —El lugar donde se detuvieron era una clínica. —¿Por... por qué estamos aquí?

—Te lo explicaré después, por favor espera aquí.

—Claro...

La rubia se quedó esperando en el auto, pasó el rato leyendo el manual, cambio de aceite, arreglos básicos y todo lo relacionado con el coche. Pasados al menos 40 minutos Shikamaru regresó.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar, ¿puedes regresar a la empresa a tu jornada normal?

—¿Ya no me necesita aquí?

—Me tardaré más tiempo de lo normal, no quiero incumbirte mucho en mis asuntos, por favor regresa.

—Claro, pero ¿cuál será la orden de día?

—Ten. —Shikamaru sacó de su portafolio algunos papeles. —Por favor ve con mi padre para que te firme estos papeles, después saca una copia de cada uno y pide a cada gerente de área que pegue estos avisos en sus áreas correspondientes, después firma este y este y después ve a Recursos Humanos para que te den un gafete de personal, no te olvides de presentarte con cada gerente y después reúnete con mi padre para presentarte formalmente como mi asistente personal. Si se te llegase a olvidar todo lo que acabo de decirte, aquí tienes la orden del día.

—Sí... — _"Esos son muchos papeles, no me digas que se la pasó la tarde de ayer haciendo todo esto, no, no puede ser, tenía una cita..."_ —¿Algo más?

—Eso sería todo Temari, regresa con cuidado. —Shikamaru se dio la vuelta e ingreso a la clínica.

 _"¿Quién será la persona internada?"_

Temari regreso a las Empresas Nara, se encontró con Ino y Chouji.

—Llegas tarde y apenas es tu segundo día. —dijo Ino burlona.

—Mi jefe me dio permiso de llegar más tarde de lo normal, no hay problema.

—Oye... cambiando de tema... acerca de lo de ayer... por favor olvida lo que paso, eso fue un "encuentro" pero no pasa a menudo.

—¿De qué encuentro hablas Ino? —preguntó Chouji confundido.

—¡D-De nada! Sólo Temari y yo sabemos lo que hablamos.

—V-vale... pero no me grites...

—¡No te estoy gritando!

—Buenos días Belleza. —Un chico de piel pálida se acercó. —Buenos días, Chouji, Temari.

—¡S-Sai! —Ino se ruborizó.

—Buenos días Sr. Sai —Temari lo saludo.

—Muchas gracias por no decirle al padre de Ino que su hija y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones encima de la copiadora.

—¡IDIOTA! -Ino golpeo a Sai.

—N-no se preocupen... Yo los dejo... tengo que ir a ver al presidente. —Temari se escapó del problema que se avecinaba.

—Ino, tú sí que haces honor a tu nombre, puerca. —Sakura se acercaba junto con Hinata y ésta última estaba ruborizada por lo que había dicho su compañero Sai.

—¡Sakura! ¡Cállate Frente de Marquesina!

La rubia se dio cuenta de que los días eran más animados de lo normal y eso la hizo sentir bien, no había duda de que había tomado la decisión correcta al trabajar en Empresas Nara. Llegó a la oficina del jefe y este desde el otro lado de la puerta le ordeno que entrará.

—Temari, buenos días.

—Sr. Nara, buenos días, el Sr. Shikamaru me pidió que le entregase estos papeles. —Temari le tendió los papeles y Shikaku los recibió.

—Escuche de Ino que ayer fuiste a la reunión de amigos de Shikamaru que suelen hacer cada cierto tiempo, ¿viste algo que ayudará? —Shikaku le preguntó mientras firmaba papel tras papel.

—No Señor, su hijo todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo, sus amigos más cercanos parecen ser buenas personas.

—Ya veo, debió ser un fastidio quedarte con él, digo, es tu jefe y lo verás todos los días, además de que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y era para que te lo pasarás con tu familia.

—No fue una molestia señor, no se preocupe.

—Me siento aliviado. Ya están estos papeles. —Shikaku le extendió los documentos a Temari.

—Sr. Nara... ¿usted tiene familiares o conoce a algún amigo del sr. Shikamaru que este enfermo?

—¿Enfermo?

—Sí Señor, hoy en la mañana lleve al Sr. Shikamaru a una clínica que está cerca del centro Comercial de la Hoja, entró y se tardó un tiempo, después me dijo que regresará y no me explico nada más.

—Ese niño... ¿sigue con eso?

—¿Qué es "Eso"?

—Es una larga historia, ocurrió hace 7 años.

—Cuéntemela por favor... seguro así puedo ayudar a su hijo más rápido.

—Primero termina tus deberes, cuando lo hagas ven a buscarme a mi oficina, tendré una cena con mi esposa hoy, me gustaría que la escuchará ella también, los únicos que sabemos esta historia es Shikamaru y yo.

—Se escucha serio, terminaré lo más pronto posible.

—Te lo encargo.

Temari corrió a hacer la orden del día, se presentó con los gerentes y estos la miraron con lujuria, era de esperarse, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado. Después fue a Recursos Humanos e Ino le dio su nuevo Gafete, le agradeció y salió de ahí, termino de hacer lo restante y en menos de lo que esperaba dieron las 4 de la tarde, tiempo para ir a la oficina del presidente, toco la puerta y entró, ahí estaba el Señor Shikaku.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí sr. Nara, pero... mis hermanos me compraron un coche por mi cumpleaños y me siento algo preocupada por si le pasa algo...

—Oh por eso no te preocupes, la gente del estacionamiento trabaja las 24 hrs. Puedes volver por la noche por él, tranquila.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Temari y Shikaku se dirigieron a la salida, subió al carro del presidente y se dirigieron a una casita en las afueras de la ciudad, no estaba tan lejos, pero era raro que el presidente viviera fuera de la ciudad y en una pequeña casita, Temari se imaginaba que el señor Nara era algo más moderno, pero le agradó que los Nara fuesen tan conservadores, se preguntó entonces si Shikamaru también lo era.

Entraron a la pequeña casa, ahí estaba Yoshino preparando la comida para su marido, se sorprendió al ver a Temari y fue directamente a saludarla.

—¡Niña! Nunca pensé que vendrías aquí.

—Ni yo señora Yoshino, pero es un placer, tiene una casa hermosa.

—No seas tan modesta, niña. Shikaku, primera vez en meses que vienes temprano, lávense las manos y vengan a comer los dos.

—Disculpa a mi esposa, ya sabes como es. —Le dijo a Temari mientras se dirigían al lavamanos

—No se preocupe, siento como si fuera su hija. —Temari dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es normal, tu madre debió hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años, así que no recuerdo mucho, mi padre siempre estaba fuera de casa por problemas de trabajo, el tío Baki nos cuidó a mí y a mis hermanos, bueno, aunque solo un tiempo, hasta que cumplí los 14 años, de ahí tuve que encargarme de mis hermanos.

—Lamento mucho haberte hecho recordar eso Temari.

—No sé preocupe, y no es como que me cause tristeza...

—¡Shikaku, Temari! ¡Dejen la charla y vengan ya!

—Bueno pues... siéntete como en familia.

—Gracias Señor. —Temari le sonrió a Shikaku.

—Hice carne de hamburguesa con puré de papas y espagueti a la boloñesa, coman. —Yoshino estaba contenta, seguro se sentía sola porque su esposo y su hijo estaban fuera de casa la mayoría del tiempo y era de agrado que estuviera presente su esposo. —Te has de preguntar por qué Shikamaru no está, ¿verdad, Temari?

—Más o menos...

—Él se fue de casa cuándo recién cumplió los 18, decía que era un fastidio vivir con nosotros, ¡ese niño malagradecido! ¡Cuando regrese lo golpearé!

—Cálmate querida, ni siquiera vive aquí así que no lo verás hasta que vayas a la empresa.

—¡No me lleves la contraria Shikaku! ¡Deberías de estar a mi lado!

—Sí sí... —Shikaku estaba nervioso y Temari empezó a reírse.

—¡Sabes reír! —Yoshino fingió asombro.

—Perdón perdón... es que se siente tan normal.

—Ah... hahaha, basta de charlas, ¡a comer!

Los 3 empezaron a comer, hablaron de cosas triviales, se reían, Temari se preguntó si así era tener una familia normal, no era como si odiase la vida con sus hermanos, pero siempre tuvo esa espinita clavada en el corazón de que sus padres no estuvieron tanto tiempo con ella. Terminaron de cenar y Shikaku comenzó a hablar.

—Temari, como prometí en la tarde, es momento de contarte, a ti también cariño...

—¿Qué pasa? —La Nara dejo a un lado su copa de vino.

—Es una historia que solo sabemos Shikamaru y yo, aunque él no sabe que yo sé, así que no debe de enterarse que yo sé porque entonces...

—¡Al grano! —La esposa se enojó.

—Todo empezó cuando Shikamaru iba en la academia...

Capítulo 6 Finalizado.

Wuuuu, este capítulo me costó editarlo ya que tenía varios errores y el celular no es de mucha ayuda. xd


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 — Verdad**

—Todo empezó cuando Shikamaru iba en la Academia. —Yoshino y Temari escuchaban con atención. —Yoshino, él... ya sabes, era un chico que le daba fastidio todo, hasta levantarse, pero cuando entró como asesor grupal el profesor Asuma, él empezó a tener más ganas de asistir a la academia y todo eso, Ino y Chouji también, él era su maestro favorito, pronto me di cuenta de que Asuma tenía una esposa, Kurenai, era maestra al igual que él. Tiempo más tarde, se enteraron de que tendrían un hijo así que Asuma me pidió que Shikamaru, aunque tuviera 14 años, fuese el padrino de la criatura, yo accedí porque Shikamaru me lo pidió y sabes que él no es una persona que pida el cielo mar y tierra, pero lo veía con tanta ilusión, el chico de verdad quería a Asuma, así que accedí poniéndole una carga que nunca pensé que la tendría hasta el día de hoy. Kurenai contrajo algún virus en algún momento de su embarazo lo cual afecto no sólo su salud, sino también la de su hijo. Al dar a luz a la pequeña Mirai, los doctores le dijeron a Kurenai que la niña no viviría por mucho tiempo por lo que Asuma hipotecó su casa, me pidió dinero prestado no sólo a mí, también a Inoichi y a Chouza. Como se le dificultaron las cosas, se hundió en el hábito de fumar y la bebida, el padre de Kurenai le dijo que él trataría de mantener con buena salud a Mirai, para entonces y gracias a los doctores, ella ya cumplía los 2 años, pero como ya sabes, el abuelo de Mirai falleció poco después de prometer que cuidaría a Mirai. Kurenai de nuevo cayó enferma por los síntomas del virus y por la pérdida de su padre. Shikamaru se percató de esto así que le prometió a Kurenai que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, empezó a odiar a Asuma por todo lo que estaba haciendo y por no mantenerse al lado de su esposa ni de su hija, por el estrés de la escuela, que yo lo llenaba de trabajo de aquí para allá, de los viajes de negocios, poco a poco siguió el mismo camino que su maestro, beber en las madrugadas y fumar por las mañanas, tan solo tenía 17 años, y fue ahí cuando decidió abandonar la casa y mudarse de departamento, Shiho me dice que va casi siempre a la clínica a ver a Kurenai y a Mirai desde hace 4 años y que para desestresarse sale con varías mujeres, además de que para pagar el hospital trabaja de madrugada. Apenas me enteré hace unos 3 meses de esto cuando fui a visitar a Kurenai. Nuestro hijo lleva una carga así desde hace 4 años... y yo... ¡Yo apenas me enteré! —Se veía a Shikaku muy enojado consigo mismo, Temari no pudo hacer nada más que observar.

—Él... mi hijo... está sufriendo todo esto... por nuestra culpa. —Yoshino empezó a llorar.

Temari se quedó perpleja ante la situación, no sabía qué decir, hasta que una pregunta invadió sus pensamientos.

—Y... ¿por qué usted no paga el hospital y los análisis para que curen a Kurenai?

—Asuma y Shikamaru firmaron un acuerdo con el hospital de que ellos serían los únicos que pagarían, aunque Asuma hace tiempo que se zafo del problema, según Kurenai.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le da usted mismo el dinero?

—Shikamaru es un niño necio, la primera vez que le di el dinero para que pagará se enojó demasiado, no nos habló durante 2 meses, dijo que era un insulto para él el que otras personas lo ayuden a esto, se prometió así mismo ayudarlos con su propia fuerza.

—¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora me cuentas?! —Yoshino alzó la voz.

—Yoshino... suficiente tienes con que nuestro hijo casi nunca te dirija la palabra, o que sólo te preste atención cuando lo regañas. No quiero verte sufrir...

—¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que Shikamaru! ¡Cargando todo sólo! Soy... soy su madre y soy tu esposa, no lo cargues todo tu solo... Cuando nos casamos nos prometimos que no habría mentiras ni secretos.

—Yoshino...

—Sé que soy una mujer gruñona, que Shikamaru no soporta mi actitud, pero lo amo porque es mi hijo y lo ayudaría, pero no sé cómo acercarme a él... por eso... por eso nos acercamos a ti Temari.

—Señora...

—Tú trabajas con él, tanto como Gerente como asistente personal, por favor, nosotros no pasamos tanto tiempo con él y él no quiere pasarla con nosotros.

—Comprendo.

—Pusimos inconscientemente una carga muy grande en él, por eso, te lo pedimos de nuevo, ayúdalo, nosotros también haremos lo posible para que nuestro hijo vuelva a nosotros, pero si él no quiere entonces no... —Yoshino se desbordó en lágrimas.

—Yo la entiendo Sra. Yoshino y con esto no dudaré, ¡Lo ayudaré!

—Temari, yo sé qué haces esto por el dinero y está bien. Pero por favor, trata de no lastimar más a Shikamaru.

—Pero sr. Nara... hay que tomar riesgos.

—Por favor, enderézalo al camino bueno, que no beba tanto alcohol, que no fume a todas horas, que no se lastime físicamente y que no se desgaste con mujeres, sé que él es un hombre de bien, que quiere tener control de la empresa, de Kurenai, de sí mismo, pero todo lo está haciendo mal, yo como su padre debería de hacer algo, pero por más que trato él no quiere escucharme, recurro a ti por ser ahora la más cercana, ni siquiera Ino, Chouji y la misma Kurenai han podido hacer que el chico se encarrile. Yo quiero lo mejor para él... Por eso vuelvo a hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Aceptas el trato?

Las dudas ahora rondaban en la cabeza de Temari, 6 Millones de dólares por obtener la felicidad de una persona que acababa de conocer, y no sólo eso, sino también ayudarlo en el futuro.

—Sí, acepto de nuevo, aceptaría muchas veces este trato, soy una mujer de negocios, nunca me echaría para atrás.

—Temari... —Yoshino dijo entre lágrimas su nombre.

—No se preocupen señores Nara, yo voy a ayudar a Shikamaru ¡Lo prometo!

Después de un rato, Temari salió de la casa de los Nara, Shikaku le había preguntado a Temari si quería que la llevará a la oficina por su coche, pero la rubia decidió que no estaba bien que el mismo presidente fuera y dejará a la gerente en la empresa, además de que quería que le diera aire fresco para pensar sin dificultad un plan para salvar a Shikamaru.

Tomó un autobús, después el tren y al final un taxi, llegó a las empresas Nara y le sorprendió que aún hubiera gente trabajando, entró a la oficina sólo para ver si Shikamaru estaba ahí pero no había rastros de que si quiera hubiera entrado. Bajó al estacionamiento y encontró un auto familiar, el de Shikamaru, se acercó y vio al dueño durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento del conductor. Se veía muy tierno, las ojeras adornaban el rostro de aquel casanova, toco la ventanilla y lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando la vio a ella desde el otro lado, rápidamente enderezó el asiento y bajó la ventana.

—Buenas noches jefe, pensé que su carro se había quedado sin gasolina esta mañana.

—Ah... Temari... —Bostezó el moreno. —Chouji me hizo favor de pasarme algo de gasolina y me traje el auto a la empresa.

—Hmmm, que conveniente.

—Créelo... ¿Hiciste todo lo qué te pedí?

—Sí Sr. Shikamaru.

—Cómo esperaba de la Gerente. ¿Vas a tu casa?

—Sí.

—Ya veo, entonces yo también debería irme. —Shikamaru se enderezó para despedirse de Temari, pero en ese momento un olor peculiar lo invadió. —Tú... hueles como mi madre. —Temari enarcó una ceja. —Ah, no digo que huelas mal ni nada por el estilo, pero me recuerdas al olor cuando llegaba a casa a dormir.

—Ya veo, ¿por qué no regresas a su casa?

—Mira mi edad, 21 años y viviendo con mis padres, no se vería bien.

—Hay mucha gente que vive con su familia aun cuando tienen tu misma edad, mira a mi hermano menor, con un hijo y viviendo con mi otro hermano.

—Ese es otro caso Temari, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer de las cuáles sí mis padres supieran, no me dejarían hacer.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Larga historia Temari, bien, ya me voy, quedé con una chica en un bar.

—¿Conducirás en ese estado?

—No estoy ebrio.

—Tu cara me dice que te quedarás dormido en alguna avenida que tenga el semáforo en "alto". Deja que yo te lleve.

—¿Harías eso por mí felicidad?

—Haría eso porque eres mi jefe.

—¿Y tu coche? ¿Lo dejarás aquí?

—Claro, ahora muévete al asiento del copiloto.

—Bien, entonces deja escribirte la dirección de la cita.

—No hace falta, no hay muchos bares cerca de aquí, así que puedo llevarte al más cercano.

—Inteligente, entonces... —Sin salirse del coche se deslizo hacía el otro asiento. —Espero que no seas tú la que se duerma.

—Estoy segura de que no seré yo. —Temari se rio. —Ponte el cinturón, puedes dormirte en lo que llegamos.

—Gran servicio, entonces te haré caso...

Tan pronto como Temari entró al auto y salió del estacionamiento, Shikamaru ya estaba profundamente dormido, no cabía duda de que este hombre en verdad estaba cansado, pero no sólo cansado por no dormir, administrar una empresa, velar por una mujer enferma y su hija, cargar con lo que el padre de la niña no pudo, ir de cita en cita y fiesta en fiesta no era nada fácil.

Temari ni siquiera había considerado llevar a Shikamaru al bar, lo llevó a su departamento y justo cuando estaba entrando en el estacionamiento, el celular del moreno vibró, pero el dueño ni cuenta se dio de esto, estaba en el quinto sueño, Temari lentamente se acercó para revisar sus bolsillos.

 _"Que este en el bolso de su gabardina, por favor Dios..."_

Después de hurgar por los costados, no encontró el teléfono, toco su pierna para sentir la vibración y sí, estaba en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Con mucha vergüenza, metió su mano al bolso y Shikamaru se removió del asiento sin despertarse, eso fue un alivio, Temari vio que tenía muchos mensajes, demasiados, uno llegaba tras de otro y las notificaciones iban bajando lentamente la pantalla dejando algunas en el olvido. Activo el modo avión y apagó el teléfono por si las dudas. Guardo el celular, pero esta vez en el bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina. Cuando levantó la mirada para revisar si su jefe seguía durmiendo se quedó observando, aún con la poca luz del estacionamiento, las facciones de Shikamaru que por primera vez no hacían la típica cara de fastidio, sus pestañas que cubrían sus ojeras, su nariz, su quijada, los ojos aguamarina de la Sabaku recorrieron lentamente toda la cara del chico, pero por alguna razón, se detuvieron en sus labios. Su respiración intranquila de hace un momento por el celular vibrando ahora se igualaba a la del chico.

Recargándose en el respaldo, sin hacer ruido ni poder detenerse, la rubia dio un pequeño beso a aquellos labios, irónico porque un día atrás los había quitado de encima, pero después de saber cómo se sentía, todo lo que cargaba, el corazón se le ablando. Se separó después de unos largos segundos del hombre el cuál seguía dormido, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta para después salirse, ir hacía el copiloto y sacar al moreno del carro, este abrió los ojos lentamente y preguntó

—Temari... ¿ya llegamos?

—Sí, pero sigue durmiendo y apóyate en mí, descansa.

—Te romperás, no me aguantaras...

—Shhh, sólo haz lo que te digo...

Obedeciendo al pie de la letra, Shikamaru se desvaneció recargándose en el cuerpo de la rubia.

 _"De verdad esta exhausto."_

Cerró el carro, y con todas las fuerzas, se llevó arrastrando a su jefe. Ya eran las 11, no había gente por los pasillos, tomó el ascensor, salió y buscó las llaves de su apartamento, entró y no había nadie, sus hermanos ya se habían ido y habían dejado todo en orden —gracias al cielo— Temari acostó a Shikamaru en el sillón de la sala y lo cubrió con una cobija, de nuevo y con más luz se quedó observándolo en cuclillas, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando él abrió los ojos de repente.

—¿Cómo estuvo mi actuación? —Shikamaru hizo una sonrisa de lado.

—¿D-De qué habla? P-por cierto, ya estamos en el bar, pero lo renovaron, apagaré las luces y le diré a su cita que se apresure, p-puede dormirse mientras lo hago. —Se levantó del piso tan rápido como sus piernas dieron, pero el chico tomo su cadera a tiempo y la hizo sentarse en el sillón.

—No me digas que te has creído que he venido durmiendo todo el camino.

—¿N-NO LO ESTABA? ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?! —La rubia estaba nerviosa.

—Desde que empezaste a manejar. —Temari estaba rojísima y no era para menos. —Me hubiese gustado que ese beso durase más tiempo. Las mujeres son complicadas, me pides que olvide lo de ayer, pero hoy de nuevo eres tú la que me besa _—"¿De nuevo?"_ —¿Es que acaso quieres volverme loco, mujer?

—Y-yo no te bese ¡Idiota! —Temari recordó a quién le hablaba. —P-perdón Sr. Shikamaru, pero no fui yo quien lo beso, fue usted a mí, pero olvídelo, ¡aunque no fui yo quién lo beso en la fiesta!

—Ahí vas de nuevo, ¿lo olvido o no?

—¡Haga lo que usted quiera! ¡Pero yo no lo besaría! Yo estaba simplemente revisando si usted estaba respirando. —Shikamaru movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo intentando no reírse y asimilar la situación. —¡Y si estaba despierto bien pudo caminar por su cuenta! ¡No puedo cargar un cuerpo tan pesado de al menos 75 kg y 1.82 de altura! ¡Bien pudo haber apagado su celular y guardárselo usted mismo!

—Pero lo hiciste por mí, además, ¡no te hagas la víctima! ¡Hurgaste mi pantalón! ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente que una mujer hermosa cómo tu toque las partes sensibles de un hombre, lo observe durante 2 minutos y después lo bese 40 segundos?!

—¡¿Tanto dure?! E-Ese no es el caso, ¡Usted nunca se cuida, viene como un muerto, mire sus ojeras! ¡parece un vago! Yo soy una persona caritativa y por eso lo ayude.

—¿Trayéndome a tu departamento? Hahaha mujer, bien pudiste dejarme en el coche, ¿acaso tienes segundas intenciones?

—¡Me preocupo por ti porque eres mi jefe y si mueres no me pagarán mi salario correspondiente! ¡no hay segundas intenciones, puedes irte en cualquier momento! ¡Ya no me importa lo que te pase! —Temari se levantó del sillón y lo tomo del brazo llevándolo a la salida.

—¡Eres el colmo mujer, primero me ayudas y después me echas! ¡YA DECIDETE!

—¡Eres tú quien se orilló a esto! ¡Pudiste haberte quedado dormido, despertarte y después irte! —Temari abrió la puerta. —Adiós, lo veré mañana. —Shikamaru la miro y dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo. —No se te olvide llegar temprano para asignarme mi orden del día y despué-

—¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR?! ¡TU VOZ ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCO, MUJER! —Shikamaru retrocedió y se abalanzó hacía Temari para besarla y con su cuerpo cerrar la puerta, la mujer no tenía salida, pero no se veía como si ella quisiera una realmente.

El beso era salvaje pero pronto se volvió lento y sus lenguas se enredaban cada vez más, Temari rodeo el cuello de Shikamaru con sus brazos, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando su cuerpo le pedía aire.

—Ah... ah... esto es en agradecimiento por lo que hoy hiciste —A Shikamaru se le dificultaba hablar entre jadeos. —pero no creas que me detendré.

—No necesito nada de ti... —La cara de Temari estaba roja. —Lo hice por mero gusto... —Shikamaru le sonrió y de nuevo acerco su boca a la de ella para empezar a danzar, el moreno levanto su cuerpo y lo pegó al suyo, con una sola mano quito los tirantes de aquel vestido amarillo y lo rebajo a la cintura de ella, dejando ver el sostén color carne —que definitivamente quedaría en la memoria de Shikamaru— que de igual manera desabrocho, y masajeo los senos de la rubia, ella lo único que podía hacer era dejarse hacer.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Shikamaru pronto se tensó de los brazos y la llevó a su recamara, abrió la puerta y la dejo encima de la cama, se quitó la gabardina, Temari estaba embriagada por los besos y las caricias, pero sobre todo por la lujuria que la dominaba, le ayudo a bajar el pantalón, deslizo el bóxer e inmediatamente miro la cara de Shikamaru para no tener que ver lo que le esperaba.

—¿Te vas a acobardar? ¡Me orillaste a hacer esto! —Shikamaru se inclinó ante ella

—¡Nadie te está diciendo nada! ¡Y no soy una cobarde! ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?! —Temari definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

Shikamaru de nuevo se abalanzo hacía su empleada, bajo el vestido completamente y quito del camino el sostén, subió la pierna de Temari a su hombro y cuidadosamente quito el tacón, lo mismo hizo con la otra, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la larga y perfecta pierna.

—¿Tú eres real? Pareces sacada de mis fantasías. —Temari se rio de esto, bajó su pierna, tomo la mano de Shikamaru y la llevo hasta donde iniciaba braga, rápidamente Shikamaru entendió la indirecta. —De verdad, es imposible entenderte.

Shikamaru gruñó y deslizo la pantaleta de Temari, la rubia deshizo la coleta de Shikamaru y desabotono su camisa, ahora los dos estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, mientras volvían al acto de besarse Shikamaru recorrió con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Temari, pero sin tocar —aún— su entrada, acarició sus senos, besó su clavícula, mordió sus orejas, enredo su cabello en sus manos, recorrió sus piernas, el camino de su abdomen, todo su ser.

Temari gemía y rasguñaba la espalda de su jefe, besó su cuello y pronto, enrollo con sus piernas la cintura del chico ¡Los dos se necesitaban y Ya! Comenzaron las embestidas las cuales eran primero lentas y después fueron aumentando en velocidad, los jadeos inundaron el cuarto de la rubia. Estaban consumidos por la lujuria, Shikamaru clavo su cara en la clavícula de Temari mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez, beso sus pezones y regresaba la mirada a la cara de la chica a su lado.

—T-Temari... eres... eres hermosa...

—Ah... ah... ¿t-te vas a poner romántico vago? ¡Ah! —Los dos se rieron entre gemidos.

Pronto, los dos sintieron cerca el clímax, con más razón se aferraron, "Shikamaru" "Temari" esos dos nombres parecía que resonarían eternamente en esa habitación, Shikamaru derramó su elixir en la cavidad de Temari, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de él, y después de unos segundos, Shikamaru miró a Temari con ternura, ella se percató de que sus ojos estaban rojos y seguían con las ojeras, él le plantó un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, se deslizó hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama, Temari jalo una sábana que tenía y abrazo a Shikamaru de forma que quedará descansando en su clavícula, tapó a los dos y besó a Shikamaru en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello, el moreno se quedó profundamente dormido.

Después de un rato en esa posición Temari se dio cuenta de que la mano con la que acariciaba tan tiernamente a Shikamaru tenía puesta la pulsera de Sasori.

Su mirada de nuevo se tornó fría pero decidida.

 _"Este es un juego y estoy dispuesta a ganarlo, corazón, no te entrometas..."_ Fueron los pensamientos que tuvo Temari antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Capítulo 7 Finalizado.

Espero que les haya gustado el smut de este capítulo, siendo sincera fue la primera vez que escribía algo así, Jajaja.7u7


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 — Sra. Sarutobi**

Un tono de timbre de teléfono despertó a Temari, la alarma de las 4:30 de la mañana, otro día comenzaba, quiso levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo por el brazo que la envolvía. Y ese brazo era de...

—Shikamaru. —La rubia lo llamó. —Shikamaru, es momento de que te despiertes. —El moreno ni siquiera se movía. —¡Qué te levantes!

—¿Qué pasa mujer? —El hombre talló sus ojos con todo el cansancio del mundo. —Es el colmo, ayer no me dejaste dormir en 3 ocasiones.

—No fue como que yo te pidiese que no durmieras, la primera fue porque viniste a disculparte, la segunda porque te quedaste perdiendo el tiempo en tu coche y la tercera... —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja. —La tercera fue por mero gusto. —Temari se levantó de la cama y buscó su toalla para meterse a bañar, estaba desnuda y el hombre a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Si así te veré siempre que venga aquí entonces no me molestaría desvelarme una y otra vez por ti. —Temari simplemente sonrió.

—Esto no se volverá a repetir, los dos perdimos la cabeza, entiendes qué está mal, ¿verdad?

—Por qué? Somos personas libres, tú no tienes pareja, ni yo tampoco.

—Y tus citas? ¿Vas a decirme que solo son una distracción?

—Son solo mujeres pasajeras. —Temari pronto quitó su sonrisa. —Pero tú eres diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿En qué no tuviste que pedirme una para follar?

—No, no es eso, nunca me había desvelado por ver a una mujer.

—Wuhuu, me siento afortunada, alguien no durmió por querer tenerme entre sus brazos.

—Temari, ¿qué te sucede? Antes eras más... no dulce, pero si tierna.

—Nada, me iré a bañar, para entonces ya deberías haberte ido. Se vería mal el que me vieran saliendo con el presidente una noche antes y después llegando con el vicepresidente.

—¿Saliste con mi padre?

—Algo así, unos materiales que se me olvidaron conseguir, por eso regresé a la empresa y a buscarte.

—Por eso tenías ese olor peculiar a mis padres. —Shikamaru se levantó y abrazó a Temari. —Pero hoy... hoy hueles a mí.

—Se me hace tarde Shikamaru, ya deberías irte, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. —Temari quitó los brazos de Shikamaru que estaban sobre de ella, entró al baño y se quedó ahí.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se podía oír como Shikamaru recogía sus cosas y se iba, escuchó que cerró la puerta y se relajó.

—El colmo... —Se sentó en la tina esperando a que el agua cayera, se quitó la toalla y como de costumbre fue a verse al espejo, miro aquellas marcas de besos por todo su cuerpo lo cual la sonrojo, recorrió aquellas ojeras dibujadas en su rostro por falta de sueño y pensó en su jefe, él estaría igual o peor, después desenredo su cabello para que fuese más fácil peinarlo, cuando pasó sus dedos por los finos hilos rubios pudo oler un ligero aroma a la loción de su jefe. Pero no podía caer ante esto, no iba a perder el dinero algo por aquello que llamaban amor, entró a la tina y se bañó como normalmente hacía, salió y se puso un traje azul marino, se dejó el cabello en una coleta alta.

Tuvo que salir más temprano por el hecho de que no tenía carro, al salir del edificio vio el coche tan conocido y aquel hombre, más que conocido.

—¿No le dije qué se fuera? —musitó la rubia.

—No tienes coche, ¿lo olvidaste? Sube, hoy tengo que ir a otro lado, entonces ocúpate de lo demás, acabo de hablar con Chouji acerca de la orden del día, te dejó y me voy.

—No utilice mi carro como excusa.

—No es excusa, hiciste lo mismo por mi ayer, ¿no? Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

—De acuerdo, pero deje de fumar, suficiente tengo con que su oficina tenga ese olor y después mi casa.

—Cielos, que molestia.

Los dos subieron al coche, el camino era silencioso, Temari observaba su muñeca, tenía la pulsera que Sasori le dio, estaba perdida viendo aquel objeto hasta que Shikamaru le habló.

—¿Puedes abrir la guantera del coche, por favor? —Shikamaru no quitaba la vista del camino.

—Claro... —La rubia así lo hizo. —¿Qué sacó?

—La pequeña caja rosa.

—¿Ésta?

—Sí, ábrelo, es para ti.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos, de la caja sacó un collar con un pequeño cuerno de venado plateado.

—¿Esto es...?

—Te lo iba a dar ayer, pero me quedé dormido en el carro y después ya sabes qué pasó. Feliz Cumpleaños Señorita Temari.

—Esto es demasiado...

—Tómalo también como disculpa por todo lo que paso, comprendo que no se volverá a repetir, volvamos a cómo debemos ser, jefe y empleada.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Shikamaru...

—Elegí el cuerno de un venado, porque es el animal que más me gusta. Cuando lleguemos deja que te lo ponga.

—Claro...

Llegando al estacionamiento, Shikamaru se volteó hacía Temari y le dijo que se pusiera de espaldas a él, lentamente colocó el collar en el cuello de la rubia y cómo si fuese castigo le plantó un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—Tengo que irme Sr. Shikamaru.

—Adelante.

Temari salió ruborizada del coche, al entrar a la oficina se encontró con Sakura.

—¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Apenas son las 6 y algo.

—¿De verdad? Ah, vine a ver a Chouji...

—Chouji entra a las 9, oye, que bonito collar. —Sakura se acercó para verlo mejor. —Estás muy roja mujer, ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada, entonces iré a la oficina del Sr. Shikamaru y de ahí me pasó a Recursos Humanos, dile a Ino que por favor me avise cuando Chouji llegue.

—Claro...

Temari subió al elevador, bajó y después se quedó un momento en el despacho de su jefe, ordeno algunas cosas que había por ahí, pero también buscaba pistas acerca de con qué tipo de gente salía Shikamaru, aunque no encontró nada.

Pasaron las horas y Temari estaba aburrida en la oficina de Recursos, Ino llegó avisándole que Chouji ya había llegado, así la rubia fue a verlo.

No hubo nada nuevo, Chouji tenía juntas que atender en nombre de Shikamaru el cuál no llegaría, así que sólo le dio la orden del día. Ella completo todos los deberes y cómo ya no tenía nada que hacer, bajo al estacionamiento a buscar su coche, el cual seguía ahí –gracias a la alta seguridad de la empresa— Fue al supermercado y compró algunas cosas para hacer la cena, llegó, preparo la cena y después de comer se fue a bañar y se acostó.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que volvía a la vida monótona de antes, por un momento extrañó a su jefe, pero quitó ese pensamiento de su mente, se quedó dormida.

Y así, sus días volvían a ser iguales, uno tras otro, y al darse cuenta, ya cumplía una semana de no ver a Shikamaru. Se preocupó un poco así que fue a la oficina de Shikaku.

—Si tú no lo sabes, entonces menos yo querida.

—¿Podría usted darme alguna pista?

—La clínica.

—¡Claro!

—Pero no dejan pasar a cualquiera... —Temari apretó los puños. —Te entiendo, así que ve y diles que vienes en nombre de Asuma Sarutobi, seguro y te dejan pasar.

—Y si encuentro a su hijo, ¿qué le digo?

—Que no se haga tonto, comprendo un poco su situación, pero no puede dejarle todo el trabajo a Chouji, a mí o a ti.

—Sí Sr. Nara.

—Por favor, este es mi número. —Shikaku le tendió un pedazo de papel a Temari. —Llámame en cuanto sepas por qué no se ha presentado.

—Sí señor.

Temari salió inmediatamente de la empresa, se dirigió a la clínica, aún era temprano, las 5 y media, así que tendría bastante tiempo en hablar con Shikamaru, normalmente él tenía citas a esa hora, así que no estaría con Kurenai.

Llegó a la clínica, estaciono el coche y por mera curiosidad buscó el coche de su jefe, pero no lo encontró. Fue adentro y se encontró con la encargada, se acercó a ella para que la atendiese, sorpresivamente no había casi nadie, lo cual era raro en una clínica.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Vengo a ver a una amiga, Kurenai Sarutobi.

—Claro, pero aquí me dice que debe de agendar una cita.

—Ah, vengo en nombre de Asuma Sarutobi.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos le brillaron a la encargada. —La paciente Kurenai se alegrará de saber que hay noticias de su esposo después de 3 años. —Esto hizo que Temari se pusiera muy nerviosa, mentir no era lo suyo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Llene este formulario, le avisare a Kurenai que habrá noticias de su esposo.

—No por favor, yo... yo quiero darle la noticia, no lo arruine. —Temari dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa del recibidor.

—Ah, tiene razón, perdone.

Después de llenar el formulario, la enfermera le indico en que habitación debería entrar. La habitación estaba pintada de un azul celeste, y al fondo había una camilla y en ella, una mujer con la piel pálida y el cabello negro, la cual miraba fijamente fuera de la ventana.

—Shikamaru, ¿se te olvido algo? —La mujer volteo a ver la puerta con una sonrisa, pero al ver que era otra persona enarco ligeramente una cerca. Sus ojos eran color rojo y lucía bastante decaída.

—Yo las dejo a las dos, tiene 10 minutos, la paciente necesita descansar. —dijo la enfermera, retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

—Perdona, pero... ¿nos conocemos?

—Usted... usted a mí no, pero yo he oído varías cosas en las que está presente. —La rubia le sonrió haciéndola sentir en confianza. —Mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku, un placer, trabajo para Shikamaru Nara.

—Ah, entiendo, mi nombre es Kurenai Sarutobi, dime... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo... yo estoy preocupada por mi jefe, no ha venido al trabajo durante una semana, así que investigué un poco y di a esta clínica.

—Que chica tan inteligente. –Temari se sonrojó. —Así que ese niño no está yendo al trabajo... hablaré con él señorita Temari, no se preocupe.

—No es necesario que haga eso... vine para saber si él estaba bien, pero ahora veo que lo está, cuidando de usted, me alivia un poco saber eso, además... yo no sólo vine por eso

—¿No?

—Yo... quiero conocerla, sé que usted es conocida de Shikamaru desde hace tiempo y no sé preocupe, Shikaku Nara ya me ha informado de la situación.

—¿Shikaku? Vaya... hace tiempo que no nos vemos... Shikamaru le prohibió pasar a esta clínica a verme, a pesar de que éramos buenos amigos.

—¿En serio?

—Shikamaru es un chico muy sobreprotector, por lo que a veces es difícil tratarlo, pero es gracias a él que estoy viva.

—¿Qué... qué tiene?

—Hmmm, en mi Luna de Miel con mi esposo, me condenó un virus, hasta el momento ningún médico ha sido capaz de darme un buen diagnóstico, pero con suerte he salido viva de cada situación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y todo gracias a Shikamaru... por lo que veo, nadie entra sin la autorización de Shikamaru, así que tú debes ser alguien especial para él. —Kurenai le sonrió a Temari.

—Perdone por decirle esto, yo entre con el nombre de su esposo, debe ser una falta de respeto para usted.

—Para nada, algo de compañía femenil no me hace daño, llevo aquí mucho tiempo, así que es como una cura que otra chica este conmigo.

—¿Shikamaru viene aquí diario?

—Esta parece su casa, siempre se queda conmigo y mi hija Mirai para cuidarnos, es realmente un buen chico.

—Lo sé... —Temari sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Aja! ¡Te atrapé! A ti te gusta Shikamaru, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no!

—No puedes negármelo.

—Es sólo que es mi jefe, por eso me preocupo.

—Ehh... no te creo, pero está bien, no es cosa fácil reconocerlo. A mí nunca me costó trabajo, mi esposo siempre estuvo conmigo desde que éramos niños.

—Vaya, eso debe ser precioso.

—¿Lo crees? Mis compañeros me molestaban por casarme con un hombre de toda la vida, pero a mí nunca me importo, yo estaba enamorada de él desde que nos conocimos, y gracias al cielo, fue correspondido.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde está él ahora?

—No he tenido noticias de él desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nuestra hija nació. Pero, no puedo culparlo, él se siente mal, pero yo sé que me está vigilando siempre.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a la enfermera.

—Señorita Sabaku, los 10 minutos ya han pasado, por favor retírese.

—Shizune, por favor deja que ella venga más seguido, es amiga de Shikamaru.

—¿Estas segura Kurenai?

—Claro, tu compañía para mí es especial, pero la de ésta chica también lo será.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya escucho señorita Sabaku, desean su compañía. —Shizune le sonrió a Temari.

—Vendré siempre que pueda señorita Kurenai.

—Sólo no hagas lo mismo que Shikamaru. —Kurenai le sonrió. —Por favor, dile que coma bien.

—Se lo haré saber, con permiso.

Temari salió de la clínica, definitivamente, aquella mujer y las citas debían estar conectadas, además de que Shikamaru había mencionado anteriormente que él visitaba a dos bellas mujeres, quizá se refería a Kurenai y a su hija, todo calzaba perfectamente. Subió a su coche y fue a la oficina a buscar el coche de su jefe, pero no había llegado.

De nuevo regresó a su casa, había algo de tráfico, suerte que ella estaba al principio de la columna, vio pasar a alguien conocido, y era él, de nuevo rodeado por 3 "señoritas" por no decirles cómo se debe.

 _"La ciudad es bastante pequeña eh..."_

Sin que se diera cuenta, lo siguió aún dentro del coche, vio como ellas se adentraban en un hotelucho de baja calidad, él se quedó afuera con la misma mujer de la otra vez.

 _"Lisa"_

Con mucho cuidado, acercó el coche hacía donde ellos estaban, ya era noche así que no se preocupaba por que la vieran.

—Así qué... ahora ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —La mujer se le insinuaba a Shikamaru.

—Yo... necesito que me digas si convenciste a tu padre.

—¿Sobre eso? Hablé con mi papi, pero me dijo que es imposible, ya te dije lo que querías, así que ahora entremos con las demás, hoy quiero divertirme contigo y demostrarles a esas gatas que soy tu mejor partido.

—Lisa, yo... estoy un poco cansado para tener diversión, y sobre todo de las tuyas. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Te dejaré libre si me dices lo mucho que me amas.

Temari simplemente escuchaba desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, se sentía incómodo escuchar algo que ni ella quería saber, pero era necesario saber con qué tipo de gente se reunía Shikamaru.

—Te amo Lisa, sobre todas las cosas. —Temari se sentiría celosa, pero escuchando el modo en que Shikamaru lo decía, lo dejó pasar.

—Así se habla muchacho, entonces ve y se libre.

Lisa se metió al hotel y Shikamaru se quedó en la banqueta, sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumo. Temari no aguanto las ganas de saber qué hacía y quienes eran ellas, salió para encontrarlo con unas ojeras de mapache.

—No te ves nada bien.

—¿Temari?

—¿Por qué no vas y descansas?

—No me lo puedo permitir, pero... quizá si es en tu casa.

—No, olvídalo, solo vine a ver por qué mi jefe no venía al trabajo, pero ya entendí por qué.

—No es lo que parece, te lo juro.

—No tiene por qué explicarme nada, solo jefe y empleada, ¿no?

—¿Estás celosa?

—Por supuesto que no. —Temari desvió la mirada.

—Claro que sí, sino ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—Porque me gusta mirar el piso. —Shikamaru se rio y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura.

—Quizás debería reconsiderar lo que te dije ese día. Me traes loco mujer.

—Tu igual me traes loca. —El moreno sonrió pícaramente ante su comentario. —Me traes loca por todo el trabajo que me dejas, ¿te harás responsable?

—Mañana iré, ¿qué te parece si entramos y nos divertimos?

—No quiero arruinar tu amor por Lisa, así que con permiso... —Temari quiso zafarse de los brazos de Shikamaru, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la apretará más fuerte.

—No escaparás.

—Suéltame, esto no tenía que pasar.

—¿Qué esperabas qué pasará? ¿Qué te dejará, así como así? Tú sola provocaste esto. —Shikamaru besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Temari, y ella se estremeció. —Llevas el collar, eres una buena chica. —Esta vez mordió sólo un poco el lóbulo de la rubia y ella simplemente abrazó a su jefe para reducir el dolor.

—Sr. Shikamaru, en la calle no.

—Entonces vayamos adentro.

—¡No me refería a eso!

Los dos empezaron a discutir hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Temari?

—¿Sr. Sasori? –Temari dejo de juguetear con Shikamaru, esa sería una larga noche.

Capítulo 8 Finalizado.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 — Déjà vu**

—¿Sr. Sasori? —Temari no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a el que sería su jefe.

—¿Quién es él? —Shikamaru alejó a Temari para encarar a Sasori.

—Mi nombre es Sasori, trabajo en Sand Land, es... una casualidad encontrarte aquí Temari. —La mirada de Sasori tensó a Temari, era una mirada fría.

—Yo vine por mi jefe, teníamos unos asuntos pendientes.

—Ya me di cuenta de que tipo de "asuntos" hablamos. —Sasori enarcó una ceja y miro la muñeca de Temari. —Veo que tienes la pulsera que te regale en tu cumpleaños, luce con tus ojos.

—Sí... es preciosa, muchas gracias.

—Temari, basta de charlas, es tarde regresa a casa. —Shikamaru frunció el ceño a Sasori, pero este no se inmuto. La rubia normalmente se enojaría, pero no quería problemas con ninguno de los dos, así que aprovecho para irse.

—De acuerdo... entonces Sr. Sasori, nos veremos en otra ocasión. —Temari se dirigió a su auto.

—No olvides la promesa que me hiciste en el café ese día. —Shikamaru miró a Temari y ella simplemente evadió la mirada.

—No la he olvidado. —Entró a su coche. —Espero con ansias volver a verlo. —Con toda la velocidad aceleró el carro y fue desapareciendo de ahí.

—Veo que usted y mi empleada han estado viéndose. —El semblante del moreno se puso serio.

—Claro que sí, es para ya sabe, fortalecer las relaciones entre las empresas.

—No necesitamos aliarnos con Sand Land, los Nara ya estamos muy bien, de hecho, mejor que ustedes.

—Eso no lo creo, usted será el nuevo presidente dentro de pronto, tiene muy mala fama, las demás empresas obviamente abandonarán los contratos, es muy obvio.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme esto? Sólo eres un empleado más de tu empresita.

—Que no se te olvide que la chica de hace un momento también era parte de esa "empresita". Además, soy consejero del nuevo presidente y sobre todo, el vicepresidente, no me subestimes.

—El nuevo presidente de Sand Land es un niñato, es obvio que ya sabemos qué empresa caerá primero.

—No estés tan seguro Nara. —Sasori camino alrededor de Shikamaru. —No es la primera vez que soy aliado de una empresa, tú sólo eres un niño pequeño al que le traen todo en bandeja de oro, no sabes nada acerca de preocuparte por tu gente o por la empresa, solo eres un casanova bebedor.

—¡Cállate! —Shikamaru lanzó un puñetazo, pero Sasori lo detuvo. —Qué bueno que Temari no está trabajando contigo, hablando por hablar, eres insoportable, ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—¿Qué se puede esperar de un niñito que apenas y sabe cómo funcionan las finanzas? Pero bueno, mejor no me meto tanto en esos temas, pobre Temari, trabajando con alguien que se deja llevar por nada. —Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —Pero espero que no se preocupe, pronto la recuperaré.

—¿Y tú crees que mi empresa la dejará ir así de fácil?

—No te preocupes Nara, tengo mis métodos. —Sasori bajo el puño de Shikamaru. —Además, no sólo la quiero como empleada, planeo tener algo con ella, y sé que no seré rechazado porque el sentimiento es mutuo, pero tú qué vas a saber de relaciones serias. —Se dio la vuelta y agito la mano como una despedida. —Nos veremos pronto.

—Hijo de... —Shikamaru apretó su puño, no sabía que parte le había molestado, si el que le dijera alguien que acababa de conocer que era un inútil, que iba a perder a su empleada o que quería algo serio con ella.

Él lo estaba pensando mucho, Temari era preciosa y él estaba completamente atraído por ella, era la primera vez que el chico se sentía así, normalmente las chicas corrían a él para tener sexo o beneficios en la empresa, pero ella era diferente, no corrió hacía él por tener beneficios, quizá y sólo era por mera curiosidad el haberse acostado con ella, pero había algo mucho más profundo en ello y él lo sabía. Sí, en parte era atracción física porque la rubia era hermosa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca había recorrido el cuerpo de una mujer con tanta delicadeza y dedicación, normalmente en sus citas lo único que hacía era bajarse el pantalón y que ellas hicieran el resto mientras él miraba el celular contestando mensajes de otras chicas, después les diría que se tenía que ir y las abandonaba, nunca se había quedado dormido con ninguna de ellas, ni tampoco ansiaba disculparse por ser atrevido más que con ella. Le daba molestia pensar tanto así que llego a la conclusión más fácil.

 _"Estoy enamorado de ella."_

Pero era poco tiempo el que había pasado con ella, así pensó que quizás estaba confundido, nadie se enamora de un día al otro. Así pues, para dejar de tener esos pensamientos, pensó en pasar más tiempo con ella para dejarse de problemas, pero pronto reaccionó, él no podía dejar de tener esas citas, porque ellas definirían el futuro de Kurenai y Mirai. Él lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, cada cita tenía un fin, el cuál era desconocido por todos, Shikamaru había prometido que sanaría a Kurenai y a su hija, costará lo que costará, incluso su imagen pública.

Así que rápidamente deshizo la idea de enamorarse de Temari, porque era bastante problemático para él, aunque en el fondo sabía que enamorarse no dependía mucho de él y que no se elige a quien se ama, pero el chico no contaba con eso. Con un caminar cansino, entro al hotel a cumplir el cometido que se planteó hacer primero.

Mientras eso pasaba, la rubia ya había llegado a casa, llego a hacer estofado y mientras se hacía, marcó el número que Shikaku le había indicado.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Sr. Nara? Soy Temari...

—¡Ah, Temari! Es bueno escucharte, ¿qué pasa? ¿Mi hijo estaba en la clínica?

—Sí, estuvo con Kurenai toda esta semana, ella me lo confirmo.

—¿Cómo se ve Kurenai?

—Ella... se ve algo desgastada, por la enfermedad supongo. Me pidió que fuera a verla de vez en cuando.

—Eso es bueno, ¿le avistaste a Shikamaru?

—No estaba, y de todos modos no debería enterarse de que estuve ahí, con lo que me cuenta Kurenai, ni siquiera deja que nadie la visite.

—Qué muchacho, pero está bien, si tú le haces compañía a Kurenai a lo mejor puedes ver cómo puedes ayudar a Shikamaru.

—Sí señor.

—Temari, escucha esto, no te sientas presionada acerca del trato, mi esposa y yo sabemos la carga que te hemos puesto, perdónanos, somos unos incompetentes, pero no podemos hacer nada, Shikamaru es un chico muy duro, ni siquiera con los regaños de Yoshino él regresaría a ser el mismo. —Shikaku rio desde el otro lado de la línea. —Por favor...

—Lo comprendo señor Shikaku, como usted sabe el trato básicamente es dejar un buen heredero y cómo tal, que él no caiga en ninguna adicción. No se preocupe, yo haré lo que sea necesario.

—Muchas gracias Temari, definitivamente haberte contratado fue la mejor elección.

—Gracias a usted Sr. Nara

—Tengo que irme, mi esposa me está diciendo que vaya a cenar, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Sr. Nara.

Temari colgó el teléfono.

 _"Es cómo un niño con su madre, pero se ve que se aman... me pregunto si yo algún día haré lo mismo."_

La olla al fuego se escuchó anunciando que debería moverle al estofado, después de prepararlo y cenarlo, se bañó y entró a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y percibió que el aroma del chico aún seguía en la almohada, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron, se recostó y cerró sus ojos, dirigió su mano hacía su pantaleta, lentamente la bajó e introdujo sus dedos delicadamente, la otra mano la tenía sobando sus senos, musitaba el nombre de su jefe una y otra vez, los dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad, ya estaba en el límite, pero se dio cuenta de que no era igual a cuando estuvo con él, así que se vino un poco decepcionada. Fue al lavamanos del baño, todo parecía normal hasta que escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Se acercó y la abrió, del otro lado estaba su jefe.

"Déjà vu" —Fue lo que pensó la rubia al verlo del otro lado del marco de la puerta.

—Linda pijama. —Masculló el moreno al ver a Temari con un baby doll.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Se recargó en la pared mientras le preguntaba a su jefe.

—Vine a tomarte.

—¿Tomarm- —El moreno la interrumpió, la besó con toda la agresividad posible. ¡Todo se estaba repitiendo! Ella antes ya estaba deseando esto, así que simplemente dejó hacerse, los dos cayeron al piso, él quito lentamente el baby doll, beso sus pechos y acaricio el cuerpo de Temari, ella bajo el pantalón del chico y con todas las fuerzas del mundo saco su miembro y lo introdujo en su cavidad.

—Mujer, estás demasiado mojada, no me digas que...

—Sólo cállate y haz tu trabajo... —Shikamaru la embistió con fuerza. —Ah...

—Como tú ordenes, en el trabajo mando yo, en la cama mandas tú.

—Deja de hablar... ah... más fuerte...

—¿Lo deseabas tanto así? —Shikamaru gruño. —Dime, dime que me deseabas.

—Ah... no me hagas decir algo tan vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso? ¿Llamas a eso vergonzoso cuándo tú estabas haciendo algo peor?

—¿Peor? —Temari trataba de mantener la respiración, pero no podía, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y el deseo lo era más.

—Te he estado observando, eres tan sucia.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

La rubia despertó por la alarma de su celular.

 _"Un sueño, sólo un sueño"_

Se levantó de la cama y noto que su entrepierna estaba húmeda, nunca se imaginó que haría algo tan vergonzoso, y menos pensando en su jefe y peor aún, ¡Soñar que lo haría con él!

 _"No no no no Temari, no pienses en eso, seguramente fue por la carga de trabajo, necesitas una aventura, ¡Pero no con él!"_

Después de ir a asearse al baño, se arregló para irse al trabajo, definitivamente ella seguía avergonzada por lo que había pasado, pero esa no era una razón para no presentarse al trabajo. Abrió la puerta un poco más despacio para ver si no estaba su jefe, pero no, todo era simple paranoia. Llego a la empresa y entró a la oficina y ahí estaba él ordenando unos papeles.

—Llegas temprano.

—Es mi hora de entrada normal, yo debería haberle dicho eso. —Temari se acercó a una mesita, dejó su bolsa y se quitó el saco. —¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Graciosa, aquí trabajo. —Shikamaru sonrió. —¿Algo nuevo pasó mientras no estaba?

—No... —Temari recordó lo que le pasó por la noche. —Nada nuevo.

—Bien, entonces te dejo a cargo.

—¿Otra cita?

—No, una reunión, estaré aquí dentro de 2 horas, Chouji y yo tenemos que ir, así que Ino te puede cubrir en Recursos Humanos, tú quédate en mi oficina por si alguien viene aquí.

—Sí.

—Dejo mis cosas, si suena mi celular no lo contestes. —Shikamaru se percató de como Temari lo miraba. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Sucedió algo con el Sr. Sasori ayer?

—¿Suceder de qué?

—Lo noto más serio de lo normal, normalmente diría algo como "Qué fastidio" pero ahora no es así.

—Bueno, sigue siendo un fastidio aún sin decirlo, no pasó nada con Sasori, pero espero que no te reúnas mucho con él.

—¿No está bien fortalecer las relaciones de las empresas?

—Bueno sí, pero no con Sand Land, es una empresa de lo peor.

—¿Perdón? Le recuerdo que yo vengo de ahí.

—Bueno, tú recapacitaste, contigo no tengo ningún problema.

—¿No le parece que está siendo bastante arrogante? En algún momento Sand Land y Nara se unieron.

—Eso fue hace tiempo, antes de enterarnos que Sand Land le robaba a los Nara.

—Pero eso pasó hace tiempo.

—No lo entenderías, Sand Land es lo más bajo, junto con su gente. —Temari no aguanto escuchar las palabras de su jefe, le soltó una bofetada.

—Le prohíbo que diga eso frente a la que fue una trabajadora de Sand Land, ¿qué le hace pensar qué son bajos?

—Exactamente por lo que acabas de hacer, sino me cayeras tan bien, en este momento estarías despedida.

—No necesito caerle bien a nadie, si el trato será así con usted, mil veces prefiero pertenecer a "Lo más bajo", despídame.

—Temari, no lo quise decir así. No te voy a despedir, pero lo que acabas de hacer merece una penalización.

—Usted es él que merece una penalización por hablar así de quienes pertenecieron de apoyo, además ¿qué fue lo que quiso decir?

—Fue aquel chico Sasori, él que hizo que cambiara mi opinión acerca de Sand Land, su gente es tóxica.

—¿El Sr. Sasori qué tiene que ver? Desde que entre a la oficina estas serio, no eres el mismo encimoso de siempre, ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada, te prohíbo que vuelvas a golpearme, esta es la segunda vez.

—Dime de qué hablaron tú y el sr. Sasori. —Temari se enojaba cada vez más.

—Sr. Sasori, Sr. Sasori, Sr. Sasori, ¡¿No te cansas?! ¡No es ni siquiera tu jefe! ¡Ni siquiera a mí me hablas así! ¡Y sólo porque te dio una pulsera!

—¡No será mi jefe, pero al menos él no me utilizó para saciar sus deseos sexuales! ¡Y no sólo es una simple pulsera!

—¡Pero tu bien que me besaste y te dejaste! ¿Qué tiene de especial una pulsera?

—¡Tú bien que pusiste "eso" dentro de mí! ¡Porque fue el regalo de alguien especial!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Si mal no recuerdo tomaste mi mano y la llevaste "ahí"! ¿Quién está peor? ¡¿Qué es Sasori de ti?! ¡Ni siquiera han estado un día juntos y ya lo tratas como si fuese el amor de tu vida!

—¡Tú estás peor por acostarte con una empleada! ¡No es el amor de mi vida... pero!

—Temari, no me digas que estas enamorada de ese debilucho. No llevan tanto tiempo de conocerse y mira, hasta te imaginas una vida a su lado.

—¿Quién te crees para decidir lo que yo siento? ¡Simplemente dije que era un regalo especial! —Temari enarcó una ceja. —No me digas que estas celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera somos nada! Me da igual si vas y lo besas, o te regalan un auto o una casa.

—¡Entonces a mí me da igual lo que usted piense!

—¡No me provoques Temari!

—¡Nadie lo está provocando! ¡Usted es el que saca conclusiones estúpidas! ¡Váyase y enfríe su cabeza!

—¡¿Cómo te hago entender que te quiero para mí?!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Otro giro de trama?! —Temari contó hasta 10 mentalmente.

—¡No quiero que estés cerca de él porque podrías irte de la empresa!

—¿Sólo es eso? —La rubia sintió algo de decepción. —Tonto... yo no dejaría la empresa, así como así, el Sr… —Shikamaru enarcó su ceja. —Sasori, simplemente es un amigo, no tiene que preocuparse por algo tan trivial. Estas discusiones sin sentido... que no se hagan una costumbre.

—Tú ganas mujer... no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, perdón. —El moreno soltó un suspiro. —Tengo que irme, entonces... cómo quedamos.

—Sí, adelante.

Temari estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio, Shikamaru se acercó por unos documentos en la mesa, pero parecía que lo hizo a propósito porque su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la rubia.

—¿Esto es lo que busca? —Temari agarró unos papeles que estaban en aquel escritorio.

—Sí... —Shikamaru se alejó. —Nos vemos después. —Salió del despacho.

Temari sólo se quedó observando el marco de la puerta, se recostó sobre el escritorio para descansar y respirar un poco. Todo estaba bien hasta que escucho pasos rápidos y abrieron la puerta, Temari se levantó de repente y ahí estaba él aproximándose hacía ella, tomó del cabello a la rubia y la jaló hacía él, la besó tan delicadamente como si sus labios fuesen a romperse.

—Esto se está volviendo una costumbre. —Temari separó su rostro.

—Debería poner "Besar al jefe" en tu orden del día.

—Tonto... —Temari volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de él.

Shikamaru acarició el fino rostro de la rubia, después la recostó sobre el escritorio y él se puso encima, aunque fuese sobre la ropa, Temari podía sentir las caricias que Shikamaru le daba.

Todo el despacho estaba lleno de lujuria, los dos se disponían a tener relaciones, hasta que...

—Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, Shikamaru, la reunión ya va a empezar. —Chouji estaba del otro lado de la puerta, completamente rojo. —Y... también deberían de ponerle seguro a las puertas.

—Chouji... —Shikamaru le dio una risa nerviosa a su amigo y después le devolvió la mirada a su chica. —Volveré más tarde...

—Te esperaré.

—Hmp, de acuerdo. —Shikamaru se levantó no sin antes besar la frente de la rubia.

Temari vio como los dos amigos salían de la oficina, dejándola otra vez a solas.

 _"Me estás volviendo loca, y de nuevo, estoy decepcionada. Si sigo así es obvio que perderé el juego..."_

Capítulo 9 Finalizado


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 — Inservible Vida Extra**

Los dos amigos caminaban en silencio, claro que había sido un shock completo para Chouji, estaba acostumbrado a verlo en esas condiciones con chicas "X" pero nunca con una compañera de trabajo tan cercana. Shikamaru fue quien rompió aquel silencio.

—¿Desde qué parte viste?

—No vi por mucho tiempo. —Shikamaru detuvo el paso y su amigo continúo hablando. —Te lo juro, si quisiera ver "eso" no hubiese venido al trabajo.

—Hahaha, tonto.

—Entonces qué, ¿La quieres como esposa?

—Oye oye, te estas adelantando un poco, ¿No crees? Ella y yo ya...

—Por tu nerviosismo puedo notar que "Ya te comiste la torta antes del receso" —Chouji se sonrojo al decir eso, Shikamaru simplemente se rio.

—Chouji, me siento raro cuando me dices eso, no creo tomar a Temari como esposa, ella y yo somos, ya sabes, diferentes, yo soy un vago, ella es una escandalosa, discutimos cada cinco minutos.

—A mí no me engañas hermano, nunca te he visto así de romántico.

—Me conoces bien, pero no con Temari, imposible, además no sentimos nada, sólo es como acostarse y ya, sexo sin compromisos.

—Que digas eso me hace sentir mal por Temari, ella es una buena chica, cuando hablo con los gerentes nunca falta el que dice que ella sería la mujer perfecta. —Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño. —Además de que escuche que el gerente de Producción quiere invitarla a la cena con los accionistas de la semana que viene, aunque no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera se hablan, las llevas de ganar.

—Chouji, ¿Por qué piensas que iría con ella?

—Shikamaru Nara, hasta Naruto podría entender la situación, la forma en que la tratas, la tocas y la miras es diferente a comparación de tus demás encuentros. Además, ¡Mírate! Cuando dije lo del gerente tu mirada cambió. Por algo soy tu mejor amigo, a mí no me engañas.

—Aún no estoy seguro de nada Chouji, no quiero tener nada serio por ahora.

—¿Es por lo de Kurenai y Mirai?

—Sí, tú eres el único que sabe la historia...

—¿Se lo dirás a Temari?

—Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres, menos a ella. Me tiene en un concepto muy bajo y quiero que así siga, ninguno mezcla el amor ni nada por el estilo, así es cómo me gusta.

—Estas muy mal, pero bueno, sé que sabrás que hacer. Entremos.

Los dos amigos entraron a la sala de conferencias, mientras tanto, una rubia jugaba con un celular en sus manos, prendiendo y apagando la pantalla, las notificaciones se deslizaban una a una, muchas chicas pidiendo la presencia de Shikamaru en hoteles y pidiendo confirmaciones de citas, este hombre estaba muy ocupado.

No pudo retener la curiosidad de saber qué tipo de mujeres le escribían, así que activo el modo avión para dejar de recibir mensajes y entró a la primera conversación que estaba marcada con una estrella, que casualmente, era de aquella mujer llamada Lisa.

 **Lisa: Oye, entonces... ¿Hoy nos veremos? Te extraño tanto y necesito más de ti.**

 **Shikamaru: Sí, podemos vernos, pero también quiero preguntarte algo...**

 **Lisa: ¡Entonces está decidido, mis amigas quieren ver cómo mueves esas caderas, así que las llevare, es ya sabes, para demostrarles quién manda!**

 **Shikamaru: Lisa, ya sabes que no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, es una molestia.**

 **Lisa: Sólo observarán cariño, tu eres mío y sólo mío.**

 _"Este mensaje lo mandó ayer, ayer los vi en ese hotelucho de quinta, le preguntaste si convenció a su padre... ¿Qué estas tramando Nara?"_

Pronto tocaron la puerta y quien entró fue Shiho.

—Buenos días señorita Temari.

—Buenos días Shiho, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Rápidamente se guardó el celular.

—La señorita Ino me aviso por teléfono que llegará 1 hora más tarde a cubrir la parte de Recursos Humanos, pero que la cubrirá el Sr. Sai de producción.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Sr. Sai con Recursos Humanos?

—Bueno, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí después de su jornada laboral, la Sra. Yamanaka dice que le está enseñando nuevas técnicas de trabajo.

—Sí... me imagino qué tipo de técnicas. —Temari rodó los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—No es nada.

—Bien, entonces me retiró.

—Espera Shiho. —Temari sacó el teléfono y le mostró la foto que Lisa tenía de foto de perfil. —¿Conoces a esta mujer?

—Ah, ella es hija de un doctor de una empresa aliada con nosotros, se llama Lisa Yakushi, hija del Sr. Kabuto Yakushi, por lo que he escuchado su padre es un Doctor sorprendente, se dice que fue veterano de una guerra en algún país hace tiempo, curó a 50 personas de su batallón, aunque es simple palabrería, pero sí, se dice que es excelente. Lisa a veces viene a ver al Sr. Shikamaru, aunque aquí entre nos, esa mujer me cae muy mal, es una indecente.

—¿Cada cuando viene? ¿Lo sabes?

—De vez en cuando, ¡ah! Creo que vendrá en la cena con nuestros asociados la semana que viene, aunque para ir, tiene que ser invitada por un gerente, aunque usted ya lo es, Hehe...

—Gracias Shiho, quizá no este invitada, llevó muy poco tiempo aquí...

—No se preocupe, estoy segura que el Sr. Shikamaru o el Sr. Akimichi pueden invitarla. Si ya no me necesita, con permiso.

Shiho salió del despacho, Temari dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y fue a ver al Sr. Shikaku, pero los trabajadores dijeron que estaba en una reunión y era obvio, su hijo también estaba ahí. Caminando de regreso se encontró con Sakura.

—Buenos días Temari. —La pelirosa le sonrió a la rubia.

—Buenos días Sakura. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ino me dijo que viene en camino, se quedó hasta tarde viendo un show en la televisión... se quedó dormida y el resto es historia.

—Haha, la entiendo.

—Entonces chica, ¿ya sabes con quién irás a la reunión del viernes que viene?

—¿La de los asociados? No, aún no.

—Eres gerente, así que estas automáticamente invitada, pero se vería mal que una bella mujer como tú vaya sola, ¿por qué no vas con Shikamaru? —Temari se sonrojo.

—¿P-por qué iría con Shikamaru?

—A mí no me engañas mujer, los vi besándose en aquella fiesta.

—Eso solo fue... fue... fue para comprobar la temperatura.

—Hahaha, cuando te sonrojas te pones muy linda, ¡ah! Me tengo que ir, entonces, avísame con quién iras, con permiso.

—C-claro.

Después de esa plática rápida, vio a Shikamaru dirigiéndose al baño de hombres, la rubia se puso feliz de verlo, aunque lo disimulo.

—¿Saltándose la junta, jefe?

—Algo así, mi padre está hablando acerca de la reunión de la semana entrante.

—Supongo que es una molestia para usted.

—Me conoces tan bien. —Temari le sonrió a Shikamaru, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. —¿Prefieres continuar con lo que dejamos a la mitad?

—Suena interesante, pero no me gustaría que fuese aquí.

—Entonces sí quieres, pero no aquí. —El moreno sonrió pícaramente.

—Nunca dije que quisiera, dije que sonaba interesante. —Temari rodeo el cuello de Shikamaru y acercó su rostro para besarlo.

—Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario. —Shikamaru se rio, todo iba perfecto, hasta que Shiho llegó.

—Sr. Shikamaru, su padre dice que vaya de nuevo a la reunión, además de que el Sr. Yakushi quiere hablar con usted acerca de la invitación de su hija para ser pareja de baile.

—¿Pareja de baile? —Temari estaba confundida.

—Es por eso que te dije que era una molestia. —masculló. —Dile al Sr. Kabuto que me espere, confírmale que sí iré con Lisa al baile. —La rubia en sus brazos abrió los ojos como platos.

—Entiendo, también... —Shiho se subió las gafas. —Por favor dejen de flirtear en los pasillos.

—Claro. —El moreno soltó a Temari. —Tengo que irme, entonces, nos vemos... probablemente no podré cumplir con lo que íbamos a hacer, continúa tu jornada normal.

—Sí Sr. Shikamaru. —La rubia le dijo con frialdad y se fue de ahí.

Temari tenía bien en claro su lugar, ella misma dijo que no podía enamorarse de Shikamaru, eso arruinaría sus planes de ganar el juego, además, ella ya sabía qué tipo de relación tenía Lisa con Shikamaru, no la más sana, pero eran como pareja. Temari entonces se dispuso a regresar al juego, entonces esta vez de regresó a la oficina de Shikamaru, cerró la puerta con seguro y desbloqueo el celular de Shikamaru, leyó cada mensaje que las mujeres le escribían a su jefe para descubrir lo que estaba tramando, prendió la computadora que estaba ahí y buscó cada chica que mandaba mensaje y con la cual él tenía encuentros.

 _"Todas son hijas o conocidas de doctores... no me digas que..."_

Temari abrió los mensajes que mandaba Shikamaru esta vez dirigidos a hombres, reviso el perfil de cada uno, algunos eran cirujanos, otros pediatras, cada quien funcionaba como doctor en áreas específicas.

Divagando en cada perfil, unía las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, no solo se encontraba con Lisa, sino con otras chicas que, al igual que ella, tenían padres doctores, conocidos o ellas eran las doctoras, Shikamaru ponía horarios diferentes para cada cita, pero mínimo eran unas 7 diariamente.

 _"Shikamaru tiene buen aguante en la cama, por eso a veces llega cansando, y yo exigiéndole... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Temari?! ¡Concéntrate!"_

Todo iba bien, hasta que entró Ino.

—Temari, piden tu presencia en la reunión para discutir con quién iras al baile.

—Ni siquiera estoy invitada.

—¡Gerente! Abra los ojos, eres gerente de Recursos Humanos y asistente de Shikamaru, obviamente tienes que ir, además es tu primera reunión, darías la mala imagen de incumplida a nuestros importantes invitados.

—Te entiendo, por favor espera...

—¿Ese es el celular de Shikamaru? ¡Pilla! ¡Yo también quiero ver!

—N-no Ino, por favor no, es importante, me pidió que mandara un par de mensajes.

—¿A sus citas? O sea que también te está usando, es completamente un casanova.

—¿Qué quieres decir con también?

—Hubo una época en la que yo le respondía los mensajes a sus mujeres, les mandaba regalos, arreglos florales, era un desastre, nadie dura tanto con él, aunque también él las desechaba. Por eso mismo hice mi cambio para Secretariado.

—Entiendo...

—Se te hace tarde, los demás gerentes también irán y, por cierto, muchos querrán ir contigo.

—¿Cómo por qué? Todos solo se quedan callados cuando les hablo o les digo que firmen un papel, es ridículo.

—Son hombres, les cuesta decir lo que quieren, andando, vamos allá y deja de responderles a esas mujeres.

—Sí sí.

Entrando a la reunión todos se quedaron callados, Temari miró a Shikamaru el cual estaba al lado de Lisa y del que parecía ser su padre, un hombre de cabello blanco atado en una coleta y con gafas redondas.

—Quiero presentarles a nuestros asociados a la nueva Gerente de Recursos Humanos, entró hace poco tiempo, pero ella también ayudará a que la reunión con todos sea un éxito, por favor preséntate.

—Mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku, un gusto.

—Ya que están todos los gerentes, nos gustaría que trajeran invitados, hagamos relucir el nombre Nara y de las demás empresas en esta reunión privada. —Shikaku estaba feliz.

—Sí Presidente. —Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Con esto doy finalizada nuestra reunión, todos pueden irse.

Temari salió y el gerente de producción se acercó a ella.

—B-Buenos días Señorita Temari, ¿me recuerda?

—Sr. Daimaru, de producción. ¿Sucede algo?

—Seré directo, me gustaría que usted fuera mi acompañante en la fiesta, ¿usted quisiera lo mismo? —Temari sabía que Shikamaru estaba escuchando porque estaban bastante cerca.

—Para mí sería un placer Sr. Daimaru. —Shikamaru se acercó rápidamente a donde estaban hablando.

—Temari, ¿ya estas organizándote? —El moreno se veía molesto.

—Sí, haré que esta fiesta sea inolvidable con ayuda del Sr. Daimaru, ¿no es así?

—Sí Sr. Shikamaru, usted también lo está con la señorita Lisa, hacen muy buen dúo. —Shikamaru sabía que eso era sarcasmo, desde antes ellos dos no se caían bien.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas con mi asistente?

—Sí Sr. Shikamaru, entonces, hablaremos después Señorita Temari, estoy ansiando bailar con usted. —Temari al escuchar esto hizo una sonrisa incomoda, se giró y se fue con su jefe, entrando a la oficina, Shikamaru le puso seguro a la puerta.

—¿Qué estas tramando mujer?

—¿Yo? Nada jefe, simplemente voy a divertirme con el señor Daimaru, él es una buena persona — _"A pesar de nunca haberlo tratado"_ —Usted tiene planes con la señorita Lisa si mal no recuerdo, ¿por qué no se prepara?

—Tú irás conmigo.

—Hahaha, que buen chiste, las parejas, son de dos, no de tres, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio entre ustedes dos. —Temari lo miró a los ojos.

—No quiero que vayas con ese tipo.

—Ah... primero con el Sr. Sasori y después con Daimaru, ¿me quieres sólo para ti?

—Tú sabes que sí.

—Entonces llévame contigo al baile, deshazte de ella.

—No puedo hacerlo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso mueve las caderas mejor que yo al tener sexo?

—No digas eso.

—Ja, por favor, ¿por qué más estarías con ella?

—No lo entenderías.

—Genial, pues tu tampoco me entiendes. —Temari tomó su bolso y su saco. —Es momento de regresar a mi oficina en Recursos Humanos.

—Tú no te vas a ir de aquí. —Tomo de la muñeca a Temari y la puso en el escritorio, subió su falda y quito las medias, mientras lo hacía besaba a su acompañante, pero ella quito las manos de Shikamaru de su cuerpo.

—No Shikamaru, no voy a hacerlo contigo.

—¿No estabas emocionada hace un rato?

—Tener sexo después de discutir, ¿Es tu forma de arreglar las diferencias o los problemas? —Shikamaru se quedó callado. —Quiero saber por qué irás con ella, se ve que te molesta estar con Lisa, lo note en tu cara ayer, y también la vez de la fiesta con tus amigos.

—No vas a entenderme.

—¡¿Cómo demonios piensas que no voy a entenderte si ni siquiera me has explicado nada?!

—¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti? Sólo eres mi trabajadora, no cruces la línea.

—¡Oh! Lo dice quién está a punto de tener sexo con su empleada, a la mierda la lógica. —Temari se movió de ahí, tomo de nuevo sus cosas, pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¡Iré contigo! ¡Maldición!

—¡Si lo vas a hacer así entonces prefiero mil veces que vayas con ella!

—¿Quieres o no quieres que vaya contigo? ¡Siempre eres tan malditamente complicada!

—De ti no quiero nada, sólo... sólo quiero entenderte... ¿por qué? ¿por qué sales con tantas mujeres?

—Temari, no me preguntes eso... —Shikamaru quiso besar a Temari, pero ella giro la cara.

—Si... si sólo vas a usarme para tener sexo, cualquiera te valdría, ¿no? Con permiso. —Temari quito el brazo de Shikamaru, se fue de ahí casi corriendo.

 _"¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru!"_ —El moreno se gritó así mismo y golpeo el escritorio rompiendo el cristal protector. — _"Definitivamente, el idiota más grande"_

Temari estaba yendo rumbo a su oficina, pero se encontró a Lisa.

—Ah, la de la otra vez. —Lisa clavo su mirada en Temari. —Que curiosidad que seas gerente de repente, es bueno encontrarnos. ¿Shikamaru está en su despacho? Iré a darle una visita rápida.

—No lo sé.

—No te hagas tonta, los vi salir a los dos juntos. — _"Tonta"_ Nadie en su sano juicio le diría así a Temari.

—Bueno, no sé si está en su despacho, me llevó al cielo hace unos minutos en la sala de impresión, no sé si ya estará en su oficina. —Temari le sonrió a Lisa y ella simplemente se rio.

—¿Sabes qué te está usando? Él a la única que ama es a mí.

—Si te amará entonces no se metería conmigo, ¿no lo crees?

—Hahaha, chica tonta, es obvio que eres otro saco para satisfacerlo. Shikamaru me ama a mí por lo que siempre hago, él es como mi perrito faldero.

—¿Y por qué más te querría si sólo sabes abrir las piernas?

—No cantes victoria, pues... estamos en las mismas.

—No, no estamos en las mismas, la diferencia entre tú y yo mi querida Lisa, es que él me busca a mí para hacer el amor¸ en cambio a ti, te usa para que le pases los mensajes a tu papá por medio de tus piernas, además de que, en los mensajes, tú eres la única que lo busca. —Lisa le soltó una bofetada a Temari, pero ella la detuvo. —¿Ves? A este nivel te rebajas por un hombre, qué poca dignidad.

—¡Cállate! Por si no lo sabías, yo soy la salvación de Shikamaru, mi padre es uno de los mejores doctores del mundo, sin él, la tal Kurenai y el estorbo de su hija ya estarían en el fondo de la tierra.

—Explícate.

 _"Ella va a confirmar mis sospechas."_

—Pues es obvio, la operación de esas dos es bastante cara, Shikamaru en su vida podría juntar el dinero para curarlas, pero... tengo un plan, te lo contaré a ti para que dejes de estorbar en mi camino de felicidad con Shikamaru y te quedes quieta.

—Adelante, escucho cualquier estupidez.

—Shikamaru se acuesta con varias perras que tienen algo que ver con un doctor para que ellas les pidan que curen a Kurenai o a su hija, y cuando él se acuesta con ellas las perras le prometen cielo mar y tierra, pero al final es pura palabrería. Shikamaru confía en mí porque mi padre es famoso, ¿entiendes? Cuando mi papi curé a esas dos, Shikamaru me va a amar a mí y tú serás pasado, su alianza con mi padre es muy importante, si él no fuera el siguiente cabeza de familia ni siquiera consideraría acostarme con él, pero tendré unas ganancias enormes seré la mujer más deseada y millonaria. Tu trabajarás para mí dentro de poco, así que ve portándote mejor, quizás así hagas que te perdone.

—Hahaha, no me hagas reír, mil veces prefiero estar muerta antes de trabajar para una persona mediocre como tú que lo quiere todo fácil.

—Shikamaru es igual, se acuesta con nosotras para tener el camino fácil, somos tal para cual. —Lisa se acercó poco a poco a Temari. —Ahora comprendes ¿no? Yo soy la salvación de él, si me haces enojar podría mandar todo al carajo y ellas podrían morir si no se les da tratamiento, porque... sabes ¿no? Quien las está tratando es mi papi. Quédate fuera del juego. —Temari sintió impotencia al escuchar eso. —Entonces, me voy, ahora, la que llegará al cielo soy yo.

Lisa se fue de ahí dejando a Temari sola, ella trataba de analizar la situación.

 _"No querida, la que va a ganar el juego voy a ser yo, este juego es mío, tú no eres más que la vida extra que nadie usa."_

 **Capítulo 10 Finalizado.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 — Manos traviesas**

Shikamaru se encontraba aún en su despacho, intentando vendar su mano ya que al momento de soltar el golpe el mismo cristal lo hirió.

—Ay cariño, estás herido. —Lisa venía entrando. —Déjame vendarte, mi papi me enseñó lo básico.

—Lisa... perdón por irme de repente con mi asistente, tenía que comentarle algunas cosas. —Shikamaru le extendió su mano.

—Ella es... la que nos topamos la vez en la fiesta, ¿no?

—Sí... cambiando de tema, ¿Vendrás conmigo el día de la fiesta?

—Ay bebé, cuando te fuiste con ella, hable con mi papi acerca de eso, me iré fuera de la Ciudad unos días con mis amigas. Perdón, pero cuando regrese podemos pasar todo el rato juntos, ¿no? —Lisa puso la mano vendada de Shikamaru sobre su busto. —O... quizás podemos pasarlo ahora mismo juntos, no hay nadie...

—Lisa, mira mi estado, me duele la mano, espero puedas entenderlo... —El moreno quitó su mano.

—¿Es por ella?

—¿Por quién?

—Por aquella rubia, tu "asistente"

—Claro que no Lisa, tú... tú sabes que eres la única.

—Excelente, así me gusta que sea... porque... ya sabes lo que pasará.

—Sí... —Shikamaru puso una expresión triste.

—Te dejó probar a muchas mujeres para que te des cuenta de que yo soy la mejor y para dejarte en claro que ninguno de sus conocidos doctores puede tratar mejor a la Tía Kurenai y a la pequeña Mirai como mi papi. —Sonrió.

—Sí... Lisa yo de verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, Pero... quisiera que dejarás que otros doctores las asistan ya que quiero saber si hay otras salidas.

—Shikamaru, te estas arriesgando mucho, deja que mi padre las asista, es un honor servirle a un Nara.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, iré a ver mi papi, tiene una cita en urgencias, pero antes me pasará a dejar al centro comercial, me encantaría que vinieses conmigo y me ayudarás a elegir un atuendo para la playa. —Lisa beso los labios de Shikamaru, pero no fue correspondida. —Debes estar en shock por el golpe, te dejó bebé, llámame si necesitas diversión.

La chica salió de la oficina, Shikamaru se sentó y buscó su teléfono, pero no lo encontró.

 _"Temari..."_

Con el teléfono fijo se marcó así mismo pero la llamada no entraba y era obvio ya que Temari había puesto el modo avión para evitar llamadas, se dispuso a continuar con sus labores, pero la mano le ardía, salió para ir al baño y esta vez ponerse mejor la venda, pero en el camino se encontró a su rubia.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Estás bien? —Temari apresuró el paso. —¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, un accidente.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿No sabes poner una venda?

—Me la pusó...

—Lisa.

—Sí.

—Para ser la hija de un famosísimo doctor esto deja mucho que desear, vamos a tu oficina.

Los dos regresaron a la oficina, Temari noto que el escritorio estaba completamente cuarteado.

—Eres muy alto, me gustaría que te sentarás sobre el escritorio, pero estoy segura que tu trasero sufriría las consecuencias. —Shikamaru se rio de aquel comentario.

—No estaría mal, así podrías vendarme la mano y el trasero.

—Siéntate en el sillón —El moreno hizo caso, Temari fue por el botiquín que había traído desde su casa ya que Shikamaru no tenía uno en su oficina, se puso de cuclillas para poder tratar mejor la herida. —De verdad, dices que yo soy problemática, pero en este momento dime quién lo es más.

—Ya ya, entendí. —Shikamaru miró con dulzura como Temari tocaba con delicadeza su mano. —Parece que tienes mucha práctica.

—Bueno, que puedes esperar de la mayor de tres hermanos, Kankuro era el que la mayoría del tiempo estaba vendado, Gaara solía llamarle "La momia andante" —Soltó una pequeña risa. —Aunque él tampoco se libra, solía jugar con algunos mapaches en los bosques y a veces llegaba rasguñado.

—Haha, eso suena divertido... ¿Y tú qué hacías?

—La mayor parte del tiempo estaba con el tío Baki, ayudándolo en casa o estudiando cualquier libro que me encontrará.

—Chica inteligente.

—La mayoría de libros eran sobre economía, así que esa fue mi base de estudios. —Temari paró el vendaje. —Ya está, trata de no forzarla demasiado o sino tendré que volver a vendarla.

—Temari, perdón por mi comportamiento inmaduro hace un rato.

—¿Qué pasa tan de repente?

—Pues sí, más bien, perdóname por las veces en las que he sido posesivo contigo, me aprovecho sólo porque estuvimos juntos una vez y a veces te obligo a hacer cosas como el besarme... y sé que para ti es un error.

—No Sr. Shikamaru, los dos lo hicimos porque quisimos, nadie obligo a nadie. —Temari estaba sonrojada, en parte ella sí quería los besos de su jefe, pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

—Temari, sé que me tomarás como un loco después de lo que acabo de decir... pero en este momento quisiera poseerte como nunca.

—El colmo. –Temari dejó de estar en cuclillas y se levantó para besar a Shikamaru, él la tomo de la cintura y lentamente la sentó entre sus piernas, gimió un poco por el dolor de su mano. —Deberíamos parar, no te encuentras bien.

—Sí puedo Temari... —Shikamaru se dispuso a levantar la blusa que ella traía y después el sostén, aunque este último se le dificulto un poco. Temari se rio de esto, paró el beso y se deshizo de su blusa quedándose solamente con un sostén mal desabrochado, se levantó de las piernas de su jefe y fue hacía la puerta, puso seguro. —Bien pensado, aunque creo que Chouji no entrará por un buen tiempo. —Los dos se rieron, Shikamaru se levantó, pero Temari lo volvió a sentar.

—Sólo porque estas lastimado... hoy te daré un trato especial. —Se agachó y bajó el zíper de su pantalón, de ahí se adentró un poco más hasta sacar su miembro, el cual estaba completamente despierto.

—T-Temari... —Shikamaru recostó su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

Los labios de la rubia besaron aquel miembro, lo metió completamente en su boca y lentamente comenzó a bajar y subir, llevo la mano de su acompañante que no estaba vendada a sus senos, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el pezón de la chica. La boca de Temari fue cada vez más rápido, Shikamaru estaba completamente rojo, la mano con la venda la tenía en la boca para no soltar ningún ruido.

—O-oye... T-Temari, no te quedarás... a-ahí... te necesito. —Shikamaru levantó la cara de Temari, limpió con sus dedos sus labios, la ayudó a levantarse, una vez de pie levantó su falda, bajó su pantaleta, después la sentó en sus piernas, Temari lentamente tomo el miembro y lo metió en su cavidad, Shikamaru abrazó aquel cuerpo semidesnudo de su empleada, sus bocas se juntaron, las lenguas peleaban una batalla sin fin, los gemidos ahogados se hicieron presentes en aquellas cuatro paredes, de nuevo la mano de Shikamaru descendió hasta acariciar los muslos de la rubia.

—Ah... ah... no es mi estilo estar abajo. —Evidentemente a Shikamaru le hacía falta el aire. —¿Quisieras estar a-abajo?

—Ah... ¿Te preocupas por las posiciones ahora? —Temari estaba consumida por el placer. —Dije que te... dije que te daría un trato especial.

—No me molestaría romper todos los cristales del mundo con tal de que me des estos tratos.

—Hahaha... ¡Ah! ¿V-v-vas a decirme por qué está roto el cristal?

—Si te lo dijera... te molestarías.

—¿C-crees que estoy en posibilidad de molestarme?

—E-estaba furioso conmigo mismo... —Shikamaru gruño. —Quería tenerte sólo para mí... C-cuando me dijiste que Daimaru iría contigo quería mostrarle que eras mía.

—¿S-ser tuya? ¿Hablas de hacer esto frente a él?

—N-no... Temari no podría explicarlo... y menos ahora.

—Cierto cierto... ahh... por... por favor continúa. —Temari estaba sonrojada a más no poder, bajó la mirada, pero Shikamaru la levantó para poder besarla. No fue un beso para callar a la rubia de sus gemidos, fue más lento, cálido, parecía con amor. Pronto el moreno derramo su esencia en Temari y ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Ahhh, por favor, quédate así un poco más. —Shikamaru abrazó aún más fuerte el cuerpo de Temari, los dos trataban de respirar normalmente

—Tu ropa... ¿se ensució? —Era lo único que Temari podía preguntar. —Digo... eres el futuro presidente, no deben verte desaliñado.

—Haha... preocupándote por cosas innecesarias... Tengo un cambio de ropa en algún cajón del escritorio.

—Tú debes alejarte de los escritorios... —Temari le sonrió, después se levantó de las piernas de Shikamaru, levantó su pantaleta y se la puso. Fue hacía el escritorio y sacó un pantalón negro. —¿Siempre estás preparado?

—Algo así, mi madre pone eso ahí porque a veces me quedó a dormir en la oficina.

—Tu madre de verdad te quiere.

—Hmp. —Shikamaru metió a su bóxer su "herramienta de trabajo" y camino hacía Temari. —¿Y tú? ¿Te ensuciaste?

—No, lo bueno fue que levantaste la falda, sino hubiese sido un desastre limpiarlo.

—Oye... lamento... lamento haberme venido dentro de ti.

—No te preocupes, pasaré a la farmacia por la pastilla después del trabajo.

—Normalmente no hago eso, disculpa, contigo siempre me descontroló.

—Lo entiendo, nadie se puede resistir a mí.

—Eres una traviesa. —Shikamaru le sonrió. —Pero hablo en serio...

—Ya, lo captó. —Temari miró su reloj. —Tengo que regresar a mi jornada normal, ¿algo más?

—Un último beso por favor, siempre soy yo quien te los roba. —Shikamaru encaró a Temari.

—Sólo porque es una orden. —Temari sujetó la corbata de Shikamaru, lo jaló hacía ella y lo besó, fue de esos besos largos, donde quisieran detener el tiempo, lentamente se separaron por falta de oxígeno. —Si seguimos así, querré hacerlo de nuevo con usted.

—No estaría mal un segundo round. —Shikamaru la pegó hacía él.

—No gracias, me tengo que ir, con permiso. —Temari salió de la oficina de su jefe, llegó a la oficina de Recursos Humanos y vio a Ino, ésta se abalanzó hacía la ojiverde.

—Y bien, ¿con quién irás? Shikamaru ya debió pedírtelo.

—¿Hablas de la reunión? —Ino asintió con la cabeza. —No, ni siquiera hablamos de aquello.

—¡¿Haaa?! ¡Qué dices mujer!

—Escucha, entre el vicepresidente y yo no hay nada.

—¿Ajá? Y entonces, ¿Cómo me explicas esto? —Ino levantó un mechón de pelo de Temari y podía verse la marca de un beso. —Oh cariño, no soy tan tonta.

—Es la picadura de un mosquito.

—Sííí clarooo, y el mosquito seguramente olía a "Hugo Boss." —Ino empezó a reírse y Temari se ruborizó. —Entonces simplemente se besaron o ¿pasó algo más?

—Huelo a él porque le vende la mano, se lastimó con un vidrío.

—Buena táctica mujer, pero a mí no me engañarás. —Se acercó más a Temari. —¿Sientes algo por él?

—Claro que no, no juntes el trabajo con el amor, siempre salen fatales las cosas.

—De acuerdo... pero eso es una simple regla, nadie le dice al corazón a quién debe querer, yo decía lo mismo con Sai, pero pronto descubrí que no podía estar sin él, nos hicimos novios y vamos bien.

—Ino, yo no puedo querer a Shikamaru, está prohibido.

—¿Es por qué es tu jefe y próximamente será el de todos? ¿O es por qué siempre sale con mujerzuelas?

—Las dos, además... tengo más razones.

—Nadie sale del juego del amor tan fácil Temari y sobre todo cuando eres la protagonista. —Ino se separó.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorada de él? Llevamos unas semanas trabajando juntos, no es posible querer a alguien tan rápido.

—Ahhhh, es tan complicado contigo Temari, entonces trata de comprenderlo más, yo lo conozco y sé que tú de verdad le encantas, el pobre hombre siempre me manda mensaje para qué le diga dónde estás o cómo te va en el trabajo.

—¿Hace eso? Es un acosador...

—Shikamaru de verdad siente algo por ti, dale aunque sea una oportunidad.

—No Ino, él sólo siente atracción SEXUAL.

—No y ya no hables más porque no cambiaras mi parecer de las cosas. —Ino volteó a ver el reloj en la pared de la oficina. —Se me hace tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? Si secretariado y recursos están en la misma oficina.

—Tarde para decirle a Shikamaru que te lleve al baile.

—Ah, no hagas eso, iré con el gerente de producción.

—¿Daimaru? Por dios mujer, ustedes dos no se ven nada bien juntos, si lo llevas al baile tendré en serio pesadillas.

—Ya quedé con él y no puedo fallarle.

—¿Por qué los dos son tan lentos? ¡Ámense de una vez!

—Ino... ¿Tú quieres que yo este con Shikamaru para qué el deje de salir con mujerzuelas?

—No Temari... yo lo digo porque conozco los sentimientos de Shikamaru y porque eres mujer igual que yo y comprendo los tuyos también.

—Ya veo...

La conversación acabó en un punto muerto, Temari estaba centrada en que no se enamoraría del chico por nada del mundo, sólo era sexo con su jefe, tenía la prioridad de ganar el dinero y ser feliz más tarde, además de ayudar a Kurenai en lo que pudiera sin que Shikamaru se enterará de nada.

La jornada de trabajo de Temari terminó, se despidió de Ino y fue al estacionamiento, su jefe estaba recargado en su coche

—¿Qué hace aquí? –La rubia espetó.

—De tanta diversión hace rato, se me olvido pedirte que me regresarás mi teléfono. —le sonrió.

—Ah, de verdad lo siento, quise cumplir con su orden de mantener todo en seguridad, —Temari sacó el celular del bolso. —tenga.

—Gracias... —Los dos se miraron y después se rieron.

—Entonces... tengo que irme, permiso.

—Oye, hablando de celular, no tengo tu número.

—¿Debería dárselo? —Temari enarcó una ceja. —¿Quién me garantiza que no recibiré llamadas a las 2 de la mañana?

—Yo mismo te lo garantizo, normalmente te marcaré a las 3.

—Gracioso, dámelo, yo lo anoto. —Shikamaru le dio el celular, se marcó así misma. —Ya está, ahora los dos tenemos nuestros teléfonos.

—Deberíamos celebrar este avance, ¿no?

—Aquí hay cámaras.

—Por favor mujer, te vieron subirte a mi carro.

—Estabas a punto de desmayarte por el cansancio, obviamente pensaron que era una buena acción.

—Entonces me quedaré con las ganas.

—Algo así... —la rubia le sonrió. —No podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos, hasta mañana.

—Temari, mañana es tu día de descanso. No tendré tus labios hasta pasado mañana.

—Lástima.

—¡Cruel! —Temari pasó de él y entró a su coche, ya dentro, bajó la ventanilla y le hizo una seña a Shikamaru de que se acercará, le plantó un beso en sus labios. —No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho. —Temari se despidió y arrancó el coche.

En la avenida estacionó su coche frente una farmacia, entró y compró los anticonceptivos y otras cosas para el botiquín de emergencias.

Salió de la farmacia y mientras leía el ticket de compra tropezó con una persona, la bolsa con las medicinas cayo dejando todo regado.

—Lo siento no me fije. –Temari volteó a ver quién era. —¿Sr. Sasori?

—Nos encontramos diariamente ¿coincidencia? perdóname tú a mí, quería comprobar si eras tú, pero cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos chocado. —Sasori le sonrió. —Déjame ayudarte a levantar esto.

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras lo hacían Temari se percató de que Sasori paró de recoger las medicinas para leer la caja de los anticonceptivos, miró a la rubia y después regresó la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo, tomó los demás medicamentos para dárselos a Temari.

—Gracias... —la ojiverde no sabía que más decirle, estaba nerviosa.

—Ese medicamento... ¿Estás viéndote con alguien? —Los ojos cafés se posaron sobre los aguamarina. —Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia, entonces, nos vemos.

—Sr. Sasori, no... no es lo que piensa, esto sólo es para mí botiquín en la oficina. —Se le notaba a Sasori una tranquilidad en su rostro.

—No son mis asuntos, pero gracias por explicarme... —Se giró para seguir caminando, aunque pronto volteo a ver a Temari de nuevo. —¿Ya cenaste?

Sin saber cómo rayos pasó, los dos se encontraban en un restaurante familiar a dos calles de aquella farmacia.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —Sasori bajó la carta y encaró a Temari.

—Me has agarrado de sorpresa que no sé qué pedir.

—Bueno, yo también y eso que fui yo quién te invito.

—Con un café me basta, Sr. Sasori.

—Me hubieses dicho, te hubiera llevado a un mejor lugar... —Sasori puso una cara triste.

—No no, ya se tomó la molestia de traerme, quisiera un café y unos brownies.

—Quiero lo mismo entonces.

Temari analizó el cuerpo de Sasori, era bastante delgado y de altura... los dos tenían la misma 1.67, lo comparó con Shikamaru, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

—Aquí está su cena, con permiso. —La mesera se fue.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó la rubia.

—Algunas veces, está siempre es mi última opción cuando los demás restaurantes están cerrados, además de que hay mucho ruido.

—Te entiendo, me gusta el silencio, pero cuando estoy rodeada de personas, me gusta hablar.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ya terminé el libro que me prestaste.

—¿Aún lo tienes? Pensé que lo tirarías.

—Oh no, es bastante especial porque... _"Me lo diste tú"_. –masculló, pensando que Temari no lo escucharía, pero se escuchó tan claramente que los dos se sonrojaron. —Que diga, e-es especial porque ese día Deidara llegó al poder de la empresa.

—Ah, claro.

—Temari... ¿Tú... tú tienes pareja?

 _"Directo al grano, este hombre es un peligro."_

—No... —Temari trataba de tranquilizarse, Sasori era bastante apuesto, pero por algo siempre lo comparaba con Shikamaru.

—Y... ¿Estás interesada en alguien?

—Por el momento no... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Eres una chica preciosa, tengo que reconocerlo, eres como el arte... y para mí el arte es algo que perdura a través del tiempo, hermoso y delicado, el verdadero arte es belleza eterna. —Los ojos aguamarina lo miraron, la mirada del chico estaba seria.

—Gracias... tu concepto del arte es precioso, pero yo no cumplo con esas características.

—No digas eso... yo de verdad estoy interesado en ti Temari, eres bella, inteligente, delicada, cuidadosa y bondadosa, eres la mujer perfecta. —Sasori tomo delicadamente la mano de Temari. –Por favor, sal conmigo.

—Sasori... —Temari iba a responder, hasta que el timbre de teléfono del chico sonó.

—Ese Deidara...

—Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?

—No sin antes una respuesta tuya... yo... detestó que me hagan esperar. —Los dos de nuevo se miraron, Temari se dio cuenta de que con Sasori reinaba el silencio, no era como con Shikamaru y sus insinuaciones, o que cuando callaba a Temari lo hacía con un beso.

 _"Deja de compararlos Temari..."_

El timbre de teléfono de Temari ahora era el que sonaba.

—Yo... tengo que ir a contestar... ten. —le extendió algo de dinero a Sasori. —Es... urgente tengo que irme.

—Ni siquiera has contestado.

—Sé que es una emergencia con solo saber quién me llama... Sr. Sasori, por favor... déjeme ordenar mis sentimientos, después le daré una respuesta correcta.

—De acuerdo... pero necesito una respuesta afirmativa. —Temari sonrió ante su comentario, tomo sus cosas y salió del restaurante.

Se sintió mal por dejar a Sasori, pero esa pregunta no podría contestarse con un sí tan fácilmente, tener a Sasori como pareja significaría dejar a un lado el trato, ya que estar con Shikamaru cuando pudiera y ayudarlo era vital para ganar el juego, además de que cada vez que besará a Shikamaru sentiría una daga en el pecho porque sería como engañar a su pareja.

—Aún no puedo ser feliz, eh... —Temari miraba el cielo mientras caminaba a su coche.

Entrando, dejó las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a regresarle la llamada a su jefe.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Ya estás en casa?

—Aún no, vine a la farmacia a comprar la píldora.

—Eso mismo te iba a decir, por favor cuídate, sé más o menos los efectos de esa píldora.

—Tranquilo, no es como si nunca la hubiese tomado.

—No sé si sentirme aliviado o enojado por eso.

—No sientas nada entonces, por cierto, ¿cómo está tu traviesa mano?

—La venda que pusiste tenía algo mágico, me siento como nuevo.

—Hahaha... sólo fue una simple venda, no exageres.

—No, claro que no, funcionó porque la pusiste tú, muchas gracias.

—De nada... entonces, me voy a casa, por favor evite llamarme a las 3 de la mañana y también descanse mucho, parece mapache con esas ojeras...

—Haha, lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Temari sintió felicidad de escuchar que se preocupaba por ella.

 _"¿Y si es verdad lo que dice Ino? Pero, aunque sea verdad, no puedo caer enamorada... estoy dentro de un juego sin fin..."_

 **Capítulo 11 Finalizado.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 — Bienvenida de vuelta**

Regresando a casa, Temari tomó la píldora y se metió a bañar, sabía que los siguientes días serían un infierno por los síntomas secundarios, pero pensaba que valía la pena al haber sentido a su jefe de todas las formas posibles. Después de asearse se acostó y recibió un mensaje de Shikamaru.

 **Shikamaru: ¿Ya te vas a dormir?**

 **Temari: Eso iba a hacer, ¿se le ofrece algo?**

 **Shikamaru: Tenerte a mí lado.**

 **Temari: Apagaré mi celular entonces.**

 **Shikamaru: ¡No! Espera, quería avisarte que estas 2 semanas no podré ir al trabajo.**

 **Temari: Genial, más trabajo, ¿Le avisó al presidente antes que a mí?**

 **Shikamaru: Sí, ya tengo su permiso.**

 **Temari: Entonces está solucionado.**

 **Shikamaru: ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?**

 **Temari: Los asuntos fuera del trabajo no me interesan.**

 **Shikamaru: Pero sí te interesó lo que hicimos hoy en la tarde.**

 **Temari: ¿Por qué se va tanto tiempo, jefe?**

 **Shikamaru: Jajajaja, tengo algunos asuntos fuera de la ciudad.**

 **Temari: ¿Y la reunión de la semana que viene el viernes? ¿Dejará... a la señorita Lisa sola?**

 **Shikamaru: Ella ya me había dicho que no iría conmigo, saldrá de la ciudad.**

 **Temari: Ah, entonces ¿saldrá con ella?**

 **Shikamaru: No, ella irá a no sé dónde, yo tengo otros asuntos, así que te lo encargo.**

 **Temari: De acuerdo, le avisaré al Sr. Chouji mañana por llamada.**

 **Shikamaru: Gracias Temari, pero ya lo había hecho, aunque sabía que podía contar contigo, entonces... nos vemos.**

 _"Es más frío de lo normal, ¿qué habrá pasado?"_

La mañana ya había llegado, era un placer despertarse tarde después de tiempo, aunque no tanto por las náuseas que Temari tenía, aunque se le pasarían después de un rato. Mandó un mensaje a Shikaku de que iría a ver a Kurenai ya que no tenía cosas que hacer en casa.

Fue a la clínica y Shizune la recibió, caminaron hacía el cuarto de Kurenai.

—Temari. —Los ojos rojos se clavaron en la rubia.

—Hola. –sonrió. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Más o menos, pero estoy en lo que cabe de bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien... Shikamaru está bien también.

—Me leíste la mente de lo que te iba a preguntar, haha.

—Aunque se irá de la ciudad unos días.

—Eso es bueno, siempre está aquí y quisiera que se divirtiera.

—Créame cuando le digo que se divierte mucho. —Temari se sentó al lado de Kurenai. —Puedo preguntar... ¿dónde está tú hija?

—Como su salud es débil, está en una especie de cuarentena, hasta que no den el tratamiento ella no podrá salir. —Kurenai se notaba triste.

—Lo comprendo... pero anímate, sé que mejorará.

—Kurenai, vengo por ti para llevarte a análisis. —Un hombre de cabellera plateada entró a la habitación, posó sus ojos en Temari. –Yo a usted la conozco, de la empresa Nara, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿La mandó Shikamaru?

—No... yo...

—Dr. Kabuto, ella es amiga de la infancia de Shikamaru, no se sorprenda porque este aquí.

—Comprendo, pero tengo ordenes de que nadie entre a verte, aunque sí ya se conocen no tengo ningún problema, pero por hoy Kurenai, ve a la sala de análisis.

—Sí... perdón Temari, nos veremos otro día.

—Claro, por favor cuídate.

La mujer salió con ayuda de otras enfermeras, Kabuto y Temari se miraron.

—Shizune me dijo que entraste con el nombre de Asuma, supongo que debes saber algo acerca de él.

—No, entré solamente por pura suerte, espero lo pueda comprender.

—Entonces el Nara tampoco sabe que estas aquí.

—No.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ten cuidado cuando estés por aquí, podrías ocasionarme problemas.

—Disculpa, ¿qué clase de problemas?

—Kurenai debe reposar en total tranquilidad, sin que la molesten, tu que eres amiga del Nara deberías decirle que no perturbe su salud y tú tampoco.

—Sólo la viene a visitar de vez en cuando, no exagere...

—¿De vez en cuándo? El chico trae su computadora y sus papeles para trabajar aquí, que mala imagen da, tu que eres su asistente deberías encargarte de que eso no pase. —Temari se quedó callada ante ese comentario. —Además de que deberías ayudarle a trabajar más rápido, el costo de la cirugía ya creció.

—¿Cuánto?

—500 mil dólares por Kurenai y 1 millón por Mirai, Nara ni siquiera se imagina lo que le espera.

—Eso es mucho dinero. ¡Es un abuso!

—El virus nunca se había visto en otro ser humano, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que la pueda curar. —Temari se quedó en shock. —Si en dos meses no recibo al menos la mitad del pago de Kurenai, aunque él pague los gastos del tratamiento aparte, no la seguiré tratando.

—Sr. Yakushi, tenga piedad, él está haciendo lo mejor, usted lo ha dicho, además... ¿Por qué no le dijo la cantidad de dinero que debe pagar a Shikamaru o a Kurenai?

—Nara siempre me evita, además a Kurenai no le sirve de nada saber.

—Entonces dele más tiempo a Shikamaru.

—El dinero es el dinero, una mujer que trabaja en los negocios debería saberlo, ¿no? Tengo que retirarme, entonces, como yo no pude decirle nada, avísale. —El hombre salió de la habitación.

 _"No puedo decirle, si lo hago cargaré el doble a Shikamaru de trabajo... y yo ni siquiera puedo hacer algo... a no ser que..."_

La Sabaku recogió sus cosas, fue a su auto y se dirigió a donde no creía volver, "Sand Land", se preguntaba si estaría bien causar alboroto y no era para menos, ella había sido la gerente antes. Probó llamando a Matsuri.

—Aló, ¿Temari? —Una voz tierna se escuchaba en el teléfono. —Qué milagro, ¿Sucede algo?

—Matsuri, que bueno que contestas, quisiera pedirte un favor enorme.

—Pide lo que sea mujer, aunque... no esperes que pueda salir, ahora soy la nueva Gerente... jeje...

—¿De verdad? Me alegró, han dejado en buenas manos esto...

—Sí, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿El sr. Sasori está en la empresa?

—Sí, esta con el presidente Deidara en su despacho, siempre está ahí... ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podrías hablarle?

—¡¿Quééééé?! El sr. Sasori me da miedo, tiene cara de niño angelical, pero es bastante duro...

—Por favor Matsuri, es importante...

—Lo haré sólo por ti, pero quiero una explicación después.

 _"Lo siento Matsuri... no puedo decirte el por qué..."_

—Claro.

—Entonces dame 10 minutos. —Matsuri fue quién colgó, Temari se quedó afuera de la empresa, la gente la veía desde lejos pensando que quizá ella regresaría por el trabajo, pasados los 10 minutos, el pelirrojo salió y la miró, venía muy formal, de traje.

—¿Temari? —El chico abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se sonrojó. —¿V-viniste hasta aquí p-para... darme una respuesta?

—¿Respuesta? —Temari se quedó pensando hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior _"Por favor, sal conmigo"_ empezó a resonar en su mente hasta que ella también se sonrojó. —Y-yo... no he venido a eso, disculpe Sr. Sasori.

—Ah... ¿Entonces?

—Yo... vine a pedirle un favor a usted y al Sr. Deidara.

—¿A Deidara y a mí? —Sasori enarcó la ceja. —¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

—Es privado, por favor, ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

—De acuerdo. —Los dos se encaminaron dentro de la empresa, muchos saludaron a Temari y ella les regresaba los saludos con una sonrisa, al llegar al despacho del presidente se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado muchas cosas, en especial porque había muchas esculturas de arcilla. —Regresará en cualquier momento, siéntate por favor.

—Sí. –La rubia se sentó frente al escritorio caoba oscuro, el silencio reinaba, Sasori miraba a Temari y ella simplemente lo evitaba, aquel "Sal conmigo" aún estaba en su mente, se veía que el chico iba a decir algo hasta que abrieron la puerta violentamente.

—¡SASORIIIIIII! ¡Las de Marketing me regalaron arcilla para mis esculturas! ¡Desnúdate para poder- —Deidara ni siquiera acabó de hablar, miró a Temari impresionado. —¿Sabaku No Temari?

—Sr. Deidara.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? Su puesto pasó al mando de Matsuri así que ya no lo puedes recuperar, hm.

—No sr. Deidara, vengo a hablar con usted y el sr. Sasori de algo de suma importancia para mí.

—Esto es serio Deidara, por favor, siéntate. —Sasori cruzo los brazos.

—Hm, que se le va a hacer. —Deidara dejó las bolsas de arcilla en el piso, se sentó y cruzo los brazos al igual que su compañero. —¿Qué sucede?

—Yo... me uní a las empresas Nara hace unas semanas, específicamente, un día después de que usted me despidiera.

—Sasori, esta chica es la competencia. —Deidara la señaló.

—¡Escucha lo que va a decir! —El pelirrojo se enojó.

—De acuerdo... —Temari simplemente continúo. —Tengo una amiga enferma en el hospital desde hace tiempo, ella tiene una niña d años, yo quisiera ayudarlas a las dos a pagar los gastos del hospital.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres que Sand Land pague? Ni siquiera trabajas para nosotros, así que ya puedes irte.

—DEIDARA. —El pelirrojo de nuevo echó una mirada asesina al que vendría siendo su jefe.

—Sí sí... —El rubio se enojó.

—No, no Sr. Deidara, vine para ver si usted podría darme un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—No no, imposible, el tiempo completo es de 8 horas, tu trabajas otras 8 horas con los Nara, pienso yo, terminarás muerta, además nos meteríamos en problemas si metiéramos a alguien bastante conocida por debajo del agua, hm.

—¿No te pagan bien los Nara? –cuestionó Sasori

—No es eso, pero los gastos son demasiado caros.

—Yo lo pagó por ti Temari. —El chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Sr. Sasori... es imposible, los gastos los debo pagar yo, además es una cantidad exagerada.

—¿Cuánto es Sabaku?

—No puedo decir la cantidad.

—Mientras más mientas u ocultes cosas menos consideraré el que trabajes con nosotros.

—un millón quinientos mil dólares. —Los dos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Eso es mucho... ni siquiera siendo presidente podría pagar algo así sin afectar la economía de mí empresa.

—Por eso Sr. Deidara, necesito que me dé el trabajo que sea, pero por favor págueme, usted sabe y vio que yo soy muy eficiente.

—Eso lo sabemos, pero es demasiado pesado, trabajarías 16 horas seguidas Temari. —Sasori se preocupó.

—Tengo que pagarlo... por favor. —La rubia se levantó del asiento y se inclinó ante Deidara. —Ella es una amiga especial para mí. —Deidara miró a Sasori.

—Ahhh... que se le va a hacer, levántate, anota el horario que tienes con los Nara en esta hoja. –Deidara le estiró la mano con la hoja.

 _"De 8 a 4..."_

—No esperes que te demos esa cantidad en un santiamén, de ahora en adelante, si con los Nara te esforzabas mucho, con nosotros será el doble y sobre todo, trabajarás aquí con nosotros, si alguien se da cuenta de que eres "infiltrada" nos meterás en problemas, además ten cuidado con tener accidentes, no cuentas con seguro en esta empresa, el primer error que cometas y entonces estarás despedida. —Temari asintió mientras le daba la hoja. —Trabajarás de 4:30 a 11:30, no puedo darte más horas de trabajo, tu sueldo será-

—850 dólares por hora, ¿con eso está bien?

—¡Oye Sasori! ¡Deja que yo hable! Además, es mucho dinero, hm.

—Ella tiene mucho que dar, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. –Temari les sonrió a los dos.

—Agh... entonces trabajarás todos los días, en tus días de descanso trabajarás en el mismo horario que con los Nara. Firma aquí si estás de acuerdo con las cláusulas que te dije, hm. Sasori se encargará de hacer un documento formal, mañana lo volverás a firmar.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Deidara.

—Empezarás desde mañana, ni se te ocurra pasarte por otro lado antes de tu jornada de trabajo, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí señor.

—Entonces, bienvenida de nuevo a Sand Land. —Deidara le estiró su mano a Temari y ella la aceptó.

—Muchísimas gracias, Presidente Deidara, Sr. Sasori.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, será un gusto tenerte trabajando aquí.

—Sí sí, hm. Entonces continuaré con mi escultura, Sasori...

—Te acompaño afuera Temari. —Sasori ignoró a Deidara.

—¡Oye! ¡Soy el presidente obedéceme! —Los dos salieron y dejaron hablando solo a Deidara.

Caminando por los pasillos, Temari sintió algo de nostalgia, Nara era acogedor y era un buen lugar para trabajar, pero Sand Land tenía ese toque de hogar dulce hogar que a Temari siempre le gustó, una vez fuera de la empresa Sasori encaminó a Temari a su coche.

—No pensé que pedirías un favor así.

—Ni siquiera yo, pero ella está bastante enferma, es cuando más necesita todo mi apoyo.

—Te entiendo, espero algún día poder conocerla.

—Hehe... —Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro a Temari, Sasori se sonrojó.

—Y... Sobre tu respuesta, ¿Qué has pensado?

—Yo... disculpe Sr. Sasori, tengo muchas cosas resonando en mi cabeza...

—Entonces, no quiero apresurarte. —Temari se quedó quieta y él continúo caminando. —Siempre he dicho que me molesta que me hagan esperar, desde niño con mis padres... ellos murieron en un accidente de auto el día de mi cumpleaños, dijeron que los esperará en casa pero tardaron mucho lo cual era bastante raro ya que ellos eran muy puntuales, mi abuela recibió la noticia y me la dio tarde, desde ahí... yo detesto que me hagan esperar, tenía 6 años cuando eso paso.

—Yo... de verdad lo siento, no quise ponerlo a hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes, a veces es bueno sacar los problemas, además no estoy solo, hay gente que me apoya, como Deidara, nos conocimos cuando íbamos a la primaria, él era un idiota y aún lo sigue siendo, pero me agrada estar con él porque nos gusta el arte, aunque tengamos diferentes perspectivas de ella. Cuando su padre falleció no pude evitar aferrarme a él como un hermano para que no sintiera la soledad.

—Eso es verdadera amistad, es noble de tu parte. —Llegaron a donde estaba el coche estacionado.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas y descanses, después será duro para ti.

—Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena. —Temari en ese momento sintió las náuseas llegar, la píldora estaba haciendo efecto, se tapó la boca y sostuvo su estómago.

—¡Temari! ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí sr. Sasori, pero tengo que irme.

—Déjame acompañarte al médico.

—No Sr. Sasori, de verdad estoy bien esto es...

—¿Tomaste la píldora que ayer recogimos? —Temari miró a Sasori con sorpresa. —Ya... ya entendí, entonces... descansa.

—Sí... nos vemos.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en ella, Temari sabía que él de alguna manera estaba molesto ya que se había dado cuenta de que tuvo relaciones con otra persona, pero para no atormentarse la rubia dejó de pensar en ello, arrancó el carro.

Llegando a casa, su teléfono vibro una y otra vez, ¿Los mensajes? De Shikamaru, se adentró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, leyendo uno por uno.

 **Shikamaru: (1) Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

 **(2) Supongo que bien, ¿Ya desayunaste?**

 **(3) Yo estoy trabajando muy duro, bueno, si duro significa revisar papeles y más papeles.**

 **(4) Cambiando de tema, sé que no llegaré el día de la fiesta, pero quiero pedirte un favor.**

 **(5) No se te ocurra ir con ese tipo. Daimaru.**

 **(6) Soy capaz de tomar el primer vuelo a Ciudad de la hoja con tal de impedir que vayas con él.**

 **(7) Y no soy un posesivo, simplemente, no te ves bien con él.**

 **(8) Digo, no es como si yo fuese la última gota de agua del desierto o tu única opción, pero...**

 **(9) Okay, estoy siendo algo, muy poquito posesivo, pero casi ni se nota.**

 **(10) De verdad quería bailar contigo. :(**

 **(11) Es la primera vez que uso un "emoji"**

 **(12) Pero en serio, quería pasar ese día contigo, pero... ¡Estúpidas relaciones exteriores!**

 **(13) Cuando regresé salgamos a un bar o no sé dónde, pero solos.**

 **(14) Obvio, como... ¿amigos?, no como jefe o empleada.**

 **(15) ¿Recuerdas? Shikamaru No Nara Repartidor de Pizza y tú... Temari No Nara.**

 **(16) Bueno, aunque ni siquiera quedaste en algo con ese nombre.**

 **(17) Tengo que irme, la reunión empezará.**

 **(18) Es un fastidioooooo.**

 **(19) Y es temprano, me hubiese gustado quedarme contigo acostado abrazándote.**

 **(20) Temari... de verdad lo he estado pensando seriamente, y ahora mismo quiero preguntarte algo.**

 **(21) ¿Qué somos?**

 **(22) ... olvídalo, tengo que dejar de mensajear.**

 **(23) Mándame un mensaje para saber que estás bien.**

 **(24) Adiós.**

Temari se quedó pensando en el mensaje 21.

 _"¿Qué somos?"_

Sí, Temari ya se había hecho esa pregunta, y ya tenía la respuesta.

 _"Nada."_

A pesar de que no era su estilo mentirse a sí misma, ella sabía que por nada del mundo lo amaría, al haber leído ese mensaje inmediatamente miró la pulsera que Sasori le dio, pero ahora ni esa pulsera le daba fuerzas, recordó como su mano acariciaba el cabello del chico cuando durmieron juntos. Sintió como su respiración se agitaba y al poner su mano en su pecho se dio cuenta de que tenía el collar que Shikamaru le había dado por su cumpleaños, al sentirse acorralada sentimentalmente quiso llorar, para calmar las lágrimas que querían salir, tomo su cuello, un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo, venía de la marca de muchos de los besos que Shikamaru le había dado que ahora dolían.

No había dudas, todo le recordaba a él, y eso la molestaba mucho, se quitó el collar con brutalidad y lo aventó lejos, pegó contra un espejo dejándolo cuarteado. Se quedó quieta, ignoró el collar que ahora estaba en el suelo, pero no podía separarse de él así que inmediatamente fue por él, lo tomo como si fuese a romperse y pronto se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido para ella.

El collar parecía que podía juntarse con otra pieza, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño cuerno de venado hecho de plata.

 _"Shikamaru... no me digas que tú... eres la otra pieza... ¿Perderé el juego entonces?"_

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, Temari tenía muchas cosas que pensar, muchas cosas que hacer y en cada una, estaba incluida Shikamaru.

 **Capítulo 12 Finalizado.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 — La Gran Fiesta**

Temari se despertó después de haberse cansado de tanto pensar en millones de cosas, eran a penas las 7 de la noche, decidió no contestar ningún mensaje de su jefe, se levantó a hacer la cena y hacer la limpieza de su casa, pasó el tiempo lavando toda la ropa que tenía y escuchando la radio, la cual para su infortunio, pasaba canciones de desamor. La cena ya estaba lista, Temari se sentía algo sola, aunque siempre lo había estado, sus hermanos estaban jugando o yendo a la escuela y el tío Baki se iba al trabajo, la nostalgia llegó, decidió entonces llamar a su tío, ya llevaban más de 5 años sin hablar.

—¿Bueno?

—Tío Baki, soy yo, Temari.

—¿Temari? ¿Eres en serio tú?

—Sí tío, no te sorprendas.

—Mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien.

—Lamento no poder ir a verte querida, estaba ocupado en unas cosas del trabajo, ya sabes.

—Sí... sigues trabajando duro.

—Pues sí, espero que tú también lo estés haciendo igual, después de todo, te centraste igual que yo en los negocios, hablando de eso, ¿cómo te va? ¿Pescaste uno bueno?

—Algo así...

—¿Cuánto te ofrecen?

—Es mucho dinero tío, sólo puedo decirte eso.

—Comprendo, mujer de negocios, espero que vengas aquí a verme, desde que tus hermanos se fueron después de ti, el silencio se convierte en algo ensordecedor. Hahaha, pensar que antes les decía a los tres que guardarán silencio para que me dejarán trabajar, y ahora mira... que irónico.

—Sí tío, te entiendo.

—Entonces no te molesto más, hija. Ya extrañaba escuchar tu voz Temari, espero que te esté yendo lo mejor del mundo, te lo mereces. Por favor descansa y no te vuelvas un gruñón como yo.

—Demasiado tarde. —La rubia soltó una risita. —Nos vemos tío Baki.

—Adiós mi niña.

Temari sabía que Baki no estaba de acuerdo con que Gaara adoptará un hijo, por eso siempre evitó hablar de ese tema con él, Gaara no se llevaba bien con él por lo cual siempre estaba fuera de casa jugando con Kankuro y a este último, le daba igual.

Termino su cena y fue a poner la ropa en la secadora, después la tendió en el balcón, se metió a bañar y de nuevo se acostó. Al día siguiente estaba casi como nueva, las náuseas se habían ido además de que podía llegar más tarde al trabajo porque Shikamaru no iría a trabajar, con toda la calma del mundo empezó a hacer lo de siempre, llegando a la empresa vio a Ino y Temari le dijo que el jefe no llegaría en dos semanas. El día transcurrió con normalidad, firmas aquí, firmas allá, llevar papeles de aquí allá. Tocaba ir con Shikaku a entregarle unos papeles.

—Hola Temari, ¿ya tienes eso?

—Sí, Chouji me dijo que por favor firmará aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Shikaku tomo la pluma y comenzó a firmar. —Mi hijo fue a atender un asunto de urgencia ¿Te aviso?

—Sí, me mandó mensaje antier.

—Qué bueno, ¿Pasó algo nuevo?

 _"Conseguí un trabajo en mi antigua empresa, su hijo tiene que pagar más de un millón de dólares, Kurenai está mal, su hijo me preguntó que qué éramos, Daimaru de producción me pidió que lo acompañará al baile, el Sr. Sasori quiere que tengamos una relación formal..."_

—Nada interesante Sr. Nara.

—Ya veo, oye, sobre Shikamaru ¿Sabes por qué tiene una venda en la mano?

—Se astilló... supongo.

—Ese niño, una venda para una pequeña astilla. —Shikaku se rio y le entregó los papeles a Temari. —¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, gracias, con permiso.

La rubia salió de ahí, continúo su turno normal, era aburrido el día sin Shikamaru, pero no quería aceptarlo, dieron las 4 de la tarde.

—¡Temari! —Sakura la saludaba. —Temari, Ino, Hinata y yo queremos ir a comer pasteles en una cafetería muy buena, ¿quieres ir?

—Sakura... gracias, pero tengo unos pendientes que hacer, ustedes continúen.

—Es para hacer plática entre chicas.

—Lo siento, será otro día.

—Igual que Shikamaru, son tal para cual.

—Olvidaré que dijiste eso, con permiso.

Llegando a Sand Land subió al despacho de Deidara, tocó la puerta y abrió un hombre alto con ojos negros.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku.

—Deidara, ya llegó tu empleada.

—Gracias Itachi, hm.

—Buenas tardes. —Temari los saludó.

—Qué bueno que llegas Temari, aquí tienes, por favor saca 10 copias de cada hoja de éstas, entrégaselas a Itachi para que él las reparta.

—Sí. —Itachi acompañó a Temari para que no levantará sospechas acerca de porque ella estaba de regreso.

—Son bastantes hojas, deja que yo las cargue.

—No por favor Sr. Itachi, dejé que yo me encargué. —Temari le sonrió. —¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Usted tiene un hermano?

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?

—Su gafete dice que usted tiene el nombre Uchiha, conocí a su hermano en una reunión, aunque fueron pocos segundos.

—Ah, Sasuke, sí, él trabaja con los Nara, irónico, uno de Sand Land y otro de Nara.

Los dos hablaron todo el camino, Temari se enteró de que Itachi estaba casado con una tal Izumi, era buena compañía la de Itachi, la ayudaba a olvidarse de la carga de trabajo, después de sacar las copias, los dos fueron por caminos separados, regresó al despacho y sólo estaba Sasori.

—Deidara fue a ver algunos papeles, me encargó que por favor transcribieras todo esto. —Sasori le mostró todo un cuaderno.

 _"No me la pondrá fácil eh... pues a esforzarse"._

Temari escribió en la computadora toda la información, Deidara no debió subestimarla, esta mujer era un rayo escribiendo. Terminando le preguntó a Sasori si el formato estaba bien, a lo que él contestó que sí, aceró su cara a la de Temari hasta tocar narices.

—Sr. Sasori... por favor... no.

—Será cuando tú quieras, entonces. —Sasori alejó su rostro. —Además te dije que podías dejar de llamarme Señor, dime Sasori.

—No en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo... —Los dos se rieron, Deidara entró al cuarto y quedó sorprendido por el buen trabajo que Temari había hecho.

—Definitivamente, no debiste irte, hm.

—Usted fue quien me despidió.

—Me arrepiento, Sasori debiste detenerme.

—No me metas en tus problemas.

Así, los días pasaban, el acercamiento de Sasori a Temari era ya bastante notorio, pero ella siempre decía no, pero lo hacía para no herirlo, aún no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando con Shikamaru y sus padres, tenía miedo de lo que Sasori pensará de ella, una mujer interesada en el dinero ¿Quizás?, no, no señor, Temari no iba a dejar que eso pasará.

Últimamente ella se sentía cansada, 15 horas de trabajo eran mucho para ella, sentía que iba a morir, sus amigas le preguntaban qué estaba pasando, pero Temari pasaba de tema, no quería que nadie de enterará de que estaba trabajando en dos lugares diferentes, sobre todo en Sand Land, el enemigo por excelencia de Nara. Temari seguía recibiendo mensajes de Shikamaru preguntando por ella, cómo estaba, si le iba bien en el trabajo, pero ella no le respondía los mensajes.

Pensó que el alejarse de él sería lo mejor, pero grave error, mientras más alejados, más pensaba ella en él.

 _"¿Pensará en mí cuando no esté haciendo nada?"_

Shikaku notó las grandes ojeras de su empleada, pero no quiso preguntar nada porque pensó que era una falta de respeto hacía una mujer.

Caminando rumbo al despacho de Shikamaru se encontró con Daimaru.

—Hola Temari... entonces, ¿Ya decidiste a qué hora quieres que pasé por ti?

—¿De qué habla?

—La fiesta... es mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?! —La rubia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado más de una semana.

—Sí... No me vas a cancelar... ¿O sí? —Daimaru puso una cara triste.

—Perdoné señor Daimaru, el Sr. Nara ya me puso junto con otra persona.

—Ya veo... entonces... ¿Un café? ¿Quieres ir por un café?

—No gracias sr. Daimaru, después de esto tengo otras cosas que hacer, espero lo comprenda.

—De acuerdo, me hubiese gustado asistir contigo, será otro día, adiós. —La cara de Daimaru estaba entre enojada y triste, Temari desde el principio lo uso para darle celos a Shikamaru y se sentía culpable por eso.

Llegando a Sand Land y antes de entrar al despacho, Temari escucho a Itachi hablando con Deidara y Sasori.

—Eh... ¿Entonces es una reunión privada?

—Sí, sólo los gerentes pueden invitar a gente, aunque mi hermano Sasuke nos invitó a mí y a mi esposa a pesar de que él sólo es conocido de Nara Shikaku y su hijo.

—¿Escuchaste Sasori? Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

—Olvídalo, tengo problemas con el tipejo de Shikamaru.

—El vicepresidente... hm.

—Por eso no se preocupen, él está fuera de la ciudad, algo así me dijo mi hermano.

—Excelente, ahora el problema es cómo entrará Sasori.

—¿Por qué yo? —Sasori enarcó una ceja.

—Porque eres mi mano derecha.

—Aunque quieras enviarme, no puedo entrar.

—Oh, claro que sí. Temari, no te escondas. —La rubia se sorprendió. —Puedo ver tu sombra debajo de la puerta.

Mientras entraba los tres se le quedaron viendo.

—Tengo entendido que eres la gerente de Recursos Humanos y, sobre todo, asistente del niño Nara. —Temari asintió. —Entonces invita a Sasori a la reunión.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir? —La Sabaku cuestionó.

—Somos competencia, obviamente si ellos hacen una reunión nosotros también haremos una, pero primero necesitamos ver cómo la hacen, además de que Sasori siempre se queda aquí sin divertirse, ¡Sal por el amor de Dios!

—Cállate Deidara.

—Lo comprendo, pero eso significaría que...

—Mañana no vendrás a trabajar, tómalo como si fuesen horas extras.

—Entiendo, pero... Sr. Sasori ¿Usted ya aceptó?

—De acuerdo, iré. –El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Capta todo lo que puedas y engatusa a cada invitado, hm.

—Sí sí, ya entendí.

—Temari, tu mantente neutral, porque trabajas para las dos empresas, hm.

—Sí.

Terminando el turno de trabajo, Sasori acompañó a Temari por su coche.

—¿A qué hora quieres que pasé por ti?

—No es necesario Sr. Sasori, que cada quién llegue por su lado.

—Eso no se ve bien, eres una dama, deja que pasé por ti, es a las 10 la reunión, ¿no? Deja que pasé por ti 9:30.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, le tomaré la palabra.

—Para mí será un placer... no tienes mi número de teléfono, ¿verdad? —Temari negó con la cabeza. —Préstame tu teléfono para ponerlo de contacto.

La rubia sacó su celular y se lo dio.

—Tienes muchísimos mensajes, estoy comenzando a preocuparme si me contestarás los mensajes.

—No se preocupe, esos son mensajes de SPAM.

—Ya entiendo, aquí tienes, este es mi teléfono.

—De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana Sr. Sasori, le mandaré mi dirección por mensaje.

—Claro, adiós.

La rubia subió y arrancó su coche, no sabía si era por falta de sueño o porque extrañaba al molesto de su jefe, pero estaba más seria de lo normal, decidió una vez en su apartamento, contestarle los mensajes.

 **Temari: Hola, disculpé por no haber contestado ningún mensaje, pero mi teléfono se descompuso, ya lo arreglé, estoy bien, la píldora funcionó, así que tranquilícese.**

Los segundos pasaron y en un santiamén, la rubia ya había recibido respuesta.

 **Shikamaru: Hola, que bueno que me respondiste, después de una semana, pero lo hiciste, que bueno que funcionó la píldora, se siente como una eternidad estar aquí, hablando con otras personas de negocios, necesito reírme con Chouji, hablar contigo es un regalo del cielo.**

 **Temari: ¿Tanto así? ¿Por qué no regresa y deja que ellos se encarguen de todo lo demás?**

 **Shikamaru: Me encantaría dejarlo todo, pero no puedo, estoy adelantando los trabajos para que me dejen libre.**

 **Temari: Eso es bueno.**

 **Shikamaru: Sí, disculpa, tengo que irme, de verdad necesito terminar esto, nos vemos Temari.**

 **Temari: Adiós jefe, cuídese.**

De nuevo Temari se sentía triste, decidió olvidar todo y mejor bañarse y dormirse, mañana sería un día pesado. Despertó y se alistó para ir al trabajo, llegando a la oficina de Recursos se encontró a Ino.

—Temari... Shikamaru entonces no vendrá para la reunión.

—No, pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero... ¿Irás sola?

—No, invite a alguien.

—Wow, ¿Lo conozco? —Ino se emocionó.

—No, nadie en la empresa lo conoce, pero hoy lo harás.

—De acuerdo, pero recuérdalo, ¡Tú más Shikamaru es igual a para siempre! —Temari no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario, decidió continuar con su trabajo, en un descanso le mandó la dirección de su apartamento a Sasori.

Después del trabajo fue a su casa a arreglarse, un vestido azul que tocaba el piso, los zapatos de tacón altos negros, caireles en el cabello, un maquillaje tenue, una deliciosa fragancia dulce, y el mismísimo collar de Shikamaru infaltable.

Sasori le mandó un mensaje a Temari diciéndole que ya había llegado, la mirada del pelirrojo se clavó en la rubia, se ruborizó como nunca, bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias. —Temari le sonrió.

El camino fue silencioso, Sasori no sabía qué decir y Temari estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Llegando a la empresa Nara, la rubia le indicó donde estacionar el coche, los dos se bajaron y Sasori la tomó del brazo.

—Perdona por haberme quedado callado tanto tiempo, pero me has robado la mirada y las palabras, te ves preciosa.

—Sr. Sasori... muchas gracias.

—Ahora mismo no estamos en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, Sasori.

Los dos se adentraron, todo estaba bien decorado, Sakura e Ino se le quedaron viendo a Temari.

 _"¿Y ese quién es?"_ —Es lo que seguramente debían estarse preguntando, el galán a su lado también capturó las miradas de las damas alrededor y Daimaru, la baba se le caía de tanto mirar a Temari.

El salón estaba bastante iluminado, algunas parejas ya estaban bailando en la pista, aún no había tanto ambiente, los camareros pusieron un Champaign en la mesa y sirvieron a la pareja.

Shikaku llegó junto con su esposa, la cual se veía hermosa con un vestido color morado obscuro, el presidente no dudo en acercarse a Temari.

—¿Se están divirtiendo?

—Sí señor Shikaku, aunque la noche es joven. —Los dos se rieron. Yoshino se acercó a Temari.

—Hija... ¿Y él quién es?

—Él es...

—Mi nombre es Sasori, mi amiga Temari me invitó, es preciosa la decoración.

—Oh, muchas gracias, todos nuestros trabajadores nos ayudaron. —Decía Shikaku orgulloso. —Nosotros nos retiramos, por favor disfruten.

—Claro, ustedes también.

La pareja se alejó poco a poco, Sasori miró a Temari y tomo su mano.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Claro.

—Pero bailemos afuera, en el balcón, soy muy malo. —Las risas se hicieron presentes.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron, el vestido de Temari era largo y hermoso, era la mujer que más resaltaba entre las empleadas, después seguía Ino, la cual estaba bailando con Sai y Sakura, la cual hablaba con Itachi, el cual había llegado desde antes que Temari y Sasori.

La música podía escucharse aún afuera, los dos comenzaron a bailar lento, las manos de Sasori tocaban la cintura de Temari y ella, envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Lentamente sus respiraciones fueron teniendo el mismo ritmo. Sasori se acercó a hablarle al oído a Temari.

—No puedo creer que en este momento sólo te tenga para mí, Temari... eres preciosa. –Temari sólo asentía con la cabeza. –Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que soy.

—Sasori, en este momento, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—Pensémoslas juntos, pero por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado. —Los labios de Sasori tocaron los de Temari, ella apretó los ojos lo más fuerte posible y haciendo esto, una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla, él acarició el rostro de su acompañante delicadamente. Los pensamientos de ella solo eran uno, su jefe, nada se comparaba a él, nada.

Ella estaba lista para decirle a Sasori que, en realidad, no estaba atraída por él, pero ya era tarde.

—¿Temari? —Los ojos se le abrieron a Temari como nunca.

—¿Shikamaru?

Ya era tarde, ella ya estaba enamorada de él.

 **Capítulo 13 Finalizado.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Largos segundos pasaron, los labios de Temari ya habían dejado a Sasori a un lado, la mirada aguamarina sobre los ojos cafés se iba perdiendo, mientras Shikamaru, perdía la cordura ante lo que acababa de ver, la brisa no dejaba pensar a gusto, en el cielo caían relámpagos, señal de que aquella noche, iba a ser triste.

—Shikamaru... —Temari no sabía qué decir, Sasori la sostuvo más fuerte.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO ÉL AQUÍ? —Shikamaru estaba demasiado enfadado.

—¿No ves qué estamos bailando? ¿Estás ciego? —Sasori simplemente quería ver el mundo arder.

—Tú cállate imbécil.

—Sr. Shikamaru, por favor cálmese.

—¡NO! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres qué me calme?! —El moreno apresuró el paso hacía Sasori, quiso plantarle un puñetazo, pero la mirada asustada de Temari lo detuvo. —Y sobre todo, ¡Con él!

—No... Shikamaru, por favor, escúchame, no te enojes.

—¡Acabe el trabajo en una semana por... por ti, Maldición!

—Nadie pidió que hicieras eso, Temari no es de tu propiedad. —Sasori tenía cara de felicidad. —¿Ya te desahogaste? Entonces vete.

—¿Sabes dónde estás no? ¡Empresas Nara! Sólo eres un juguete de Sand Land, tú eres el que tiene que irse de aquí.

—Shikamaru, por favor cálmate.

—¡No Temari! ¡Tú sabías que tú... que tú a mí me...! —El coraje consumió por completo a Shikamaru, sin decir más se fue de ahí, no sin antes golpear el muro con su puño.

—Sasori, por favor, perdóname, tengo que ir a verlo está muy enojado.

—Temari, necesito que me des la respuesta a lo que te pregunté aquel día. —Sasori tomo de la mano a la rubia. —Espero que digas "Sí"

—Por favor Sasori, en este momento estoy muy confundida.

—Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar... —Sasori sostuvo aún más fuerte la mano de Temari.

—Por favor... Sasori. —Temari tenía los ojos vidriosos, al pelirrojo le pesó esto, así que mejor la dejó irse. —Gracias... muchas gracias.

—Aunque te vayas, yo siempre voy a estar esperándote. Puede que hoy él te haya ganado, pero no me voy a rendir contigo Temari, nunca. —La rubia miró a Sasori, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpió y sólo le dio una sonrisa de lado, se giró para continuar con su camino.

Corriendo entre la multitud, Temari miró a una lejana Yoshino preocupada.

—¡Sra. Yoshino!

—Temari... acabo de ver a Shikamaru muy molesto, no sabía que él iba a venir hoy a la fiesta. —Yoshino miró a Temari detenidamente. —¿Estás llorando?

—No es nada, despreocúpese, ¿Sabe a dónde pudo haber ido?

—Lo vi tan molesto que no tengo ninguna idea... a no ser qué...

—¡Yoshino! —El presidente se acercaba lo más rápido posible. —¿Viste a Shikamaru?

—Sí, se fue corriendo, estoy preocupada por él Shikaku, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

—Los trabajadores me avisaron que arrancó su coche lo más rápido... ese niño... ¡Está causando problemas!

—Por favor sr. Nara, no se preocupe, yo... iré a buscarlo.

—¿Y tú pareja de baile?

—Él... él va a estar bien, entonces me iré.

—¡Espera Temari! Allá afuera está lloviendo, deja que Ino vaya por una sombrilla.

—Perderé tiempo, por favor, díganme a dónde pudo haber ido.

—El bosque... —La pareja dijo al unísono.

—¿Qué bosque?

—Shikaku compró una pequeña reserva donde hay bastantes ciervos, quizá se dirija allá. —La Sra. Nara sacó un papel de su bolso y anotó la dirección. —Si vas corriendo puedes alcanzar todavía el autobús, nosotros no podemos ir, tenemos que quedarnos aquí, discúlpanos Temari, siempre te cargamos de cosas que hacer.

—No hay problema Sra. Yoshino, es un trato.

—Por favor Temari, que no haga ninguna locura, ese chico... no lo veíamos así desde Asuma.

—No se preocupe Sr. Nara, lo resolveré.

El salón se fue llenando de más y más gente y era obvio, afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era encontrar a Shikamaru, explicarle la situación, si no lo hacía él terminaría odiándola, y ella no quería eso.

Una vez fuera de la empresa, se dispuso a ir a tomar el autobús, hasta que el sonido de un claxon la detuvo.

—¡Temari! —La rubia giro y se encontró con Sasori, había salido antes que ella para buscar el coche.

—Sasori...

—No llegarás rápido a tu destino, sube.

—Pero... pero tú.

—No digas nada, solo súbete, ni siquiera yo comprendo lo que hago, pero solo quiero verte feliz. —Haciendo caso y sin otra alternativa, Temari subió. —¿A dónde tienes que ir? Vi que la dueña te dio un papel.

—A está dirección... —Temari saco el papel que ya estaba húmedo.

—Hasta allá... recuerdo que era una reserva, ¿Estás segura de que está ahí?

—Tiene que estar...

—Entonces vamos. —Sasori arrancó el coche, fue lo más rápido posible, Temari miraba como el tráfico se iba juntando. —Temari... solo quiero saber algo... ¿Haces esto sólo por qué es tu jefe? —La mirada del pelirrojo no se despegaba del camino. —O... ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Si te dijera, estoy segura que te lastimaría.

—Con eso lo acabas de afirmar, no me lastimarías para nada, me lastimaría el que dijeras que me amas, cuando en realidad, estás pensando en él.

—Sasori...

—Desde que trabajas con nosotros, noté que no despegas la mirada del teléfono y sé que es él porque alcance a leer un mensaje cuando te di mi número, o cuando nos topamos aquella vez frente al hotel, pude ver que estabas muy feliz a su lado, a diferencia de conmigo, donde la mayoría del tiempo, estás en silencio. —Sasori volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Sasori, tú... tú a mí me gustabas, porque eras tranquilo, callado y todo un caballero, pero por alguna razón, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, yo intentó borrarlo, pero cuando recuerdo que debó olvidarlo vuelvo a ese ciclo sin fin. Él hace lo que quiere, es un despreocupado, a simple vista puedes decir que él es un flojo, pero es la persona más noble, que da lo mejor de sí, que le importan muchas personas, siempre pone a los demás antes que a él mismo, siempre trabaja duro, simula que no pasa nada, aunque el mundo se le venga encima, y para colmo hoy... hoy yo lo herí. —Las lágrimas de nuevo se hacían presentes. —Puede que entre él y yo no pueda haber nada, pero quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda, quiero ser su apoyo, quiero decirle que no está solo... quiero estar a su lado.

—Temari... y por qué, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Tengo prohibido hacerlo, ahora mismo solo quiero apoyarle como su sombra.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente le dices la verdad? Que tú... lo amas. —Sasori frunció el ceño. —Él te entenderá, estoy seguro.

—No, porque si le dijera que estoy enamorada de él, todo mi plan se vería afectado.

—¿Qué plan? —La Sabaku se quedó callada, no podía contarle la verdad del juego. —Temari, si no puedes decirle a él, a mí sí, tú lo ayudas a él, pero ¿Quién te ayuda a ti? Déjame entenderte, además estoy seguro de que entraste a trabajar con nosotros para pagar algo referente a él y no a una amiga.

—¡No! Lo de mí amiga es cierto, pero yo... —El auto se detuvo por el tráfico.

—Prometo guardar tu secreto y ayudarte, por lo que veo es demasiada carga para ti, cuéntame.

Y así, en medio del tráfico, Temari le contó toda la verdad a Sasori, quien estuvo atento de todo lo que salía de la boca de su acompañante. Pronto se dio cuenta que tanto Shikamaru como Temari eran tan orgullosos que nunca pedirían ayuda, Temari se había enamorado de un personaje prohibido en aquel juego.

—Creo... creo que ahora comprendo porque no puedes quererlo, pero ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿El dinero o él? El dinero va y viene, pero tu felicidad... es tan complicado que ni siquiera yo puedo decirte que hacer.

—Necesito el dinero para mis hermanos y para Kurenai, yo lo necesito.

—Yo... prometo ayudarte en esto, sin que él se enteré, pero primero, tú necesitas hablar con él acerca de esto.

—¿Hablar con él? Cavaría mí propia tumba, se enojaría conmigo y automáticamente perdería el juego.

Después de esa charla, el granizo ahora era más fuerte y el tráfico se juntaba, ahora Temari estaba más nerviosa, temía no encontrarle en aquel destino.

—No avanzamos nada... —Sasori miró la hora, había pasado ya hora y media.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hago caminando de aquí a la reserva?

—No estarás hablando en serio, mira como llueve.

—Sólo dime...

—Como una media hora.

—Perdona Sasori, tengo que ir a verlo.

—Te vas a resfriar.

—Voy a hablar con él, voy a hacerlo. —Temari le quito el seguro a la puerta del coche y salió.

—¡Tu vestido se va a ensuciar y te vas a resfriar!

—Gracias por escucharme Sasori, no importa lo que pasé, lo diré todo... solo quiero verlo feliz.

—Siempre tan imprudente, por favor cuídate, la reserva es grande, podrías perderte.

—No pasa nada.

—Y por favor, encuéntralo. ¡Quiero verte feliz! —La rubia asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió y camino entre los coches.

La lluvia no se detenía, parecía que Temari había acabado de ducharse, el vestido ahora era transparente y estaba sucio, el peinado se deshizo, el maquillaje lo tenía corrido, no parecía la misma Temari, pero eso no le importaba, sólo quería verlo, quería explicarle, quería abrazarle y besarle, quería decirle que estaba completamente enamorada de él, no había marcha atrás.

Pero la suerte está vez no estaba de su lado, la punta de uno de sus tacones se quebró e hizo que se cayera en el lodo, sus finas y delicadas piernas tenían ahora rasguños, estaba llena de barro por todos lados, pero no se iba a detener por nada del mundo, se levantó y siguió caminando, no sin antes haberse quitado los zapatos, la chica que había dicho que nunca iba a enamorarse de su jefe, ahora estaba corriendo a sus pies.

Un gran bosque se podía ver, había una puerta de rejas que estaba entre abierta y afuera, el tan conocido auto del vicepresidente.

 _"Gracias por decirme dónde puede encontrarse, Sra. Nara ahora, déjemelo a mí."_

Al entrar al bosque sus pies tocaron el lodo, no tuvo más remedio que caminar así, estaba todo oscuro, definitivamente, el lugar era grande, no iba a encontrar tan fácilmente a Shikamaru. Se quedó un momento recargada en un árbol, había corrido mucho tiempo, estaba despierta desde las 5 de la mañana, parecía que ésta mujer iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. El movimiento en uno de los arbustos la mantuvo alerta y con algo de terror, pero al ver que era un pequeño ciervo dejó de tener miedo.

El animal se acercó lentamente y puso su cráneo debajo de una de las manos de Temari, haciéndole entender que quería que la rubia lo acariciase.

 _"Que suave es, y que hermoso..."_

Después de un momento de acariciarle, el ciervo camino y parecía que la estuviese guiando a algún otro lado. Camino al menos unos 5 minutos y a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña cabaña que seguramente era donde estaría el velador, a pesar del olor a tierra mojada pudo notar un ligero aroma a tabaco. La lluvia aún no se detenía, el ciervo se acercó un poco más a la cabaña y ella se quedó atrás esperando debajo de un árbol a ver si alguien salía, después de segundos de esperar, pudo notar que alguien salía de aquella cabaña, el tan esperado Shikamaru Nara.

Pudo ver como gentilmente acariciaba la cabeza del ciervo, tal y como hizo ella, el ciervo regresó a donde estaba Temari y Shikamaru lo siguió con la mirada, hasta topar con la mirada de ella.

—¿Temari? —Shikamaru estaba desconcertado y no era para menos, se acercó lo más rápido posible a ella. —¿Qué haces aquí? Estás mojada, está lloviendo muy fuerte.

—Yo... no quería que esto pasará, no quería que te enfadases conmigo. —La rubia rompió en llanto. —Sr. Shikamaru, perdóneme, yo de verdad, quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Mírate, corriendo hacia mí, pareces una pequeña niña que acaba de jugar con lodo. —Shikamaru la abrazó. —Te veías hermosa y ahora, luces el doble.

—No necesito que me digas mentiras... —Temari lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Mi padre alguna vez me dijo, que cuando estás enamorado, sea como sea que este la otra persona, a tus ojos será la más hermosa.

—¿Qué?

Solo basto un beso para calmar a Temari, un delicado beso que hizo que las piernas le temblasen y las lágrimas se le detuvieran.

—Mírame Temari, mira como me tienes, estoy completamente loco por ti, el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti fue una tortura que me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti. Voy a borrar el beso que te dio él y lo voy a sellar con muchos besos más, que nunca se te olvide que quiero que seas mía y solo mía. No puedo enojarme contigo, no puedo hacerlo.

—Shikamaru... —Sin tanto esfuerzo, el jefe la levantó del lodo, la cargó como si fuese una princesa, porque para él, lo era, la llevó hacía la cabaña, una vez dentro y los dos mojados por aquella lluvia, Shikamaru decidió deslizar aquel vestido dejándola sin nada más que con el collar que él le había regalado, volvió a cargarla y la llevó al baño que estaba dentro de aquella cabaña, la sentó en la tina, se quitó aquel traje que ahora pesaba el doble por la lluvia, la ropa interior se deslizó por su hombría.

Ahora los dos sin nada de ropa de por medio, volvieron a abrazarse y besarse, aquella habitación solo tenía una vela que ni siquiera llenaba de luz, el moreno abrió la llave de la regadera, recargó a Temari en la pared, levanto sus piernas a la altura de su cadera, la mujer enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Shikamaru, sus bocas soltaban gemidos, Shikamaru acariciaba la feminidad de la dama a su lado, y cada roce de sus manos hacían que Temari se estremeciera, ni siquiera el agua fría que venía de la ducha podía quitarle el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shikamaru ya no podía aguantar más, le dio todo su ser a Temari.

—Ah... Sr. Shikamaru, Sr. Shikamaru... —La rubia hablaba entre gemidos, besaba el cuello de su jefe, dejaba marcas de que ahora él era suyo y ella, era de él. La espalda de aquel hombre se convirtió en una hoja de papel y las uñas de aquella mujer se volvieron un bolígrafo que dibujaban pequeñas figuras una y otra vez.

—Temari, mírame, ¡mírame! —Temari dejó de cerrar los ojos y los abrió para encontrarse con una sonrisa de parte de él y encontrarlo con unas mejillas sonrojadas. —Me tienes en tus manos, me tienes a tus ordenes, soy todo tuyo. —Shikamaru arremetía contra el cuerpo de la rubia, no iba a dejarla ir, al sentir que los dos se venían, Shikamaru cerró la llave, la llevó aún conectada a él fuera de aquel baño, a la fogata que tenía prendida en la otra habitación, delicadamente, la puso en el piso y sin más, siguió demostrándole su amor por ella. Al acariciar sus piernas se dio cuenta que Temari se quejó, miro su mano y notó que uno de sus dedos tenía sangre, se dio cuenta de que Temari estaba herida y ella recordó que fue por la caída que había tenido al ir al bosque. —Me toca a mí sanarte ahora.

Sacó su miembro y bajó a su pierna, besó y lamió la herida y regresó la mirada hacía la rubia, acercó su rostro a su feminidad e introdujo lentamente su lengua, Temari levantó sus piernas para dejarle el camino libre, Shikamaru acariciaba los glúteos de la Sabaku, él levanto su rostro y tomo una de las manos de su chica, metió a su boca cada dedo, después, hizo la misma maravilla con los senos de ella, introdujo de nuevo su miembro y le hizo ver estrellas. Acarició su cabello y con frenesí besó la boca de la rubia, estaba loco, quería sentirla de todas las maneras posibles, quería escucharla decir su nombre, sus gemidos, quería que siguiera dibujando una vida entera en su espalda.

Los dos llegaron al clímax, pero no les importó, de nuevo comenzaron otro baile, pero ahora en posición de flor de loto, Shikamaru palpaba los senos de Temari, y mientras hacía esto, le susurraba un millón de maravillas al oído.

Shikamaru llegaba cada vez más al fondo y límite de la intimidad de Temari, pero esta vez no era como las demás, con violencia o simplemente por diversión y lujuria, era más romántico. Los dos se amaban tanto que les costaba decirlo.

No iban a soltarse, aunque no se dijeran te amo, las acciones, besos y caricias lo decían. No iban a descansar, habían sellado ya un destino juntos.

Esa noche iban a darse amor una y otra vez sin parar y esa cabaña, ahora iba a ser un lugar para los dos.

Capítulo 14 Finalizado


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 — La Promesa**

El amanecer ya había llegado, Shikamaru había sido el primero en despertarse, miró a su acompañante la cual dormía plácidamente y con una cara angelical, la cubrió con una frazada que había ahí, pero antes le dio una mirada a su ser, observó las marcas de los besos que le había dado y después miró que sus labios aún estaban algo rojos porque obviamente, no dejaron de unirse una y otra vez durante la noche, sus piernas aún tenían las heridas y ante esto él se sintió culpable.

Fue al baño y vio que todo era un desastre, estaba todo mojado, la vela se había derretido por completo, pero se dijo así mismo que había valido la pena por ella, se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver las marcas de besos en su cuello y después dio un vistazo a su espalda, la cual tenía muchos rasguños, eso no le molesto para nada, le encantaba de hecho. Salió del baño y tomo su traje y el vestido de ella, solo puso una toalla sobre de él para salir a tender la ropa. El día era de lo más hermoso, pero lo más hermoso del día es que ella amaneció con él.

Miro aquel vestido y se regañó mentalmente por pensar en quitárselo, y pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

 _"Ella no llevaba ropa interior..."_

De nuevo, se regañó así mismo.

Al volver a entrar al cuarto ella ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días dormilona.

—Buenos días. —Shikamaru se acercó para besarla. —Me encantaría que así me despertarás todos los días. —Los dos rieron.

—No estaría mal ¿verdad? Creo que el velador tiene un botiquín de medicinas en el baño, ¿Me dejas vendarte las piernas?

—¿Cómo sé qué eso no es una excusa para que volvamos a tener relaciones?

—Sólo lo haré si tú quieres, te lo dije ayer, ahora yo te pertenezco.

—Ya veo, entonces sí, véndalas.

—A sus órdenes señorita.

Temari buscó su vestido, pero no lo encontró, solo se puso la frazada encima, aun así, dejaba mucho que ver.

—Si preguntas por tu ropa, fui a tenderla junto con la mía, estaba mojada. —Shikamaru regresó con un botiquín. —Es un precioso vestido.

—¿De verdad? Me hubiese gustado que me lo vieras lucir un poco más. —El moreno sostuvo la pierna de Temari y pasó un algodón con agua oxigenada, le puso la venda y después le dio muchos besos a su rodilla. —Eres bueno poniendo vendas, ¿Quién te enseño?

—La mujer más maravillosa del mundo, tú.

—Sigamos hablando del vestido, aun no me acostumbró a esto.

—Hahaha, de acuerdo, entonces, me hubiese gustado verlo, disfrutarlo y después quitarlo, pero ya será en otra ocasión. Por cierto, cerca de aquí está la casa donde mis padres pasaron su luna de miel, iremos ahí.

—¿Una casa? ¿Aquí? ¿En la reserva?

—Sí, mi papá la compró hace mucho tiempo, pero desde que yo era pequeño ellos no vienen, solo el velador, pero le dije que se tomará el día, aún tengo cosas que hacer, mi viaje aún no termina.

—¿De verdad te irás?

—Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas, así que sí, me iré. —Temari bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza, pero después, Shikamaru tomo su quijada y la levantó. —Pero por hoy, hay que disfrutar tú y yo este día, no escaparás de mi tan fácilmente.

 _"Maldición, tengo que ir a Sand Land a trabajar."_

—Quisiera quedarme, pero tengo otro compromiso.

—¿En serio? —Shikamaru fue acercándose más y más a la rubia. —¿Qué clase de compromiso?

—Uno muy, muy importante.

—Mi padre me dijo que la empresa suspendió sus actividades por la festividad de ayer, así que mujer, ¿Qué planes tienes?

 _"Me rindo, no puedo con este hombre."_

—Ninguno, solo quedarme contigo, besarte y hacer que me hagas tuya.

—¿Cómo en este momento? —Shikamaru soltó una risa y se abalanzó hacía la rubia, la besó con total delicadez. —Ahora mismo quiero hacerte mía, pero primero quiero llevarte a conocer la casa, así que vamos a recorrer el bosque.

—¿Desnudos? —Temari enrojeció.

—Mujer, me he deleitado tanto con tu cuerpo que ahora lo conozco como la palma de mí mano.

—Tonto... —Shikamaru sonrió ante su reacción, la tomó de la mano.

—Entonces vamos, mi madre tiene ahí ropa guardada, así que despreocúpate por estar desnuda todo el día, aunque... me haría feliz que lo hicieras.

 _"Volvió a ser el mismo Shikamaru de siempre, me alegró."_

Caminaron un rato, los ciervos estaban rodeándolos, Shikamaru entonces recordó que Temari aún llevaba puesto el collar.

—Me encanta que tengas el collar que te regale.

—Siempre lo llevó puesto, no puedo separarme de él.

—Así como yo de ti. —Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y fue correspondido. Llegaron a una preciosa casa de madera, le recordó a la casa de los Nara, y por dentro era aún más rustica. —Bienvenida al lugar donde quizás mis padres me concibieron, y donde quizá un día tú y yo hagamos lo mismo. —La Sabaku se sorprendió. —Es broma, hahaha, no haremos nada hasta que tú me lo pidas.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Tú y yo?

—Por supuesto que sí, algún día claro. Hablaré con mi padre acerca de comprarle está casa, siempre me ha encantado.

—No me imagino ver corriendo pequeños tú por aquí.

—Ni yo, pero eso es lo de menos. —Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y la besó. —Cuando los dos estemos listos, quiero hacer una vida contigo. Temari, por ti deje de verme con mujeres, esta semana que me fui, fue para dejarles en claro que no quiero nada con ninguna, aunque no solo fue por eso, sino también fue para hablar de mi comportamiento y disculparme con los accionistas que estaban ligados a la empresa y pedirles que regresen con sus contratos, me doy cuenta que no cuidaba mucho mí perfil social, y esto a su vez dañaba la imagen de la empresa, pero todo tiene una causa Temari y me gustaría que la escucharás. El por qué me acuesto con tantas mujeres, yo de verdad quiero que me escuches y sobre todo, quiero que sepas que cambie por ti.

—Adelante...

—Yo... tengo una buena amiga llamada Kurenai y ella tiene a su hija, las dos están enfermas y... —Temari escuchó de nuevo la historia, sus sospechas siempre fueron ciertas, se dio cuenta de nuevo que Shikamaru no mentía, eso la hizo sentir agradecida, de nuevo cayó enamorada ante su bondad.

—Shikamaru, siempre estás cargando todo tú solo, déjame llevar algo de carga a mí también.

—Ni siquiera yo sé cómo lidiar con esto, pero gracias por estar aquí apoyándome. —El moreno tomo las manos de la rubia y las besó. —Después de contar algo como esto, de verdad tengo ganas de comer y después disfrutar un buen postre. —Shikamaru abrazó a Temari. —Y con el postre, me refiero a ti.

—Eres un goloso.

—Haha, ven, vamos a desayunar, el velador a veces viene y trae comida aquí, está parece más su casa que la de mis padres.

—El velador vive mejor que yo. —Temari se rio.

—Algún día, está será nuestra casa, lo prometo, pero por el momento tengo que arreglar los asuntos que me vuelven loco.

—Yo te esperaré, es una promesa. —Por dentro Temari sabía que, si ella ayudaba, aquella promesa se cumpliría más rápido, por lo que se propuso así misma ayudar a Shikamaru en todo lo que pudiese. —Pero antes de hacer eso, muéstrame la ropa que tiene tu madre, no creas que estaré así todo el día, pervertido.

—De acuerdo, ven, sígueme. —Caminaron juntos a una bella habitación bien adornada, había una cama matrimonial que era bastante grande y muebles rústicos, entre ellos un librero, todo estaba intacto, pero se veía hermoso. Shikamaru abrió la puerta de una habitación y este era un vestidor. —Elige lo que quieras ponerte, mi madre nunca uso está ropa, por lo que tengo entendido.

—¿No es tener mucha ropa y no usarla, un desperdicio? ¡Es preciosa!

—Bueno, me tuvieron a mí, por lo cual fueron pocas las veces que se la puso.

—Ya veo, entonces te haré caso. —Temari cogió algunas prendas de ropa, se las puso y salió a ver a Shikamaru, quien ya tenía un traje puesto. —Déjame adivinar, ¿De tu padre?

—Sí, tenemos el mismo estilo, soy una perfecta copia de él.

—Y qué lo digas. —Los dos rieron, de nuevo unieron sus bocas, se sentaron en la cama y fueron tocándose por sobre la ropa.

—Temari, de verdad, debo amarte tanto como para no contenerme.

—Vamos a parar, de nada sirve habernos vestido si al final terminaremos sin nada.

—Tienes razón. —Shikamaru ayudó a Temari a levantarse. Los dos fueron rumbo a la cocina y prepararon huevos fritos, la mañana transcurría perfectamente, nada importaba, ahora mismo eran sólo él y ella.

La tarde había llegado, los dos habían pasado las horas jugando Shōgi, Temari ni siquiera podía ganarle a Shikamaru, este hombre de verdad era inteligente. Una idea surgió en la mente de Shikamaru.

—Oye Temari.

—Dime. —Estaba tan concentrada en el juego que ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Mis padres tienen un tocadiscos aquí... ayer no pudimos bailar en la reunión, pero hoy quiero pedirte que bailes conmigo. —La chica levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces déjame preparar todo. —Shikamaru se levantó contento, Temari decidió esperarlo, aunque después de unos minutos se le ocurrió algo mejor. —¡Oye Temari, al fin lo encontré y... —El moreno no terminó su frase por ver a la mujer frente a él.

—¿Te gusta? —La rubia aprovechó el tiempo para ponerse un vestido rojo que era Yoshino, le ajustaba perfectamente y resaltaba bastante sus piernas.

—No me gusta, me encanta, te ves... hermosa.

—Y... ¿Qué esperas para sacarme a bailar?

—Nada, absolutamente nada. —Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho.

—¿No se te olvida algo?

—La música, perdón... es que... me vuelves loco. —El Nara con otras personas podía aparentar ser una persona de lo más madura e inteligente, pero frente a ella se comportaba como un niño. Se acercó al toca discos y lo prendió. —Ahora sí, concédame una pieza.

—Por supuesto. —Los dos comenzaron a bailar, las manos de Shikamaru acariciaban la espalda de Temari y ella, jugaba con aquel cabello negro fino, los ojos cafés miraron fijamente los verdes, los labios se juntaron para acompañar aquel vals.

—Esto es tan diferente a nuestro primer baile, ¿no crees? Recuerdo que ese día me golpeaste. —Temari se sonrojó un poco. —Pero, creo que ese golpe me hizo despertar.

—Qué pena, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Claro que no, jamás olvidaría que nuestro primer beso lo provocó. —Shikamaru rio. —Además, esa vez quería más de ti, pero comprendí que no era el mejor momento. Yo de verdad me alegró mucho de haberte conocido.

—¿Ah sí? —Temari se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja de Shikamaru y ligeramente, lo lamió. —Yo me alegró que me hayas contratado, me alegró de todo lo que pasó hasta ahora.

—Mujer, de verdad vas a despertar a la bestia si sigues jugando así. —El moreno, ligeramente bajo su mano para tocar su pierna. —Además, con ese vestido luces deleitable.

—Hoy en la mañana dijiste que querías quitarme el vestido, ¿no tienes ganas de hacerlo?

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero de verdad quiero disfrutar verte así un poco más.

—Puedes hacerlo aún sin quitarlo. Después, quedará en ti si lo quitas o lo dejas.

—Entonces voy a sacarle el máximo provecho. —Shikamaru recargó a Temari sobre el librero, levantó gentilmente el vestido y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. —Mujer, de verdad que sí, hoy voy a volverme loco contigo. —Los dos rieron, el chico sacó su miembro y lo deslizó sobre la intimidad de Temari.

—Ah... Más... por favor. —La rubia se recargó por completo sobre el librero, algunos libros se cayeron por la fuerza en que Shikamaru arremetía contra ella.

—Cómo usted ordene señorita. —El Nara besaba la espalda de aquella mujer, masajeaba sus senos y después levantó un poco más el vestido para acariciar mejor su sexo. El placer de nuevo los embriagaba. Las piernas de Temari temblaban, Shikamaru le dio la vuelta y la sentó en el librero, deslizo hacía abajo la parte de arriba del vestido hasta dejarlo en sus caderas, después la volvió a embestir con más fuerza.

Temari jalaba del cabello a Shikamaru para poder tener el camino libre a su cuello y morder la manzana de Adán. Le quito la corbata y después tiro el saco, desabrocho su camisa con frenesí y disfruto el tocar su pecho y pectorales, con sus uñas, de nuevo comenzó a rasgar su espalda, mordió sus labios una y otra vez.

Ahora por fin, Temari podía amar como quisiera a Shikamaru, porque ese día solo le pertenecía a ella.

—Temari... creo que me voy a venir.

—Sí... sí por favor... yo también lo haré, ah...

Y así, disfrutaron la esencia el uno del otro. Shikamaru con la fuerza que le quedaba la recostó sobre la cama.

—No quiero que este día terminé. —Espetó el chico con tristeza.

—Ni yo... pero no será para siempre.

—Lo sé, por eso, hoy quiero tratarte como mereces.

—¿Lo harás otra vez? ¡Me sorprende que aún tengas fuerzas! —Temari rio irónicamente, aunque ella también quería.

—Claro que sí, hasta que den las 12... Temari, tengo que tomar mi vuelo a las 6 de la mañana, ya sabes cómo es el aeropuerto.

—Te entiendo, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 9...

—¿Cenamos?

—No, me saltaré al postre.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo también...

Después de haberse unido tantas veces como podían en aquella habitación, Shikamaru y Temari de nuevo se adentraron al bosque rumbo a la cabaña.

—Me ha encantado venir aquí.

—Puedes venir cuando gustes, simplemente avísame que lo harás para yo decirle al velador que se tome el día.

—Te tomaré la palabra, por cierto, después te devolveré la ropa de tu madre.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que no la usa.

—Pero aun así...

—Sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo, sólo quédatela. —Temari asintió con la cabeza, entró primero a la cabaña para recoger su bolso que estaba húmedo y le rezó a Dios que por favor su celular no lo estuviera, estaba apagado así quiso prenderlo y gracias al cielo, aun servía, los mensajes llegaron uno por uno, todos de Sasori.

 **Sasori: (1) ¿Llegaste bien?**

 **(2) Espero que lo hayas encontrado.**

 **(3) Por cierto, Deidara está enojado contigo porque hoy no viniste a trabajar.**

 **(4) Quiere que escribas una carta de disculpa.**

 **(5) Pero no te preocupes, le dije que estabas resfriada, aunque aun así quiere que te disculpes.**

 **(6) También dijo que te pondrá doble carga de trabajo, ya sabes, él es bastante difícil.**

 **(7) Por favor, preséntate media hora antes.**

 **(8) Creo que eso es todo.**

 **(9) Hasta mañana.**

Las cosas se empezaban a complicar.

—¿Ese es el chat de Sasori? —La rubia se giró con miedo y dejó caer el teléfono, Shikamaru lo levantó. —¿Deidara? ¿Por qué dice qué mañana te presentes a trabajar?

—¡No es nada y deja de leer mis mensajes! —Temari quiso tomar su teléfono, pero la altura de Shikamaru complicaba las cosas.

—Quiero una explicación.

—¡No hay ninguna explicación!

—¿No me tienes confianza Temari? —Shikamaru bajó la cabeza.

—No lo entenderías... por favor, devuélveme el teléfono.

—Sólo dime que no es nada malo.

—No es nada malo... me escribió porque quiere saber si llegue contigo, él fue quién me trajo ayer.

—¿Sasori? —Temari asintió, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro. —De acuerdo, es lo mejor que él ha hecho, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, que espero no sea pronto. —masculló. —Le agradeceré por llevarte a mí. —la abrazó y le dio su teléfono. —Es tarde ya, vamos a que te lleve a casa.

—Sí.

El camino fue silencioso, la manía de Temari era prender y apagar la pantalla de su celular cuando estaba intranquila, Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

—Cuando te bajes, agarra la bolsa que está en el asiento de atrás, ahí está tu vestido y tus tacones, aunque creo que deberías llevar a arreglar esos zapatos, no quiero volver a ver tus piernas con heridas. —Shikamaru acarició su rodilla, después regresó su mano a la palanca de velocidades. —No estoy enojado contigo porque te mensajees con Sasori, Temari, simplemente me preocupó de lo que haces, yo ya te conté toda la verdad acerca de mí, ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—No... nada. —Le pesaba decirle la verdad, aún no podía saberlo.

—Confiaré en ti, y eso es porque estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ti. —Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari y la besó.

 _"Yo... prometo ayudarte en esto, sin que él se enteré, pero primero, tú necesitas hablar con él acerca de esto."_ Fueron las palabras que Sasori le dijo.

—Yo... yo Shikamaru... tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime lo que sea, trataré de entenderte.

—Yo... —A Temari se le salían las lágrimas. —Yo...

—Vamos nena, no es tan complicado, suéltalo todo.

—Yo te amo Shikamaru, esa es la verdad.

—Yo te amo mucho más Temari, no tienes por qué llorar, ahora mismo estoy demasiado feliz de tenerte a mi lado y estoy seguro que tú también vas a estar a mí lado, ¿verdad?

—Sí... siempre, a pesar de todo.

—Así se habla mujer. —El Nara estacionó el coche frente al apartamento de Temari. —Ya llegamos, te hablaré cuando llegue a mi hotel, por favor, cuídate mucho, mensajéame siempre que puedas, aunque creo que quien lo hará seré yo. —Se rio.

—Sí, prometo hacerlo. —Tomo su bolso y la bolsa junto con el vestido, bajó del coche y sintió como Shikamaru se aferró su pierna.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Le dio una sonrisa y se despidió, vio el carro marcharse y soltó un gran suspiro. —Te amo, de verdad hablo en serio, por eso... por favor perdóname si llegó a ganar este juego con fuego...

Capítulo 15 Finalizado.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 — Matrimonio**

Temari entró a su departamento, dejó sus cosas en la sala y se sentó en la silla del comedor, analizó la situación en la que se encontraba, contarle la verdad a Shikamaru o dejar las cosas como estaban.

 _"Seguramente si le digo se enojará bastante, querrá que desaparezca de su vida... Joder Temari tienes qué pensar en algo bueno"_

La mañana llegó, se había quedado completamente dormida en aquella silla, la alarma de su teléfono se escuchaba, se levantó para apagarla y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde, 7:30 de la mañana, tendría que estar en la oficina.

Se arregló y se puso unas gafas de sol para ocultar las ojeras, ya que no llevaba nada de maquillaje puesto. Llegó a la oficina e Ino se acercó.

—Vaya vaya Temari, el día de la fiesta te vi salir muy rápido, ¿Fuiste a algún lado con Shikamaru? —hizo una mirada pícara.

—Para nada, simplemente se le olvidó una cosa y yo fui a conseguírsela.

—A mí no me engañas Temari, entre ustedes hay algo. Conozco a Shikamaru, seguramente se enojó por verte al lado de ese chico, por cierto, ¿Quién era él? Se veía bastante joven.

—Su nombre es Sasori, es un antiguo compañero de Sand Land.

—Hmmm, un enemigo de la empresa.

—Suenas igual que Shikamaru diciéndolo.

—Supongo que sabe que fuiste con él.

—Sí, él es una buena persona, pero... Yo...

—¿Lo rechazaste por Shikamaru?

—Sí...

—Seguiste a tú corazón mujer, eso es lo que está bien, mientras ustedes se entiendan entonces nada importa. Además, haces mejor pareja con Shikamaru, yo lo sabía desde el principio, ustedes terminarían juntos.

—¿Cómo sabes qué él y yo estamos juntos?

—¡Ah! Lo acabo de comprobar, era una trampa, así que ya están juntos. —Temari se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado. —Me da gusto que estén juntos. Son amigos muy importantes para mí, si necesitan algo para una escapada, no duden en pedirme ayuda.

—¡I-Ino!

—Es broma jaja. Tengo que entregar unos documentos, por cierto, el presidente quiere hablar contigo, así que mejor apresúrate. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí, adiós.

La preocupación tomo a Temari, no podía decirle al Sr. Shikaku que su hijo y ella tenían una relación, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto si quería ganarse el dinero. No importaba nada, las cosas se le facilitaban más porque no estaba su jefe. Llegó algo temblorosa a la oficina del presidente.

—Buenos días Presidente.

—Ah, Temari buenos días. Supongo que ya sabrás porque estás aquí.

—Me lo imagino, su hijo ya está bien, no se preocupe por nada. Hablé con él y le expliqué que debía controlar sus arranques, nada del otro mundo.

—Shikamaru me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado a la mujer indicada para él. —Shikaku prendió un cigarrillo. —Temari, ¿Tú sabes cómo es el trato no? Quedamos que tú no te enamorarías de mi hijo y él tampoco de ti. ¿Está pasando algo que no me has contado? ¿Algo entre mi hijo y tú?

—No presidente... —Los latidos en el corazón de Temari se hacían cada vez más fuertes. —Estoy segura de que hablaba de otra persona. Pero por favor, por eso no se preocupe, lo que importa ahora es que su hijo está bien.

—Sí, muchas gracias por eso, pero espero no faltes al trato que hicimos. Prometiste no enamorarte de él, quiero decir, se ve feliz, pero no quiero que por sus locuras enamoradizas la empresa de nuevo decaiga, tú me entiendes.

—Sí señor.

—Eso es todo, por favor regresa al trabajo. —La rubia asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

Las cosas se tornaban cada vez más pesadas para Temari, sudaba frío. Las horas pasaban, mandó un mensaje a Shikamaru para decirle que todo marchaba bien y que esperaba que se encontrará en su viaje de lo mejor. Salió más temprano de la empresa para ir a Sand Land, arrancó su coche y llegó, lista para toparse con un regaño de parte de Deidara. Tocó la puerta y le dieron la orden de entrar.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Deidara.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. —Deidara estaba jugando con su bolígrafo, al lado de él estaba Sasori, pero éste estaba viendo por el ventanal sin prestar atención a la rubia. —Sasori me dijo que te sentiste mal a mitad del baile y fuiste corriendo como doncella a casa. Muéstrame la receta médica.

—¿Receta médica?

—Deidara, su religión le prohíbe ir al doctor, ella se trata sola. —Sasori habló aún sin despegar la mirada del paisaje.

—¡Deja de cubrirla Sasori! ¡Ella tiene que enfrentar sus problemas sola! ¿De qué estabas enferma? ¿Traes tu carta de disculpa? ¡Estamos pagándote ilegalmente!

—Yo cogí un resfriado cuando iba para la fiesta, pero mi religión no permite que me trate en cualquier lugar, agradecería que usted entendiera. —Temari inclinó su cabeza.

—Tsk, qué más da. Entrégame tu carta de disculpa, Itachi te llevará a los archiveros, hay varias cosas que quiero que tires y quemes, documentos que ya no son importantes.

—Sí Sr. Deidara. —La rubia buscó en su bolso la carta y se la entregó.

—No vuelvas a llegar tarde, vete.

—No, con su permiso. —Itachi y Temari salieron juntos.

—No te vi mucho tiempo en la fiesta.

—Yo tampoco lo ví a usted señor Itachi.

—Estaba con mi hermano y su novia. Sakura, ¿La conoces?

—Es mi compañera de trabajo.

—Ya veo, es una buena persona, se nota que quiere mucho a mi hermano.

—Ah, sí...

Los dos entraron a una bodega donde había muchísimos archiveros y estaban todos organizados alfabéticamente.

—Deidara quiere que destruyas todos los papeles de aquí.

—¿Archivos basura?

—Sí, expedientes y contratos de hace mucho tiempo. Termina hoy.

—Como ordené.

Itachi dejo sola a Temari. Empezó limpiando la bodega y preparo la trituradora de papel, sería un trabajo muy duro, eran al menos 12 archiveros, Sasori no mentía con decirle que Deidara iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Sacó y leyó cada expediente, entre ellos se encontraba el de ella.

 _"Temari no Sabaku, 19 años... Cómo pasa el tiempo"_

Rio un poco y siguió triturando el papel, entre los documentos venían pagarés, cheques, circulares, encargos y cartas. Aunque también expedientes de personas que habían sido despedidas. Divagando encontró un expediente que hizo que se riera un poco. Documentos de Tayuya.

 _"Entonces veamos... Tayuya, 22 años, graduada en la Preparatoria Técnica en ofimática. No tiene hijos, no hay información de su madre y el nombre de su padre es... Orochimaru, ocupación... Médico cirujano y especialista en pediatría..."_

Temari se quedó pensando, quizás Kabuto no era el único doctor que podría tratar a Kurenai o a Mirai, quizás había cura para el virus y Orochimaru podría curarlas. Vió que en el expediente se encontraba su número de teléfono, aunque ella aún tenía el de Tayuya pero no quería volver a verla, se lo apunto en la muñeca y guardó los papeles de Tayuya por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Siguió haciendo su trabajo hasta que terminó su jornada. Subió al despacho y vió que no estaba Deidara, sólo Sasori quién estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—Deidara ya se fue, me dejó a cargo, pero ya es tarde. Deberías irte.

—Ehmmm, Sr. Sasori... ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —Toda la atención del pelirrojo fue hacia ella.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quería hablar con usted...

—Cuéntame.

—Es acerca de una empleada que los dos conocemos... Tayuya.

—Ah, ¿Tú antigua asistente?

—Sí, usted supongo que conoce a su padre, digo, cómo usted acompañaba a Deidara a las reuniones de Sand Land y las empleadas traían a su familia, supongo que más o menos lo reconoce.

—Algo así... No hagas más suspenso, dime.

—Su padre es doctor... Más concreto es Médico cirujano y también es pediatra.

—¿Planeas que él ayude a la recuperación de tu amiga?

—¡Sí! Si en dado caso Kabuto no pudiese hacer nada, podríamos pedir ayuda a Orochimaru. Eso las sanaría a las dos.

—Entonces... ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

—No, pero tengo su número de teléfono.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Leí los expedientes, ahí estaba el de Tayuya y pues... Lo leí.

—Hmmm, bueno, entonces en marcha, muéstrame su número.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!

—Cada segundo cuenta, anda, dámelo.

—De acuerdo... —Temari subió la manga de su camisa hasta dejar a la vista el número, Sasori acarició su mano, pero después dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para marcar el número en su teléfono.

—Te mandaré un mensaje para decirte lo que me contestó.

—No, no necesita hacer eso.

—Dije qué te ayudaría, así que por favor, deja que yo me encargue de esto Temari. —Asintiendo con la cabeza, Temari dejó que él se encargase.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Sasori... Yo de verdad se lo agradezco, a hecho tanto por mí.

—Dije que quería verte feliz, lo que hoy no veo es una sonrisa de parte tuya. —La Sabaku lo miró y le sonrió. —Bien, esa es la Temari que conozco. Deberías irte, mañana será un largo día.

—Sí, entonces adiós.

Llegando a su departamento los mensajes le llegaron uno tras otro y todos de Shikamaru. Seguramente estaba cansado al igual que ella pero aún así no le impedía mandar mensajes.

 **Shikamaru: (1) Hola preciosa mujer, ¿Descansaste bien?**

**(2) Aunque sé qué no lo hiciste, pero aún así me gustaría saber que estás bien, no hablo de la empresa.**

**(3) Ésta semana será un infierno sin ti, quiero verte.**

**(4) Además de que le conté algo a mi padre.**

**(5) Le dije que estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien, tú sabes bien quién es.**

**(6) Es la persona más terca pero a la vez noble y honesta, la más amable y la que no teme mostrarle al mundo quién es. La más cuidadosa, la más hermosa, puedes perderte en sus ojos con tal solo observarlos un segundo. Sus golpes hacen que literalmente, despiertes de tu pequeño mundo. Su voz te envuelve en un Vortex eterno. Sus labios son tan preciosos y llenos de amor. Es la mujer más perfecta del mundo, y sobre todo, esa mujer es mía.**

**(7) ¿Sabes quién es ella?**

**(8) Su nombre es Sabaku no Temari.**

**(9) Y quiero presentarla formalmente como mí pareja cuando regrese.**

**(10) ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**(11) Espero tu respuesta. No te demores.**

**(12) Te amo.**

El corazón de Temari volvió a latir rápido, no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente quería contestar algo como _"Claro que sí, es más, hazlo en este momento."_ pero las cosas no funcionaban así. Con profunda tristeza tuvo que escribirle.

 **Temari: Hola Shikamaru, estoy bien, tu mensaje es precioso, gracias por acordarte de mí, agradezco que me ames tanto. Pero debo declinar la propuesta de presentarnos como una pareja formal. Es decir... Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no quisiera apresurar las cosas, espero comprendas. Me hace feliz el que me ames, pero por el momento quiero concentrarme en el trabajo. Este no es un mensaje para terminar. Simplemente tengamos una relación más... Privada, que sólo sea un secreto entre tú y yo, ya sabes. Me gusta el misterio.**

**(2) Te amo y espero que estés bien, te extraño demasiado. Adiós.**

Y así sin más, tuvo que quedarse con las ganas. Pensando seriamente, si sus padres notarán el cambio de Shikamaru, podrían adelantarle el dinero y ella al fin podría estar al lado de su hombre. Para justificar la gran cantidad de dinero podría decir algo como que se ganó la lotería. Ahora no solamente era esconder lo de Mirai y Kurenai, sino también esconder todo su amor de Shikaku y Yoshino y eso ameritaba avisarle a Ino que no dijera nada de su relación. Contaba con el apoyo de Sasori y eso le gustaba, todo tenía que ir en orden. La dificultad había cambiado, pero eso no significaba que iba a perder el juego.

Hizo lo de siempre, cenó y se bañó, despertó y se arregló. Los días monótonos de nuevo se hacían presentes en su vida. Llegó a la empresa y se encontró con Chouji.

—Buenos días Temari.

—Chouji, hola ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, algo triste porque no he visto a Shikamaru, pero seguramente está haciendo lo mejor en su viaje.

—Exactamente, ¿De qué es su viaje? —A pesar de saber la verdad, quería saber qué era lo que Shikamaru había dicho.

—Bueno, dijo que quería ir a visitar otras empresas para tener nuevas alianzas. Algo así me dejó dicho, no me dio muchos detalles por lo mismo.

—Ya veo, está bien.

—Sí, oye... Lamento preguntar esto... Pero últimamente te vas muy rápido de la empresa... ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros?

—No es por eso... Pero es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa y la verdad últimamente estoy muy ocupada, lo que daría yo por un momento con mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Ah, tengo que ir a producción, después te veo Temari.

—Sí, hasta luego. —La rubia se encaminó hacía la oficina del Nara. —¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Je... Mira como me tienes Shikamaru, tan tonta.

—¿SE TE PERDIÓ ALGO? —Giró sobre sus talones y miró a la mujer de sus pesadillas, Lisa.

—Venía por unos documentos, más bien, yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo el personal autorizado puede entrar.

—Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Shikamaru no está, no deberías de estar aquí.

—Si debería de estar aquí, soy su asistente después de todo.

—Ya te dije que no deberías de estar aquí, vengo a buscar algo que se me olvidó aquí.

—¿Y qué se te olvidó? Digo, así podría ayudarte a buscarlo, ya que no puedes entrar.

—Me causas mucha migraña, solo quítate, una pordiosera como tú en lo único que ayuda es en estorbar. —Temari apretó fuertemente el puño, pero no se iba a rebajar. Además, Shikamaru ahora le pertenecía de todas las formas posibles, no debería de estar preocupada.

—Solo personal autorizado, dije. ¿No te enseñaron modales?

—Solo muévete perra. —Lisa empujó a Temari pero ella de nuevo se puso en medio.

—No voy a dejar pasar a cualquiera.

—¿Por qué te pones así perra? Voy a entrar a buscar algo, muévete.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Llegó Shiho con su gafete en manos, se le notaba nerviosa. —No hagan escándalo, este es un lugar de trabajo, no un set de drama.

—Shiho, serías tan amable de decirle a "ésta" que vine por unas cosas que olvidé desde la otra vez.

—Solo es personal autorizado señorita Lisa, lamento no poder cumplir sus deseos.

—Shiho, ya deberías saber que la próxima presidenta de los Nara seré yo, si quieres conservar tu trabajo saca a está gata. —Lisa seguía forcejeando con Temari.

—Jajaja, ¿Piensas qué voy a dejar que hagas un desastre tanto en la vida de Shikamaru como también en su oficina? ¿Acaso no te dejó en claro que no eres nada para él?

—No te entrometas rubia hueca.

—Aquí la única hueca eres tú.

—Oigan oigan, ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

—Señor Nara. —Dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¿Por qué están discutiendo? Son señoritas, comportense.

—Vengo a recoger la hoja de compromiso que Shikamaru seguramente firmó.

—¿Compromiso? —Shikaku no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Lisa y Temari estaba con los ojos como platos.

—En la fiesta pude venir pero no vi a Shikamaru, por lo cual le dejé el acta de matrimonio en su oficina además de que ya está firmada por mí, seguramente su hijo ya la firmó.

—Lisa... Entonces tú... ¡Así que Shikamaru hablaba de ti en el mensaje que me envió!

—¿Habló de mí? —Los ojos le brillaron a Lisa. —¿Y qué le dijo?

—Que eres la mujer indicada para él y que lo haces muy feliz, me alegro bastante de que te haya encontrado. —Shikaku abrazó a Lisa. —Entonces, entremos y veamos la hoja.

—¡No suegro! Primero quiero presentarme formalmente en la empresa, Shiho, organiza una reunión ante todos los gerentes y trabajadores, ¡Ay! ¡Pero primero acompáñame a retocarme el maquillaje!

—Sí Sra. Lisa.

—Nada de Sra. Lisa, ahora soy una Nara. —Las dos salieron corriendo, Temari estaba algo desilusionada, pero Shikaku la tomó del hombro.

—Haz hecho un excelente trabajo Temari. Incluso hiciste que mi hijo encontrará el amor, aunque no es el tipo de mujer que yo esperaba, pero si él es feliz, entonces lo aceptaré.

—Sr. Nara...

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, ahora Shikamaru con la ayuda de Lisa, podría aprender a madurar, se encargará de la empresa y entonces... Nuestro trato acabará.

—¿Así... Tan rápido?

—Bueno, aún hay que ver... Ven a mi oficina por los 6 millones, son tuyos ahora, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

Los pasos de Shikaku retumbaban en los oídos de Temari, se quedó ahí parada con el nudo en la garganta, ¿Todo lo que había dicho Shikamaru era mentira? ¿La mujer que amaba en realidad era Lisa? Temari poco a poco se rompía. Lentamente se deslizó por la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Después de un rato Ino llegó junto con Sakura.

—¡Temari! Explícanos lo que está pasando en la sala de reuniones.

—Shikamaru está comprometido con Lisa... Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad Ino?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Cálmense las dos. —Sakura intentaba poner todo en orden. —Ni siquiera sabemos si él lo firmo.

—Mira la cara de Lisa, está tan confiada.

—Nada de eso Temari, no te dejes engañar por esa mujer. Entremos y saquemos el acta.

—¿Y sí él la firmó qué? ¡Sabía desde el principio que esto no iba a funcionar! —la rubia comenzó a sollozar.

—Eso no se sabrá hasta que lo veamos, entremos.

—No tengo la llave...

—Temari, estás hablando con la anterior asistente de Shikamaru. —Sacó la llave de su bolso y entraron, el acta estaba sobre el escritorio el cuál estaba roto, Temari sonrió al recordar porqué estaba así, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de aquel papel.

—No puedo creerlo... Él... —Temari se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Llevemos esto al Sr. Nara.

—No niñas. —La voz de una mujer bastante conocida se escuchó. —Denme esa hoja.

—¡Señora Yoshino! —Las tres gritaron su nombre.

Mientras las chicas estaban en el despacho de Shikamaru, en la sala de conferencias estaba una feliz Lisa y también el presidente Shikaku el cual comenzó a hablar.

—Queridos compañeros, hoy estamos aquí porque quiero darles la noticia de algo, a pesar de qué mi hijo está ausente, la mujer a mí lado, la señorita Lisa... ¡Ahora es su prometida! —Los aplausos se hicieron presentes, aunque algunas caras disgustadas como las de Chouji y Sai se hacían presentes. —Ahora sé qué ellos dos podrán encargarse de empresas Nara.

—Antes que nada, querido. —Yoshino entró junto con Temari, Ino y Sakura. —Quisiera decirle algunas palabras a mi nueva nuera. No la tendrás nada fácil con mi hijo. —Yoshino le sonrió a Lisa y ella simplemente puso una cara angelical. —Ni siquiera conmigo. No apruebo esto, ni siquiera te conozco. —Todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos.

—Señora Yoshino, desde aquí estoy viendo la firma de su querido hijo en el Acta de Matrimonio que tiene en sus manos. Lo siento, es lo que él decidió.

—Perdona el decirle esto sra. Lisa... Pero... No está firmada. —Temari tomó el acta de las manos de Yoshino.

—¿Estas ciega? Ahí está su firma.

—Hasta las firmas te salen mal, el vicepresidente nunca firmaría así. Él pone primero "Nara Shikamaru" en vez de " _Shikamaru Nara"_ —Lisa estaba enojada y avergonzada. —Para ser su prometida, lo conoces muy poco, si vas a copiar algo, al menos hazlo bien. —Temari tiró el Acta y la piso. —Disculpe Sr. Nara, pero su hijo estará soltero una temporada más.

—Lisa... —Shikaku dirigió su mirada a aquella mujer con ojos vidriosos.

—Te vas a arrepentir Sabaku no Temari... ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! —Lisa salió de ahí corriendo, Yoshino tenía una mirada satisfactoria y Shikaku se dirigió al centro.

—Ehmmm, bueno... Al parecer tuvimos un inesperado error... Por favor discúlpenos eh... Sigan con sus actividades. —Las risas se hicieron presentes, todos se estaban yendo.

—Nosotras también nos vamos Sr. Shikaku, nos vemos. —Ino jaló a Sakura y se fueron de ahí.

—Esperen chicas... Gracias... —Temari se inclinó hacia ellas y les sonrió.

—De nada.

Los tres ahora estaban solos en aquella sala.

—Bueno... Hmmm, lamento que hayas tenido que ver este fracaso amoroso Temari. —Shikaku acarició su barba.

—Eres un idiota Shikaku, casi condenas a nuestro hijo. —Yoshino jaló la barba de Shikaku y esté se quejó del dolor.

—Perdón mujer... Lo siento Temari... Por favor, quédate al lado de mí hijo un poco más.

—No se preocupe Sr. Nara, lo haré hasta que se cumpla nuestro trato...

—De acuerdo Temari... Entonces, es momento de explicarle esto a Shikamaru.

—Deje que yo sé lo explique. Después de todo, yo fuí quién vió la firma de su hijo.

—Sí Shikaku, Temari fue inteligente al saber que la firma era falsa. Ya has hecho suficiente como para aceptar la relación de esa niña y mi hijo.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que sí. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Temari. Cuéntame a detalles cuál fue la reacción de ese chico. Vámonos Yoshino.

—Gracias Temari, siempre estás salvándonos. Te debemos muchísimo.

—No se preocupe Sra. Nara, nos vemos.

Temari tenía mucho que contarle a Shikamaru. Estaba aliviada de que sólo fue una falsa alarma, aunque desde el principio ella ya estaba sospechando que Lisa mentía, pero ahora sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru había cumplido su promesa.  
Ahora se había librado de Lisa, pero los problemas se avecinaban y estaban cada vez más cerca, pero ella no sabía. Sólo estaba profundamente enamorada de su jefe.

Capítulo 16 Finalizado.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 — Esperanza**

Después de haber terminado todo el lío del compromiso de Shikamaru y terminar todos los trabajos que tenía en la empresa, Temari se dirigió a Sand Land, se encontró con Matsuri.

—¿Temari? —La castaña se quedó perpleja. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de visita?

—Ah... Matsuri, yo en realidad venía a ver al Sr. Sasori.

—¿El Sr. Sasori?

—Sí Gerente Matsuri, la señorita Temari y yo tenemos asuntos que ver. —Sasori había llegado.

—Bueno... entonces está bien, con permiso. —La castaña se acercó más a Temari. —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pilla. —Se rio y se fue.

—Bien, vámonos Temari.

—Sí.

Los dos caminaron rumbo al despacho, se sentía algo tenso el ambiente.

—Hablé con Orochimaru el día de ayer. —Temari paró de caminar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, le conté la situación, pero primero necesita ver personalmente a Kurenai y su hija.

—¿Y qué voy a decirle a Kabuto? No puedo sacar como si nada a Kurenai del hospital.

—Puedes llevarlo como un invitado más, no creo que se conozcan.

—Te equivocas, Orochimaru es famoso, lo busqué en internet ayer, además con trabajos me dejaron pasar a mí, no me imagino el trámite que tendré que hacer para que él entre.

—Mira, mejor vamos tú y yo a la clínica y le explicamos a Kurenai lo que está pasando.

—Lo que pasa es que... como sabes Shikamaru es algo así como el "Guardián" de las dos, él no sabe que yo ya conozco a Kurenai.

—Entonces, ¿Tampoco sabe que debe pagar más de un millón de dólares?

—No, aún no le he contado, por eso entré a trabajar aquí, para pagar el tratamiento de Kurenai...

—Yo soy de la idea que deberías decirle a Shikamaru, sí, en parte es bueno que lo ayudes, pero a costa de qué Temari. Mírate, últimamente te ves más decaída, tus ojos tienen ojeras, estás más delgada y no prestas atención, tus pensamientos solo son "Él, él y él". Me preocupa tu salud mental y física, siempre trabajas 16 horas, ¿Y él? ¿Qué es lo que hace? Viéndose con mujeres, ¿Y tú dónde quedas? Eres demasiado buena para él Temari.

—Él... él ya cambió, ya no ve a ninguna mujer, a sus ojos, soy la única.

—Ahora mismo no importa si eres la única o la última, él te está desgastando tanto, ¿Alguna vez se preocupó por ti? ¿Venir a verte? ¿Te llama para saber cómo estás?

—Sí lo hace... hablamos cuando podemos.

—Ah, ¿Y venir a verte? ¿O acaso solo lo hace cuándo están peleados, en el trabajo o solo cuándo quiere tener sexo contigo?

—Sasori...

—No Temari, escúchame, tú das todo por él, ¿Pero él que hace por ti? ¡Ni siquiera se entera de lo qué haces! Yo sé que en tu situación es difícil, pero debes entender que si son pareja deben ayudarse mutuamente, no cada quien por su lado.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? Si le digo que yo misma pagaré lo de Kurenai me preguntará cómo es qué me enteré si no dejan entrar a nadie que no sea él a la clínica, se enojará, si le digo que trabajo para Sand Land se enojará muchísimo más, si le digo del trato nos odiará a mí y a sus padres porque pensará que soy una interesada.

—Entonces enfréntalo, sé que es difícil, pero si de verdad lo amas, cuéntale. Supongo que él ya te dijo su verdad, ahora tú, ¿qué harás?

—No lo sé... no quiero romperme la cabeza en estos momentos, necesito seguir trabajando.

—Ok, supongamos que sigues trabajando, dime cuando el regrese de sus pequeñas vacaciones, ¿A él no se le hará extraño que todos los días dejes la oficina a la misma hora y no estés en tu casa? Mientras más avance el tiempo, más mentiras tendrás que inventar.

—Ya no sé qué hacer Sasori... me he metido en un lío muy grande. —Temari agachó la cabeza.

—Quizá termine decepcionado, pero... aún tienes tiempo para contarle la verdad, deja que él se encargue de los gastos de Kurenai en la clínica del tal Kabuto en caso de que Orochimaru no pueda curarlas.

—¿Y el tiempo qué invertí aquí qué? ¿Entonces de qué sirvió venir a trabajar a Sand Land?

—Obviamente cooperarás con algo de dinero, mientras piensa en lo que te dije. Le diré a Deidara que nos deje salir antes, no tienes mucho que hacer, quedó sorprendido con la limpieza del archivero. Iremos con Kurenai a explicarle la situación.

—Sí... —Sasori acarició la mejilla de Temari, le sonrió y continuó caminando. Al cabo de un par de horas los dos volvían a la oficina.

—Será mejor que te quedes fuera de la oficina, Deidara es difícil, y más cuando se trata de ti. Yo hablaré con él, mientras ve bajando al estacionamiento.

—De acuerdo.

Temari bajó y se encontró de nuevo con Matsuri.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro, ahora sí, dime ¿Qué traes con el Sr. Sasori? —Cuchicheó con emoción la castaña.

—Con él... nada, sólo vine a entregar unas cosas de los Nara acá.

—¡¿Nara y Sand Land se unirán?!

—Aún no...

—¡Temari, si lo logras serás capaz de hacer lo imposible posible! Tú sabes, cuando entramos a trabajar pensábamos que dos compañías poderosas podrían unirse alguna vez, ¡Es genial que tú seas ese puente!

—Aguanta Matsuri... eso no pasará, así que no te inquietes tanto.

—Temari, ya llegué vámonos. —Venía Sasori con su maletín. —Aquí deja el carro, no le pasa nada.

—Sí... bueno, entonces me voy Matsuri.

—A mí no me engañas, algo está pasando aquí.

—Por favor Gerente Matsuri, ¿No tiene trabajo qué hacer? —Inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Ah, perdone. Nos vemos.

Los dos subieron al carro, Temari le escribió la dirección de la clínica en un papel, Sasori lo miró y tomó su celular comenzando a apuntar la dirección.

—¿Para qué la apuntas si la tienes en la mano? —Rio un poco la rubia.

—Por si me pierdo. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. —En lo que llegamos duérmete un rato.

—No puedo Sasori, conciliar el sueño se me hace bastante difícil desde hace tiempo.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré velando tus sueños.

—Entonces te haré caso. —La rubia cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

El camino se volvió silencioso, Sasori estaba sonriendo, tenía a la mujer que quería a su lado, o algo así. Pero pronto se puso a analizar las cosas, tenía mucha carga de trabajo, ésta mujer debía estar hecha polvo. Llegando a la dirección, bajó las ventanas para que entrase algo de aire freso al carro, miró a Temari completamente dormida, se acercó y aprovechó la oportunidad. Tantas veces conteniéndose, hoy no iba a ser así, la besó, pero inmediatamente alejo su cara y despertó a Temari.

—Ya llegamos... —Masculló Sasori.

—Sí... ah, qué bien, entonces entremos... ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿Tienes calor?

—Algo así... hmmm por favor bájate, voy a cerrar las ventanas. —La rubia se bajó y espero a que Sasori saliera. —Entonces entremos, si las cosas se ponen difíciles no te preocupes, no puede tener a esas dos encadenadas al hospital.

—Tienes razón, solo espero que Orochimaru pueda curarlas. —Entraron a la clínica y Shizune los recibió.

—¡Hola Temari! Tiempo que no vienes, ya te extrañábamos.

—Jee, ¿De verdad?

—Sí, el Sr. Shikamaru tampoco ha venido en un largo tiempo, pero es un viaje de seguro, bueno, tú ya debes saber...

—Sí... ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Kurenai?

—Sí, pero el señor a su lado... no lo tengo registrado... no sé si sea buena idea.

—Déjalo entrar Shizune. —Una voz bastante conocida se hizo presente.

—Dr. Yakushi... —La rubia se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Qué grata sorpresa Temari, hace tiempo que no te veía.

—Que honor que usted venga a recibirme.

—Bueno, un buen amigo me dijo que vendría a verme, no es así ¿Dr. Orochimaru?

—Jeje, algo así, como ya escucharon, soy el Dr. Orochimaru... es un placer, Sabaku No Temari. —Las manos pálidas del doctor pelinegro levantaron en forma de saludo a las de Temari.

—¿Cómo es qué- —Temari giró su mirada a Sasori.

—Yo lo contacté cuando veníamos hacía acá.

—¿Por eso texteabas antes?

—Sí.

—No me tomó mucho tiempo venir aquí, después de todo, es la clínica de mi querido estudiante, Kabuto.

—Sorprendente, es maestro del Dr. Yakushi, el mejor médico de Ciudad de la Hoja. —Decía Sasori.

—Bueno, por favor, diría que soy el número 2, ya que mí maestro es el 1. ¿De qué quería hablarnos Sr. Sasori?

—Preferiría que este tema se discutiera en privado. —Miro a Shizune y ésta le evitó la mirada.

—Bueno, vayamos a mí oficina.

—Pero también me gustaría que Kurenai escuchará, después de todo, de ella hablaremos.

—¿Pasa algo con la paciente Sarutobi? —Kabuto levantó sus gafas.

—Por eso quisiera que se hablará en privado, pero junto con ella. —Temari levantó un poco la mirada.

—Kabuto, haz caso, se ve que es importante para que también me hayan contactado a mí. —Orochimaru miró a Kabuto.

—De acuerdo maestro, entonces vamos a la habitación donde se encuentra ella.

Los 4 entraron a la habitación, se notaba la impresión del momento en los ojos de Kurenai, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírles.

—Hola Kurenai. —La rubia le sonrió. —¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Temari!... pues... bien.

—La paciente está en sus mejores condiciones, ¿No lo ven? —Había una pizca de nerviosismo en las palabras de Kabuto.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, Temari, quisiera que tú misma les explicarás la situación. —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto con los otros dos doctores.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kurenai llevó sus manos a su pecho.

—Hmmm, Dr. Yakushi, yo quisiera que Kurenai Sarutobi y su hija Mirai sean tratadas por el Dr. Orochimaru. —La mirada de Orochimaru detonaba felicidad mientras tanto Kabuto tragaba en seco.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir qué se hará con ella? ¿El Nara sabe?

—Es una decisión que espero que pueda tomar en cuenta, lo he estado pensando bastante.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte Sabaku, ¿Quién eres tú para decidir por ella?

—Bueno, usted fue quien me dijo que trataría a Kurenai, pero no noto resultados en sus palabras.

—¿Me estás diciendo inútil?

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Cálmate Kabuto! La chica tiene agallas, mira que pedirme que yo trate a ésta mujer. —Orochimaru no paraba de reír.

—Sabaku, ¿Ya tienes el dinero que pedí que juntarás para la cirugía? —Kabuto se levantó violentamente de su asiento, Sasori hizo lo mismo, pero se puso junto a Temari.

—No... aún no.

—Tengo entendido Dr. Yakushi que el dinero se paga para dentro de dos meses. —Objetó Sasori.

—Sí, pues he cambiado de parecer.

—¡¿Qué son esos modales Kabuto?! —Orochimaru se levantó y rodeó a Temari y Sasori— —La salud es primero que el dinero, eso yo te lo enseñé hace tiempo.

—Sí... pero el virus con el que trato no es nada fácil, usted sabe, alguna vez le comenté que un caso así nunca se había visto. —Kurenai bajó la mirada. —Necesito comprar el material para cuidar a la señora Sarutobi.

—Eso lo comprendo, pero como ves tus pacientes no están satisfechos con tu trabajo. Lo mejor será que las Sarutobi vengan a mí cuidado.

—Pero... —Kabuto apretó los puños.

—Por favor Kabuto, para mí sería un placer revisar un nuevo tipo de virus y sobre todo, hallar una cura para este.

—Tsk...

—Por favor Dr. Yakushi. —Sasori sacó una pequeña libreta y un pequeño bolígrafo que tenía dentro. —¿Cuánto dinero quieres que te pagué por todo el tiempo que llevas tratando a las Sarutobi?

—¡¿Esa es una chequera?! —Temari se sorprendió. —Por favor Sasori... yo...

—Tranquila, deja que yo me encargue. —Sasori le sonrió. —¿De cuánto hablamos doctor?

—... 30,000 dólares, por las medicinas y el cuidado que se les dan a las dos. —El peliblanco llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Entonces, aquí está el dinero. Más 20,000 que Temari te da.

 _"¿Yo?"_

—Eso es más de lo que pedí.

—Bueno, como vemos que no estas satisfecho con el dinero, vamos a darte un poco más. Suponemos que eso es lo único que te importa. —Orochimaru aguantó las risas, Kabuto estaba verdaderamente enojado.

—Pero Sasori... Dr. Yakushi, antes de que hagamos este movimiento, quisiera pedirle de favor que usted le diga por llamada al Sr. Shikamaru que decidió mandar a Kurenai al cuidado del Dr. Orochimaru.

—Tsk... de acuerdo. —Kabuto sacó su teléfono. —¿Bueno? Sí, soy yo, no te asustes, ella está bien, hablaba para decirte otra cosa, mi maestro el Dr. Orochimaru quiere hacerse cargo de ellas y con mucho gusto lo hará. No te preocupes por pagarme nada, con mucho gusto y con el dolor del mundo dejaré que se lleven a Kurenai, ella está en mejores manos, además de que el Dr. Orochimaru es bueno en todo lo que hace, incluso es pediatra. Sí... sí... no te preocupes. Ven a ver la clínica cuando quieras, Kurenai y Mirai serán trasladadas... —Kabuto miró a Temari.

—Mañana. —Dijo susurrando Orochimaru.

—Mañana mismo al Hospital central, sí, no te preocupes, de nuevo gracias por contar conmigo. Adiós. —Kabuto colgó. —Listo, ya está. ¿Ya no quieren nada de mí, o si?

—Eso sería todo Dr. Yakushi. —Temari fue hacía Kurenai. —¿Qué te parece Kurenai? ¡Estarás en buenas manos!

—Gracias Temari, no sabes cuánto agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de traerme al mejor medico de Ciudad de la Hoja. —Kurenai tomo sus manos. —Además, estoy segura que mi hija se curará más rápido.

—En eso tiene razón señora Sarutobi, por favor no se preocupe. —Orochimaru volteó a ver a Kabuto. —Y tu Kabuto, no te enojes por esto, ya conseguiste el dinero, no era lo que querías, pero está bien, ¿No?

—Sí... maestro.

—Mucho gusto, mí nombre es Sasori, encantado. —El pelirrojo estiró su mano hacía Kurenai y fue bien recibido.

—Por lo que escuche usted también ayudo, muchas gracias, no sabe lo importante que es que yo y mi hija salgamos adelante. ¡Gracias!

—Lo haces ver como si fuera el peor Médico Kurenai. —La mirada de Kabuto era bastante sombría.

—A usted también le agradezco Dr. Yakushi... —Kurenai le dio una ligera sonrisa, en ese momento el teléfono de Temari comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir a contestar.

—¿Es él? —Sasori enarcó una ceja.

—Sí...

—Entonces ve, yo hablaré con Orochimaru acerca de Kurenai.

—Gracias Sasori... Gracias. —La rubia abrazó al pelirrojo y fue afuera a contestar el teléfono.

—¿Cómo está la mujer más preciosa del mundo? —Ese tono de voz, esas palabras, hacían que Temari se volviera loca.

—Pues... tú lo has dicho, "Preciosa" —Se escuchó la risa desde el otro lado del teléfono. —¿Pasó algo?

—Un milagro Temari, un doctor muy reconocido ha decidido tratar a Kurenai y Mirai. ¡No puedo creerlo! La vida... la vida desde que llegaste tú no deja de sorprenderme.

—No digas eso... me alegró mucho porque Kurenai tenga quien la trate, al final supongo que tus citas resultaron.

—Jajaja, nada de eso, el doctor quien va a tratarla es uno muy famoso, es el mejor de la ciudad, al punto de que rebasa a Kabuto, su nombre es Orochimaru y es muy difícil conseguir su número, supongo que él mismo tomo la decisión o quizá Kabuto le comentó de la enfermedad de Kurenai.

—Sí... bueno, pero y qué, cuéntame más a fondo.

—Se la llevarán mañana a una nueva clínica, conociendo a Kabuto me llamará más tarde para comunicarme que están en el Hospital Central, ¡Dios! Temari, estoy tan feliz.

—Te entiendo Shikamaru...

—Ahora mismo todo va perfecto, tú estás a mí lado, ellas dos estarán a salvo y lo mejor, ya no tengo que cargar con tanto peso. Quiero verte, te amo, te extraño, no dejo de pensar ni un segundo en ti.

—Lo mismo digo... te extraño tanto, extraño que me abraces, deseo besar tus labios y mirar esos ojos cafés tuyos... ¡Quiero estar contigo!

—¡Me vuelves loco mujer! ¡Es tan problemático! —Los dos rieron. —Te llamaré más tarde, tengo algunos asuntos más que ver. Te amo mujer.

—Yo también te amo Shikamaru. Adiós. —La rubia colgó el teléfono, estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando hasta que su felicidad se derrumbó en un segundo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí GERENTE Temari? —Esa voz, esa odiosa voz... no era posible.

—¿Tayuya? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué no debería? Vine a acompañar a mí padre en una de sus citas médicas, aunque acabo de ver algo muy interesante, usted ligando con alguien, no se ve todos los días.

—Eso no te importa. —Temari se puso recta y enderezó la mirada.

—Bueno, también antes acabo de ver algo mucho más interesante. —Tayuya hizo lo mismo que su antigua gerente.

—Tayuya. —El pelinegro se acercaba.

—Papá, que bueno que te encuentro, la encargada no me dejaba entrar.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya nos vamos.

—Tayuya... —Sasori detuvo el paso.

—Que coincidencia, la ex Gerente y el Vicepresidente de Sand Land, ¡Vaya reunión! Aunque no se me olvida que por ustedes dos fui despedida.

—Fuiste despedida por tu falta de- —Sasori le tapó la boca a Temari.

—Por favor, no hay que pelear, estamos en un trato, no queremos arruinarlo, ¿Verdad Temari?

 _"Claro, si yo provocó a está rata puede que Orochimaru no quiera hacer trato."_

—Me disculpo por lo de hace un momento, me da gusto volver a verte Tayuya.

—No, el gusto es mío. —La sonrisa hipócrita de la pelirroja se hizo presente. —Vámonos papá.

—Sí, bueno Kabuto, por favor ve preparando todo, no quiero que nada nos salga mal, nos vemos, Sabaku No Temari, Sr. Sasori.

—Sí Dr. Orochimaru. —Los dos se retiraron, Temari hizo desaparecer su sonrisa. —Iré a despedirme de Kurenai.

—No Temari, ella fue a ver a su hija, al parecer le gusta platicarle las cosas, no debemos interrumpir.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, supongo que quedamos en un buen acuerdo.

—Sí...

—Dr. Yakushi, gracias por tratar todo este tiempo a Kurenai.

—No fue nada, después de todo, pensé que con mis habilidades de doctor podría hacer algo, pero con esto me acabo de dar cuenta que no es suficiente. Con permiso.

Temari y Sasori se quedaron callados, voltearon a verse y se rieron.

—En verdad, él solo lo hace por dinero, tal como su hija.

—¿Paso algo?

—Digamos que su hija, Lisa se llama, quería contraer matrimonio con Shikamaru. —Los dos caminaban rumbo al coche.

—¿De verdad?

—Incluso falsificó la firma de Shikamaru, aunque lo hizo mal. —Temari rio.

—Qué vergüenza.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, ha sido un largo día, volvamos antes de que Deidara explote.

—De acuerdo, por cierto... Sasori, muchas gracias.

—Dije que iba a apoyarte y lo estoy cumpliendo, quiero verte sonreír. —El pelirrojo pellizco suavemente una de las mejillas de la rubia.

—Jeje, gracias.

Todo iba de maravilla en la vida de los dos, ¿Cuánto duraría este juego? Cada paso que daba Temari, el juego aumentaba su dificultad, los problemas se avecinaba, uno a uno.

Capítulo 17 Finalizado


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 — Venganza**

Regresando a Sand Land, Temari le dijo a Sasori que iría por su carro para irse a su departamento.

—Por favor, ve con cuidado, no se te olvide que mañana ellas serán trasladadas.

—Sí… tengo que simular que no se nada… por favor Sasori, dile a Orochimaru que no diga nada de mi presencia.

—Yo me encargo de eso, tú despreocúpate. Además, Kurenai seguramente le dijo a Kabuto que tampoco dijera nada.

—Ah, es demasiado complicado el pasar desapercibida.

—Bueno, tómalo como si fueses nueva en la farándula. —Sasori sonrió. —Nos vemos mañana, le explicaré a Deidara que tienes que faltar al trabajo.

—Sí por favor, hasta mañana Sasori. —Bajó de coche y lo despidió. —Bien, le haré caso… ¡A descansar!

Entró a su departamento y dejó sus cosas, tomo su teléfono y reviso que tenía varios mensajes, todos de Matsuri.

"Llámame, no te vas a morir :p" —Va a preguntar por Sasori, estoy segura… bueno, no me hará daño contar cositas simples.

—¿Bueno? —dijo una tierna voz.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —preguntó la rubia mientras jugaba con su cabello, sentada en el sillón.

—Cuéntame todo, ¿Por qué eres tan cercana a Sasori?

—No me digas que te interesa, Matsuri.

—Por supuesto que no, da mucho miedo, además… tú sabes lo que yo siento por tu hermano…

—Matsuri, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—No hablamos de mí, ahora sí ¡Dime! ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

—No estoy enamorada del Sr. Sasori.

—¿Ah? ¿Planeas qué me trague esa mentira?

—Créeme, el Sr. Sasori es todo un caballero y el sueño de toda dama, pero yo ya tengo a mi propio caballero.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

—Porque nadie lo sabe.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es?

—Hmmm, no… lo siento.

—Pensé que éramos amigas, pero ya veo que no. —fingió un lloriqueo. —Si al menos no vas a decirme quién es, entonces dime al menos como es.

—A ver… es alto, tiene una piel bastante tersa, moreno, huele bastante bien, su cabello es largo y negro, sus ojos son cafés, sus manos son grandes y abarcan una vida… Matsuri, él es perfecto.

—Cuando lo dices así me imagino al Sr. Itachi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada que ver! Itachi es… como el hermano protector que quiere mucho a su familia.

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo es qué conoces a Itachi? Solo los que trabajamos con él sabemos quién es.

" _Mierda..._ "

—Ah pues, dada la casualidad que su hermano menor trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo, así que lo he visto en las reuniones…

—Entiendo, bueno, ya que me contaste de tu caballero, te pido una disculpa por haber pensado que entre Sasori y tú había algo.

—No te preocupes, tengo cosas que hacer Matsuri, pero fue gratificante hablar contigo después de tiempo.

—Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Por favor, salúdame a Gaara y a Kankuro.

—Sí, adiós.

No había duda, hablar con una amiga era bastante sanador, después de todo, no podía hablar de romance con Ino, era bastante escandalosa y podía decir algo indebido en la empresa, además, tampoco podía hablar de cuanto le encantaba Shikamaru al mismo Sasori, sería una falta de respeto. Regresó a su vida normal, cenó un té y algo de galletas. Después fue a darse un baño y como de costumbre fue a fijarse en el espejo, recordó lo que dijo Sasori.

" _Mírate, últimamente te ves más decaída, tus ojos tienen ojeras, estás más delgada y no prestas atención_." —Pero después, las palabras de Shikamaru aquella vez en el bosque la hicieron sentirse un poco mejor.

" _Mi padre alguna vez me dijo, que cuando estás enamorado, sea como sea que este la otra persona, a tus ojos será la más hermosa_." —Sonrió.

Continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, después terminó de bañarse y se fue directamente a descansar.

Habían pasado ya unas horas después de cerrar los ojos, pero una vibración la hizo despertar.

" _Tsk, ¿Tan rápido? Unos minutos más por favor_ …" —Después de unos segundos se percató que esa vibración no venía de la típica alarma, se levantó deprisa a contestar la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—Buenos días preciosa.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Cómo qué buenos días? Son las 2 de la mañana.

—Bueno, lo siento, se me quedó el horario de la otra ciudad, ¿Podrías abrirme?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Abrirte qué?

—Las puertas de tu corazón.

—JA-JA, qué gracioso… no me digas que estás afuera.

—Por favor abre… hace muchísimo frío… estamos a 6°, no seas cruel.

—Allá voy… —Se acomodó el pijama y arregló un poco el cabello, fue a abrir la puerta, pero no estaba él. —¿Te crees gracioso?

—Nunca dije que la puerta de entrada, sal a abrirme la puerta de tu balcón. —Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban las risas.

—… —Abriendo las puertas vio al amor de su vida completamente congelado, pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Estamos en el sexto piso!

—Burlé la seguridad, además, se me hacía muy romántico.

—¡Eres un tonto, pudiste haberte matado! ven, entra. —Lo jaló del brazo y lo metió a su casa. Una vez sentados en el sillón le dio un golpe en la frente. —No te las quieras lucir de Romeo.

—Perdóname…

—No puedo enojarme contigo. —Temari abrazó fuertemente al moreno. —Te extrañe mucho. —le correspondió.

—Yo también mujer, ya te extrañaba bastante, necesitaba tenerte en mis brazos. Pero antes… quiero aclarar algo. —Lentamente fue separándola de él. —¿Por qué no quieres que mis padres se enteren de nuestra relación?

—Porque… quiero que se enteren cuando me pidas matrimonio. —" _Estaría loca si tratará de contarle la verdad ahora mismo_." —Quiero que seamos una pareja formal y que ellos estén felices por su querido hijo.

—Entonces cásate conmigo, ahora mismo. —Se inclinó ante la rubia.

—No… ¡No! Quiero decir, vamos paso a paso cariño, recuerda a Kurenai, tenemos que trabajar duro para que ella salga adelante. —Temari lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Temari, sé que de verdad quieres ayudarme en ese tema, pero déjame a mí solo, yo fui quien decidió llevar esa carga y no quiero que tú también lo hagas.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor, somos pareja.

—Ahora todo marcha bien Temari, Orochimaru me ayudará… yo tampoco tendré que cargar con tanto. Por lo que será innecesario que te preocupes por ella. Además, ni siquiera la conoces, pero mañana, quiero pedirte que me acompañes al hospital Central, quiero que ella conozca a la mujer de la cual me enamore. —Shikamaru besó su mano. —Al menos deja que ella se enteré, te prometo que ella no le dirá nada a mis padres.

—De acuerdo… sólo con ella.

—Y bueno, ya arreglado ese asunto, ¿No vas a darme mi regalo de bienvenida?

—No preparé nada.

—¿Y no quisieras envolverte cómo regalo?

—Claro que sí. —La rubia se levantó y seduciéndolo con sus curvas, fue rumbo a la puerta de su habitación. —Quiero envolverme en las cobijas de mi cama, tengo mucho sueño Shikamaru, la verdad no creo dar todo de mí si llegamos a unirnos, pero si quieres puedo darte algo de espacio para que descanses junto conmigo y mañana llegar juntos al trabajo.

—Nada me complacería más que eso. —Se levantó el también. —Además tengo frío… ugh.

—Eso te pasa por venirte así vestido, de traje, al menos debiste ponerte tu gabardina, espérame en el cuarto, iré a ver si aún tengo algo de mis hermanos para que puedas dormirte.

—Gracias, aquí esperaré.

Buscando en la habitación de huéspedes, encontró el pijama de su hermano Gaara, pero era demasiado pequeña para el cuerpo de su hermano, por suerte estaba una pijama de Kankuro la cual le quedaba justa.

—Ten, ve a cambiarte al baño, yo acomodaré la cama.

—De acuerdo… ¿Por qué tu hermano usa un pijama de pingüinos? —Shikamaru reía mientras estiraba la playera.

—Se lo regalé de cumpleaños, ese ingrato, me costó decidir ese conjunto…

—Por favor… cuando estemos casados no me compres estas pijamas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Temari. —Anda, a cambiarte.

Pasados unos minutos, el Nara entró y encontró a la rubia completamente dormida, se acostó junto a ella y acarició su cabello y sus brazos, se dio cuenta que las noches con ella no solo eran tener sexo y después dormirse, no. Sino disfrutar esos momentos, además no estaba nada mal dormir juntos, su cuerpo fue poniéndose al mismo nivel de calor de su acompañante.

—Te amo Temari. —susurró.

—Yo también te amo Shikamaru. —masculló con apenas un hilo de voz. Una lágrima se deslizó en su rostro. —Perdóname.

El despertador al fin se escuchó, Temari abrió lentamente sus ojos, no encontró a su acompañante en la cama, pero sí pudo oler algo bastante rico desde su habitación.

—Buenos días dormilona, el desayuno ya está listo, aunque solo son huevos con pan tostado… creo que es lo que mejor me sale. —Le estiró la bandeja con la comida. —Yo desayune algo de leche, perdona, asalte a tu refrigerador.

—Buenos días, por eso no te preocupes, lo mío es tuyo. —dijo con una voz soñolienta.

—Desayuna y vamos directo al trabajo, quiero ir con mi padre y aclararle que hable con los accionistas de la empresa, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz, aunque la verdad, me da un poco igual su reacción.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, en el fondo sé que quieres que tu padre este feliz contigo. —Temari sonrió.

—Bueno, está bien, quiero que vea que su hijo ya no es un niño.

—Así se habla. Bueno, entonces deja terminar de desayunar… nos iremos rápido. —Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Pasados unos minutos, los dos ya estaban en el coche. —Saldré primero del coche, no quiero que tu padre se haga ideas.

—Temari… te juro amor, que mi padre te apreciará, así que no pasa nada si le decimos que estamos saliendo, además a mi madre le agradaste bastante, tanto que comiste con ella en su propia casa.

—Ese no es el caso… —" _Rápido Temari, invéntate algo_ …" —quiero que vean que su hijo va en serio en su relación y que mejor que cuando les digas que nos vamos a casar, claro… que eso será en un largo tiempo, veremos cómo marcha esto de estar de incognito, además, así es más emocionante. —hizo una sonrisa forzada.

—Tienes razón… pues bueno, te lo pierdes. —le guiñó el ojo el moreno.

Estacionó el coche y Temari subió a la oficina de su jefe, aunque este la detuvo.

—Deja que yo entre primero, se vería mal que mi secretaria entrará primero que el vicepresidente, tengo que ser puntual, ¿No?

—Ehmm, sí… adelante.

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos de Shikamaru casi salen de su órbita.

—Mamá…

—Shikamaru… que bueno que estas bien. —Yoshino fue directo a abrazarlo, y su hijo correspondió el abrazo.

—Tu madre quería verte… hijo, ¿Has pensado cambiar el escritorio de tu oficina? —Shikaku se acercó al Nara menor.

—Algo así, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Shikamaru saludo con la mano a su padre. —¿Cómo sabían que iba a venir hoy?

—Un pajarito amarillo nos lo dijo.

—Jee, Hola, Sra. Nara, Presidente Nara. —Temari entró a la oficina.

—¿Cuándo les dijiste? —Shikamaru miró a su secretaria.

—Bueno, cuando venía hacía la empresa.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Qué bueno que viniste hijo, te fuiste sin decirnos nada, tan solo avisaste que te irías unos días por unos asuntos, ¿Qué clase de recado es ese? Me tenías preocupada.

—Perdón mamá… también, perdóname papá.

—No te preocupes, con que estés aquí es suficiente, además… quiero felicitarte por lo que hiciste. Ya sabes, disculparte públicamente con nuestros colegas, no cualquiera hace eso, tuve llamadas de parte de ellos queriendo una reunión para volver a hacer tratos y renovar contratos, algunos de ellos me comentaron lo que hiciste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Shikamaru, estás cambiando, te estás convirtiendo en un hombre como tu padre.

—Solo que menos flojo Shikaku. —Yoshino rio junto con Temari.

—Bueno, eso es inevitable, es un Nara después de todo. —Shikaku rascó su nuca. —Bueno, eso es todo, ya sabes que no soy mucho de palabras, solo quería que lo supieras… nos vemos.

—Sí papá…

—Ah, y arregla ese escritorio o tu madre querrá tejer una carpetita de macramé para arreglarla.

—¡Shikaku! ¡Era una sorpresa, idiota! Llevaba más de la mitad. —Yoshino lloriqueó falsamente y se dirigió a la puerta junto a su marido, pero antes de salir de la oficina, tomó las manos de Temari. —Gracias por esto pequeña, cuando tengas tiempo un día de estos ven a mi casa, mi esposo y yo tenemos algo para ti. —Shikamaru volteó a ver sospechosamente a su madre y Temari se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué están secreteándose?

—Cosas de mujeres. Nos vemos.

Al cerrar la puerta y esperar unos segundos, la oficina se llenó de un silencio abrumador, Temari presentía lo peor, hasta que un embiste la sacó de su pequeño trance.

—¡¿Lo escuchaste?! ¡Está orgulloso de mí! —Shikamaru se aferró al cuerpo de Temari.

—Sí, lo escuche… —le abrazó tiernamente. —Aunque no lo diga, yo sé que siempre lo ha estado de ti.

—Temari, gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias a ti… estoy cambiando poco a poco. —Besó los labios de la rubia. —Ahora, tengo la confianza de que todo estará bien. —Fue bajando sus manos hasta tocar sus muslos. —Déjame tenerte aquí…

—Ahhh, Sr. Shikamaru, no en el trabajo…

—De acuerdo, regresando de ver a Kurenai… iremos a mi casa, las paredes ahí son antiruido, así que podre disfrutar que grites mi nombre.

—Hombre, vas a volverme loca. —Temari se alejó de Shikamaru. —Tengo que entregar unos papeles con Ino, nos vemos a la hora de salida para ir con Kurenai.

—Bueno, hasta entonces. —besó delicadamente la mejilla del moreno dejando que deseará aún más. Se retiró de la oficina y fue directamente a recursos.

—Vaya vaya, se te ve muy feliz, te ves muchísimo más hermosa que otros días. —Ino y Sakura se reían.

—Hola Ino, Sakura… esto no significa nada.

—Nos enteramos que el vicepresidente regresó, ¿Será por eso que estas feliz?

—Nada que ver, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y por qué te sonrojas? —Sakura se acercó a Temari.

—Hace mucho calor, por eso…

—Jajaja, Sakura, algún día nos lo contara, no hay prisa.

—Vale, entonces me voy yendo, hasta luego, Señora Nara.

—HAHAHA, adiós. —La rubia rodó los ojos, Ino no volvió a tocar el tema porque llego Sai y fueron al cuarto de atrás a buscar algunos papeles, aunque era obvio que lo único que buscaban era satisfacer unos pequeños problemas, claro que en silencio porque había otras personas en aquella oficina.

Pasadas unas horas Temari fue al despacho de Shikamaru y lo vio poniéndose su gabardina.

—¿Ya está listo? —tocó la puerta y llamó la atención de aquel hombre.

—Listo, vámonos ya.

—Primero salgo yo.

—Vamos juntos mujer, mientras más señales les demos a la misma empresa, me será más fácil presentarte como mi esposa.

—Como quieras. —sonrió.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y subieron al coche.

—Te va a agradar bastante Kurenai, es una buena amiga y confidente. —Shikamaru prendió el carro.

—Sí, estoy ansiosa en conocerla.

Shikamaru miró las piernas de Temari al sacar unas cosas de la guantera.

—Mujer, ¿Qué te parece adelantar lo que te dije de mi casa, ahora mismo aquí en el coche?

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Perdón mujer, ¿Ya te dije que me encanta todo lo que te pones?

—Contrólate.

—Llevo varios días, desde la cabaña.

—En tu casa será diferente, te lo aseguró, solo contrólate.

—Está bien, aunque no será fácil. Me contuviste ayer en tu casa y hoy en la oficina.

Emprendieron el viaje al Hospital central, el camino no era tan largo, estaban a unos 10 minutos desde la instalación Nara, Temari cruzó los dedos para que Orochimaru no dijera nada de su presencia, además también tenía un problema extra, Tayuya, si ella estaba ahí presente todo se derrumbaría, abriría la boca y delataría a Temari y peor aún, ella no podía decir nada porque era la hija del doctor y podría cancelar todo, mejor quedarse callados ante cualquier cosa que dijera.

Llegando al nuevo hospital fueron bien recibidos por algunos doctores, una enfermera amable llamada Anko se acercó.

—¿El Señor Nara Shikamaru?

—Sí, soy yo. —Apretó la mano de Temari.

—Bienvenido, por favor proporcióneme sus datos, al igual que los de la señorita en estos papeles.

—¿Es necesaria mi información? —cuestionó la Sabaku.

—Si algo llegase a pasar y el Sr. Nara no pudiera presentarse nos gustaría tener la presencia de usted aquí.

—Entiendo.

Firmaron algunos papeles y después fueron a la sala donde estaba instalada Kurenai, al entrar estaba ella sentada en la cama y al lado había una pequeña cama donde estaba Mirai recostada.

—Shikamaru… —Kurenai se alegró. —Temari… —Shikamaru miró a Temari.

—¿Se conocen?

—Ah no, es que Shikamaru, me has hablado tanto de cómo es Temari que le he atinado, instinto de mujer.

—Ya veo, así que Shikamaru le ha contado de mí. —Se acercó lentamente a Kurenai y la saludo con un apretón de manos. —Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, mucho gusto.

—Kurenai Sarutobi. —Los ojos rojos le guiñaron a los verdes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —El Nara se sentó a un lado de Kurenai.

—Bien, llevó algunas horas aquí, Kabuto se encargó de traerme, fue muy amable, aunque no vino porque tenía algunos pacientes.

—Ya veo, ¿Conociste a Orochimaru?

—Sí, es un buen hombre, dijo que vendría aquí cuando la enfermera Anko te viera entrar.

—No se desesperen por mi presencia. —Orochimaru apareció con unos papeles en mano. —Mucho gusto Sr. Nara, el Dr. Kabuto ya me informó la situación y créame, para mi será un placer encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de Kurenai y sobre todo, sanar a Mirai.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco que esto esté pasando Dr. Orochimaru.

—No me lo agradezcas hijo, después hablaremos de los costos de los medicamentos, ya que ahora todos han sido cubiertos.

—¿Cubiertos? ¿Y quién lo hizo? —Shikamaru puso un perfil serio.

—Pues por el Sr. Sa- —Temari lo interrumpió con una falsa tos, Orochimaru captó la indirecta, recordó lo que hablaron él y Sasori, no decir nada. —El mismo hospital, como es un caso nuevo vamos a poner todo de nosotros para encontrar cura, además de que es muy interesante esta enfermedad. Usted no se preocupe, cuando sea tiempo le avisaré.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias, de verdad.

—No se preocupe por nada Sr. Nara, le avisaré a la enfermera Anko que venga y les enseñe las instalaciones, ya que pasaran aquí tiempo usted y la señorita…

—Temari no Sabaku, mucho gusto. —dijo sin inmutarse.

—No Sabaku… Hasta luego.

—Bueno, vinimos a ver que todo estuviera en orden. —Shikamaru regresó la mirada a Kurenai.

—Y como ves, todo está bien. —sonrió con gusto. —Deberían explorar el hospital, si hablamos fuerte Mirai podría despertarse.

—Es tan pequeña… —Temari se acercó a la pequeña cama.

—Debiste verla cuando nació, estaba preciosa. Casi como los hijos que tendremos en un futuro. —Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y ésta se sorprendió.

—¿Estoy viendo bien? —Kurenai miro con una sonrisa a la pareja.

—Kurenai, quiero presentarte a Temari, como la mujer de mi vida.

—Wow, hasta que te decidiste, haha. Me da mucho gusto verte feliz. Aunque desde que me contaste de ella, supe que terminarían juntos.

—Las mujeres de verdad saben de todo. —Shikamaru rio burlonamente. —Entonces, nos retiramos para dejar dormir a la niña y también para que descanses.

—Sí, hasta luego, Shikamaru, Temari. —La pareja se despidió y ya en los pasillos Shikamaru empezó a comportarse raro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la ojiverde.

—Acompáñame aquí. —Shikamaru abrió una puerta que decía "Fuera de servicio". —Lo siento Temari, llevo conteniéndome desde el carro, pero ya no puedo más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Aquí no hay nadie, será rápido. —El Nara apoyó en la pared a Temari y la besó frenéticamente, subió sus piernas a la cadera y bajó su pantaleta.

—Es bastante arriesgado… ah… —Abrazó con fuerzas al chico.

—Nunca es bueno contenerse, muchísimo menos, cuando tu pareja es una belleza. —Arremetió contra la Sabaku.

—Ah…

—Gime un poco más bajo mujer, pueden escucharnos.

—¿Quién crees qué tiene la culpa?

—Shhh… —Shikamaru arremetió más fuerte contra ella. La Sabaku gemía entrecortadamente, miró hacía arriba intentando contenerse hasta que vio una cámara de vigilancia vieja.

—¡Shikamaru! —Pellizcó los brazos del moreno.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? ¡Me quitas la inspiración!

—Mira… —El Nara dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver.

—Ah, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que este cuarto de servicios nadie lo usa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Idiota, todo por no esperar! —Shikamaru la abrazó y rio.

—Tranquila, jaja, mira mujer, esta habitación dice fuera de servicio…

—Tonto… —Temari empezó a reír. —Parecemos adolescentes escondiéndonos de nuestros padres… jaja.

—Ya tranquila, pero deja que se me baje…

—¿La sorpresa por avisarte?

—Sí… también eso. —Shikamaru rio nerviosamente.

Mientras ellos dos reían alegremente, en otro lado, en el mismo hospital, yacía una pelirroja feliz en el cuarto de las cámaras de vigilancia.

—Quién lo diría Temari, dos hombres eh… veamos si esto hace feliz al Sr. Sasori, además… me preguntó qué pasará si publico este video en internet, adiós a la empresa Nara para siempre jeje… ay Lisa, hubieras hecho esto desde el principio para deshacerte de esta mujer. Pero mírala, caminando hacía mi trampa con los ojos cerrados. Me debes una muy grande, muy, muy grande, pero no te preocupes, primero me deshago de ella y después me quedó con el premio mayor, mi próximo objetivo… Shikamaru Nara. Temari, tú me quitaste la recompensa de lo que trabajé por años, ahora, yo voy a quitarte tu felicidad, lo juro.

Capítulo 18 Finalizado.  
_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 — Nueva Dificultad**

Pasos se escuchaban cerca de aquel cuarto que minutos antes estaba lleno de pasión y adrenalina.

—No vayas a hacer ningún ruido Temari. —dijo Shikamaru con apenas un hilo de voz.

Los segundos pasaron y se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en peligro, los dos salieron sin levantar sospechas, se encontraron a Anko en uno de los pasillos.

—Señor Shikamaru, los estuve buscando para enseñarles el hospital, pero me temo que no podré hacerlo, tengo que ir a asistir a un paciente, la "excursión" será otro día. Con su permiso.

—Propio. —La enfermera dio media vuelta y cuando se le perdió de vista la pareja al fin pudo dejar de contener la respiración. —Fiuuu, de verdad, parecemos adolescentes.

—Mejor llévame a tu casa, ahí podremos hacer lo que queramos.

—Raro que usted señorita tome la iniciativa.

—Pues ya ves. —Sonrió.

—Entonces, como te portaste muy bien estás últimas semanas, no me vendría mal recompensarte. —rieron.

La pareja se dirigió entonces al estacionamiento, Shikamaru le contó algunas cosas que le sucedieron durante el viaje, como que perdió su maleta y una amable anciana le hizo el favor de ayudarle a buscarla, o que el taxi que pidió para ir por él fue en realidad por otra persona y también le contó que la mujer encargada del hotel en realidad le reservó una suite "XXX" en la cual habían varias cosas para practicar el sadomasoquismo en pareja, para evitar imaginarse cosas de más, fue a dormirse a la tina del baño.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ese hotel? —inquirió el moreno.

—Mejor sigue conduciendo vago.

—Jajaja, tan propio de ti.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa en condominio, bastante moderna y con ventanales grandes, Temari se dio cuenta que no se comparaba a nada a la casa de sus padres, ni siquiera a su departamento, entraron.

—Vaya… nunca me imaginé que vivieras en un lugar así.

—Bueno, no esperabas una casa tan grande como la de mis padres, o como la cabaña en la reserva, o hasta tu casa, creo que hasta esa es más grande.

—Se entiende, vives solo. —Temari se acercó a una pared decorada con cuadros de venados, aunque después miró algunas fotografías donde Shikamaru aparecía junto a sus padres, Kurenai y una persona que no conocía. —¿Quién es él?

—Él es Asuma, ya te hablé de él, era mi profesor y esposo de Kurenai. —dijo mientras se ponía un delantal.

—Hmmm. —" _Con que él es el malo de la historia_." —Ah, pero qué bonito. —Tomó un cuadro. —Eres tú de bebé, te ves precioso.

—Esa foto es de cuando tenía un mes de nacido, fue la única que pude sacarle a mi madre, ella tiene cajas y cajas llenas de fotografías.

—¿Te molesta si me la llevo?

—¿No quieres al Shikamaru de ahora? —Se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

—El Shikamaru de ahora me gusta mucho, pero este Shikamaru es tan precioso.

—Te la daré si a cambio me das una foto tuya, igual, de pequeña.

—Aunque me guste no podría dártela.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las tienen mis hermanos, yo tengo algunas, pero de cuando me gradué de preparatoria.

—Con esas me basta. —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —¿Me ayudas a hacer la comida?

—¿Cocinas?

—Sólo tengo algunas cosas… me salen perfecto las sopas instantáneas…

—¿Ramen?

—Sí, de los que deja Naruto cuando hacemos reuniones.

—Bueno, que se le va a hacer, hagámoslo. —Temari se percató de algo. —¿Ese delantal de ositos es de tu madre?

—No preguntes cariño. —Shikamaru se puso rojo. —Comamos y después vemos que hacemos. —la abrazó.

—Y te quejas de las pijamas de pingüinos que le regaló a mi hermano jaja. —La rubia correspondió su abrazo.

La tarde transcurría lentamente, mientras tanto en Sand Land había algo de movimiento, la gerente General se dio cuenta de quién hacía tal disturbio.

—¿Tayuya? —Se paró entre el movimiento del personal.

—Gerente Matsuri, ésta mujer quiere que la dejemos entrar después de lo que le hizo a muchísima gente y a la señorita Sabaku. —decía el guardia de la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? Ya estás despedida desde hace tiempo, si planeas recuperar tu dignidad lo lamentamos mucho, pero en Sand Land no guardamos basura.

—Primero que nada, no me hables con ese tono de voz Matsuri, podrás ser gerente y lo que sea, pero dentro de poco ya no lo serás. —Tayuya sonrió cruelmente. —Llama al señor Akasuna no Sasori, dile que es urgente que la señorita Tayuya lo vea.

—¿Quién te crees para dar órdenes? Ya eres historia en Sand Land.

—Eso no lo decide una niñita como tú, háblale antes de que te arrepientas.

—Jajaja, no te tengo miedo Tayuya. —Matsuri bufó.

—Hmm, ahora mismo no niña, pero aún no muestro todo lo que puedo hacer, además, cuando sepas por qué vine aquí me lo vas a agradecer.

—Alguien como tú solo vendría a traer desgracias, ninguna persona de Sand Land va a dejar entrar a una intrusa como tú. —Matsuri se puso a la altura de Tayuya.

—Mira pequeña rata, cuando sepas que tu amiga Sabaku No está en este problema, me vas a dejar entrar.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Sasori apareció junto a Itachi. —¿Tayuya?

—Vaya vaya, parece que los gerentes se comunican por telepatía, me faltará entrenar eso. —Sasori se mantuvo tranquilo. —Vengo a hablar con usted señor Sasori, yo sé que nunca esperaba mi presencia, pero tengo asuntos pendientes.

—Señor Itachi, por favor llévesela, es una orden como gerente General. —Matsuri gritó.

" _¿Me está saltando…?_ " —Se preguntó así mismo el pelirrojo.

—Cálmense, ¿Para qué me quieres Tayuya? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Te recuerdo que mis asuntos son con tu padre, no contigo.

—Créame, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi papá. Es algo más íntimo, no creo que usted quiera que diga en voz alta… —Tayuya se acercó al oído de Sasori y susurró. —que esto tiene que ver con Temari y es algo muy delicado. —El pelirrojo tragó en seco, Itachi se dio cuenta de esto.

—Sin problemas pueden hablar de esto en mi oficina, gerente Matsuri, por favor, déjelos solos. —Itachi dio media vuelta.

—De acuerdo… —masculló la castaña siguiendo al Uchiha. El otro par siguió hasta la oficina de Itachi.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? —Sasori se sentó, Tayuya hizo lo mismo.

—Hmmm, para empezar, quiero saber qué relación tienes con Temari.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que contarte mi vida privada?

—Sólo contéstame.

—No voy a hablar de eso, si solo viniste aquí a que perdamos el tiempo así, entonces retírate.

—Parece que no vas a responderme a la primera. —Tayuya comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, dejándola abierta y con el sostén a la vista. —¿Entonces?

—Mejores cuerpos he visto tallados en las esculturas de Deidara, lo único que me causas es lástima.

—¿Ah si? —Comenzó a rasguñarse la cara y cuerpo al igual que morderse los labios violentamente. —¿Qué crees que piensen los medios cuando vean lo que me hiciste?

—Que eres una mentirosa, por favor, yo ni siquiera tengo uñas de bruja y no es mi estilo hacerlo violentamente.

—Escúchame bien Akasuna, no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me digas tu relación con aquella perra. —tomo la mano de Sasori y la puso en su pecho.

—No tengo relación contigo. —Sasori rio provocándole a Tayuya cólera.

—Si eso no funciona, no me queda de otra. —Separó su cuerpo del pelirrojo y sacó de su bolso un celular. —A ver si esto es de tu talla.

—No puedes conmigo Tayuya.

—Jajaja, yo no, pero ella sí. —La mujer enseño el video grabado desde las cámaras de seguridad donde Temari tenía relaciones con Shikamaru. La cara escéptica de Sasori se hizo presente. —¿Amas a ésta mujer, no? Qué cruel verla engañándote con el próximo cabeza de Familia de los Nara, Shikamaru.

—No me importa. —Volteó cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. —Ella es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Ya veo que eso no funcionó, entonces qué te parece esto. —Tayuya clickeo algunas veces el teléfono. —El video ya está listo para difundirse en la red, solo tengo que poner "Publicar", Empresas Nara caerá al instante, a pesar de que mis contactos me dijeron que algunos accionistas habían regresado, qué pena. Si las demás empresas se enteran de que esos accionistas están ligados a una de estas "empresitas" obviamente ellas también caerán. Los Nara son muy importantes. Además de que vas a arruinar la vida de la rubiecita ésta.

—A mí no me importa si los Nara caen, si creías que ver a Temari con él me haría algún daño estás bastante equivocada, pero sólo te dire que no te metas con ella.

—Jajaja, no te apresures Sasori, porque tú también estás metido en esto. —buscó una imagen en su teléfono. —Qué bonitos se ven tú y ella besándose en tu coche fuera de la clínica. Hmm, en el lenguaje de las mujeres a chicas como ella les decimos zorras por meterse con uno y otro. Ahora, si publicamos estas dos cosas, Se vería afectada Sand Land también, ¿no? —la pelirroja sonrió. —Además, Temari quedaría para siempre etiquetada como una cualquiera y recuerda, este tipo de historial también lo ven las empresas al momento de contratar personal, nada de escándalos, mucho menos sexuales.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No entiendo qué necesidad tienes de jodernos a los tres.

—Es personal cariño, quiero que ella sufra tanto como yo.

—Entiende que tú te buscaste esto, si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo aquí no hubieses perdido tu puesto, ya madura. —Sasori le arrebató el teléfono y lo quebró. —Ya no hay video ni fotos, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Jajaja, no seas tan confianzudo Sasori, obviamente tengo guardadas estas dos joyas en la Pc y usb. Tú también vas a estar afectado, cuando las empresas se enteren de que eres un juguete de esta rubiecita se van a burlar de ti y Deidara, jajaja, los contratos van a ir cayendo uno por uno, su imagen va a quedar aplastada, obviamente van a quedar manchados ambos, Nara y Sand Land y cuando eso pase te vas a arrepentir.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente?

—Quiero que me sedas tu lugar de la vicepresidencia de Sand Land.

—¿Crees que Deidara va a aceptar una mano derecha como tú?

—De eso te vas a encargar tú.

—Mejor dime de cuánto dinero hablamos.

—No soy tan fácil, voy a hacerte sufrir, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarde para que solo el idiota del expresidente de Sand Land me diera el cargo de secretaria para servirle a esa maldita zorra?

—No le digas idiota, el presidente era una persona muy noble, que no estuvieras a la altura del trabajo de Temari es otra cosa.

—Eso lo decido yo.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, —saco su chequera. —¿Cuánto dinero quieres para dejarnos a Temari y a mí en paz?

—No busco dinero ya te lo dije, si no me vas a ceder ese puesto, entonces yo voy a hacer trizas a Sand Land junto a Nara.

—¿Por qué no vas junto al idiota de Shikamaru y le dices tú plan? Estoy cansado de tus juegos.

—Escucha hombrecito, si no haces lo que te digo soy capaz de decirle a mi padre que se olvide de curar a Kurenai y a su hija.

—En eso vas a fallar, tu padre luce verdaderamente interesado en encontrar una cura, nunca retes a un científico.

—Vaya qué eres ciego, ¿te das cuenta que yo estoy con mi papá en el hospital? Me preguntó, si no te es suficiente con que derrumbe y manche sus nombres… ¿qué pasaría si en vez de que la salud de las dos mejoré, se deteriore? —Sasori se asombró. —Si por alguna razón las hiciera morir lentamente por envenenamiento… tu dinero entonces se fue a la basura junto con tu imagen, mi padre me dijo que pagaste 2 Millones de dólares por 2 años de seguro médico de primera.

—Tsk, maldita víbora… estoy dispuesto a pagarte 10 millones de dólares para que te largues.

—Ay mira, a mí no me importa el dinero, hasta me sobra. —Fue cerrándose la blusa. —Tienes 2 minutos para decidir qué hacer.

—¿Por qué Tayuya?

—Menos de 2 minutos…

—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE APARECER?!

—Mí plan no era aparecer, pero ya que tú contactaste a mi padre, me llegaron muchas ideas de cómo hacerte caer. Pero gracias a que le diste ese beso y después, lo que pasó hoy en el hospital con ellos dos, me abrieron la mente a lo que debería hacer.

—Se más concreta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Busco apoderarme de Sand Land, ya te lo dije, y después casarme con Shikamaru.

—Él sólo tiene ojos para ella, ¿Lo sabes no? Tan solo con ver con que pasión la toma en ese vídeo, me guste o no aceptarlo, él de verdad la ama.

—Para eso me voy a deshacer de Temari primero.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—¿Matarla? —Sasori acorraló a Tayuya. —No, muy fácil, dejarla en la calle como un perro, me enteré de que sus hermanos y ella no tienen casi nada de fondos, que venga aquí y me ruegue que la deje trabajar, después el chantajearla con ese video y que así se mantenga. La quiero como un perro.

—Deidara no te cederá la empresa tan fácil, tu imaginación te está llevando demasiado lejos.

—Mira, te voy a dar una segunda opción. Me das el puesto de gerente general ya que vicepresidente fue mucho de mi parte. Me pagas aunque no trabaje, sino ya sabes lo que pasa. —quitó las manos de aquel hombre de sus hombros. —Yo trato a Shikamaru excelente y me quedó con él, tu puedes quedarte con Temari. Mi plan sigue a pie con Shikamaru, me quedo con la empresa Nara, le quito su felicidad a la rubia y además, me quedó con lo que le corresponde a Shikamaru, hago que este chico muera "accidentalmente", ¿No te parece un excelente plan?

—Estás enferma.

—Te beneficia, aunque no lo quieras ver, ¿Acaso no quieres a Temari para ti solo? —la pelirroja camino en círculos. —Así haces lo que quieras con ella, yo le voy a quitar su felicidad, o sea, a Shikamaru porque es obvio, nunca va a ser completamente feliz contigo, pero al menos no te va a ir tan mal. No serás tú al que tenga que hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

—Maldita sea…

—Ya sabes, si no me das lo que te pido, adiós a las dos empresas, adiós a Temari.

—Tienes el corazón completamente podrido.

—La sociedad me hizo así.

—Sabes que no puedes tenerlo todo.

—La mayoría sí.

—¿Sólo quieres hacerle la vida imposible?

—En parte… empiezo a interesarme por el Nara, si llega a gustarme mucho entonces no lo mataré, pero sí que haré que me ponga de propietaria en la empresa, eso le va a doler a Temari.

—Maldita mujer.

—Se acabó el tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que decidiste? ¿Vas a apoyarme? Además, no quieres ver a la mujer que amas en un estado infeliz siempre, si te esfuerzas como yo, quizás logres que ella también te amé… ¿Qué harás Sasori? En parte te estoy perdonando el haberme quitado mi trabajo… aunque ya sé lo que harás, no tienes escapatoria.

—…

Sand Land estaba teniendo problemas y la responsabilidad caía en los hombros de Sasori, Temari ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba, el juego había subido de nivel.

—¿Te ha gustado el ramen? —decía Shikamaru mientras lavaba los platos.

—Regular, no es mi comida favorita…

—Pero estás llena, es lo importante.

—¿No habrá postre?

—Eres una golosa, mujer.

—Lo sé. —Temari se sonrojó. —¿Me dices donde está tu baño?

—Dentro de mi habitación, terminaré de lavar los trastes y después iré a por ti, no tardes. —Shikamaru besó la mejilla de Temari.

—Descuida, no me voy a tardar. 

Entrando al baño su celular vibró, desbloqueo su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Sasori.

 **Sasori: Lo siento, me urge verte.**

" _¿Qué pasa?_ " —Se quedó pensando unos minutos, Sasori nunca le diría que es urgente.  
Ahora el juego iba a ponerse serio y no había vidas extra…

—Temari, ¿Estás bien?

 **Sasori: El juego se te dificulta.**

—Sí cariño, estoy bien.

 **Sasori: Es momento de que le digas toda la verdad, es mi mejor consejo.**

—Pues apúrate, ya me estoy poniendo cómodo.

 **Sasori: O déjalo libre… no sufras más.**

—Salgo en un momento cariño, dame tiempo. — _"¿Qué rayos dices Sasori?_ "

 **Sasori: (1) El dinero… yo puedo dártelo, pero déjalo a él ya.**

 **(2) Por favor.**

 **(3) No podrás con este juego.**

 **(4) Lo perdiste desde el principio.**

 **(5) Además, apareció un nuevo enemigo. Tú y yo estamos acorralados.**

 **(6) Sí, yo también estoy dentro.**

 **(7) Pero sé que me tomarás como un loco, así que tienes que ver si es recomendable que sigas en este juego sin fin.**

 **(8) La decisión que tomes… la apoyaré.**

 **(9) Porque Te amo.**

 **(10) Te amo tanto que me duele pedirte algo así, sé que no puedes soltar ese trato. Pero… agh.**

 **(11) Comunícate conmigo lo antes posible, Adiós.**

" _¿Qué pasa Sasori…?_ "

Capítulo 19 Finalizado.

¡Y bueno! eso ha sido todo lo que llevó, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho trabajo pasarlo y más en celular. Espero que les guste el rumbo de la historia, actualizo una vez por semana, o dos veces Jajaja, depende del tiempo qué tenga.

¡Me encanta escribir ésta historia, en serio!

¡Nos leemos entonces en el capítulo 20!

¡Qué tengan un bello y precioso día!


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 — La decisión**

Sand Land estaba más tranquilo de lo habitual, Matsuri estaba en la oficina de Deidara junto a Itachi, los dos no hablaban, estaban esperando la presencia del pelirrojo, la gerente decidió terminar con ese silencio.

—¿Por qué ella estará aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero ni imaginarme la cara de enojado que pondrá el presidente Deidara, después de todo, ella fue la culpable de que él tuviera que escribirles una disculpa y liquidar a las personas que fueron despedidas.

—¿Por qué me voy a enojar Itachi? —venía llegando Deidara con unas bolsas llenas de arcilla, los miró. —¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

—Hmmm… —Matsuri cruzo los dedos. —Tayuya está aquí.

—Tayu… ¿Quién?

—La conoció en su primer día como presidente.

—Conozco a muchas personas Itachi, no sé de quién me hablas. —Los tres vieron la puerta abrirse, revelando el rostro de Sasori y detrás una silueta bien conocida.

—¡Sasori! La arcilla estaba de oferta en el súper, así que he mandado a Yukata por ella y… —Deidara tiró las bolsas al piso. —¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Deidara quiero hablar contigo en privado junto con ella.

—¡Esa mujer no tiene nada que hacer! Itachi, llévatela. —El Uchiha asintió, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—Por favor, Matsuri, Itachi, encárguense por unos momentos de la empresa, los rumores de que ella está aquí quizás se expandieron, calmen a la gente o querrán lincharla.

—Sí. —se retiraron.

—Sasori, qué insulto que ella este aquí… no soporto verla.

—Por favor escúchame Deidara.

—No se preocupe presidente, vengo en son de paz. Quisiera que el Sr. Sasori explicase la situación ya que estoy segura que usted no me escuchará. —Tayuya se sentó, los dos amigos se miraron.

—Yo… quisiera que Tayuya trabajará para nosotros.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Te has vuelto loco, menudo idiota sería si aceptará a ésta arpía!

—¡Escucha mis jodidas razones Deidara!

—¡No puedo escucharte si ésta tipa está aquí! Pero… está bien. Me controlaré.

—Ella necesita el dinero porque apunta para un trabajo fuera de la ciudad y ya que la despedimos hace unos meses no la aceptarán con un trabajo nuevo.

—Su problema. —Deidara giró sobre sus talones, fue y se sentó en su asiento. —Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, mucho menos contigo.

—¡Cuando se enteré de la otra razón por la que estoy aquí va a querer hasta cederme ese trono! —Tayuya sonrió maliciosamente y de su bolso sacó una USB. Sasori inmediatamente la detuvo. —Sr. Sasori, no sea así. ¿Acaso no quiere que su amigo se entere? JAJAJA.

—¿De qué está hablando, hm? —el rubio miro a su amigo.

—De nada importante, por favor… deja que ella se quede, será por un tiempo…

—Indefinido, por cierto. —la sonrisa no se le borraba.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Deidara, si ella se va después de que termine un buen trabajo y la acepten en su nuevo trabajo, ya no volverás a verla.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de tener que aceptarla a ella? Sabes que podría afectarnos con los demás, dejando que ella este aquí así cómo así, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. ¿Qué dirán los empleados cuando se enteren que por su culpa casi pierden su empleo?

—De eso me encargaré yo Deidara, la culpa que ella tiene… yo la llevaré.

—¡Suficiente Sasori! ¡Te cumplí tu capricho con Temari porque ella en verdad es muy trabajadora y sé lo que sientes por ella! ¡Pero jamás lo haré con Tayuya! Suficiente tenemos con Temari quien trabaja para los Nara y para nosotros al mismo tiempo, no meteré las manos también por ella. —Tayuya miró a Sasori.

—Vaya, no sabía que ella trabajaba para los dos, de lo que me vengo enterando. —Tayuya se levantó del asiento y camino directamente hacía Deidara. —Yo sé que no le va a gustar, pero ¿Qué pensará el Sindicato de Trabajadores acerca de esto? Se pondrán furiosos ya que, si mal no recuerdo, esto es explotación.

—Carajo… —Deidara azotó los papeles, se levantó, miró hacía el ventanal y respiro. —Sasori, tú mismo te encargarás de la estadía de esta mujer, ni creas que Temari se quedará aquí, despídela y acepta a esta mujer. Traes tus documentos ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto presidente. —los sacó de su bolso.

—Ya lo tenías planeado. —el rubio los recibió.

—Digamos que sí.

—Todo lo que tengas que tratar conmigo, háblalo con él, no quiero cruzar ninguna palabra contigo. —guardó los documentos en un cajón del escritorio.

—Muchas gracias señor Deidara, sabía que tendría una excelente respuesta de parte suya.

—No sólo te acepto por lo del sindicato —El presidente miró a su mano derecha. —Sasori, hablaré contigo después de que hables con ella acerca de su nuevo puesto.

—Sobre eso y antes de irme, me gustaría ocupar el cargo de Matsuri.

—¿Estás de broma? JAJAJA, lo que sea, menos eso.

—Al Sindicato no le agradará esto. —Sasori miró a Tayuya y ésta le sonrió. —Y también, no me molestaría enseñar esto de la USB.

—Tsk, si pusieras esa USB en mi computador estoy seguro que lo infectarías de algún virus… llamaré a Matsuri para hablar con ella y su cambio de lugares. No esperes que la gente te trate bien, pero cualquier cosa que hagas mal, me meteré por el arco del triunfo lo del Sindicato y estarás en la calle.

—Jajaja, eso no va a pasar, no se preocupe. —la mujer estiró su mano hacía Deidara, pero le fue indiferente, algo molesta se fue hacía Sasori y se inclinó. —Un gusto hacer un trato con Sand Land, con permiso.

El silencio era ensordecedor, los dos amigos no se miraban, Sasori iba a decir algo, pero Deidara hablo primero.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Una explicación para darte.

—No, no hablo de eso. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Dónde está aquel chico que era quien me detenía cuando iba a hacer una estupidez? Has cambiado Sasori, no te reconozco. Jamás harías que ésta mujer regresará a Sand Land, después de todo fuiste quien la despidió y le dijo que no volviera a poner un pie en la empresa. ¿A qué estamos jugando? Primero con Temari y después con ella, he sido paciente, siendo un buen amigo, pero estamos hablando de mi empresa, ¡De Sand Land! La que nos da de comer, ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí… lo entiendo. —bajó la cabeza.

—Nunca acabaré de entenderte… a pesar de conocernos de toda la vida, siempre me sorprendes. Entiendo que ames a Temari, pero no eres correspondido, esa mujer está haciendo estragos tu cabeza.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Deidara.

—¡Por favor! Como si no supiera que Tayuya no está aquí para fastidiarla.

—No, ellas se odian, pero es independiente. Lamento mucho causarte inconvenientes.

—No has cambiado en ese aspecto, siempre llevándolo todo sobre tus hombros. —Deidara camino hacia él. —Somos como hermanos, tenemos nuestras diferencias y eso.

—Sólo deja que todo fluya como te digo, tener a Tayuya es bueno, supongo. Al menos pondrá algo de orden y diversión a las cosas, y sobre Temari, despedirla de la empresa supongo que fue lo mejor, no hay que arriesgarnos con el sindicato, además, me dará tiempo para salir con ella y enamorarla…

—Tsk, menudo imbécil que eres, busca a alguien que sí te quiera… además, no hagas más tonterías como la que acaba de pasar. Que te quede claro que está es la última vez que cumplo uno de estos caprichos tuyos acerca de contratar gente a lo tonto. Hablaré con Matsuri acerca de su cambio a subgerente, no me queda de otra que ponerla a trabajar junto a Itachi, me caería mal si la dejará de mi asistente, para eso te tengo a ti, mi mano derecha, hm.

—Gracias Deidara, de verdad gracias.

—Sí, ahora avísale que esta despedida, tú sabrás como calmarla.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer…

Mientras eso pasaba, Temari estaba a punto de irse con Shikamaru, pero no podía dejar así a Sasori.

—Cariño, tengo que irme rápido a la empresa.

—¿Uh? ¿A qué, mujer?

—Unos papeles de Ino…

—Que ella misma los busqué, ahora quiero estar contigo.

—Lo siento, hmm… vendré en otra ocasión.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero es importante, tengo que irme de verdad.

—Cálmate, mañana llegamos temprano y se los das.

—No puedo hacer eso. —salió de la habitación y Shikamaru fue detrás de ella.

—Temari, estás asustándome, ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Shikamaru, nada… —Shikamaru la sostuvo de los hombros.

—¿Cómo no va a pasarte nada? La chica que amo está tensa y a punto de llorar, no voy a ignorar esto.

—Por favor Shikamaru, déjame ir… —Temari se lo quitó de encima.

—Cuéntame qué pasa Temari, desde aquel día en la cabaña, cuando bajaste del carro note que algo pasaba, cuéntame mi amor, no pasa nada, lo entenderé.

—No… perdóname, aún no. Lo siento, te recompensaré después.

—Al menos déjame llevarte a la oficina.

—¡Qué no! Sólo… sólo déjame ir… es importante. —Temari limpió sus lágrimas.

La rubia salió del condominio, tomó un taxi y fue hacía la cafetería donde por primera vez, cenó con Sasori, lo encontró fuera.

—¿Qué pasa Sasori? —Corrió hacía él.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado… al motel donde te encontré con el Nara.

—¿Qué dices? Entremos y hablemos como normalmente hacemos...

—Por favor Temari, siempre te escuchó, pero ahora… ahora necesito que me escuches tú a mí.

—De acuerdo… vamos.

Los dos caminaron, el trayecto no fue largo, a la rubia se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar lo que Sasori le diría, mientras él guardaba la calma, aunque por dentro estaba completamente tenso, no podía pensar con claridad. Pagaron la cuota de una hora por lo cual al encargado se le hizo extraño. El pelirrojo se acomodó en la cama y ella se quedó de pie.

—Me pones los nervios de punta… por favor dime lo que está pasando. Estoy tensa desde que recibí tus mensajes.

—Tayuya… tú y yo sabíamos que ella ya había regresado, pero nunca pensamos lo que haría.

—¿Qué podría hacer ella?

—En resumen, destruirnos a los dos.

—Tú nunca tuviste un problema con ella, me "destruiría" a mí, cosa que no hará, no te preocupes.

—Temari, cuando fuimos a la clínica a ver a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, te besé. —dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, ella por su parte quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, te besé cuando estabas dormida y ella… ella nos vio y tomo una foto, amenaza con enseñarla en internet además de que… hay un video tuyo sosteniendo relaciones con Shikamaru en el hospital.

—No puede ser… no… ¿Y cómo es qué ella… —recordó que es la hija del doctor estrella. —Maldita sea…

—Además de que… como los dos estamos en esto, ella podría subir las dos cosas a internet y tanto Sand Land como Nara sufrirían críticas, Deidara no sabe nada de esto… los accionistas podrían abandonarnos por no querer chismes ni rumores en sus compañías. —Sasori tragó en seco. —¿Comprendes la situación?

—… —Temari asintió con la cabeza mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. —¿Por qué sucedió esto Sasori?

—Cálmate, juntos encontraremos la forma de salir de esto.

—Yo… yo sólo… ¡todo por el maldito dinero! Yo no quería enamorarme, te lo juro… —Temari se abalanzo a las rodillas de Sasori y lloró. —Sasori yo no quería meterte en esto… por mi culpa, estás así y guardas la compostura, siempre has estado ahí para mí y lo único que yo hago es ¡Darte problemas! Perdóname… por favor. —Sasori acarició la cabeza de la chica, la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas, delicadamente quitó las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Fue mi culpa también por besarte, aun cuando sabía que lo amabas a él… Temari, por favor cancela lo más pronto posible el trato con los Nara, te lo pido de corazón.

—No puedo retroceder…

—¡¿Por qué no?! Entiende la situación, además se supone que él ya ha recapacitado. ¡Vamos a escaparnos tú y yo juntos! Vámonos Temari, yo prometo hacer que te enamores de mí, lo harás más que con él, tendremos una familia, pondremos nuestro mayor empeño, te amaré como a nadie.

—No me pidas eso Sasori. —la cara de Sasori se entristeció, una lágrima se deslizo por su sombrío rostro. —Yo… no podría amarte a medias, no puedo hacerlo. Amo demasiado a Shikamaru… si esto se complica más de lo normal, entonces abandonaré el juego. Dame tiempo por favor.

—Temari, tienes qué pensarlo muy bien, como te dije, voy a esperarte de verdad, no voy a retroceder mi palabra, siempre, siempre voy a amarte.

—Gracias Sasori, de verdad muchísimas gracias. —lo abrazó. —si tan solo, si tan solo no me hubiera ido de Sand Land, todo sería tan diferente. Me hubiese enamorado de ti… perdóname por no poder hacer eso realidad.

—No… no te preocupes, yo aún le ruego al cielo y a la tierra que un día seas completamente mía. —el abrazo de Sasori era cálido, el dolor de los dos podía notarse en la atmosfera de aquella habitación, ninguno era completamente feliz.

El pelirrojo no le había contado toda la verdad a Temari… algo estaba tramando Sasori para con Temari, el dolor en sus palabras se hacía notar.

Su plan solo era uno.

Enamorar a Temari para dejarle el camino libre a Tayuya. Era algo en lo que no iba a retroceder, definitivamente también Sasori no podía ser un ángel caído del cielo, sobre todo cuando se trataba del amor de su vida.

Él ya había hecho trato con Tayuya para que la desgracia no los alcanzará y la rubia no lo sabía.

—Te llevaré a casa. —dijo Sasori con un hilo de voz.

—Por favor.

Los dos salieron de aquella habitación, tomaron el autobús ya que Sasori no pensó en irse en coche. El camino fue más largo de lo habitual, después de todo fue en el transporte público, llegando a su casa Sasori se detuvo.

—Si llegases a renunciar a aquel contrato, dime… dime y yo te daré el dinero que necesitas. —dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

—Por favor Sasori, no seas tan amable… algún día podría aprovecharme de esa amabilidad tuya, aunque suene mal… no estoy en condiciones de decirte que no. —Temari buscó las llaves en su bolso.

—No importa, yo vivo para ti.

—Basta. Basta por favor, no me hagas sentir más miserable. —suspiró. —pensaré en un plan en contra de Tayuya por si se le llegase a soltar un tornillo, no te preocupes, deberías de ir a casa, ya va a oscurecer.

—De acuerdo… nos vemos. —Se giró, pero pronto recordó algo más importante. —Por cierto, Deidara dijo que estás despedida, no quiere que el Sindicato se enteré de que trabajas a espaldas de tu compañía original.

—Lo entiendo, por favor, agradécele de mi parte el tiempo que trabajamos, pasaré mañana a despedirme formalmente.

—Por favor no hagas eso, enfurecerás a Deidara, no quiere verte porque tiene miedo de que alguien le diga al Sindicato.

—Bien, pero aun así agradécele.

—Lo haré, buenas noches. —de nuevo emprendió el camino a Sand Land, Temari lo vio marcharse, luego de unos minutos decidió subir a su departamento.

" _Temari, no voy a perder este juego, voy a enamorarte como sea, nadie te merece tanto como yo…"_ —fue lo que pensó Sasori mientras se iba.

Al subir al departamento, recibió una llamada de uno de sus hermanos.

—Hola Kankuro, ¿Qué pasa?

—No mucho hermana, salí de la casa hace unos momentos, quería decirte algo.

—Dime, soy todo oídos. —se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la silla del comedor.

—¿Recuerdas la propiedad que mi padre nos dejó?

—Sí…

—Me he metido en un problema muy grande y necesito que me auxilies.

—Kankuro, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Por favor no te asustes y tampoco le digas a Gaara, él tiene unas deudas que cubrir.

—¡No me asustes de más!

—Se la aposté a un par de muchachos que conocí en un bar, el caso es que he perdido y… —la cabeza le empezaba a doler a Temari, no era posible, no en ese jodido momento donde ella ya tenía muchos problemas. —no tengo los papeles para hacerme válido, los tiene el tío Baki, pero no me atrevo a ir a su casa.

—¡Qué idiotez acabas de hacer menudo tonto! Esa propiedad mi padre nunca la terminó de pagar, por eso huyó…

—Lo lamento hermana, les he explicado, pero estaba tan ebrio que les dije que les iba a pagar.

—Joder… si le dices a Gaara se va a ir contra ti… obviamente no les puedes dar la propiedad, pero ¿Qué te pidieron a cambio?

—Me pidieron 500,000 dólares, pero estoy quebrado, quería saber si tu…

—¡Maldita sea! —Temari jalo su cabello. —No terminas de salir de una y después vas a otra, ¡Tienes 24 años! Piensa lo que estás haciendo…

—Lo lamento Temari.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—Ahora mismo no alcanzo los 50,000 sabes que me va pésimo en el trabajo.

—Y por eso apostaste algo que no es nuestro.

—Ya, perdóname.

—¿Pediste un préstamo en el banco?

—Es lo que voy a hacer, pero debido de los adeudos de mi padre no creo que me dejen pedir mucho.

—Está bien Kankuro, por favor ve y diles a esos "muchachos" si pueden bajar la cantidad del dinero, convéncelos, vende algunas de tus cosas… sólo haz lo posible para poder pagar la cantidad de dinero. —la rubia se calmó. —sólo dime una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Firmaste algún papel?

—Sí…

—Idiota, menudo imbécil… pero está bien, te ayudaré… diles que se los pagarás en 3 meses, la cantidad que ellos hayan rebajado. Pelea por al menos 300,000 que es con eso con que te puedo ayudar.

—De acuerdo hermana, sabía que podía contar contigo.

—No le digas nada a Gaara, se pondrá histérico…

—Gracias Temari… gracias.

—Agradéceme después de terminar de pagar tu idiotez, voy a colgarte ahora.

—Sí, adiós.

Temari cortó la llamada, su cabeza punzaba y sus ojos le ardían.

" _Hasta cuando voy a poder ser feliz… ¿cuándo? Papá, acabas de pegarme tu mala suerte, menudo viejo idiota… si estuvieses vivo al menos ayudarías a algo… Lo siento señores Nara, tendré que pedir una cantidad del dinero extra…"_

 **Capítulo 20 Finalizado**

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad me sorprendí con la velocidad en que las lecturas crecieron en My Favourite Game, de verdad agradezco sus leídas. Además de que se me hizo bastante bueno que hubiese lectores de otros países y hablando otro idioma, aunque también quisiera ofrecer una disculpa por no tener una traducción en inglés de este fanfic, algún día la haré, mi objetivo primero es terminar este fanfic.

Nos leemos entonces en otro capítulo, de verdad gracias por sus lecturas.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 — Dulce y Enfermo Amor**

La noche estaba pasando más lenta de lo normal, Temari había tomado un baño de espuma, el celular lo había dejado apagado, aunque tenía la idea de que Shikamaru iría a verla a su casa a ver qué había sucedido, aunque eso no paso.

Entrando a su habitación decidió prender el teléfono, no vio ningún mensaje, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, no quería enterarse de nada más. Se acostó y comenzó a pensar acerca del problema que tenía.

 _"Vamos a ver, Tayuya quiere ver la caída de dos grandes, tiene la foto y el vídeo, si por alguna razón ella llega a subir a internet esas dos cosas, Shikaku seguramente se enojará muchísimo... y retiraría nuestro trato, ¡Espera! Temari, deja de pensar en el dinero... dinero... Kankuro, joder... tengo que pensar en algo y rápido."_

Sin más cayó dormida, no es que hubiera sido un día agotado, pero estaba tan débil mentalmente que ya no podía más, era demasiado peso para una persona. El amanecer llegó, como lo hacía normalmente la rubia se vistió y de costumbre fue a la empresa, subió a su coche y sintió raro que Shikamaru no estuviese junto a ella, pero decidió olvidarse de eso.

Llegando a Nara, saludó a Chouji.

—Buenos días Chouji.

—Qué tal Temari, Shikamaru me dijo que hoy no vendrá al trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Le ha surgido un problema... —Chouji se acercó a Temari. —sabes lo de Kurenai, ¿No?

—Sí.

—Se puso muy mal hoy en la madrugada, así que Shikamaru ha ido a verla, parece que se quedará junto a ella unos días, me dijo que te avisará ya que ayer iba a verte, pero Orochimaru le ha avisado cuando iba rumbo a tu casa así que estos días seremos el equipo de gerentes, jaja.

—Lo entiendo Chouji, gracias por avisarme, tengo que ir a la oficina por unos papeles, ¿Nos vemos después para planificar la organización?

—Claro... —El chico miró fijamente a Temari. —¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada, con permiso. —caminó sin mirarlo. Llegó al famoso despacho, vio un escritorio nuevo un poco más grande que el anterior y sobre este, vio una nota.

 _"Espero que ya no hagas locuras hijo, cuídalo bien, en la bodega está el otro escritorio, ahí están todos tus papeles, pide que los muevan al nuevo, o muévelos tú mismo._

 _Con cariño, Yoshino."_

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse un poco de esto, sus padres amaban mucho a Shikamaru, ella deseaba que él se diera cuenta de esto, lo aman tanto que incluso recurrieron a ella para que lo levantará de aquel mal camino, sin duda se habían ido a los extremos. Recordó el problema que tenía su hermano Kankuro, no había marcha atrás. Decidió contactar a Shiho por el teléfono.

—Shiho, buenos días, ¿El presidente ya llegó a la empresa?

—Buenos días Señorita Sabaku, sí, acabó de verlo entrar junto con su esposa, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Muchas gracias... —miró al escritorio. —ah, un favor, ¿Podrías decirle al encargado de la bodega que la abra y de favor me ponga el escritorio del Sr. Shikamaru a la vista? Tengo que sacar unos papeles de ahí.

—Por eso no se preocupe, la señorita Yamanaka tiene todos los papeles, además el escritorio se encuentra ahora mismo en reparación. El señor Akimichi ha dicho que lo quiere en su oficina.

—Ya veo. — _"Qué rápidos son para acaparar lugar."_ —Entonces eso sería todo, gracias de antemano.

—No se preocupe señorita Sabaku.

Colgó el teléfono, dejó sus cosas en la oficina, tomo aire y arregló un poco su cabello. Fue directo a la oficina de presidente. El estómago se le revolvía, recordó que Yoshino le había dicho qué tanto ella como su esposo tenían algo que darle. Apretó sus labios y sus ojos los cerró con fuerza, ya no había marcha atrás. Tocó la puerta, la voz femenina de la Sra. Nara la tranquilizó un poco, al entrar los vio a los dos muy felices, Yoshino sentada al lado de su esposo y él tomándole la mano, una imagen de ella y Shikamaru se hizo presente, sonrió al imaginarse tal escena, pero los hechos amargos la invadieron.

—Buenos días, Presidente Shikaku, Sra. Nara.

—Buenos días Temari, qué bueno que viniste, íbamos a buscarte a la oficina. —dijo Shikaku.

—No se preocupe por eso... sobre el Sr. Shikamaru.

—Sí, nos avisó hoy por la noche que tenía una urgencia, más no nos dio detalles. Pero al menos avisó, antes no lo hacía directamente con nosotros, sino con Ino o Chouji.

—Ya veo...

—Fue un muy buen cambio y todo gracias a ti. —Yoshino se levantó y tomo de las manos a Temari. —Como te había dicho, mi esposo y yo tenemos una noticia para ti.

—Antes de eso... me gustaría hacerles una petición. —la rubia se puso seria.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es algo bastante preocupante, al menos para mí.

—Cuéntanos. —Shikaku cruzo los brazos.

—Mi hermano tiene algunos problemas económicos, quisiera saber si puedo tomar una parte de la cantidad del dinero que habíamos acordado. —bajó la cabeza y cerró su puño.

—¡¿Qué pregunta es esa niña?! Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo porque se trata de tu hermano.

—Yoshino, no te adelantes. —Temari empezó a preocuparse de las palabras de Shikaku. —¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

—Estoy hablando de 500,000 dólares. —Los Nara se quedaron callados, Shikaku se levantó.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo Temari, nunca imagine que de verdad levantarás a Shikamaru de esa manera, puedo ver que se está convirtiendo en un auténtico hombre. Toma ese dinero, —Shikaku le sonrió. —y además, no te molestes si en cualquier momento decides venir por los seis millones, los 500,000 tómalos como premio por haber hecho un extraordinario trabajo. No me equivoqué contigo.

Los ojos de Temari se volvieron agua, el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, no lo podía creer, ¡Lo había conseguido! El tiempo difícil se había ido.

—Muchas gracias... muchas de verdad... —Temari abrazó a Yoshino y ésta acarició su rubio cabello.

—No llores, tú te lo has ganado, en serio, eres una buena mujer. —la Nara trataba de calmarla. —Además, mira que no enamorarte en el proceso, tengo que decirlo, mi hijo sacó mí belleza. Qué raro que tú no hayas caído. —Temari se sintió fatal de escuchar eso, no era cierto, pero tampoco podía decir que se había enamorado, no podía arriesgarse a perder tal cantidad de dinero.

—Entonces... ¿Olvidamos los tres años de trato?

—Sí, estamos notando cambios, además, eres muy buena trabajadora en Nara, los de Sand Land deben de estar arrepentidos de haberte perdido. —Shikaku se acercó a Temari. —Felicidades.

—Gracias Presidente. —Se limpió las lágrimas.

—Además, mi esposa y yo queríamos comunicarte algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Tienes pasaporte?

—Sí lo tengo, ¿Sucede algo? —Temari los miró.

—Queremos mandarte a una extensión de nuestra empresa, la aseguradora ahora tiene una nueva instalación y queremos mandarte ahí, ya sabes, necesitan a alguien competente como tú, no te preocupes, no irás sola. —tocaron la puerta. —¡Adelante Hinata!

—B-buenas...

—Hinata, Sakura e Ino te acompañarán a este viaje de negocios, es un año y medio el qué estarás fuera. Le notificaremos esto a Shikamaru cuando regrese, tienes dos semanas para decidir qué harás. —Shikaku se sentó. —Además, es bueno cambiar de aires, ¿No?

La respiración de la Sabaku se volvía casi nula, no quería estar lejos de Shikamaru, mucho menos después de lo que le dijo Sasori acerca del plan de Tayuya, si ella se iba significaría que Sasori cargaría con todo él solo, ¿Y ella? Ella estaría fuera de la Ciudad sin que le preocupará nada.

—Lamento esto, pero tengo que declinar la oferta de trabajo, no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Además, mi lugar es junto al señor Shikamaru... —la rubia trago en seco. —digo, de ustedes, de los Nara.

—Pero hija, ¿A caso no te gustaría hacer negocios? Hacer que los Nara crezcan y sobre todo, tú misma puedes llegar a ser una mujer de negocios muy solicitada, piénsalo. —dijo Yoshino sentándose junto a su esposo.

—T-Temari... yo y las demás vamos a apoyarte. —le ánimo la ojiperla.

—Gracias Hinata... —Temari miró al dúo frente a ella. —lo pensaré señores Nara.

—No te preocupes por lo que piense Shikamaru, después de todo, queremos mandarte allá por otra razón. —Shikaku miró a Hinata. —Puedes irte Hinata, tráeme los papeles después.

—Sí presidente, con permiso.

La Hyūga salió, de nuevo los tres se encontraron solos.

—Además de lo que te dijimos de ser una mujer muy solicitada, quiero poner a Shikamaru a prueba en la empresa. Quiero ver qué tan preparado está para ser el nuevo presidente, tú sabías que hicimos el trato para que enmendará sus errores y lo está haciendo muy bien. Ponerlo a prueba sin que tú le digas qué hacer y qué no hacer, o hacer su trabajo. Él mismo debe arreglárselas y hacer que los demás se organicen.

—En otras palabras, presidente ¿Quiere qué yo no lo corrija para que él mismo se dé cuenta la responsabilidad que conlleva ser presidente de una empresa?

—Queremos dejar que él crezca sólo y sepa cómo arreglárselas, ya no es un niño. —El Nara cruzo los brazos. —Tengo planeado que en ese año y medio que tú te vas, hacer qué él se encargue de la empresa, obviamente yo seguiré aquí pero no tanto tiempo como en mis jornadas normales. Después de que pase el lapso de que arregles todo por allá y dejar el cargo de gerente a Hinata, Ino o Sakura, no lo sé, regresarás y de nuevo serás su asistente, pero tú también tendrás opciones, quedarte allá o venir aquí. Tendrás las posibilidades de elegir. Incluso también podrías competir contra Chouji por el puesto de vicepresidente. —le guiñó el ojo.

—No me gustaría hacerle eso al señor Akimichi... —sonrió forzadamente la rubia. —Lo pensaré, pero lo más seguro es que no acepte.

—Sólo tenlo en cuenta y háblalo también con tus hermanos, requerirás mudarte de casa a un nuevo vecindario que nosotros seleccionamos, no te preocupes por los gastos, la cuenta corre por nosotros. Claro, tampoco quieras una mansión jaja.

—Sí...

—Te diremos los demás detalles cuando este mi hijo presente, al igual que Ino y Sakura.

—Entiendo.

—Nos vemos después... ah, enviaré una clave con Shiho para el retiro del dinero. Lo tendrás mañana listo. —dijo Shikaku mientras tomaba un papel.

—Muchas gracias Señor Nara. —Se inclinaba Temari a modo de despedida, aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. —sonrió Yoshino, Temari salió de la oficina y suspiró.

Nunca se imagino que esto pasaría, tenía el dinero ya. ¿Ahora podía ser feliz con Shikamaru? La respuesta era No, se le ocurrió que podía hacer qué Shikamaru tardase un poco más en decirles a sus padres acerca de lo enamorado que estaba de Temari y entonces los Nara podrían ver que fue cierto que la Sabaku y él no se enamoraron durante el trato y dejarían a Temari conservar el dinero.

Sí, era la mejor opción y ya no había retorno. Decidió olvidar por un momento lo qué había pasado, continuó con su jornada normal, platicó con Ino, pero no le comento nada acerca del traspaso de personal, quería hablar de eso cuando Shikamaru regresará.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos?

—No hay nada, ya te lo dije, Shikamaru y yo no somos nada.

—Jaja, por favor, no intentes mentirme, conozco bien a los dos, además, ayer los ví llegar juntos.

—Fue una coincidencia, llegamos a la misma hora, eso es todo.

—Sí, y en el mismo carro. —Ino se burló y Temari bajo la mirada. —Dejaré qué ustedes dos reconozcan su amor por su propia cuenta, así me emocionaré más. —la ojiazul miró a su amiga, estaba más seria de lo normal, Temari diría algo como de "Ino, guarda silencio" pero está vez no, veía qué su mirada estaba perdida. —Vamos mujer, sólo es un día sin él ¿No aguantas eso?

—Ino... Si tuvieras algo qué decirle a Sai... Algo secreto, pero qué tiene que ver con él, pero es una situación muy delicada y sobre todo, cruel, ¿Qué harías? ¿Le dirías la verdad aún cuando significaría perder su amor?

—Hmmm, bueno, la verdad siempre es buena, tú sabes, a mí no me gustaría que me mintieran todo el tiempo, le diría la verdad, yo opinó qué el me perdonaría, haya hecho lo que haya hecho, claro, siempre y cuando no se trate de algo ilegal, jaja.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de qué te perdonaría?

—Por el simple hecho de qué si nos llegásemos a distanciar, no sobreviviríamos, me ama tanto qué necesita tanto de mí cómo yo de él. Además, los humanos tenemos errores, sea cúal sea la situación y cruda la verdad, siempre será mejor qué una mentira.

—Comprendo...

—¿Pasa algo? —la Yamanaka se inclinó. —Puedes confíar en mí.

—No... No es nada Ino, tengo qué hacer una llamada.

—Okay...

Temari salió de la oficina, corrió hasta el despacho de Shikamaru y sacó su teléfono, llamó a Sasori.

—¿Bueno?

—Sasori, hola...

—Hola... ¿Pasa algo?

—Me he decidido. Al fin lo he hecho.

—¿Decidir qué? —desde el otro lado del teléfono podía escucharse al pelirrojo confundido.

—Hablarle del juego a Shikamaru, hablar de lo qué pasó.

—No lo hagas...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eras tú el que decía que tenía que contarle la verdad!

—Sí Temari, pero... No ahora, imagínate qué se enteré, no te va a perdonar tan fácil que te hayas acercado a él por dinero.

—Pero no lo hice por algo malo, lo hice para salvarlo, para moldearlo y convertirlo en un buen hombre.

—Y cuando se enteré... Sus padres también saldrán lastimados, ellos mismos son los qué deberían de contarle a su hijo la verdad.

—A ver a ver, no entiendo, primero me insistes en qué les diga y ahora no quieres. ¿A qué estamos jugando?

—Por favor Temari, entiende, si tú le dices a Shikamaru acerca del juego tampoco perdonará a sus padres, ya que fueron ellos los primeros en pagarte por corregirlo. Pensará él qué desde el principio sus padres pensaron que era un incompetente.

—Pero le explicaré las razones, los Nara quieren lo mejor para él y yo también ¡Además ya he ganado el juego!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cómo lo escuchas, el presidente ha dicho que los 6 millones son míos.

—Peor aún, Shikamaru dirá que le dijiste la verdad porque te convenía ya qué has ganado el dinero. Menos va a perdonarte.

—No importa lo qué pasé Sasori, Shikamaru me ama... Y va a perdonarme. Pensé qué estarías de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyarías, pero ya veo qué no es así.

—¿Qué? ¡He estado apoyándote todo el tiempo! Desde qué nos conocimos y aún así... ¡Te atreves a decirme esto cuando di mi opinión!

—Dijiste qué contará toda la verdad, y es lo qué voy a hacer, seguiré tus pasos y no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome si dejase de amarme, ¡Lo voy a hacer!

—Después no te arrepientas, nos vemos. —Se escuchaba el sonido de una llamada cortada, Temari estaba bastante molesta, la persona qué la había impulsado repentinamente le había dejado de apoyar. Pero ni eso iba a detenerla, salió rápido de la oficina y se encontró a Chouji.

—Chouji...

—Dijiste qué nos reuniríamos para hacer la organización del trabajo, para eso vine. Cómo no te encontre con Ino, supuse que estarías aquí.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Tienes mala cara, cómo si estuvieses enojada

—Estoy algo así... Vamos al comedor para hablarlo mejor.

Los dos fueron ahí, organizaron algunas fechas, reuniones, y Chouji le enseñó un calendario.

—Esté es el que normalmente usamos, aquí estan fechas importantes, como la vez del baile con los accionistas qué se celebra dos veces al año.

—Ya veo... —Temari apuntó su vista en una fecha en concreto. —¿Por qué el 22 de Septiembre está marcado?

—Jajaja, gerente Temari... ¿No lo sabes? —La rubia negó con la cabeza. —Ese día fue el cumpleaños de Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué?! —Abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—Si mal no recuerdo ese día descansaste además de que él no se había presentado porque dijo que no le daba gana.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—Bueno, apenas llevabas un mes, pensamos que no sería necesario avisarte, además qué creímos que sabías por ser su asistente y gerente de Recursos Humanos que normalmente tienen el registro de cada fecha. —Chouji rio. —Siendo sinceros, Sakura, Hinata y los demás pensamos que odiabas a Shikamaru por aquel beso que te dio en aquella reunión de amigos. Por eso tampoco metimos las manos al fuego.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque me sorprendí un poco cuando abrí la puerta y los vi a los dos en el escritorio. —la cara de la Sabaku se coloreó al instante de escuchar eso.

—Aún lo recuerdas... Qué pena.

—Tranquila, es mí amigo, pero nunca lo vi tan loco por una mujer, tú eres especial para él. —tomo un trago de agua. —Tú me caes muy bien y haces una buena pareja con Shikamaru, me alegró mucho qué los dos estén juntos.

—¿Sabes acerca de lo nuestro? —Temari tembló.

—Por supuesto, soy su amigo.

—Por favor... No le digas a los señores Nara.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru más o menos me contó que los dos quieren estar seguros de qué su relación será sólida. Sólo eso, tranquila.

—Gracias... —el teléfono de Temari vibró.

—Bueno, entonces te dejó hablando con él. —Chouji levantó los papeles que estaban en la mesa. —Porque estoy seguro de qué es él.

—Bingo. —Temari le sonrió.

—Hasta luego. —Se marchó, Temari rápidamente respondió el telefono.

—Aló.

—Mujer problemática, ¿Por qué tu teléfono me mandaba a buzón de voz ayer por la noche?

—Hola amor, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Graciosa, me preocupaste mucho, ¿Pasó algo?

—Algo así, es sobre mi hermano Kankuro, pero ya lo he resuelto, no te preocupes.

—Ya veo, pero no te salvarás así de fácil. Cuéntame los detalles cuando salga de aquí.

—Tienes razón, ¿Cómo está Kurenai?

—Tuvo una recaída, al parecer fue por el cambio de habitaciones y de lugar. Seguramente estaba exhausta, además de que las comidas se las han cambiado, quizás por eso fue que recayó.

—¿Kabuto no le dijo nada a Orochimaru acerca de los hábitos de Kurenai?

—Creo que no y para empeorar la situación, cambio su número de teléfono, después ire a verlo. Lo bueno de esto es qué apunte todo lo referente a Kurenai por si algo llegaba a pasar.

—¿Y Mirai?

—Ella está bien.

—Ya veo... —Temari apretó su puño. —¿Puedo pasar a verte al hospital por la tarde?

—Claro amor, pero... Me quedaré con Kurenai, no adentro de la habitación, pero me quedaré en un hotel.

—Necesitarás ropa, ¿Verdad?

—Touché.

—Te la llevaré.

—No tienes la llave de mi casa.

—Cariño, tengo hermanos y ropa de hombre, lo comprobaste cuando te quedaste en mi casa.

—Oh Dios mío, me sorprendiste con la pijama de pingüinos... ¿Qué será ahora? ¿Un traje de marinero?

—Tonto, veré que consigo... —la Sabaku río. —Shikamaru... ¿Tú me amas?

—Qué pregunta tan tonta mujer, te amo demasiado, tanto qué no dejó de pensar en ti en los momentos difíciles.

—Y... —apretó los labios. —¿Serías capaz de perdonarme?

—¿Qué pasa Temari?

—No, nada, te lo diré por la tarde.

—De acuerdo mujer, pero no me asustes.

—No lo haré... —suspiro. —nos vemos más tarde.

Colgó el teléfono, no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que se sintió insegura acerca de lo qué iba a revelar.

Mientras ella pensaba acerca de lo que iba a hacer, en Sand Land, Sasori estaba al teléfono.

—Bueno. —contestó la voz de una mujer.

—Creo qué ella se dirige allá. —la voz amarga del Akasuna resonó en el despacho.

—Ya veo, primero Shikamaru, viniendo al hospital cómo un loco, y ahora Temari... Jajaja, qué fácil fue bajarle la salud a Kurenai, me sorprende la velocidad en qué él viene cuando se trata de ella.

—No la trates mal, gaste dos millones por el bien de su salud. Sería un desperdicio si llegases a matarla. Además, quiero que Temari vea que soy un buen hombre.

—Vaya, hasta que muestras tu verdadero ser Sasori. Y decías qué yo era la loca, pero tú... Estás enfermo de amor por ella.

—Sólo cállate, recuerda que hago esto por el bien de nuestras apariencias, no metas tanto a Kurenai o a Mirai.

—Eso lo decido yo, después de todo puedo cambiar cuando yo quiera las cláusulas del trato.

—Tsk, maldita mujer.

—Di lo que quieras Sasori, pero ya sabes, también te estoy haciendo un favor. Tú con Temari y yo con Shikamaru.

—Maldición...

—Ni modo cariño, así son las cosas, alguna vez mencionaste a Deidara qué te gustaban las marionetas, ahora dime, ¿Marioneta de quién eres?

—Adiós Tayuya.

—Hasta luego Sasori.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecían sin luz, perdidos en aquella oscuridad de la oficina. Aquel hombre atento, dulce y bueno ahora dudaba de seguir siéndolo. Lo que quería no era algo que se consiguiera con dinero, era la mujer de sus sueños después de todo. Y no iba a dejar qué se la quitarán por nada del mundo.

" _Lo siento Temari... Pero no voy a retroceder, el trato ya está hecho, así cómo tú nunca rompiste el trato, yo tampoco voy a hacerlo, vamos a ver, cómo me va en este... Mi nuevo juego_." —Sasori ya estaba corrompido, tanto por Tayuya, como cegado por su amor.

Y mientras todos tenían problemas, en el hospital estaba Shikamaru al lado de Kurenai.

—Vamos Shikamaru, debes de estar cansado. —decía preocupada Kurenai.

—Cuando se trata de ti no puedo descansar, eres como mi segunda madre, no podría dejarte así como así.

—Gracias...

—¿El Señor Shikamaru? —Una mujer entraba vestida de enfermera junto con unos papeles.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tayuya, seré la enfermera principal de la señora Sarutobi, lo acompañaré hasta que la señora sane por completo.

—¿Estarás con Shikamaru como si fueses su asistente? —preguntó Kurenai dudosa.

—Algo así señora Sarutobi. —Tayuya desvío la mirada y la puso sobre los ojos cafés de Shikamaru. —Espero qué no le moleste mi compañía señor Nara.

—Para nada, qué una enfermera este al lado siempre de Kurenai es un alivio.

—Je... —Tayuya sonrió. —Entonces, cuidemos juntos de la salud de la señora Sarutobi. —Sostuvo delicadamente la mano de Shikamaru y la acarició. —Será un placer trabajar con usted por el bienestar de nuestra paciente estrella. —Shikamaru al momento se sintió algo incómodo del tacto de Tayuya y retiró su mano de las manos de la pelirroja, sonrió para desaparecer esa incomodidad de su rostro.

—Sí... Un gusto...

Así comenzaba otra etapa del juego, la recompensa fue tomada antes de terminarlo, pero los problemas se desataban uno a uno y todos iban dirigidos a la heroína... Temari.

Ganar la recompensa no era ganar el juego ni mucho menos, terminarlo.

 **Capítulo 21 Finalizado**

¡Hola chicos! PERDÓNENME por no sacar el capítulo, pero estoy de vacaciones, no tengo mi pc y ustedes saben qué odio escribir en celular, pero ya le voy agarrando cariño. JAJAJAJA

Un saludo a todos y la actualización será más rápida, lo prometo.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 — Ojos Llorosos**

El turno de Temari ya había terminado, sólo estaba esperando a que Ino se marchase de la oficina para así poderle llamar a su hermano y avisarle que la deuda podría ser saldada lo antes posible. Una vez qué su amiga rubia se fue, rápidamente fue a buscar su celular y llamarlo.

—¿Diga? —respondió una voz ronca.

—¿Gaara? —dijo Temari algo desubicada. —¿Por qué respondes el teléfono de Kankuro?

—Hola Temari, Kankuro se ha ido de repente, ha dicho que tenía qué conseguir un trabajo, pero yo le he dicho qué nuestros sueldos están bien, tampoco es necesario...

—Ya entiendo —"Vaya Kankuro, actuaste más rápido de lo qué creí." —Y bueno, ¿Esa fue razón suficiente para dejarte su teléfono?

—Pues cómo te dije, salió muy rápido, desde ayer está así. Hoy en la mañana salió igual de veloz, después por la tarde estuvo discutiendo con personas que parecen ser del banco. Me preocupa qué tenga problemas en el trabajo y este preparándose, él es como mí esposa, trabaja a tiempo completo mientras qué yo trabajo a medio tiempo, me hace sentir algo culpable.

—No digas eso Gaara, tú tienes la responsabilidad de Shinki, y lo estás haciendo muy bien hermano, seguro qué Kankuro lo está haciendo por otra razón.

—Espero tengas razón... Y bueno, ¿Para qué lo llamaste?

—¿No puedo saludar a mi hermano?

—¿Y por qué no me marcaste a mí? Mala. —lo último lo dijo mascullando.

—Jaja, a eso iba también, no te enojes, —miró el reloj en su muñeca. —por favor llámame cuando él haya regresado.

—¿Con saludos de mí parte no basta?

—No es eso... —"Jo, qué pesado te has vuelto hermanito" —Sólo llámame por favor.

—Okay, hablamos después.

—Adiós hermanito. —La llamada había terminado, tenía que hablar con Kankuro acerca del préstamo, sino, iba a terminar debiendole tanto a los de la apuesta, cómo a los del banco.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y fue al estacionamiento, antes de subirse, vio a una lejana Shiho acercarse.

—Gerente Temari... —Su respiración era frenética, ésta mujer seguramente había corrido. —Ahhh, qué bueno que la he encontrado antes de que se fuera.

—¿Qué sucede Shiho?

—El presidente Shikaku me ha pedido qué le dé esto. —La mujer de lentes le extendió un papel. —Me dijo algo como de qué es el número del retiro y la clave. Es ultra secreto y quiere que lo retiré con muchísimo cuidado, ya sabe cómo es él.

—Gracias Shiho... —"Si supieras qué este dinero no es de él, Sino mío, además, dijo qué lo tendría listo mañana... no hoy." —No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa. —los ojos le brillaron a Temari mientras sostenía el papel.

—De nada, hasta mañana. —se despidió y se marchó.

Mientras se iba, Temari no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, al darse cuenta que ya no estaba Shiho, besó aquel papel, para algunos esto se vería fatal, pero la falta qué le hacía y más aún, con los problemas que tenía, era inevitable no hacerlo. Subió felizmente al carro, pero la detuvo el pensamiento de lo que se había comprometido hacer.

"Decirle la verdad, hoy... Tengo qué hacerlo, no importa qué..." —trago en seco mientras lo decía, era momento de hacerlo, no más mentiras, no más engaños. También aprovecharía para decirle acerca de la grabación que tenía Tayuya y poder ponerla en evidencia frente a su padre, Orochimaru. Estaba completamente segura de lo qué haría.

En el camino las piernas le temblaban, sudaba muchísimo, esto era más difícil que el haberle pedido el dinero a Shikaku. "El amor todo lo puede", es lo que había escuchado cuando era apenas una niña, y era momento de poner a prueba esa frase. Llegó más rápido de lo qué había pensado al hospital, hasta que un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente.

 _"La ropa qué me había encargado..."_

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, agradeció que eso le pasará, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tuviera que regresar al hospital. Mientras regresaba a casa por la ropa, se cruzó con tiendas de ropa para caballeros, vio el papel que estaba sobre el posavasos del coche, lo miro detenidamente.

—No debes Temari... ese dinero es para Kankuro —pensó, siempre es fácil llevarse por culpa del dinero.

 _"Kankuro se ha ido de repente, ha dicho que tenía qué conseguir un trabajo, pero yo le he dicho qué nuestros sueldos están bien, tampoco es necesario..."_ —las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza, además, no es como si fuese a comprar la tienda entera.

Estacionó el coche en un banco, amablemente la señorita del establecimiento le dijo dónde estaba el cajero automático.

—Aquí está señorita, sólo ponga los 16 dígitos más el PIN para retirar el dinero, si necesita ayuda llámeme en cualquier momento. — _"Por favor, no es cómo si nunca hubiese retirado dinero de un cajero."_ Regresó la vista a aquel monitor.

Comenzó presionando la pantalla y los números en ésta, cuando finalmente llegó el momento de poner el último dígito del PIN se le dificulto el respirar. Estrujo el collar que le había dado Shikamaru en su cumpleaños, respiró. La mirada de la señorita del banco se dirigió hacia ella, caminó lentamente hacía donde estaba Temari.

—¿Pasa algo señorita?

—N-no, nada, ¿Sólo tengo qué poner el PIN para terminar de sacar el dinero? —preguntó irónicamente, no quería hacerlo.

—Sí... y esperé a que el dinero salga, por favor, por precaución ponga las manos debajo de dónde sale.

—S-sí.

Ingresar el último número era tan difícil, la rubia estaba completamente tensa, al presionarlo la maquina lanzó un mensaje.

 **"Cargando, por favor espere..."**

—Ahora sólo debe esperar un momento, no se preocupe.

—Claro... —empezó a temblar.

Los sonidos emitidos desde la maquina la hacían sentir más tensa, un billete de mil dólares fue saliendo y tras esté más, la trabajadora miró asombrada la cantidad de billetes que salían del cajero. Temari reaccionó al poco tiempo.

—Señorita, ¡Los billetes se le están cayendo! —la rubia miró asombrada hacía abajo, miró la cantidad de papeles verdes y desesperadamente los recogió. Con una mano recogiendo y la otra puesta en la abertura del cajero para que no se le cayeran. —Por eso le he dicho que por precaución pusiera las manos debajo.

—Lo siento. — _"Joder Temari, concéntrate"_ —Tendré más cuidado... —terminó de recoger los billetes que se le habían caído, por respeto la trabajadora no lo hizo, ya que podrían culparla de que había robado.

Tenía su bolso a la mano, así que decidió guardar todo el dinero que iba saliendo del cajero, al terminar, su bolso terminó llenó. Los ojos de la encargada del cajero se salían de su órbita.

—V-vuelva cuando quiera. —le sonrió forzadamente.

—G-gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo contestar con nerviosismo. Salió del banco rápidamente. Mientras tanto, la encargada, llamó a un compañero.

—Lee... por favor, avisa qué la caja 2 se ha quedado casi vacía. Qué venga un nuevo camión de valores a llenarla.

—Sí TenTen, pero qué raro ¿No acaban de venir en la mañana?

—Algo impresionante acaba de pasar, no preguntes y sólo llámales.

—De acuerdo... —contestó con burla.

Mientras tanto, la Sabaku estaba en su carro, se aferraba fuertemente al bolso, no lo podía creer, ¡El dinero lo tenía en las manos! Le daba miedo correr el zíper, no quería verlo mucho tiempo.

" _A la próxima le diré al Sr. Nara que mejor me dé un cheque, más fácil y así no pasaré más vergüenzas, esté banco queda descartado para retirar dinero... No puedo creer qué estos sean 500,000 dólares, no me imaginó los 6 millones... De sólo pensarlo me dan dolores de cabeza."_

Colocó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto, trato de manejar con la mayor tranquilidad, decidió ir a su departamento y llevarse un poco del dinero, ya qué sí se llevaba semejante cantidad la haría sentir incómoda y más, con Shikamaru presente.

Después de guardarlo, salió del departamento y entró a su coche, recibió un mensaje de su hermano.

" **Llámame en 5 minutos"**

Decidió esperarse y practicar mientras tanto el discurso qué le daría al amor de su vida.

—Verás Shikamaru... Tus padres y yo... No... Shikamaru, tus papás me han contratado... No, hemos hecho un trato para tu seguridad... Aghhh, ¿Desde cuándo se me dificulta decir la verdad? —Temari reclino el asiento hacía atrás, cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, hasta que el teléfono vibró. —¿Bueno?

—Temari, soy yo, Kankuro.

—Kankuro, qué bueno qué me llamas, quería decirte algo.

—Sí, yo también hermana.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya he pagado la apuesta... Así qué ya no debes preocuparte.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —se sentó correctamente. —¡No me digas qué has pedido un préstamo!

—¿Qué? Claro qué no, fui a ver al tío Baki a su casa. No fuí muy bien recibido, pero al menos me entendió y accedió a pagar la deuda.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Pues ha dicho qué de todos modos esa propiedad qué mi padre no pudo pagar, él ya la había pagado y después le duplico el precio para venderla, así qué como le han dado el doble pues me ha dicho qué esa mitad nos pertenece, por eso ha accedido.

—Mi tío sí qué sabe hacer negocios... —masculló. —Entonces, ¿No vas a pagar nada?

—No, incluso me ha sobrado un poco del dinero, lo ahorraré para comprar una casa o algo propio, estoy harto de pagar la renta del edificio.

—Ya veo...

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Temari?

—Hmmm... —miró el bolso al lado de ella. —Conseguí el dinero.

—¿Qué? ¿Conseguiste los 500,000?

—Sí, pero ahora qué no hay nada qué pagar... Los guardaré en una cuenta bancaria por si se te ocurre hacer otra estupidez.

—Jeje... Lo bueno es que el tío Baki accedió.

—Pues claro, ese dinero originalmente era de nosotros, pero qué más da. Tengo que irme Kankuro.

—Claro, no le comentes nada a Gaara.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. Adiós. —Colgó el teléfono, ahora mismo esos 500,000 eran para ella sola. No sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero, decidió ir a la tienda de ropa para caballero.

—¿Busca algo en concreto? —le preguntó un joven, era el encargado de turno.

—Hmmm, sí... Pero no sé cómo elegir, todo se ve muy bien...

—¿Quiere qué le muestre un catálogo para qué así se guíe?

—Si fuera tan amable, por favor. —Temari se sentó a esperar, el chico que tenía una credencial cargando con el nombre de Shino Aburame se aproximó hacía ella con un catálogo.

—Este es el que recientemente ha estado muy de moda. —lo abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre muy conocido.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó la rubia y después se tapó la boca. —P-perdón...

—No se preocupe, es un hombre muy conocido además de inalcanzable, un Nara de buena clase.

—Inalcanzable eh... —rio.

—Sí... Entonces ojeelo y avíseme si algo le gusta.

" _¿Cómo le digo qué la ropa que voy a elegir ya la ha usado y peor aún, él es quién la modela?"_

—Disculpe pero... ¿Cuál fue la ropa qué más le gustó del catálogo al modelo?

—Pues... La que está en la página 22. —Shino enseñó la página indicada.

—No puedo creerlo... —la rubia trago en seco, el traje, los accesorios y los zapatos eran los mismos qué él uso el día del baile.

—Había venido dos semanas antes para que está imágen no fuese publicada, ya qué no quería que nadie aparte de él usará este conjunto, dijo qué era para una ocasión especial.

—Ya veo... —volteó la página y vio a otro modelo, desconocido obviamente. —¿Al señor Shikamaru le gustaría esté conjunto?

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo son de la misma talla ellos dos, así que le quedaría, si es su estilo... No sabría decirle. ¿Su novio es fanático del señor Nara?

—Hahaha. —Temari no pudo evitar reirse del comentario de Shino. —Me lo llevó entonces, pero espero qué de verdad le quedé.

—El precio es muy alto.

—No le pregunté si el precio era alto o no. Dije qué me lo llevaría. —dijo altanera. —Ah, perdón... No debí...

—No se preocupe, yo también fui grosero, entonces venga para mostrarle el traje y hacerle la cuenta.

—Sí...

" _No imaginé qué tener dinero te hiciera sentir poderosa... Olvídalo Temari, no olvides quién eres."_

Llegando a la caja, Temari preguntó a la señorita si podría venderle el catálogo donde aparecía Shikamaru.

—Claro qué sí, viene con un calendario, pero el año ya se va a acabar, ¿Aún lo quiere? —preguntó amablemente la señorita encargada.

—Sí, por favor. — _"Podré hacerle burla cuándo lo vea pegado en mi cuarto"._

Después de recibir el traje, se fue felizmente al coche, se dirigió al hospital, se retocó el maquillaje, trago saliva y tomó en sus manos el collar.

—No tengas miedo Temari, él va a entenderlo, él te ama, él estará contigo, él te perdonará. —cerró sus ojos mientras lo recitaba. —Es ahora.

Salió del coche, respiró y cómo si entrase a un campo de batalla, ingresó al hospital.

—Buenas tardes señorita Temari. —saludó Anko.

—Enfermera Mitarashi, ¿Sabe en qué habitación encuentro a Kurenai?

—Sí, por favor acompáñeme, me dirigía hacía allá para checar la presión de la señorita Sarutobi.

Caminaron juntas, llegaron a la habitación dónde estaba internada Kurenai, pero ella estaba dormida.

—Kurenai está dormida, ¿Quiere pasar a ver a su hija? Digo, cómo parecen cercanas, no le vendría mal.

—¿Está segura?

—No se preocupe, acompáñeme, la dejaré ahí, Mirai ya sabe hablar, aunque no correctamente, últimamente su salud está mejorando.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Llegaron a una habitación pero no entraron por órdenes de seguridad e higiene, desde un ventanal veían a la hija de Kurenai.

—Es demasiado pequeña para tener 3 años.

—Así es el virus, no ha tenido contacto con el mundo normal, es decir, con niños de su edad en guardería, cantando villancicos, es muy triste. —dijo tristemente Anko. —Pero el qué el tratamiento lo haga el Doctor Orochimaru es mejor, a pesar de el poco tiempo qué llevamos observándola podemos notar qué está más enérgica qué nunca, esto se debe a las vitaminas que le proporcionamos. Con el Dr. Yakushi esto no se veía, incluso se está abriendo una investigación de esto.

—¿Investigación? —preguntó confusa Temari.

—Al parecer la hija de esté, Lisa Yakushi, estuvo cambiando los medicamentos por unos similares al original, esto puede ser bastante malo para la salud ya qué pueden contener otro tipo de sustancias que en vez de ayudar al cuerpo a recuperarse, lo destruye.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Bueno, algo así me ha dicho el doctor Orochimaru, además de qué el mismo Kabuto le ha pedido qué de la cara por él. Aunque obviamente, veo imposible que Orochimaru lo haga, no le gusta inmiscuirse en estos asuntos, mucho menos si son legales o ajenos.

—Hizo bien... Y... ¿Orochimaru no te ha contado acerca de las palabras ante esto de Lisa?

—Cómo ya había dicho, apenas se abrió la investigación, normalmente creería qué se tardarían una eternidad en buscar pruebas o ponerse en marcha, pero tratándose de la paciente de Orochimaru, protegida de un Nara y sobre todo, impulsada económicamente por un Akasuna, harán una excepción. Quién mandó a abrir la investigación fue la señorita Tayuya, es una persona tan dulce y bondadosa.

—Ya veo. —los ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos, pero al escuchar el nombre de Tayuya, le dio cólera.

—Pero no se preocupe señorita Sabaku, las Sarutobi están bien con nosotros, déjenlo en nuestras manos.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, la dejó aquí, iré a checar la presión de Kurenai, nos vemos, permiso.

—Propio. —La rubia observó desde el ventanal a la niña, la cuál jugaba con algunos peluches, no tardó en poner sus ojos rojos sobre los aguamarina. Se acercó lentamente a dónde ella estaba y puso la mano en el cristal, a Temari se le hizo tierno, así qué ella hizo lo mismo, como si estuviesen chocando sus manos. Se observaron durante largos segundos, hasta qué la niña por lógica se aburrió y fue a jugar con sus peluches.

—Cómo has podido hacerle algo tan malo a una niña Lisa, ¿Es parte de tú ridícula venganza? Y tú Tayuya... ¿Qué tramas? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—No tramo nada. —Llegaba Tayuya junto con Shikamaru, esté se alegró de verla.

—Mi Am- —Temari recordó qué la relación no tenía qué ser descubierta, mucho menos por Tayuya. —Señor Shikamaru, qué bueno que lo encuentro.

—Temari, qué bueno que has llegado, quiero presentarte a Tayuya, es una muy buena enfermera, me enseñó los centros de control y demás áreas. —dijo sonriendo.

—Vaya vaya, Tayuya...

—Tiempo sin vernos Sabaku. —el aura se puso tensa.

—¿Ya se conocían?

—Mucho más de lo qué cree, jefe.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, trabajamos juntas en Sand Land.

—Vaya, no sabía eso de ti Tayuya, impresionante, trabajabas en la empresa de Sand Land y además eres enfermera.

—Sí, yo también estaría impresionada, si no fuera porque tuvo un puesto inferior al mío y esté es el hospital de su papá. —agregó con risa Temari.

—Pues sí, pero estoy orgullosa de mi puesto, porque yo sí me esforcé para llegar ahí, a diferencia de algunas personas qué le hacían la barba al jefe. —respondió con calma la pelirroja.

—Bueno, Tú sabes ¿No? La comunicación empleado y jefe es muy importante, cómo va a saber tu superior qué quieres ascender si ni si quiera lo dices... —Temari caminó al lado de ella. —ni lo demuestras.

—O-oigan... —Shikamaru comenzó a sentirse tenso.

—Ja, pues es qué a mí me gusta qué noten mi esfuerzo, no rogar atención.

—Cariño, hay más de 500 trabajadores en Sand Land, es obvio qué el presidente no iba a notarte, en cambio a los Gerentes... Son como su mano derecha, no pasan ignorados.

—Por favor Señorita Sabaku, usted y yo sabemos que el presidente se atrevió a cortar una de sus "Manos Derechas" porqué no avisó algo importante.

—Sí tan sólo la encargada de difundir la noticia no se hubiese pasado de lista, quizá el presidente no hubiera llegado a esos extremos. Te recuerdo qué junto con su mano derecha, se llevó también al brazo completo, así cómo nos despidió a las dos. —río irónicamente.

—Entonces tú y yo estamos iguales.

—No Tayuya, hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras. —Tayuya la miró fijamente tratando de contenerse la risa. —A diferencia de ti qué te despidieron sin mirarte a la cara, a mí me fueron a rogar qué regresará.

—Pues claro qué sí te iban a buscar, tú hacías el trabajo de todos, menos para ellos y menos para tu salario. Hahahaha.

—¡Cállate maldita bastarda! ¡Sé lo qué tramas! —Temari alzó la voz.

—¡¿Y qué estoy planeando según tú?! —Temari palideció. —Anda, dímelo, pero la versión completa, sin mentirás ¿O qué? ¡Le tienes miedo a quedar cómo una cualquiera frente a él!

—¡Hija de... - —Temari iba a abalanzarse hacía ella, pero los brazos de su jefe la detuvieron.

—¡Temari ya basta! —gritó Shikamaru poniendo una mano en su cabeza y la otra sosteniéndola. —¿Viniste a tener una pelea con una enfermera qué le está salvando la vida a Kurenai y a Mirai? Deja de ser tan terca, madura.

—¿Madurar? ¡Hablas de madurar cuando tú...! —Temari recordó lo qué iba a decirle, pero ese momento no era el mejor, mucho menos frente a la persona qué mas odiaba. —Yo vine a ver cómo estaba Kurenai y Mirai nada más. —Temari mostró la bolsa de la tienda de ropa y se la estiró a Shikamaru. —Ten, me lo encontré en la cajonera, aunque está bien si no quieres usarlo.

—Temari, no te pongas así... Compréndelo. —Shikamaru recibió la bolsa y quiso abrazar a su pareja.

—No se admiten muestras de cariño en el hospital. —Mencionó Tayuya. —Además, se ve muy mal cuándo sólo son compañeros de trabajo, Temari, ¿Acaso no respetas a tu pareja?

—¿Qué pareja? —Shikamaru miró a Temari confuso.

—Ay Tayuya, aún sigues creyendo qué Sasori y yo tenemos algo.

—Pues esto... —Tayuya sacó un nuevo celular y lo clickeo.

" _Te besé cuando estabas dormida y ella... ella nos vio y tomo una foto, amenaza con enseñarla en internet."_ —Temari recordó las palabras de Sasori e inmediatamente tomó el celular de Tayuya y lo arrojó al piso, el celular quedó inservible. La pelirroja se lanzó hacia el y simuló llanto.

—¡Temari! ¡¿Qué Demonios haces?! —Shikamaru miró enojado a Temari y después ayudó a Tayuya a recoger los pedazos de su teléfono.

—Ese celular... Ese celular mí padre me lo regaló y era edición especial... —Sollozaba con amargura la pelirroja. —Era muy especial para mí... Yo... Yo iba a enseñarles una foto de ustedes dos juntos porque se me hacían muy tiernos, pero el fuerte siempre abusa del débil y noble. —Tayuya abrazo a Shikamaru y esté la ignoró y siguió recogiendo los pedazos.

—¡Sepárate maldita arpía! —Temari tomó del cabello a Tayuya y Shikamaru la detuvo aplicando fuerza en su brazo.

—¡Cálmate Temari! —El Nara se veía serio y con una mirada fría, como si odiará la actitud de Temari. —Si no vas a decir nada más inteligente ni actuar cómo una persona normal, vete de aquí, ya has hecho mucho daño, no quiero que los medios vuelvan a hablar mal de mí porque estoy con personas violentas, ya trabajé suficiente para tener qué lidiar de nuevo con críticas.

Las palabras de Shikamaru se sintieron como dagas, Temari quedó destrozada. Se quedó callada y se acercó al Nara.

El ambiente era tenso, Tayuya no lo demostraba pero estaba feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El silencio desapareció con un estruendo.

Temari había abofeteado a Shikamaru.

—La conoces a ella un día y ya es un Ángel para ti, pero no es más que un ángel desterrado. —Temari comenzó a llorar. —Me equivoqué contigo.

Shikamaru se quedó callado, la rubia giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al retorno, el Nara exhalo y se sobo la mejilla, Tayuya lo abrazó.

—Gracias por protegerme, eres muy noble, ella no sabe valorarte. —dijo mientras le sobaba el golpe. —Algunas personas violentas tienden a perder el control, deberías de considerar tus relaciones.

—No hables cómo si la conocieras, creo qué me he pasado. Iré a verla.

—¡No! —Tayuya se aferró aún más al brazo de Shikamaru y esté lo miró confundido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Déjame tratarte la herida, iremos los dos a disculparnos. —la pelirroja sonrió.

—Tú no hiciste nada, fuiste la "víctima".

—Pero soy una buena persona, si con mi perdón se siente mejor y te perdona, entonces lo haría una y mil veces.

—Gracias Tayuya, eres una muy buena persona.

—Jeje, de naturaleza.

Los dos fueron a una habitación para qué Tayuya le untará una pomada en la mejilla a Shikamaru, pero también vio sus manos cortadas.

—Por el cristal de la pantalla... —Tayuya tomó sus manos y las acarició. —Esto esi culpa, si no lo hubiese sacado.

—Por favor, deja de culparte. No mereces estos tratos.

—Unas manos tan bellas como las tuyas no deberían descuidarse tanto. —Tayuya las besó. —Perdón, suelo hacer esto con los niños, me has parecido tan tierno qué quise darte el mismo trato.

—No te preocupes, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo... —Shikamaru recordó cuando se hirió la mano y Temari las besó. Al ver la falta de interés, Tayuya decidió actuar.

—Vamos afuera, por Temari a disculparnos, es lo mejor.

—Sí... Vamos.

Caminando, Shikamaru sostuvo la bolsa con la ropa qué Temari le había dado, se encontraron a Anko.

—Anko, ¿Temari salió?

—Sí y con prisa, le pregunté que qué tenia pero se ha ido sin mirarme.

—Vamos, aún podemos alcanzarla. —Tayuya tomó del brazo a Shikamaru y lo llevó al estacionamiento, cuando vieron lo qué ocurría, el moreno se quedó estupefacto.

Temari abrazando a Sasori mientras lloraba y él consolandola. Le hirvió la sangre al Nara y quiso ir hacía ella, pero el brazo de Tayuya alrededor de la cintura de él, lo frenó. Lentamente vio como Sasori metía al carro a Temari y él se metía al auto y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Sasori entonces notó la presencia de Tayuya y Shikamaru.

" _Mi oportunidad..."_

Temari había bajado la ventanilla y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Tayuya abrazando a Shikamaru y esté mirándola sin decir nada.

Aquellos ojos verdes qué ahora estaban rodeados por un color rojo desviaron la mirada y Sasori subió de nuevo la ventanilla. Quería darle la peor vista de Temari a Shikamaru y qué a esté le doliera ver al amor de su vida llorando por él y peor aún, sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada.

El carro se había ido y ahora sólo quedaban en el estacionamiento Tayuya y Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué me frenaste? —dijo Shikamaru con una voz grave.

—Porque no debes de entrometerte en problemas, si te hubiese dejado ir por ella hubieses golpeado al chico a su lado y tú mismo lo dijiste, no quieres que los medios de comunicación hablen de ti siendo alguien violento.

—Irónico... —Tayuya aún seguía abrazada al cuerpo de Shikamaru.

—Vamos adentro y déjame vendarte las manos...

—Sí... vamos. —Shikamaru tenía la mirada perdida.

" _Mira Temari cómo te has puesto... Y esto apenas es el comienzo, vete preparando, lo qué sigue es duro... No vas a borrarme de tu vida, recuérdame como tu peor enemiga, Tayuya..."_

Capítulo 22 Finalizado

—

bueno bebés, así terminó el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero qué les haya gustado y que el odio hacía Tayuya haya incrementado JAJAJAJA!

Quiero decirles también que la parte del cajero automático la utilice porque me pasó en la vida real jajaj y fue una total vergüenza, pero no crean qué saque tanto dinero xd. Sino qué estaba distraida y cuando me di cuenta el dinero estaba en el suelo jajaja, sólo a mí me pasa eso dios mío.

¡Y también me he puesto tensa escribiendo esto! Pero al final lo he hecho y me ha gustado!

Lo he subido un poquitito después de cuando lo había prometido, perdonar... Jeje. Pero yo sé qué son nocturnos y qué leen sea de la mañana xd.

Espero que tengan un bello día, trataré de actualizar más rápido así qué tranquilos.

Cuídenseme mucho bebés llorones, los quiero. 💚


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 — No Voy A Retroceder**

El Akasuna se encontraba dentro del coche junto a Temari, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del motor, ella mirando la ventana, no dijo ni una sola palabra, todo el camino Sasori mantuvo la compostura de querer golpear a Shikamaru, y es qué todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Aunque el plan de Sasori no era el consolar a Temari, era junto a Tayuya, decirle en la cara al Nara que tenía una relación con su asistente y así separar a los dos de una buena vez, evitando el problema del vídeo y la fotografía, pero al ver a Temari aproximándose a su coche con toda la tristeza del mundo mientras lloraba y maldecía al aire, no pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos y sobre todo, a su corazón.

Detuvo el coche en una zona residencial, salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a Temari, sin embargo, ella se quedó ahí.

—Ésta no es mi casa. —respondió tartamudeando.

—Lo sé, es la mía.

—Llévame a mi departamento.

—Si lo hiciera, él iría a buscarte y tú terminarías perdonándolo. — _"Y exactamente porque no quiero eso, te traje aquí."_ —¿Vas a decirme qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora. —Mientras lo decía, comenzó a llover.

—Entonces me quedaré sosteniendo la puerta para que puedas bajarte y me digas que ya entremos. —Su rojo cabello comenzó a mojarse seguido de su traje. —Puedo esperarte una eternidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —finalmente Temari lo miró. —¿Por qué hacer esto por mí?

—Creo que no te ha quedado claro que te amo, por eso lo hago, si decirlo no es suficiente, entonces lo demostraré con mis acciones. —sonrió.

—Tú sabes lo mucho que lo amo, aunque me haga sentir así, volvería a él una y otra vez. —empezó a llorar. —No puedo mirarte de esa forma Sasori, no puedo hacerlo.

—No estoy pidiendo que me mires de la misma forma como lo haces con él. Sólo quiero que me correspondas Temari. —Lágrimas emprendieron un viaje sobre su rostro, un momento después, se juntaron con el agua de la lluvia, no quería que Temari lo viera en ese estado, así que levantó su rostro para que se mojase más rápido y qué pasará desapercibido el llanto.

—Vamos adentro. —Sasori ganó esa batalla, un poco tarde para su ropa, pero no importaba. Ayudó a Temari a salir del coche y caminaron a la puerta de entrada, el pelirrojo la abrió dejando a la vista una casa bastante normal, excepto por el extenuante olor a madera y varios cuadros de marionetas colgados en las paredes de un largo pasillo. —No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Lo harás, reconsidera lo qué te dije apenas. Deberías de olvidarte de él, sólo va a traerte problemas. —dijo mientras dejaba las llaves del carro en la mesa del comedor y Temari se sentaba en un sillón.

—¿Cuál es el plan de Tayuya exactamente? ¿Hacerme sufrir? —dirigió sus ojos verdes al hombre frente a ella.

—Sí, y supongo que lo seguirá haciendo si no te alejas de ella. —se sentó al lado de ella. —Cuéntame lo qué pasó.

—Esa idiota flirteó con Shikamaru y él ha terminado defendiéndola. Además, ha dicho que soy violenta y que eso puede repercutir en su imagen pública

—Lo de ser violenta no lo voy a negar. —Temari volteó la cara y lo miró enojada. —Pero siempre hay razones para que te pongas así. ¿Qué ha hecho Tayuya?

—Estoy segura que iba a mostrarle la dichosa foto donde me besaste, así que antes de que lo hiciera, le rompí el teléfono, después empezó a decir que había sido un regalo de Orochimaru, pero no es verdad.

—Tanto rollo por un teléfono. Temari, perdón por haber hecho aquello, si tan solo yo no te hubiese besado… esto no hubiera ocurrido.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —Temari sonrió cálidamente mientras lo decía. —Encontraré la forma de arreglar esto. —suspiró. —Aunque no sé si pueda… esa bruja estoy segura que hará algo para arruinar todo.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ya me siento mejor, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije, ese idiota volverá a poner una dulce cara y tu caerás de nuevo. —La rubia bajó la mirada. —Hace rato me has dicho que has ganado el juego… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Mi hermano se metió en un problema, lo he querido auxiliar y al final me ha dicho que lo solucionó solo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues que cómo su problema fue de dinero, no alcanzaba la cantidad exacta, así que me pidió que se lo consiguiera, fui con el Sr. Nara para que me diese un adelanto… y lo ha hecho.

—¡Eso es bueno! —Sasori se levantó. —Entonces ya conseguiste lo que querías, ya déjalo ir. No puedes tenerlo todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ese trato fue hecho por dinero, ya lo tienes. No tienes nada qué hacer, se supone que tú objetivo era el dinero. ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

—Me pesa usarlo… —contestó. —No me imagine que fuese a enamorarme de Shikamaru, él era el tipo de persona que no quería, y al final he caído a sus pies. Lo mejor es decirle la verdad y a ver qué hago con el dinero, le dare a mis hermanos una parte y lo demás lo guardaré para los gastos de Shinki o comprar una casa.

—Haz lo qué quieras con el dinero, pero sólo no regreses con él.

—Sasori, me he enamorado, no puedo estar sin Shikamaru.

—Hoy te ha demostrado que no quiere estar junto con una persona violenta.

—¡No soy violenta!

—Pues así lo ha dicho según tú. Ese tipo… —Sasori buscó excusas en su cabeza para que Temari no regresará. —Ese tipo seguro que olvida su amor por ti con tal de no tener problemas con los demás. Y con su empresa.

—El amor que él tiene por mí es verdad.

—No es verdad. —Sasori sostuvo las manos de Temari. —Él es menor que tú, ¡Es un niño!

—¡Jo! Ha hablado el mayor. —Se levantó y se puso de frente a él.

—Mayor que tú, sí.

—Ja, Deidara ni siquiera pasa los 20, tienen la misma edad.

—Somos traga años.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo 29, señorita Temari. —Sostuvo aún más fuerte las manos de la chica, no iba a soltarla.

—¿Y?

—El Nara es un niño inmaduro aún. —con la otra mano sostuvo su cadera y la acercó hacía él. —¿Crees que un niño haría esto?

—Pues…

—¿O esto? —Sasori se acercó a los labios de Temari, ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, al pelirrojo le dio ternura verla, se alejó poco a poco. —No lo haré, no te asustes. —Se separó y la dejo sonrojada, caminando hacía la cocina se agachó y oculto su sonrojo, se mojó la cara en el lavamanos y se secó para que no se enterará que estaba más nervioso que ella. —¿Quieres comer algo?

—S-sí. —lo siguió hasta la cocina. —¿Qué tienes de comer?

—Tengo bistec y algunos ingredientes, siéntate.

—No, deja qué yo lo haga, por mi culpa estás mojado, tómate un baño, si me permites usaré la cocina.

—Bien. —Se fue dejándola sola, dentro del baño pensó que podría hacer algo con ella, ¡Tenía a la persona que le gustaba en sus manos o bueno, en su casa! Pero no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Tardó unos minutos y mientras se duchaba, a pesar del agua, podía oler algo delicioso.

Salió del baño y la encontró a ella poniendo la mesa, con una cara larga, pero aun así lucía hermosa, se dio cuenta que se había deshecho el típico moño que siempre llevaba y lo tenía atado en una coleta baja de lado. Parecía su esposa y se imaginó qué, algún día, podría pasar algo así en el futuro, ella cocinándole mientras él preparaba a los niños para cenar. Era maravilloso en su mente, pero pronto lo invadió la realidad, ella enamorada de otro hombre, le punzó el corazón y se dijo así mismo que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para separarla de aquel hombre y que ella finalmente se enamorará de él.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude?

—Ah —miró hacia él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —no te preocupes, ya he terminado, siéntate por favor. —él se sentó y ella le sirvió. _"Está delicioso"_ fue lo que él dijo. Los dos no charlaron, sólo se miraban y sonreían de vez en cuando. Sasori se culpó ya que seguramente ella se sentía incomoda por lo que él había hecho.

—¿Quieres escuchar música? —inquirió.

—Claro. —Sasori se levantó y prendió la radio, puso cualquier estación. Al sentarse y esperar unos minutos se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado.

—¿Pensaste cómo le dirás a Shikamaru?

—Ahora mismo estoy muy enojada con él, aún tengo tiempo. —regresó la vista al plato, después por su mente pasó la oferta de trabajo de Shikaku hacía ella. —El presidente Nara quiere mandarme a trabajar a otro lado, fuera del país. —soltó sin más.

—¿En serio? —Sasori dejó su cubierto a un lado y la miró serio. —¿Cuándo?

—Me ha dicho que en dos semanas se hará el arreglo, Shikamaru aún no lo sabe.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—No quiero hacerlo… ya tengo el dinero que quería, pero se vería muy mal de mi parte abandonar la empresa cuando he conseguido lo que quiero, ¿No crees?

—Negocios son negocios, el dinero se acaba.

—¿6 millones? Me alcanza para vivir una vida cómoda, pero aun así no quiero abandonar Nara.

—Sólo dime a dónde irás si aceptas, te iré a ver, lo prometo.

—Todavía tengo que decirles a mis hermanos sí lo haré o no.

—Piénsalo bien, de mí parte, eres una mujer de negocios, has terminado uno con éxito, a por el siguiente. Los multimillonarios nunca nos sentiremos satisfechos.

—Viniendo de ti se escucha raro. —le sonrió. —De acuerdo, lo pensaré, pero antes le contaré la verdad a Shikamaru, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Eres muy terca.

—Pues ni modo.

—Sus padres y tú estarán en un grande problema.

—Ya nada me importa… —tomo su collar entre sus manos. —solo quiero liberarme de esta carga… aquí se comprobará cuánto amor me tiene.

—Tsk… —Con ese sonido, terminó la charla. Habían terminado la cena y dado las 8 de la noche, Temari leía uno de los libros de Sasori que tenía en la sala, mientras tanto él estaba sentado en un escritorio y "utilizando" su computadora, de a ratos miraba como sus finas manos daban vuelta a la página y como sus verdes ojos se centraban en la lectura, los finos cabellos dorados que suavemente caían por su rostro y sus largas y delicadas piernas robándole la atención sobre el sillón.

" _Vaya suerte la de ese idiota…"_ —pensó con ira.

—¿Vas a dejarme salir? —preguntó Temari, se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba el Akasuna.

—Me temo que no. —respondió, ella en cambio cerró de golpe el libro y puso una mirada seria.

—Esto es secuestro.

—Hay una habitación de huéspedes, sin ningún problema puedes quedarte.

—¿Crees qué voy a quedarme con la misma ropa para dormir?

—Sobre eso. —se levantó no sin antes hacer como que apagaba el computador, en realidad nunca estuvo prendido. —Acompáñame. —juntos fueron a la habitación del chico, había marionetas, de todo tipo, incluso había una tamaño normal en el rincón del cuarto, cualquier persona sentiría miedo, excepto ella. Su hermano Kankuro solía jugar con marionetas y sobre todo, le gustaba mucho hacerlas. —Aquí hay una pijama para ti.

—¿Por qué tienes eso? —se detuvo a pensar por un momento. —¡Oh no! ¡No usaré una pijama de alguna de tus exnovias!

—No seas ton- —recordó a quién le hablaba. —no te imagines cosas así, hace tiempo pedí una pijama en internet, pero cuando abrí la caja me di cuenta de que me estafaron.

—Ah, entiendo. —la tomo. —¿Hay un baño en la habitación?

—Sí, no te preocupes, quédate a dormir, no pasa nada, pero no trates de salir, mañana te dejaré ir al trabajo y haremos cómo que esto no pasó.

—¿Intentarás algo mientras duermo? —inquirió la rubia fingiendo preocupación.

—No, ya te lo dije, sólo hasta que tú quieras… hasta que dejes de pensar en él.

—Gracias Sasori, te mereces alguien mejor que yo, lo siento. —se dio la vuelta y lo dejo en la habitación, antes de salir le dijo —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —cerró la puerta, el pelirrojo se sentó en el borde de la cama. —No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Al entrar en la habitación de huéspedes, se dio cuenta que era normal, como la habitación regular de un hotel. Dejó el pijama sobre la cama y fue hacía su bolso, saco su teléfono, esperando ver llamadas perdidas de Shikamaru, no encontró ninguna y eso la hizo fastidiarse, lo apagó y fue a darse una ducha, era raro, pero se sentía como en su propia casa, saliendo lo primero que hizo fue ponerle seguro a la puerta, no quería que pasara nada mientras ella dormía y no es que sintiera desconfianza de Sasori, es que eran un hombre y una mujer y este caso, el hombre estaba atraído a la mujer. Nada bueno iba a salir de ello. Se recostó en la cama y tapo, tuvo tentación de prender el teléfono, pero no lo hizo.

Las 4 de la mañana habían dado y ella se despertó, se levantó al baño y después regresó, se puso su ropa, saco su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo del bolso…

" _Gracias por hacer tanto por mí, tengo que volver a casa a cambiarme, qué tengas un buen día y de nuevo gracias."_

— _Temari._

Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación donde había estado, camino sin sus ruidosos tacones a la recamara de Sasori, abrió su puerta y lo vio completamente dormido, en la mesita qué tenía al lado de la cama dejó la nota, volvió a verlo y miró su rostro, como la de un bebé sin preocupaciones. No parecía que él tuviese casi 30 años, se giró y fue hacía la salida, una vez afuera tomo las llaves de su coche y entró, salió de la zona residencial y se dirigió a casa.

Una vez ahí, se imaginó que como siempre, ahí estaría Shikamaru esperándola, pero no lo encontró. Se entristeció mucho más y prendió su teléfono, una vez que recuperó la señal no encontró nada de él. Se cambió de ropa y desayuno una manzana, definitivamente ganar el juego no la hacía feliz en ningún sentido.

Pasó un rato y vio que era hora de ir a Nara, llegando encontró todo normal, Sakura se acercó y platico con ella.

—Chouji me ha dicho que él no vendrá a trabajar y que no tiene fecha de regreso.

—Hmm ya. —caminó sin tomarle mucha importancia, aunque sí, si le importaba.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, solo que siempre me carga de mucho trabajo cuando no está.

—Sólo tienes que decir que lo extrañas Temari. —Sakura sonrió. —Shikamaru no es de muchas palabras y a veces no sabe cómo expresarse, me supongo que mucho menos con la persona que le gusta.

—Sakura, no quiero hablar de él. —caminó aún más rápido. —Iré a la oficina, que tengas un lindo día.

—Son tal para cual. —dijo yéndose por un camino diferente.

Paso el día sin ganas yendo de aquí para allá, Chouji la invitó a comer y siguieron el plan que habían hecho el día anterior.

—El Sr. Nara me comentó que irás a la nueva extensión. —Chouji tomo una papa. —No te preocupes si regresas como toda una reina y quieres tomar el puesto de vicepresidenta. —rio.

—Hahaha, no lo haré Chouji, conoces por mucho tiempo está empresa, yo apenas llegue.

—No es cierto, ha pasado ya tiempo, eres muy buena.

—No me gustaría, mucho trabajo. Si apenas puedo como gerente, no me preguntó cómo irá de Vicepresidenta.

—Jee, deberías de intentarlo, sobre todo porque Shikamaru necesitará ayuda femenil.

—Ponte un vestido y ya. —sonrió.

—Hahaha, no… no hay faldas extra grandes para mí. —La cara de Temari detonaba duda y risa al mismo tiempo. —Solo bromeaba. —pasaron riéndose un momento. —Ayer Shikamaru me ha hablado molesto, pero se escuchaba melancólico, no me imagino que pasó, sólo quiero decir, que no peleen, una relación tiene sus altos y bajos, podrán superarlo.

—Gracias Chouji, pero en un futuro no dependerá de mí. —Se levantó. —Será de él. —se fue dejando a su compañero con las papas en la boca, con duda.

Había pasado ya una semana en la que él no se comunicaba, Temari llegó a darle arranques de querer verlo pero se frenaba. Les había avisado ya a sus hermanos acerca del cambio a lo que los dos la apoyaron con hacerlo, diciendo que así podría tener una mejor vida y todo eso. También había depositado 250,000 dólares en la cuenta bancaria de Gaara. Esté no se la creía, era demasiado dinero, por primera vez lloró en el teléfono, ella simplemente le decía palabras de que lo merecía y que lo cuidará. Gaara le agradeció muchas veces ese día, Kankuro en cambio no dejaba de preguntarle cómo lo consiguió, ella dijo que fue un bono especial en su trabajo, aunque obviamente no lo era.

Y sin darse cuenta, la Navidad se acercaba, sería transferida un día después de año nuevo, pero estaban esperando la presencia del Nara para avisarle del cambio y destinarle una nueva asistente, la cual más que apuntada, era Shiho.

Temari entró a la gran oficina de Shikaku, le extendió unos papeles y esté le sonrió.

—¿Contenta niña?

—Algo así señor.

—La misma cara de fastidio de Shikamaru eh… parece que se contagia. —dijo riendo. —aunque yo pase muchas veces por ahí, llegaba mi esposa y tenía que verme alegre, como si hubiese terminado de beber un café cargado.

—Haha… —miró al piso, no estaba para nada contenta. —¿Sabe algo de él?

—Llegará mañana, antes de Noche Buena, celebraremos una comida en mi casa, irán Ino, Chouji y algunos amigos míos. Yoshino y yo queremos que asistas.

—No gracias señor, me reuniré con mis hermanos. — _"Mentira"_ —Espero que se divierta.

—Puedes llevarlos también. —sonrió.

—Acaban de mudarse a un vecindario por allá, quiero verlos. Además, quiero ver a mi sobrino y él no puede quedarse tanto tiempo afuera.

—Ya entiendo. —firmó los papeles. —Supongo que te has decidido, el irte a trabajar allá.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Siento que perderemos una pieza muy grande en Nara, pero… sé que nos ayudarás desde allá, tranquila, seguirás siendo parte de los Nara, sólo piensa en esto como que podrás realizarte y extenderte como mujer de negocios y que mi hijo podrá crecer en este campo laboral.

—Tiene razón… —levantó el rostro y titubeo un poco, lo siguiente que iba a decirle lo había pensado desde hace tiempo. —Señor, quiero decirle algo.

Por el tono de voz, Shikaku se dio cuenta que no era cualquier cosa.

—Dime Temari. —dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo soy una mujer honesta... Quiero decirle la verdad del trato a Shikamaru. —habló con franqueza la rubia, la mirada de Shikaku se convirtió en una mirada amenazadora, pero después, la quitó.

—¿Qué ganarás con eso? —cruzo los brazos. —Acabo de recuperar al hijo que estuvo separado de mí y… me vienes con eso.

—Señor, yo sé que es algo difícil de decir.

—Claro que sí, después de todo va a odiarnos por pagarte a ti y hacerlo cambiar.

—No, al contrario, él debería de estar agradecido de sus padres que se fueron al extremo por sacarlo de ahí. —dijo dejando de lado los titubeos. —Es momento.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Qué ganarás? Y además, ¿Qué ganaremos mi esposa y yo con eso?

—Escuche, él… al principio sé que lo tomará a mal, pero estoy segura que siendo el hombre en que lo convertí, sabrá que sus padres hicieron lo mejor por él. Poco a poco les tendrá más confianza, confíe en mí.

—¡Temari! Entiendo esto… pero ¿Por qué de repente? —Shikaku se levantó.

—Señor, estoy dispuesta a regresarle la cantidad de dinero que usted me dio, los 500,000.

—¿Qué sucede Temari? Habla claro.

—Señor, me enamoré de su hijo. —después de decir eso tragó en seco. No se atrevió a mirar al presidente a la cara. —Me enamoré tanto que me duele el corazón de pensar.

—No te enamoraste de mi hijo, te enamoraste del dinero que te íbamos a dar. —Shikaku protestó.

—No señor, hablo en serio. —levantó la mirada y mostró sus ojos verdes a punto de llorar. —Sé qué el trato era no enamorarme, porque usted temía que algo malo pasará y qué el volviera al vicio, pero no lo hará.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —sus lágrimas no lo intimidaron.

—Porque su hijo también me ama. —apretó los puños y exhaló. —Nos amamos.

El silencio se presentó en la oficina, Temari después de decirlo se limpió las lágrimas.

—Estoy dispuesta a regresar la cantidad de dinero acordada al principio del trato, no me interesa más.

—De acuerdo… —Shikaku le dio la espalda. —Hablaré de esto con mi esposa, retírate por favor.

—Esperé, antes de eso. No le diré nada a Shikamaru sin antes obtener su permiso, ya que fue cosa de los tres, no mía. Pero usted piense que es lo mejor para él, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Es un excelente padre para Shikamaru y yo lo admiró demasiado. No piense que me interesé por los bienes que él tenía o mucho menos, por su puesto en la presidencia. Mi amor por él va mucho más que eso y me alegraría que usted lo reconociera. No sabe qué doloroso fue para mí aguantar todas esas ganas de decirle que no se fuera con aquellas mujeres, aguantar el dolor de preguntarle por qué no me llama como lo hacía antes. El dolor que me provoca no poder gritarle a la gente que lo amo con todo mi corazón. Y el haberle dicho que no quería casarme con él.

—¡¿Se te propuso?! —la rubia asintió.

—Está usted en todo su derecho de reclamarme por haber faltado a las cláusulas del trato. —se giró y abrió la puerta, pero antes le dedicó unas palabras. —Sólo recuerde… qué soy una humana, y como usted, yo también tengo derecho a enamorarme, lo siento. —salió.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, fue rápidamente por su bolso a la oficina, no quería encontrarse con nadie, solo quería ir a casa y descansar de lo que había dicho, tomo el teléfono y le llamó a Shikamaru, pero esté no contesto.

Fue entonces qué se decidió ir al hospital, ya lo sabía el Nara mayor y pronto lo sabría también su esposa, ya no tenía miedo, solo faltaba que los señores aceptaran el que ella le dijera la verdad.

Rumbo al hospital y dentro del coche, el teléfono de la rubia vibró, ella desbloqueo el teléfono y miro que había un mensaje de Shikaku.

" _ **Hazlo, eres una chica muy valiente. Sólo recuerda que quizá contigo se enojé mucho, mi esposa y yo estaremos contigo apoyándote si eso pasa. Me alegró que hayas sido tú de la cual mi hijo se enamoró, Yoshino no para de dar saltos de alegría. Nos veremos mañana."**_

Esas pocas palabras la llenaron de ánimo, se alegró, ya no importaba nada, estacionó como pudo el coche en el estacionamiento, saludó a Anko quien estaba en el mismo lugar que siempre.

—¡Anko! —gritaba casi sin aire. —¿Podrías decirme donde esta Shikamaru?

—¡Hola Temari! Tiempo que no te veía, no sé dónde podría estar, siéntete libre de buscarlo entre los pasillos, sólo si pasa un paciente procura pegarte a las paredes para no estorbar.

—¡Gracias Anko! —Temari la abrazó fuertemente y Anko correspondió el abrazo. —¡Deséame suerte!

Temari se fue como rayo y dejó a Anko con la duda.

" _¿Se le irá a declarar al Nara?"_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se arrepintió de haber comprado esos zapatos nuevos de tacón, como si fuese la vez del baile, se los quitó y los metió en su bolso, lloraba mientras lo hacía y a la vez reía.

—¡PARECE QUÉ ES MI GAME OVER! —Gritó con emoción, los enfermeros la miraron raro, pero a ella no le importaba.

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una imagen que sería difícil de olvidar.

Shikamaru abrazando a Tayuya mientras lloraba.

Temari se quedó de pie mirando aquella escena, estrujo el collar y sus ojos lagrimearon, estaban en el pasillo, abrazándose como nunca.

Se quedó perpleja, giró sobre sus tobillos para dar retorno, pero…

Ella era Temari, Sabaku no Temari, la mujer con más carácter de Ciudad de la Hoja y no iba a darse por vencida.

Soltó su bolso con los tacones y corrió hacía Shikamaru, Tayuya se dio cuenta de esto, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Ella estaba tirada en el piso observando todo en cámara lenta.

— _Perdóname por amarte tanto…_ —Sólo se escuchó en el pasillo mientras Temari besaba y abrazaba a Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él correspondió el abrazo y la besó con mucha pasión, la cargo en sus brazos y corriendo se la llevó del pasillo.

Tayuya no sabía cómo reaccionar, le dolía la caída y le dolía ver sus planes arruinados.

— _Mi bolso…_ —dijo con dificultad a Shikamaru. Como pudo, Shikamaru se inclinó hacia el y lo tomo.

— _¿Contenta?_

—Mucho. —Siguieron besándose.

Los doctores que veían aquella escena se preguntaron si la mujer estaba herida o le había pasado algo ya que iba encima de los brazos de aquel caballero, pero al darse cuenta que sonreían, no preguntaron nada y solo fueron abriéndole paso.

Llegaron al coche casi sin aliento por besarse todo el camino, aún dentro, siguieron haciéndolo con frenesí.

Shikamaru buscó en el bolso las llaves del carro, las encontró y lo encendió.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Temari jadeando.

—A nuestro próximo hogar. —Shikamaru sonrió con sus labios completamente rojos por mantenerlos presionados a la boca de la dama con tanta pasión. —A la cabaña. No voy a soltarte, nunca más.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron llorar de emoción, le contaría la verdad para después, esa noche solo se concentraría en demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía a Shikamaru, y él no se quedaba para nada atrás.

Él, le devolvería el doble a la rubia y de nuevo demostraría que el cuerpo y los sentimientos de Temari eran suyos y de nadie más.

"Temari en realidad no había ganado el juego.

Shikamaru se lo había arrebatado y peor aún, lo había ganado.

La recompensa no era el dinero o haberse convertido en un buen hombre.

Era ganarse el amor más bello y puro que ambos buscaban y no demostraban

Sólo eso."

Pero…

¿Podría su amor vencer los obstáculos que se acercaban?

 **Capítulo 23 Finalizado**

¡Chicos! Espero que se encuentren muy muy bien y qué les haya gustado el capítulo, lo he publicado temprano porque quería darles gusto AHAHAHAHA

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización!

¡Besitos, bebés llorones!


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 — Te Amaré Por Siempre**

Los dos habían llegado ya a la famosa cabaña, lugar donde los dos juraron un eterno amor y lugar donde Shikamaru le había contado la verdad a Temari.

¿Y ella? Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre.

Las palabras qué ella le había dicho a la familia Nara como _"Nunca me han atraído las personas como su hijo, por eso me estoy arriesgando."_ O _"Soy una mujer de negocios después de todo"_ comenzaban a pesarle en el fondo.

Y cuando dejó de pensar en eso, ella se encontraba en una desenfrenada pasión con el cuerpo de Shikamaru, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando habían entrado a la habitación o cuando él se había quitado la ropa, o cuantos _"Te Amo"_ le susurraba al oído.

—Ahhh... Shikamaru... —gemía entrecortadamente su nombre, mientras él besaba su cuello y la penetraba lentamente, queriendo casi, que ella perdiese el conocimiento.

El Nara comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos por el contorno de sus pechos, acarició suavemente el largo cabello rubio y comenzó a jugar con él. Temari en cambio levantaba la cadera para que el miembro entrará aún más, quería sentirlo después de varios días sin estar sin él, susurraba su nombre y estrujaba las sábanas porque no podía demostrar el inmenso placer que sentía de otra manera.

—¿Más fuerte? —preguntó el chico, la respuesta la sabía, sólo quería hacerla hablar.

—S—sí... más... —apretó la espalda del chico, hizo que se regresará a sus labios, su lengua acariciaba meticulosamente la boca rojiza de Temari, después, ella atrapó uno de los labios del chico y suavemente lo mordió, cuando hizo esto, Shikamaru apretó una de las piernas de ella, expresando su placer.

La Sabaku enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico, no quería que de ninguna forma se fuera, aunque no lo iba a hacer.

Recordó entonces como lo había encontrado abrazado a Tayuya, comenzó a besarle con más frenesí los labios, cuando le faltaba aire jadeaba y él simplemente la miraba y le sonreía con dulzura.

Acarició la espalda del chico suavemente, dejó que él bajará sus manos hacia su entrada para acariciarla mientras arremetia contra ella. Temari sintió un placer más profundo, gemía muy fuerte, siguió mordiendo los labios del chico, besando su cuello y pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello negro.

La excitación los llevo demasiado lejos, las caderas se contrajeron para abrirle paso al lívido amor del Nara, salió lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado, Temari se metio de bajo de las cobijas, seguido de esto, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo abrazando su fina espalda.

—Te amo Temari, me tienes completamente loco. —dijo mientras olía el cabello de la rubia.

—Yo también te amo Shikamaru. —volteó para encararlo, aún con la poca luz de la luna que entraba en aquellos ventanales hechos de madera y con unas largas y gruesas cortinas, podía ver el sonrojo y pequeñas gotas de sudor corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Perdona también por haberte hecho llorar. —tomó las manos de Temari y las entrelazo con las de él. —Fui un estúpido, un verdadero idiota.

—No, no... ambos tenemos la culpa, tú no sabes cómo es ella, por eso... después de tiempo de no verla me han dado tremendas ganas de golpearla. —se sonrojó. —perdona mi comportamiento.

—Mujer problemática, nunca cambias. —rio. —Pero así te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días.

—Shikamaru... —respiró lo más hondo que pudo. —tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —los ojos del Nara se centraron en los ojos almendrados de Temari. Eran la perdición de cualquiera y más la de Temari, un laberinto infinito del cual no podría salir.

—¿Cuánto me amas? —preguntó irónicamente, eso no era lo que iba a decirle.

—Muchísimo, ya deberías saberlo. Y si no te queda claro, déjame demostrártelo una vez más. —se impulsó para sentarse y comenzar de nuevo el vaivén de caderas.

—¡No! ¡No hablo de eso! —Shikamaru comenzó a jugar haciéndole cosquillas en las piernas a Temari, ella rio y después se levantó para volver a encararlo, las sábanas que se había puesto para ocultar su cuerpo ahora eran inútiles, habían caído y Shikamaru no evito darles un vistazo a sus dos poderosas armas. —No era eso lo que iba a decirte, por favor... tengo que ser seria.

—Habla mujer, soy todo oídos.

—Primero quiero saber, ¿Por qué estabas llorando mientras abrazabas a Tayuya? —la pregunta no le caló a Shikamaru.

—Estaba sin ti, tanto tiempo... me dolía no verte. —Shikamaru nuevamente la abrazó, haciendo que sus pechos lo acariciasen.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Qué te costaba?

—Verás... le he dado mi teléfono a Tayuya. —Temari se separó de él al escucharlo. —Me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, pero el teléfono está algo dañado, no le va a servir mucho tiempo.

—Tsk, ¿Ella no tiene dinero para comprarse uno? —volteó la mirada y se dio cuenta que había pasado de tema, decidió ir más a fondo del asunto —¿Buscarme en la empresa? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Anko te contó acerca de los medicamentos de Mirai, estamos finalizando el proceso de meter a Lisa a la cárcel.

—¿Cárcel?

—Estuvo comprobado en las cámaras de seguridad que ella cambiaba los frascos de medicamento por otros. —Shikamaru se puso serio. —Cuando me di cuenta de eso, junto a la policía decidí que por favor se acelerará el proceso de encarcelamiento, no puedo creer que estuve con una persona así de enferma. Además de qué Kabuto tendrá que pagar el costo de los medicamentos que Mirai usará con Orochimaru, aunque él mismo dijo que no hacía falta y que Kabuto nunca estaría junto a su hija Lisa... No puedo creer del tipo de persona que me rodee.

—No te preocupes, ya no estás más con ella. —Lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. —Estoy aquí contigo, ahora y siempre. —Le sonrió, pero Shikamaru no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Temari, no quería tocar este tema cuando estamos así... —palpo sus grandes senos. —quiero hablar yo también contigo, pero hagámoslo en la sala, es importante. —Shikamaru se levantó de la cama dejando con un sonrojo a la rubia.

Los dos ya estaban vestidos, estaban en la sala, Shikamaru había preparado un té, la habitación estaba bastante silenciosa.

 _"Supongo qué es ahora cuando le tengo qué decir... Esperaré a qué él terminé de decir lo suyo..."_

El moreno puso en el taburete las dos tazas, se sentó junto a Temari.

Comenzaron a beber, él no había hablado, parecía pensativo. Temari entonces comenzó a preocuparse, quizá Tayuya le había dicho algo o quizá se encontró a Sasori y pelearon durante esa semana que los dos no se habían visto, pero mejor decidió despejar sus dudas. Unos minutos más tarde, el chico rompió el silencio.

—Cuando revisé las cámaras de seguridad, yo te vi. —la Sabaku casi se ahoga al escuchar eso. —También te vi junto a Sasori.

—¿Cómo?

—Las cámaras de seguridad... Temari quiero saber exactamente que es lo qué te está pasando. Ya basta, no me ocultes nada.

—... —ella no podía responder, ni siquiera podía respirar tan bien, se le dificultaba. —Entré al hospital a ver quién era Kurenai... Quería conocerla.

—¿Por qué? Más bien, ¿Cómo entraste? Sólo puede entrar Asuma aparte de mí.

—Me dejaron entrar porque dije qué venía de parte de él. Aunque no es verdad, pero yo... Lo hice porque quería saber más de ti.

—En eso tiempo no éramos nada... —Shikamaru se calmó. —lo entiendo, no te preocupes, pero, ¿Por qué fuiste con Sasori?

—Él... me llevaba... No hay nada de malo.

—Temari, ¡Sincerate por favor! ¡¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede?!

—Shikamaru, yo me enteré de qué el doctor Orochimaru era el padre de Tayuya, cuando me di cuenta de que Kurenai no estaba sanando, decidí contactar con él. Además de qué, cuando estuviste de viaje y yendo a pedir perdón con los accionistas, en ese tiempo Kabuto me dijo que tendrías que pagar millón y medio de dólares por tratamiento de Kurenai. —el Nara quedó boquiabierto, pero decidió seguir escuchándola. —Tú tenías mucha carga de trabajo, decidi ayudarte, así que fui a trabajar a Sand Land de tiempo completo, Deidara y Sasori me abrieron las puertas de nuevo, con un sueldo bastante exagerado, cuando ya tenía la cantidad de dinero necesaria que Kabuto me había dicho, fue cuando me enteré de Orochimaru. Hablé con Sasori y él me hizo favor de contactarme con él. Llegamos a un acuerdo los cuatro, tanto Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasori como yo... Así que decidimos Kurenai y yo que lo mejor era dejar la clínica de Kabuto y llevarla a ella y a Mirai al hospital central.

La declaración de Temari le pegó fuerte a Shikamaru, no sabía qué decirle, estaba molesto por Sasori, pero después de todo, Temari se lo había pedido.

—Fue difícil... el hacerlo, tenía dieciséis horas de trabajo al día, incluso Deidara me quitó mi día de descanso de los Nara, porque dijo que tendría que trabajar para merecerme la paga. Pero lo hice por ti y no me arrepiento de nada, ya que, estoy segura de que Kurenai está mejor.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme todo esto? —Shikamaru azotó en el taburete la taza. —¡¿Cuándo?!

—Tranquilízate, ¡Comprendo que estés mal, pero ahora ellas están bien!

—¡¿Y ESE IDIOTA QUÉ?! —El Nara levantó a Temari y quedaron cara a cara. —¿Qué más ha pagado?

—Él... Pagó dinero por la estadía de Kurenai y Mirai en el hospital.

—¡Dijeron qué el pago de esos gastos eran por parte del hospital! —Shikamaru sacudió violentamente los brazos de Temari.

—¡No me toques! —Temari se separó y se puso de espaldas a él. —¡¿Qué importa ahora eso?! Si lo que te preocupa es pagarle a Sasori entonces no te preocupes, yo lo haré.

—¡No es eso! ¡EL ASUNTO DE LAS DOS ERA MÍO! Nadie tenía qué enterarse —le gritó. —y qué no me hayas dicho nada solo me hace pensar qué piensas qué soy un jodido inútil.

—No pienso eso de ti.

—¡Pues lo estás haciendo! ¡¿No me creías capaz de conseguir un mejor doctor?! O de... ¡Hacer mi trabajo en la empresa! El asunto de Kurenai es sólo mío, no tenías que meterte.

—¡Eso qué importa! —Temari volteó a verlo. —La ayuda era necesaria, además somos pareja, tus problemas son los míos.

—Tsk, no vas a entederlo, yo le prometí a Kurenai qué me encargaría de ese asunto yo mismo.

—¿Lo qué te molesta sólo es que no pudiste sacarla adelante solo?

—Lo que me molesta es qué hayas corrido a los pies de esos imbéciles y no haberme contado nada.

—Ya te lo estoy contando, ya no estoy trabajando en Sand Land. No estés molesto, ¡Yo debería de estarlo!

—¡¿Y tú por qué?!

—¡¿Crees que verte abrazando a esa arpía es lo mejor?! ¡Fuiste tú el que fue corriendo a sus pies porque ni siquiera pudiste llamarme! —la rubia comenzó a llorar. —No te preocupas por decirme cómo estás. ¡Nunca! Dejas a tus padres con preocupación, no eres capaz de contarles nada.

—¡Lo hice contigo, me sincere contigo!

—¡Y te estoy ayudando! Cualquiera te hubiera abandonado. Mira lo qué pasó con Lisa, ¡Ni siquiera te enteraste de que esa enferma vino a Nara a casarse contigo!

—¿Casarse?

—Sí, vino con un papel donde habían ustedes dos firmado, pero tu firma era falsa... No te dignaste a preguntar lo qué había pasado, no quieres saber nada y tampoco quieres qué sepamos las personas que te queremos lo qué te pasa.

—Ese no es el caso. —Shikamaru la acorraló contra la pared. —No te pido nada más, solo déjame a mí con mis problemas.

—¡Ahí vas de nuevo!

—¡No te dije nada cuando te vi salir del estacionamiento con ese idiota! ¡¿Comprendes mi enojo?!

—Él sólo me ayudo porque me vio mal.

—Temari, estoy comenzando a pensar cosas que no debo. —apretó más fuerte las muñecas de la rubia. —¿Te acostaste con él? O ¿Por qué siempre está tras de ti?

Temari se soltó de las manos de Shikamaru, una cachetada más fuerte que cuando fue lo del hospital resonó en aquella sala.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —las lágrimas de tristeza y miedo se convirtieron en lágrimas de dolor e irá. —¡A la única persona que amo es a ti y aún así dudas de mí! Sasori es como mi mano derecha, mi mejor amigo, la persona qué ha estado ahí para mí cuando tú ni siquiera de dignas a aparecer. —lo empujó al sillón. —¡Te he llorado cuando te ibas con esas mujerzuelas, cuando no contabas nada, cuando haces preocupar a tus padres, cuando siento que mi amor por ti no es suficiente! Y te atreves... ¡Te atreves a hacer una pregunta así!

—¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—¿Qué más piensas de mí? —se limpió las lágrimas. —¿Qué me acoste también con Deidara para conseguir el dinero y paagrle a Kabuto? ¡No fue gratis, me quedaba horas trabajando de aquí para allá sin descanso! ¿Alguna vez me llamaste en el transcurso de ese tiempo?

—¡Te mandaba mensajes y mensajes y nunca me contestadas!

—Porque estaba ocupada.

—¡¿Quién te entiende?! Te doy la atención que mereces, no pienso de ti eso, perdóname, fui un completo idiota.

—El más grande, yo nunca he pensado eso de ti, nunca. Y si lo hiciste con aquellas mujeres me explicaste tus razones y lo comprendí todo. Me molesta qué pienses de mí como una cualquiera.

—Perdóname... Pero es lo más lógico que podía pensar. —Temari decidió ir a la entrada, no quería seguir escuchándolo. —¡¿A dónde vas?!

—A casa, no quiero verte, no quiero sentirme así.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso antes? ¡Desde el inicio!

—Me hubieses puesto trabas, seguro me veías como alguien molesta y te hubieras alejado de mí.

—No es cierto.

—Como si no te conociera. —tomó su bolso.

—Temari, para arreglar todo de una vez, ¡Yo ya te he contado todo de mí! ¿Hay algo que tengas qué decirme?

Temari frenó el paso, respiro hondo y de nuevo apretó su puño.

—No. —salió de la cabaña y caminó entre los ciervos que se acercaban.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No hemos terminado! —la sostuvo del brazo fuertemente.

—Yo ya no quiero hablar contigo, ni te molestes en venir a la empresa, quédate con tu querida Tayuya.

—Ella y yo no somos nada.

—Si tú dudaste de Sasori y de mí, ¿Por qué yo no voy a hacer lo mismo? —Shikamaru fue soltando el brazo poco a poco. —Te amo tanto qué me duele... estoy dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo para detenerlo y para ya no darte problemas.

La rubia caminó más rápido de lo normal, casi corriendo, rumbo a su coche, había dejado atrás a Shikamaru, quién se había quedado en shock por sus palabras. Subió al carro y no dudo en salir de la zona.

Llegando a su apartamento puso seguro a la puerta y también a la puerta del balcón, decidió encerrarse en su habitación, miró aquél espejo cuarteado por haber lanzado el collar.

Comenzó a llorar, pensó en cómo se pondría cuando le contará toda la verdad. ¿Los _"Te Amo"_ eran falsos?

Su amor de nuevo había sido puesto a prueba y no tuvo éxito, pero no por eso iba a retroceder. El sueño la alcanzó, al igual que la mañana, había pasado toda la noche llorando y arrepintiéndose del trato.

Así fue de nuevo al trabajo, llegó a la oficina más tarde de lo normal, Ino se sorprendió de esto y al ver sus ojos rojos decidió abrazarla con cariño, Temari no podía más y comenzo a llorar en los brazos de su amiga. Ino no sabía bien lo qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que Shikamaru estaba metido, decidió no preguntar nada. Cuando al fin el llanto cesó, Ino limpio el maquillaje corrido de su amiga, se lo arregló y le dio una sonrisa.

—Qué no se vea nunca que rompieron el corazón de una dama o si no, los caballeros a tu lado querrán romperle la cara a ese bastardo. Mírame, no soy un caballero, pero quiero romperle la cara. —Las palabras de Ino la calmaron un poco y la hicieron reir. —Aquí estoy por si tienes algo más, no dudes en venir y contarme o al menos desahogarte. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale. —sonrió como pudo, no tenía ánimos para eso.

—Señorita Temari, señorita Ino, las busca el presidente Shikaku en la sala de juntas, para hablar acerca del trabajo fuera del país. —decía Shiho, estaba segura de su puesto como asistente de Shikamaru.

Ino notó qué Temari quería saber si él había llegado al trabajo, así que preguntó.

—¿Shikamaru ya ha llegado?

—No, al parecer no lo hará en un tiempo, además, no hay forma de comunicarse con él. No se le notificará nada hasta su regreso después de año nuevo. —ese aviso le dio en el corazón a Temari.

—Gracias Shiho, vamos para allá. —la rubia de lentes se retiró, dejando a las amigas solas. —Al menos no tendrás qué verle la cara... vamos.

—Sí.

Una vez reunidos, Yoshino notó la cara de Temari, Shikaku se preguntó si la ausencia era porque ella ya le había dicho acerca del trato, decidió concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Entonces, quiero desearles a todos ustedes una excelente Noche Buena y Navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan… y bueno, dejando eso de lado, me gustaría qué mi hijo viniera aquí y estuviese presente para ver los cambios que se harán. —dijo con un tono de voz nervioso.

—No podemos esperar más tiempo presidente, las instalaciones tienen qué tener quién las guíe y controle. Nos urge personal. —contradijo Daimaru.

—Por favor Sr. Daimaru, esperé un poco más. —Temari miró a éste último. —o sino, por favor Presidente Nara… deje que yo sea la última en irme allá.

—Imposible, no lo hará. —exclamó Neji Hyūga. —Usted será la nueva gerente general, no queremos errores, estamos hablando de que si no hay gente se perderán muchos contratos, su presencia es muy importante, además, el presidente puede decirle en cualquier otra ocasión a su hijo que has sido llevada allá. ¿Qué es lo que hará Sr. Nara? ¿Quién vota por qué vaya personal a la de ya? —preguntó, la mayoría de gerentes y personal levantó la mano, excepto Chouji, Ino y Temari.

—Esperaremos una semana más, he dicho. —Shikaku habló en tono serio en contra de Neji.

—Si para la semana que viene, Shikamaru no ha aparecido y no se le da la noticia, los Hyūga retiraremos nuestro contrato. —Neji se levantó y fue el primero en abandonar la sala.

El personal se iba, Chouji se llevó a Ino para que el presidente hablará con Temari acerca de lo sucedido.

—No te preocupes querida, seguramente él vendrá. —comentó Yoshino, calmando un poco a Temari.

—Sí…

—¿Le has dicho algo a Shikamaru acerca del contrato? —preguntó Shikaku.

—No he podido decirle nada por el momento, discúlpenme de verdad.

—No te preocupes, nosotros también daremos la cara cuando lo hagas, ¿Verdad Shikaku?

—Sí, mi esposa tiene razón, Shikamaru tiene derecho a saber.

—No se preocupen señores Nara, haré lo posible para hacerlo, nos vemos.

Temari se retiró de aquella sala, se sentía mal sin Shikamaru, ni siquiera Sasori la había contactado después de aquel día en su casa.

La Noche Buena la había pasado completamente sola, en Navidad sus hermanos le habían dicho que la irían a visitar, pero Temari les dijo que ese día tenía trabajo, cosa qué era mentira, así que lo mejor fue que los hermanos no estuvieron con ella, Gaara aun así le mando unas galletas de jengibre y Kankuro un kit de maquillaje, les agradeció bastante por mail, pero eso fue todo. No quiso ir al hospital, pensó que él seguramente estaría ocupado celebrando la Navidad con Kurenai y Mirai, junto con las enfermeras y eso le preocupaba, porque ahí estaba Tayuya.

Los días pasaban, para entonces ya eran 4 los días en los que él no venía, Neji le explicaba acerca de cómo mantener el control, la presentación en las juntas y cómo convencer de dar un buen contrato para fines empresariales. Eso fue un alivio, ya que la mantenía ocupada en no pensar tanto en él, aunque sí, lo hacía.

Chouji entonces habló con Temari en uno de sus ya continúas comidas en la empresa.

—Shikamaru me ha dicho que se presentará a trabajar antes del toque de la semana. Eso quiere decir que… tendrán que decirle adiós a trabajar por un tiempo juntos, aunque estaré esperándote ese año y medio. —le sonrió.

—Gracias Chouji… te lo agradezco, es un alivio escucharlo.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera te llama, pero… trata de comprenderlo.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias por la comida. —Se levantó de su asiento y camino rumbo a la oficina de recursos, Ino no estaba, seguramente se había ido con Sai a pasar el rato en uno de sus muchos actos sexuales.

Al llegar a casa, dejo el teléfono a un lado y se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormida, hasta que el tono de su teléfono se escuchó, era un mensaje de Ino

" _Temari, tienes qué ver esto"_ Venía acompañado de una dirección web, no le tomó tanta importancia porque tratándose de Ino sería un video de un perrito jugando con una pelota, pero después, Sakura y Hinata mandaron direcciones diferentes, esto se le hizo extraño, decidió abrir el de Ino y lo que vio, la dejo impactada.

" **¡La mujer entre la espada y la pared, o deberíamos decir, ¡ENTRE DOS DE LOS HOMBRES MAS CODICIADOS DE CIUDAD DE LA HOJA!"**

" **¿NARA O AKASUNA? CUÁL APELLIDO LE QUEDARÍA A LA MUJER MISTERIOSA, DESCUBRA QUE PASE"**

" **¡EL ESCANDALO SEXUAL DEL SIGLO, SHIKAMARU NARA EN PELIGRO DE LOS PAPARAZZIS + VIDEO CENSURADO CON LA MISTERIOSA MUJER! ¡ARDE AKASUNA, ARDE!"**

Lo que vio la dejó helada, no podía creerlo, era el famoso vídeo y la foto donde Sasori la había besado.

Unos momentos más tarde, recibió otro mensaje, le temblaban las manos de abrirlo, sólo pensaba que fuese Shikamaru o Sasori para pedirle una explicación, pero no…

" _Te dije que iba a vengarme, la venganza, es tan dulce, pero no tanto como los labios del Nara, saludo, maldita perra."_

No podía creerlo, no estaba pasando, no ahora, decidió apagar el teléfono y tomar una pastilla para dormir, mañana sería otro día, un día del cual recibiría críticas, había que estar preparada, seguro sería bastante duro.

" _¿Qué más puede pasarme? Estoy completamente destruida, parece qué mi juego se acabó…"_

La luz del poco sol en la ventana la despertó, no prendió su teléfono, se metió a bañar y salió para desayunar, un conjunto nuevo que había comprado tiempo atrás, su cabello suelto y un maquillaje más bonito que los demás.

Temari no iba a afligirse por eso, ella era fuerte, desde siempre, ella sabía lo que en verdad pasó, así que decidió mantener la calma, aunque a mitad de camino, se derrumbó, no era fácil lo que estaba enfrentando, no podía más.

Llegando a la empresa, Ino, Hinata y Sakura junto con los demás, incluso el mismo Hyūga mostraron comprensión al asunto. La animaron, como los amigos qué eran, aunque muchos otros, como Daimaru dejaron de verla de la misma manera que una señorita delicada y perfecta.

" _Algo malo tenía que tener."_ —mascullaban las féminas trabajadoras, pero Temari sabía que tenía el apoyo de muchos, incluso si no era el de Shikamaru, estaba bien.

—Señorita Temari, el señor Shikaku y la señora Yoshino la buscan, es urgente su presencia. —avisó Shiho, parecía también que comprendía la situación, la acompaño hasta la oficina. —Suerte, no se preocupe, aquí estaremos para usted sus compañeros de trabajo. —sonrió y se fue dejándola frente a la puerta.

Antes de tocar, Shikaku ya había dicho que entrará, estaba él y su esposa, Yoshino tenía una cara triste y más el Nara mayor.

—Sabemos lo del vídeo y la fotografía, entendemos lo de Shikamaru… pero… ¿Y el Akasuna? —fue lo primero qué preguntó Shikaku.

—Temari, ¿Engañaste a mi hijo? —la voz de Yoshino se rompió antes de terminar la frase. Lloró un poco.

—No… no lo hice.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando fui a la clínica por Kurenai y Mirai, me llevó un amigo, ustedes ya lo conocen, estaba dormida y entonces él me besó… —no se le dificultaba decirles la verdad a los Nara, ¿Pero por qué con Shikamaru, hasta respirar era imposible?

—No sé qué pensar… —Yoshino le dio la espalda a Temari. —Eres una chica correcta y te quiero, pero ver esa foto… cariño ponte en mi lugar. El vídeo no me importa porque es con mi hijo y es algo que entre ustedes tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… pero… con él.

—Por favor créame señora Yoshino…

—Temari, esto me mostró que definitivamente no estás enamorada de mi hijo. —Shikaku se levantó del trono mayor. —Nos ayudaste durante mucho tiempo a que Shikamaru regresase al buen camino, ya no salé con mujeres, no bebe, no fuma, a pesar de estar en la distancia sigue trabajando en la empresa… lo has logrado. Y sin enamorarte de él.

—No señor se equivoca… ¡Yo amo a su hijo! —Temari se puso de rodillas ante Shikaku, las lágrimas rodaron. —¡Por favor!

Yoshino le extendió una maleta a Shikaku, se echó a llorar después de hacerlo frente al gran ventanal, no quería que Temari la viese en ese estado, mucho menos su esposo, quién era la persona que más amaba.

—Haz cumplido todas las cláusulas del trato y para mí es un placer hacer negocios contigo, gracias por traer a mi hijo de vuelta. Lo has convertido en un verdadero hombre. —Shikaku le extendió la maleta a Temari, quién con lágrimas recibió.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, los tres palidecieron ante la presencia de quién no querían ver en ese momento, se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Temari y miró la maleta.

—Shikamaru…

—Así qué es por esto que te acercaste a mí. —dijo a punto de llorar. —¡Por esto! —le arrebato la maleta y la abrió, revelando cantidades de billetes, mucho más que cuando fue por los quinientos mil. —¡Tú no me amabas, tú amabas esto!

Sostuvo la maleta y arrojó el dinero sobre Temari, el piso se decoró con un tono verde, al igual que la ropa de Temari quedó en vuelta en su recompensa.

—¡No, no es verdad!

—¡Llévate tu maldito dinero, no lo quiero ver! —Shikamaru gritó mientras volvía a meter los billetes dentro de la maleta. —¡Por eso entraste! ¡Simulaste que te despidieron de Sand Land cuando en realidad venías por esto! —Cerró la maleta y la lanzó hacía Temari, la sostuvo y se puso de rodillas. —No quiero volverte a ver, ¡Nunca en mi vida! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Los trabajadores escucharon los gritos del Nara, se asomaron a la oficina y solo pudieron ver a Temari llorar.

—Shikamaru, contrólate. —le dijo Shikaku.

—¡No me hablen ustedes! ¡Estuvieron de acuerdo! ¡Pensaban que su hijo era un jodido imbécil que necesitaba ayuda!

—¡No Shikamaru, con ellos no te metas! —dijo Temari alzando el rostro hacía el Nara. —Ellos estaban haciendo lo mejor por ti, porque querían verte triunfar. Enójate conmigo… tu odio es suficiente, júntalo con el de tus padres y ¡Ódiame! ¡Ódiame para que entonces yo deje de amarte!

—¡Te odio Sabaku No Temari! ¡Maldigo la vez qué te conocí, maldigo el día en qué te besé, maldigo el tiempo que te amé! ¡Maldigo qué aún con esto te amé! —Shikamaru gritó y dejó helada a Temari.

Los trabajadores estaban expectantes, ahí estaba Ino pero Sai le dijo que no se metiera porque no era su problema.

Shikamaru salió corriendo de la oficina, Ino y Chouji lo siguieron, no querían que hiciera una locura.

Yoshino abrazó a Shikaku y éste simplemente rompió el silencio con los ojos llorosos.

—Dos de Enero, en el aeropuerto internacional a las cuatro, las demás te estarán esperando y te darán los detalles. No te presentes a trabajar hasta entonces, vete. —Shikaku se giró para acompañar a su esposa.

Los ojos aguamarina estaban perdidos, sin luz, se levantó y tomó la maleta entre sus brazos, los trabajadores abrieron paso para que ella pudiese salir de la oficina.

Cada paso se sentía cómo pisar descalza clavos y vidrios rotos y las miradas de odio de las personas, como rocas cayendo sobre de ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, llegó al estacionamiento, subió al carro y dejó la maleta de copiloto, no estaba el coche de su jefe, seguramente se había ido. Con todo el coraje y no querer enterarse nada, arrojó su teléfono y se rompió. Lo dejó ahí, hecho trizas en el estacionamiento.

Después de pensarlo muchas veces, pasó a buscarle a la dulce cabaña, pero el velador le dijo que no se encontraba y que quizá no volvería en un buen tiempo.

De nuevo subió al carro y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo, para cuando se dio cuenta ella se encontraba llorando mucho más fuerte que antes y gritando un conocido nombre, completamente destrozada frente a una puerta con un gran olor a madera.

La abrió la persona qué había dicho que siempre estaría con ella. Akasuna no Sasori.

—Has vuelto, bienvenida a casa, entra. —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cerró la puerta y Temari no volvió a salir.

Su juego ya había terminado, no volvería más a ese nivel… la recompensa… la había perdido y esta vez… no había más vidas extras.

 **Capítulo 24 Finalizado**

¡Chicos! Así acaba el capítulo de hoy el cual me costó muchas lágrimas escribir, la verdad… me siento terrible ¡Dios!

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten qué les pareció, la verdad quedé destrozada, mi pareja favorita así… ughhhhh.

La actualización no sé cuándo sea… pero espérenla… sólo eso.

Nos vemos bebés llorones.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 — El Poder de la Verdad**

El Nara había salido corriendo de la empresa como pudo, ignorando las miradas de las demás personas que se preguntaban lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, entró a su coche y manejó lo más rápido posible, estaba enojado con sus padres, pero Temari se llevaba el premio mayor.

Frenó bruscamente al llegar una calle después de la empresa, por el espejo vio a sus dos amigos, Ino y Chouji, los cuales lo habían estado siguiendo desde que se retiró de la oficina, incluso aunque arrancó el coche, ellos pensaban seguirlo hasta el final.

—¡Shikamaru, espera! —gritaba su amiga, unos segundos más tarde se encontraba aferrada a la puerta del conductor del automóvil. —Shikamaru... Tranquilo.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¿Ustedes también van a mentirme? —contestó enojado.

—No Shikamaru, abre la puerta por favor y déjame llevarte a casa, hablemos ahí... —su amigo Chouji estaba realmente preocupado y no era para menos, el Nara podía hacer cualquier locura.

—Váyanse, no quiero ver a ninguno.

—Chouji... —Ino miró a su gran amigo con tristeza, en cambio, el Akimichi hizo a un lado a Ino y con todas sus fuerzas movió a Shikamaru al asiento de al lado.

—Si te de dejamos sólo eres capaz de montar un escándalo más grande que el qué hay en la red, súbete Ino.

—Sí. —Ino se sentó detrás de ellos, Shikamaru en cambio miro con rabia a Chouji, después miro a Ino y vio sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblorosas, ellos no habían visto así a Shikamaru desde la fiesta con los accionistas. —Por favor Shikamaru, respira, eres nuestro amigo, puedes hablar de lo que sea con nosotros, desahógate, llora si quieres. —acarició los hombros del Nara. Poco a poco la ira comenzaba a desaparecer, pero no el dolor de aquello.

—Iremos a tu casa y hablaremos ahí. —comenzó a manejar el Akimichi, Shikamaru no dijo nada, todo el trayecto los tres se quedaron en silencio, Ino comenzó a sentir cierto odio hacia Temari, recordó que últimamente ella estaba un poco rara, pero decidía siempre no preguntarle nada o no mencionar a Shikamaru, no sabía exactamente lo qué había pasado, ya que había llegado desde que Shikamaru arrojó la maleta con los billetes, no quiso preguntar nada por la incomodidad que se sentía dentro del automóvil, hasta que llegaron a casa.

Los tres entraron, Shikamaru le arrebató las llaves a Chouji y las lanzo a una mesa haciéndole una ralladura, lanzo los cojines del sillón esparciéndolos por todos lados y golpeando una pequeña mesa tirando algunos de sus cuadros de la infancia y finalmente, se metió al baño azotando la puerta bruscamente.

Desde afuera podía escucharse como el Nara lloraba y se lamentaba, el dolor era bastante profundo, le habían mentido, era muy duro reconocer que había sido para algo bueno, en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más que sus padres y Temari eran sus peores enemigos, sobre todo el golpe más fuerte, fue saber que Temari quizá se había acercado a él por simple interés, ¿Todos los sentimientos de él fueron basura? Ino recogió lo que había tirado su amigo, se sentó y Chouji sin decir nada, comenzó a sacar bebidas alcohólicas.

—¡Chouji! —Ino le regaño.

—Así de enojado no va a decirnos nada. Estaremos aquí para cuidarlo si planea hacer algo, escóndele las llaves y cierra la puerta con seguro. —propuso Chouji, al instante, Shikamaru salió del baño con los ojos completamente rojos y un semblante decaído.

—Guarda eso, no lo necesito.

—Shikamaru... —la rubia lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. —Estamos contigo.

—Gracias... Pero será mejor que se vayan, quiero un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas, lo único que ustedes harán será que no pueda pensar con claridad y yo me adelante a los hechos, cosa que no quiero hacer, quiero respuestas acerca de esto, pero a la vez quiero hablar solo conmigo mismo… más bien, me gustaría que fuese ella quien me diera las respuestas, pero a la vez no quiero verla.

Los dos lo miraron, a pesar de tener esa mala cara, estaba pensando bien, fría y calculadoramente, así era Shikamaru.

—No hagas locuras por favor, cuídate mucho. —su rubia amiga lo besó en la mejilla, Shikamaru sonrió ladinamente ante el acto, después vino Chouji y le dio un apretón de manos y lo abrazó.

—Concuerdo con Ino, recuerda, ahora mismo la prensa quiere respuestas, no salgas un tiempo, cálmate.

—Sí Chouji, Ino, así será. —les dio una falsa sonrisa, los dos salieron de la casa y esperaron algunos minutos fuera.

—¿Qué habrá hecho ella? —preguntó la rubia.

—Diría que nada bueno, pero conociendo a Temari, debe de haber una razón.

—Los dos son mis amigos, pero verlos así, no puedo apoyar solo a uno, aunque si estuviese en una situación… elegiría a Shikamaru por ser mi mejor amigo.

—Te entiendo... —los dos miraron al cielo. —Él... Siempre quiso ser una nube, y se convirtió en una alguna vez, pero se quedó estancado... Vino el viento y de nuevo comenzó a incorporarse.

—Te refieres a qué...

—Temari es el viento de Shikamaru, si ellos dos se separan, tanto el viento hará un desastre, como la nube quedará estancada.

—Se necesitan eh...

Se quedaron en silencio, un motor de auto conocido fue acercándose más y más a la escena, los dos grandes, Shikaku y Yoshino. La madre fue la primera en salir del carro, con lágrimas en los ojos preguntó por su hijo.

—Él está bien, pero no deberían de haber venido señores, él está furioso con ustedes, lo menos que hará será escucharlos, son el par de personas que no quiere ver. —dijo lo más amable posible Chouji.

—Entiendo que esté molesto, pero hay una razón para todo y quiero explicárselo, todo, sin mentiras, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo posible para obtener su perdón.

—Sra. Yoshino, honestamente, usted debió haberlo hecho desde el principio, cualquiera que fuese el trato, siempre debe decirse frente a frente con quien se hará y debe preguntar si está bien lo que hace a la parte involucrada, ¿No cree? —las palabras de Ino hicieron sentir mal a la mujer mayor, ésta bajo la mirada. —No sabemos bien lo qué paso, de hecho, queremos que sea el mismo Shikamaru quién nos lo diga, seria deshonesto que seamos nosotros los que nos enteremos de todo sin rodeos antes que él. Shikamaru es un hermano para mí y si a él le duele, a mí también, incluso a Chouji. ¿No se da cuenta?

—Cálmate Ino, vámonos de aquí, los señores sabrán que hacer. —Chouji abrazo a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar fuera de ahí, cuando Shikaku vio que estaban a una cierta distancia, bajó del automóvil y fue hacia su esposa.

—Mis compatriotas siempre me han dicho lo inteligente qué soy... —Yoshino lo miró. —pero ciertamente, esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho, como padre.

—No quiero que Shikamaru vuelva a ver a Temari, Shikaku.

—Igual yo, mujer —Yoshino retornó para volver a meterse al coche, pero una mano rodeo su brazo. —pero será él quien decida quién se queda y quien no lo hace. Ya no es un niño, además, estamos aquí para contarle la verdad, hemos sido unos completos cobardes al cargarle todo a Temari, ella no tiene la culpa simplemente estaba cumpliendo su trabajo como debía ser... Yo tampoco estaba pensando bien las cosas mujer.

—¿Y la fotografía qué? —quitó su mano y se puso seria. —Nadie juega con mi hijo, nadie.

—Yoshino, ¿Te das cuenta qué nosotros jugamos con él? Contratamos a una persona para que lo moldeará a nuestro gusto y para no manchar nuestro nombre, eso es horrible, incluso más qué una foto que tiene una explicación, lo nuestro no tiene nombre.

—Lo hicimos por su bien.

—Entonces, hay qué hacer que nuestro hijo sepa, se enteró de la peor forma, lo mejor que podemos hacer es decir la verdad ya. No quiero volver a perder a mi hijo Yoshino, ¿Lo entiendes? —abrazó a su esposa y besó su frente. —Tampoco quiero perderte a ti, a nadie. Shikamaru es fuerte, lo entenderá.

La Nara besó los labios de su esposo en respuesta, miraron cada quién los ojos del otro, se llenaron así mismos de valor, apretaron sus manos y fueron a tocar la puerta, desde fuera escuchaban el típico paso cansino de su hijo, el cual con el tiempo y junto con Temari, se iba desvaneciendo, hasta hoy.

—¿Qué se les olvidó? —preguntó con una voz ronca su hijo, se había quitado el saco y la corbata, pensaba que los que estaban de regreso eran Ino y Chouji, pero no era así, sus padres lo miraron y Shikamaru quiso cerrar la puerta, su madre detuvo su brazo y Shikaku la puerta.

—Queremos hablar, —dijo pacíficamente Shikaku. —es importante.

—Tsk, ¿Por qué no mandan a alguien? Digo, no quieren mancharse las manos, no se acerquen a mí, los periodistas podrían manchar sus nombres también.

—¡Shikamaru!

—Déjalo Yoshino, hijo, queremos hablar contigo.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente, ¿Es que también quieren qué les diga que los odio como lo hice con ella?

—No, por favor, vamos a sentarnos y hablar.

—¿Y qué? ¿Después vamos a tomarnos una taza de té y conversaremos sobre lo qué pasó cuando yo era un niño, lloraremos juntos y les diré que me disculpen por ser un mal hijo?

—No Shikamaru, entiende que lo único que queremos es hablar sobre… el trato que hemos hecho con Temari.

—¿Y de qué servirá? Lo único que ustedes querían era un hijo perfecto, que cumpliese con sus expectativas, quieren un digno heredero, ¡Bien! Tendrán un digno heredero que no manchará sus nombres, ya váyanse.

—Hijo por favor. —Yoshino acarició la mejilla de su hijo, poco a poco Shikamaru fue dejando la cara de enojo. —Sabemos que hemos hecho mal todo, somos unos malos padres, te lo aseguro, pero queríamos tu bien, queríamos verte triunfar, retomar la vida que mereces y que teníamos para ti. Yo sé que duele enterarte de la verdad, sobre todo cuando ella… —los ojos de Yoshino miraron los de su hijo, estaban tristes, decidió no pronunciar más su nombre. —vamos a hacer todo para conseguir tu perdón hijo, porque te amamos, y nuestro amor por ti siempre será incondicional, eres mi niño, mi bebé, yo no quiero perderte, te prometo que voy a hacerlo… para conseguir tu perdón.

—Lo mismo digo hijo, yo de verdad, quería formarte como si fuese yo, cuando tú ya tenías un carácter, te exigí el que madurarás cuando en realidad, estabas más de lo que pensamos, lamentamos mucho todo esto, pero espero que entiendas que era por tú bien. Te amamos, los dos.

—Bien, lo entiendo, pero por el momento… no creo poder perdonarlos, la verdad… fue bastante dura de aceptar y aún no lo hago del todo. —Los tres se quedaron en silencio. —Papá quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que me dejes ir a la extensión de la empresa, fuera del país, necesito hacerlo. —Shikaku puso una mirada triste, el chico lo comprendió de inmediato. —Ah, ella estará ahí…

—Shikamaru lamentamos mucho lo que estás pasando, mi niño. Espero algún día… puedas perdonarnos.

—Lo pensaré madre. —Shikamaru soltó la puerta poco a poco. —De verdad necesito que se vayan, no voy a hacer nada malo, tampoco quiero que la prensa les pregunte cosas, seguramente vienen rumbo a mi casa, así que, por favor retírense.

—Lo entendemos… entonces, nos vamos. —Shikaku tomó la mano de su esposa.

—Cuídate mucho Shikamaru… te amo. —Yoshino besó una de las manos de su hijo, lentamente los dos se marcharon, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y una vez fuera, Yoshino se tiró a los brazos de su marido para llorar.

—Está bien mujer, llora todo lo que quieras… voy a estar aquí siempre. —acarició el largo cabello negro y después lo besó, tardaron un tiempo en volver a entrar al automóvil. —Por favor, no contestes nada de lo que la prensa o los trabajadores pregunten, incluso… vamos a negar a Temari para que esto no se haga más grande.

—Bien.

Mientras pasaba la desgracia con los Nara, Temari yacía acostada en la cama de Sasori, llorando por lo sucedido, lo único que Sasori podía hacer era mantenerla abrazada y acariciar su rubio cabello.

—No sé qué hacer, lo he perdido todo. —le costaba trabajo decirlo, gimiendo al menos Sasori entendía.

—Lo siento tanto mujer, pero yo te advertí que esto pasaría, necesitas un tiempo para ti, lejos de él, con tu dinero, disfrútalo.

—No lo entiendes Sasori, tengo todo y a la vez nada, amo tanto a Shikamaru que, si estoy lejos de él, pensaría en matarme para estar cerca. Quiero verlo, quiero pedirle perdón, quiero arreglar las cosas.

—No Temari, suficiente daño has hecho ya, lo mejor es retirarse antes de que algo malo pase. —Sasori levantó la quijada de la chica, miró aquellos ojos verdes que siempre deseó que lo mirarán sólo a él. —Te mereces a alguien digno, alguien que te amé con toda la intensidad del mundo, que se preocupe por ti, que te diga mil maravillas al oído, que siempre te ponga a ti primero que, a nadie, que tus defectos los convierta en virtudes, que sepa apreciar todo de ti como si fuese lo mejor que ha llegado a su vida. —lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella. —Alguien como yo. —cerró su palabra con ese beso, que al instante fue rechazado.

—No puedo Sasori, no puedo. Shikamaru me tiene comiendo de su mano y yo no puedo salir de ahí. —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Sasori aprovechó este momento para sacar una pastilla de una de las mesitas que tenía al costado de la cama.

" _Dásela si pone resistencia, quiero ver hundida a esa perra, no desaproveches Sasori, ella tuya, Shikamaru mío."_ —Sasori recordó lo que le había dicho Tayuya, originalmente era darle esa pastilla, que en realidad era una droga que adormecía a quien la tomará, el día en que Temari se quedó a dormir en su casa, no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario. Puso la pastilla en su boca cuidando no ponerla sobre la lengua.

—Temari, mírame por favor, me tienes loco, te lo juro. —se arrodilló ante ella. —¿A caso no comprendes que mi amor es mucho más grande que el de ese imbécil? Yo te hubiese perdonado al instante, porque lo hiciste por amor a mí, pero él no lo desea, no quiere verte, te odia.

—Tiene razón de estar así, después de todo, lo lastime, le hice falsas ilusiones… está bien que piense que me acerque sólo por el interés. Yo lo acepto. —Sasori tomo a Temari de las mejillas y lentamente la acercó a él, la Sabaku quiso retroceder, pero el besó propinado no la dejó, Sasori aprovecho esto para meter la pastilla dentro de su boca. —¿Qué haces? —le soltó un puñetazo. —¡Te dije qué no!

—Lo siento, no te había entendido… —sobó el golpe. Miró como Temari temblaba. _"¿Ya está funcionando tan rápido? Tayuya… tú no te andas con bromas" —_ ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento algo mareada… —El pelirrojo recostó de nuevo a Temari. —Me duele la cabeza…

—Es lo normal, has cargado con muchos problemas, —Se acercó a sus labios, los besó, notó que Temari no ponía resistencia, pero sus ojos, sus ojos detonaban dolor. —lo siento mucho, pero es ahora o nunca.

Fue besando sus labios, acarició sus pechos por sobre la blusa que tenía, lentamente fue desabotonándola, la mirada de Temari decía _"No lo hagas"_ pero para Sasori, esto ahora mismo no importaba, sólo quería tener a la mujer de sus sueños y ahora mismo, solo era para él. Después de desabrocharla, dejó a la vista sus grandes senos, los acarició y después fue bajando su mano por sobre su abdomen, bajó el cierre de la falda y con ayuda de sus manos, la retiró.

La dejó solo con su sostén y sus bragas, recorrió el camino de sus piernas, besó los dedos de sus pies y él también se quitó la camisa, con el abdomen descubierto, se quitó el cinturón y lo enredo en las muñecas de Temari, por si llegaba a pasar algo. El pantalón se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar su erecto miembro a la vista, de nuevo se puso encima de Temari, quito el inservible sostén y bajó las bragas.

La besó en los labios, le pidió perdón tantas veces pudo y comenzó a cumplir las cláusulas que quedaban del trato, no importaba ya el vídeo, sólo quería hacerlo.

Quería tener a Temari y él sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía no era nada bueno, pero la necesitaba, la necesitaba sólo para él.

La casa del Nara estaba en completo silencio, él estaba acostado en el sillón, leyendo una y otra vez la noticia y mirando aquel vídeo. Para los espectadores solo significaba una persona de negocios importante teniendo sexo con otra persona, pero para él era más profundo, aquellas caricias al alma, aquellos besos húmedos y tantas promesas, tantos _"Te Amo"_ no pasaban desapercibidos. Él en verdad la amaba y lo sabía, no podía dejar que terminase, así como así.

Decidió dejar de leer e ir hacía el contacto de Temari, miró la foto con la que la tenía agendada, era ella leyendo documentos y con una mirada de presión, el Nara sonrió después de recordarlo.

" _¡No tomes la foto, salgo realmente mal!"_ y decidió ignorarla, porque ella era definitivamente la persona más hermosa para él.

Revisó el perfil de ella, se podía notar con más claridad sus bellos ojos y sus carnosos labios, que repetidamente besaba y le decían Te amo, los ojos que tantas veces le lloraron, que muchas veces fueron la salvación de él cuando se sentía realmente mal, el cabello que peinaba con sus dedos cuando estaban acostados, las largas pestañas que le gustaba observar cuando ella dormía, las mejillas que se sonrojaban cuando él decía algo perverso o simplemente cuando le recordaban su cariño.

Extrañaba eso, extrañaba sus regaños, extrañaba que se acostará sobre su pecho, extrañaba abrazarla, extrañaba hacerla suya una y mil veces. Extrañaba todo de ella.

No era ella quién estaba comiendo de su mano, era él.

Decidió que no importaba nada, el dinero, quizá ella lo necesitaba desde el principio y por eso lo hizo, no se conocían, por lo cual le resulto lógico que aceptará al instante. Shikamaru notaba que Temari de verdad estaba enamorada de él. Ninguna mujer se habría quedado si supieran con cuanto él cargaba, que se acostaba con otras por interés y para salvar a Kurenai.

Y a pesar de que Temari se enteró por él, al contrario de lo que ellas hacían, lo ayudó, se fue a los extremos por él, no era una aventura, no era para tener simplemente sexo, su amor iba más allá de decir cuanto lo amaba, ella lo demostraba.

La culpa lo invadió, le dijo cosas tan hirientes, a pesar de que Temari lo corrigió de las maneras posibles, sabía que era por su bien, la fotografía, tenía una explicación, la había escuchado.

No iba a poner más trabas, marcó su número de teléfono, pero nadie contestó, estaba fuera de línea, cogió las llaves y su abrigo y salió de su casa. No iba a dejar las cosas, así como así, iba a arreglarlas, como debía ser, en pareja. Ya no iba a guardarse nada. Una vez dentro del coche y preparando todo para la ida a la casa de Temari, la notificación de llamada de un número de desconocido se asomó.

" _Es ella seguramente…"_

—¿Bueno? —contestó algo ansioso, deseaba escuchar su voz.

—¡Shikamaru! Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado en las noticias, de verdad.

—Tayuya… gracias, pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar, necesito ir a resolver unos asuntos. —ya iba a colgar el teléfono, pero Tayuya habló antes.

—También siento decirte que Kurenai se puso mal al escuchar las noticias, su presión bajó demasiado, está casi al borde del colapso, tienes que venir, los médicos intentaremos hacer algo, pero tienes que venir ¡Ya!

—Kurenai… — _"Maldición y justamente ahora"_ —iré, espérame.

—Sí, ven rápido.

Cortó la llamada, Shikamaru manejó lo más rápido posible. En el hospital central se encontraban Anko y Tayuya solas fuera del cuarto de Kurenai.

—¿Quieres qué le agregue un poco más al suero? —preguntó Anko con una sonrisa ladina.

—No, tampoco queremos matarla, esta mujer me sirve para tener control sobre Shikamaru, si ella muere entonces de nada servirá, trátala con cuidado, la necesito viva. —dijo mientras se guardaba el celular en la bolsa de la bata.

—Cómo tú digas Tayuya, solo me preguntó… ¿Cuánto daño debe de haberte hecho la Sabaku para qué tú le hagas esto?

—Eso no te incumbe, haz lo que te digo, si quieres continuar con tu trabajo. —Anko dejo de mirar aquellos ojos llenos de maldad. —Ten cuidado que no te vea mi papá, es capaz de matarme y utilizar mis órganos para salvar a los demás y eso también se aplica contigo.

—Entiendo. —Tayuya fue dejando el pasillo, Anko entró a la habitación de Kurenai. —Lo lamento mujer, pero no todo puede ir color de rosa, yo necesito esté trabajo.

El calor de la habitación, el atardecer entrando por un hueco de las cortinas y pegando directamente a los ojos de Temari hicieron que ésta se despertará, los talló delicadamente con sus manos y se encontró envuelta en cobijas, miró a su lado, vio a Sasori mirándola fijamente mientras le sonreía.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Sí… ¿Qué pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —se acercó más a la cara de Temari, ella simplemente lo miró. —Eso de alguna forma me ofende, después de todo lo que me dijiste.

—¿Yo? ¿Decirte a ti? ¿Qué? —inquirió la rubia.

—Te entregaste a mí Temari.

—¿Qué…?

Shikamaru llegó al hospital con total prisa, Anko lo recibió.

—Ella estará bien, solo la tienes que calmar y decirle que todo estará bien.

—Se me hace raro, por más mala que sean las situaciones, Kurenai siempre mantiene la compostura. —le dijo el Nara mientras subían las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Kurenai, lo que encontró lo hizo descansar un poco.

—Tranquila Kurenai, Shikamaru estará bien, es un buen hombre, te aseguro que él está sobrellevando la situación —decía la dulce voz de Tayuya mientras tomaba de la mano a Kurenai y acariciaba su cabello. —piensa en tu hija, ella te necesita, contrólate…

Una vez que Kurenai cerró los ojos, Tayuya se levantó y se topó con la mirada del Nara.

—No pensé que llegarías tan rápido, pero eso es un alivio, por favor, quédate un momento cuidando a Kurenai.

—Sí, lo haré. —dijo con una sonrisa, en cambio, Tayuya miró a Anko con ojos de odio, le dio la señal de salir del cuarto.

—¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?! Le pusiste más de lo que habíamos acordado, con semejante convulsión, casi se muere. —dijo mientras golpeaba en la cara a Anko.

—Perdóname, se me ha pasado un poco la droga.

—¿Un poco? Me ha costado dos sedantes calmarla, si mi padre se entera de esto va a buscar en su cuerpo y va a ver la droga, no seas estúpida, piensa en las consecuencias, si ella se muere todo se va al carajo. ¿No lo entiendes pedazo de inútil?

—Sí… lo entiendo Tayuya, perdóname no volverá a suceder.

—Ten la llave, ve al centro de grabación y borra de las cámaras de seguridad la grabación donde pones esa cosa en el suero, no quiero verla, ¡Muévete!

—Con permiso. —Anko salió corriendo, Tayuya respiró y se acomodó el cabello, puso algo de bálsamo y fue a la habitación de Kurenai.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes.

—Tayuya, quiero saber cuándo comenzará tu padre la operación de Kurenai. —la pregunta le caló a la pelirroja.

—El mes que viene, primero queremos estabilizarla y después comenzaremos a sacar el virus.

—¿Tú padre ya tiene la cura?

—En eso está, por favor cálmate. Ven, vamos a tomarnos un café. —sostuvo la mano de Shikamaru.

—Tengo algo más que hacer, ya que vi a Kurenai, lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Shikamaru, si vas por Temari a arreglar las cosas… te pediré que no lo hagas, ella es muy mala, no la conoces.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Se acerca a las personas por puro interés, solo quiere ser la sensación del momento. —dijo nerviosamente, quería retener a Shikamaru. —Como cuando salvó a los trabajadores de Sand Land, pero eso fue complot.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque… — _"Invéntate algo…"_ —seguro el plan ya lo había hecho desde antes para recuperar la buena imagen de Sand Land, como los Nara encabezan las listas de las mejores empresas de Seguros Automovilísticos, quiso hacer eso para recuperar la fama. —Shikamaru bajó la cabeza. —Olvídate de ella, solo te hará mal, manchará tu nombre, se quedará plasmado para siempre, tus futuros hijos sufrirán con una madre como ella… quédate con quien en verdad te amé.

—¿Tayuya?

—Shikamaru, yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a buscar yo misma una cura con tal de salvar a Kurenai, tú te mereces a una mujer como yo, ¡déjala a ella!

—Lo siento Tayuya, pero yo…

—Sé que me rechazarás, pero estos días que estuvimos juntos velando la salud de Kurenai te he demostrado que soy buena, incluso te ayude con los trámites para meter a Lisa a la cárcel, déjame permanecer a tu lado. Dame una oportunidad, olvídate de ella… o al menos, quédate aquí conmigo, yo prometo que vas a enamorarte de mí. Temari puede que haya sido tu primer amor, pero no el amor de tu vida, te escondió muchas cosas, una relación así no funcionará. —comenzó a llorar. —Quédate… por Kurenai, Mirai y por mí…

Tayuya sabía que esos nombres significaban tener a Shikamaru ya ganado, y eso era… exactamente lo que quería hacer.

—De acuerdo. —masculló Shikamaru, no lo hacía por Tayuya, lo hacía por Kurenai y por su hija, nada más.

En la cálida cama del Akasuna, se encontraba una confundida Temari.

—¿Entregarme a ti? Por supuesto que no. —levantó las cobijas y se encontró sin ropa. —¡N-No!

—Temari, lo siento mucho, pero no creo que Shikamaru quiera a una mujer sucia como tú, estoy seguro que ahora, nada va a hacer que te perdone. ¿Vas a herirme después de decirme que me amabas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sasori… yo nunca te diría eso, no recuerdo nada, así que mejor… mejor nos olvidamos de esto, yo contigo no…

—Cariño, te vuelvo a decir, después de esto, ¿Crees que Shikamaru va a perdonarte? Obviamente no, él ya no te ama, no hará más que darte problemas y tú se los vas a dar, quédate conmigo, mejor dejar esa relación toxica, tienes muchas cosas que hacer conmigo…

—Sasori… —El pelirrojo alzo la quijada y le dio un tímido beso.

—Enamórate de mí y olvídalo, con esto ya no hay marcha atrás. Te amo.

La Sabaku se paró de la cama, buscó su ropa y su bolso.

—Fue un completo error venir aquí, lo siento. —dijo mientras se vestía. —Se lo contaré a Shikamaru, todo esto, ya no me importa más. —dejó la habitación.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas.

En el coche no tuvo voluntad para ir al hospital, fue directamente a su casa, buscó su teléfono, pero recordó lo que le había hecho, tomo la pesada maleta con el dinero. Una vez en su departamento lanzó la maleta debajo del sillón, corrió al baño a ducharse, en el espejo, miró las marcas de los besos ésta vez hechos por Sasori, se sintió sucia, el collar ya no lo tenía puesto, seguramente lo había perdido.

" _Es lo mejor… no quiero seguir hiriéndote, ni que me sigas hiriendo"_ dijo frente al espejo.

En su habitación, comenzó a meter ropa en una maleta, la dejó lista, en 5 días se iría y quizá no volvería más.

No podía dormir, no quería comer nada, estaba ahí, sin la fuerza para hacer algo. Tres días habían pasado, últimamente no tenía apetito, todo le tenía asco.

Se imaginaba lo peor, estar embarazada… no quería aceptarlo, pero los mareos constantes, el periodo, no quería hacerlo. Se colocó el abrigo y unas gafas de sol, ya no era la misma Temari brillante y linda, ahora era la sombra, nunca había confiado en las pruebas de embarazo, necesitaba ir al hospital para que le dieran un diagnostico seguro.

Al salir se encontró con Sasori, retrocedió unos pasos, pero él se acercó.

—He estado esperando a que salieras. —en vez de causar alivio, le dieron miedo a Temari. —Te ves mal, vamos al hospital.

—No… iré yo sola.

—Vamos, no me gustaría que viniera alguien a hacerte preguntas acerca de lo que paso contigo y el Nara.

—Bien… —respiro hondo. —llévame al hospital central, si es de él, se enterará. No quiero esconderle nada.

—¿Cómo qué "si es de él"?

—Sasori creo que estoy embarazada. —tragó en seco, Sasori la miró, le dio una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura que el niño es mío, lo hice con mucho amor. —escalofríos, este tampoco era Sasori.

—Llévame rápido.

Se adentraron al coche de Temari, Sasori manejó lo más rápido posible al hospital. En la entrada Sasori le dijo a Temari que fuera ella misma por Anko para que le hiciera el examen, mientras él acomodaría el coche.

—Te alcanzo allá arriba. —Temari asintió, no quería cruzarse con Shikamaru así que fue directamente a preguntar por Anko.

Mientras tanto, Sasori llamó a Tayuya.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó mal humorada. —Estaba conversando con Shikamaru, más te vale que sea bueno.

—Ella posiblemente este embarazada. —Tayuya tosió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—No… ¡no puede ser!

—Tienes que hacer que Anko ponga que el niño es mío y si lo es en verdad, me sentiré bien… hazlo, esto es lo último, tú con él y yo con ella.

—Le avisaré, mantente cerca de ella, no dejes que se encuentren. Adiós. —Tayuya colgó.

" _No pasa nada… si estás aquí conmigo, todo irá bien…"_ —Temari acarició su abdomen mientras le indicaban donde debía sentarse.

Todo estaba de cabeza, Temari sabía desde el principio que nada bueno vendría, pero estaba segura que cualquier cosa que pasará, Shikamaru trataría de entenderla, aunque no fuesen nada, al menos se quitaría un peso de encima y, además, estaría lejos de él ya que tenía que irse fuera del país…

Si ese era el caso…

La cuerda estaba tensa, ahora mismo, ya no eran negocios.

Debían decidir bien lo que harían, Tayuya lo tenía todo bajo control, o eso creía ella.

El Karma poco a poco regresaría a hacerle justicia al amor que se sentían ellos dos.

 **Capítulo 25 Finalizado**

¡Hola! Soy yo con un nuevo y larguísimo capítulo, se los aseguro.

Primero que nada, quiero pedir perdón por el retraso en salida del capítulo. Segundo, este capítulo ya lo tenía listo así súper bonito hermoso para subirlo, pero cuando estaba escribiendo ya las partes finales, mi pc se apagó y aghhhh no guardó ¡Nada! Y de verdad me enojé muchísimo porque como ven este capítulo define parte importante de la historia y me sentí impotente de no haberlo salvado, pero bueno, al final solo fue eso y lo pude volver a hacer.

Y bueno, de mi parte eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado bastante este capítulo, ¿qué pasara con nuestro ShikaTema querido precioso?

Yo sé que todos queremos matar a Tayuya, pero descuiden ya pensaré en algo para hacerla sufrir como merece, jajaja.

Cuídenseme mucho, bebés llorones, nos leemos en otra actualización, bye bye.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26 — Escuchar tu voz**

La habitación en la que estaba se sentía fría, o quizá era ella quien sudaba frío. Respiraba hondo una y otra vez mientras miraba hacía el techo, esperando a su enfermera. El sonido de los tacones resonaba entre las cuatro paredes, había entrado Anko.

—Hola Temari, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Anko, hola. —decirle se le dificultaba, pellizco su abrigo y la miró a los ojos. —Vine aquí porque necesito hacerme la prueba para saber si estoy embarazada.

Simuló estar sorprendida, la verdad es que no lo estaba, ya había recibido órdenes para actuar de parte de Tayuya, pero no le vendría nada mal echar de su cosecha, después de todo, el daño ya iba a estar hecho, fue lo que Anko pensó.

—Ay Temari, ¿Por qué dices eso? —se sentó frente a ella.

—Últimamente tengo mareos, mi periodo se atrasó y apenas me he dado cuenta, igual, tengo náuseas, no confío en las pruebas que venden en la farmacia, me he cuidado mucho, pero... quisiera que tú me orientarás.

—Las pruebas de embarazo por sangre no te las puedo hacer. —dijo confiadamente la enfermera. —Cariño, yo sé que quizás estás así por lo de las noticias acerca de ti, sí, todos lo sabemos. Tienes algún trauma, es psicológico, te alteraste por el estrés y eso afecto tu organismo, créeme, a todas nos pasa.

—He tenido tiempos más difíciles que estos y nunca me ha pasado igual. —respondió. —Lo que trato de decir Anko, es que me auxilies, pronto estaré fuera del país, lo cual es bastante bueno porque si yo llego a estar... embarazada, entonces, podré cuidarlo yo misma.

—No estás embarazada, tranquila, lo que sientes es seguro por estrés. —de su bata, sacó una prueba de embarazo nueva, la saco del empaque y se la extendió. —Úsala, así te sentirás mejor, pruebas de embarazo siempre son correctas. Hazlo.

La tomó en sus manos, Anko la dirigió al baño de la habitación. Después de usarla, las dos esperaron en ese cuarto, los minutos parecían ser eternos, pasado el tiempo de la prueba, Temari no quiso verla, Anko la miró y sonrió, algo maliciosa quizá, pero su cara detonaba alegría, se acercó a la rubia lentamente y la enseñó.

—Negativo... —los ojos aguamarina mostraron el brillo que desde hace tiempo se ocultaba. —¡Dio negativo, Anko!

—Te lo dije, es un problema de estrés, por favor, tranquilízate, no pasa nada ahora puedes continuar tu vida como siempre lo has hecho.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. —le sonrió. —Por favor, tengo que hacerte una última petición.

—Dime.

—Quiero ver a Kurenai, como sabes me iré y quiero despedirme de ella.

—Ella ahora mismo está en tratamiento médico, no puede recibir a nadie. —le dio la espalda a la Sabaku. —Ya hemos resuelto la duda de que no estas embarazada, tengo que irme.

—Él te dijo que me negarás el paso, ¿No es cierto? —preguntó, casi mascullando.

—¿Quién? —irónicamente le devolvió la pregunta a Temari. —¿Shikamaru? —La Sabaku asintió. —No, pero ella de verdad tiene que estar en tratamiento intensivo, en unos minutos tengo que ir, lo siento.

—Anko, si haces esto, no voy a volver a venir aquí. Te lo aseguro. —Temari estaba aferrada de ir a verla, despedirse de una buena amiga no era malo. Anko se quedó en silencio, hasta que decidió hablar.

—Está bien, pero sólo un minuto, ¿Vale? Tampoco quiero problemas con Shikamaru, ni nada de eso.

—No te preocupes, no van a ser horas, serán minutos. —la enfermera se había resignado, las dos mujeres dejaron aquella habitación, caminaron entre los pasillos, los cuales Anko previamente había revisado para que no se topará con el Nara, al estar frente la habitación de la Sarutobi, Mitarashi rezó porque no estuviera dentro Shikamaru, tocó la puerta con nerviosismo, hasta que una voz le dijo que entrará.

—Anko... —dijo la mujer en la camilla. —y, Temari...

—Hola Kurenai, —saludó con media sonrisa la Sabaku. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, qué bueno que vienes a verme, tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas.

—Yo también tengo qué...

—Ejem... —Anko interrumpió. —Minutos.

—Sí... —Temari se acercó hasta la camilla de Kurenai y tomó sus manos. —Tengo que irme, iré a trabajar al extranjero. Quería despedirme de ti.

—Ya. —Kurenai acarició las manos de la chica. —Shikamaru me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, incluido tu pequeño juego. —la rubia bajo la mirada con pena. —Estoy segura que tienes tus razones por haberlo hecho, pero que lastimarás de esa manera a mi niño, no se me hizo lo correcto, ¿Lo entiendes? —asintió. —Debiste decirle la verdad de todo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aún ahora ustedes dos podrían solucionarlo, pero como ves, él no está aquí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Temari, te convertiste en una persona muy especial para mí, por ti es que yo estoy aquí, con vida aún. —le sonrió. —Salvaste a mi hija, sin importarte nada, te lo agradezco, si de algo te sirve... Se lo haré saber a Shikamaru.

—Él ya lo sabe, todo esto. —las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus almendrados ojos. —No espero su perdón, después de todo, le estoy haciendo sufrir. Quiero que él ahora decida vivir, ya que sus padres han decidido su vida por sí mismos. Vivir como él quiere, a quien ama, conocer el amor puro. Yo lo amo Kurenai, pero me siento muy mal de haber hecho todo esto, no merezco estar a su lado, él... Merece alguien mejor que yo.

—Temari, se acabaron tus minutos, no puedo darte más tiempo. —interrumpió Anko desde la entrada al cuarto, Kurenai sostuvo más fuerte las manos de la chica.

—Te perdono Temari. —dejó de acariciar sus manos para dirigirse a limpiar los ojos de la rubia. —Yo te perdono en nombre de Shikamaru, porque en este momento, seguro él en el fondo de su corazón quiere decírtelo, pero no puede. Él te ama, serás alguien difícil de olvidar, lo marcaste. Es un chico terco, insensible, flojo, pero él cambió gracias a ti y estoy segura que, como yo, también está agradecido contigo.

—Temari... —Anko fue a por la chica, la tomó del hombro. —Es hora.

—Gracias Kurenai... Muchas gracias. —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Anko la dirigió hasta la salida, la despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, Sasori estaba afuera, esperándola. Una vez dentro del coche, el pelirrojo decidió no preguntar nada, aunque estaba esperando los resultados.

—No lo estoy. —exclamó la chica mirando a la ventana, con esa frase, el recorrido continuó en silencio.

Al llegar al departamento de la chica, Sasori subió junto con ella, pero decidió no entrar.

—Me alegro de los resultados. —sonrió pacíficamente. —¿Mañana a qué hora te recojo?

—No necesitas hacer eso Sasori, gracias. —le dijo al chico mientras sacaba las llaves. —De hecho, no necesitas hacer más por mí, después de todo, soy una mujer sucia, ¿No es así? —el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio. —Como sea, con esto termina nuestra amistad, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por quedarte a mi lado, pero no pienso seguir hiriendo a nadie más, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, contigo sucederá lo mismo.

—Temari, yo te amo.

—No Sasori, tu amor... Tu amor se está volviendo una obsesión, muy grande por mí, será mejor que cortemos esto de una vez. Al principio... Estaba bien, pero ahora, lo mejor es que conozcamos a más gente, mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Si te quedas conmigo, terminarás lastimado o peor aún, terminarás lastimándome... Adiós.

Cerró la puerta del departamento, Sasori se quedó fuera, sollozó, tomo su pecho con una mano y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura, como siempre había hecho, pero no ahora. La chica que quería, había dicho que lo mejor era separarse, pero no quería hacerlo.

" _Está mal"._ —le decía su subconsciente, después de unos minutos de llorar afuera, se resignó a marcharse de la casa donde alguna vez soñó estar.

Mientras eso pasaba, Temari se había quitado el gran abrigo y sus gafas, buscó por todo el departamento, el teléfono celular que se había comprado hace tiempo, ya que el suyo estaba hecho trizas. Después de buscarlo un largo tiempo, lo prendió. No tardo en agendar los contactos de Nara en su teléfono, tiempo después, decidió llamar a Sakura para preguntarle acerca del viaje de mañana. Tardó un poco en contestar, seguro era porque no reconocía el número, después del tercer tono, lo hizo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Sakura? Soy yo, Temari.

—Ah... Temari eh. ¿Qué necesitas? —se escuchaba más fría de lo normal.

—¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana?

—El vuelo es a las cuatro, ven a las tres para qué no haya atrasos, ya tengo tu boleto, no te preocupes.

—Bien.

—Temari... Shikamaru es mi amigo, la verdad ya se sabe por toda la empresa, pero... Está bien, solo quería decirte que cuentas conmigo, lo que hiciste, estuvo mal, pero también... No quisiera que todo se te viniera encima, cuenta conmigo de ahora en adelante. Estoy segura, que él te perdonará.

—Gracias, —se quedó callada. —nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono, respiro hondo de nuevo y fue corriendo al baño, frente al espejo, tomó unas tijeras del botiquín, comenzó a cortar su cabello, el cual, ya tenía largo.

—Voy a volver a empezar, como siempre debió haber sido, no quiero volver a esto, no volverá a ser así ¡Voy a comenzar! Y voy a esforzarme una y otra vez, no tendré nada fácil, nada. —los mechones del cabello caían uno a uno sobre el lavabo, las lágrimas corrían sobre las mejillas. —Y si me caigo, comenzaré de nuevo, ya no hay marcha atrás, no volveré al mismo lugar, voy a superarme, seré igual que antes. Seré una nueva yo... Lo haré.

Momentos después, se miró al espejo, miro las puntas que habían quedado disparejas, un cabello pocos centímetros debajo de su quijada y aquellos ojos rojos. Limpio el desastre, ya tendría después donde ir a cortarse el pelo, pasados unos momentos tocaron la puerta, con miedo y ansiedad, la abrió.

—Ino.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte, le he pedido al Presidente Shikaku tu dirección y... —su boca quedó boquiabierta a semejante cambio. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Cuando una mujer se deprime y quiere cambiar, lo normal es cortarse el pelo, ¿No?

—Temari, eso no aplica en todas...

—Pues creo que, en mí, sí.

—Déjame arreglarte las puntas y definirlo mejor... Yo lo hago con el cabello de mi madre, seguro a ti también te queda.

—Por favor... —Temari abrió paso a su amiga, minutos más tarde, ella se encontraba en una silla e Ino midiendo el cabello, quería que quedase perfecto.

Durante el corte de cabello no dijeron nada, solo se escuchaba la música que Ino había puesto en su teléfono.

—Ya está. —dijo la platinada, satisfecha. —¿Quieres ver?

—Obvio. —le acercó un espejo. —Me veo más grande de lo usual.

—Es por eso que no todas nos cortamos el cabello, pero bueno, ya lo hiciste.

—Tsk... Sí.

—De todos modos, quedaste muy bien, te lo aseguro mujer. Sólo deja que el cabello crezca y te sentirás mejor.

—De nuevo gracias. —contestó sin ánimos, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Trate de llamarte, pero tu número estaba fuera de línea.

—Ya no tengo ese celular.

—Hmmm.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Ino? No fue para arreglar mi cabello.

—Vine a decirte, que cuentas conmigo, Shikamaru es casi mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero tú también necesitas apoyo. —su amiga la abrazo. —No puedo decirte que sé cómo te sientes, pero un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿No? Estoy segura, que pronto podrán volver a sonreír. Ya verás.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. —Ino se separó y le sonrió.

—Tengo que irme a casa a ordenar mis maletas, mañana llega temprano por favor, comenzarás algo nuevo. Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado, nos vemos. —Su amiga se retiró.

La tarde estaba pasando más rápido de lo normal, Temari estaba preparando lo último, no dejar comida en la nevera, revisar los cuartos por última vez, limpiar todo, cuando hizo esto, encontró el collar que Shikamaru le había obsequiado.

" _Con que aquí estabas, bueno, ya no importa, no creo usarte más"._

Lo guardó dentro de su maleta, abrió una de las latas de atún que había comprado y se la comió, no tenía ánimos para hacer más. Pasó las horas durmiendo, hasta que dio el día siguiente. Se bañó y se acomodó el cabello como siempre, sólo que esta vez, el cabello estaba menos recogido. Decidió desayunar lo último de la caja de cereal y la poca leche que quedaba, sabía que tendría mareos en el avión.

Escribió una carta a sus hermanos por si llegaban a querer ocupar el lugar solo por si acaso. También, contó lo que le había pasado, ya que no había hablado con ellos y tampoco quería decirles en persona la verdad, por eso, decidió escribir.

" _Lamento que su hermana sea débil, lo más bajo, pero lo hice porque los quiero muchísimo, en la maleta debajo del sillón, encontrarán por lo que trabaje y arriesgue. Solo no me reprochen de las decisiones que tomé. No sigan los pasos de su hermana, por favor._

 _Ustedes no dejen ir a su amor, nunca._

— _Temari"._

Después de dejarla sobre la mesa, sonrió. La mañana paso tranquila, se dispuso a tomar un taxi, no sin antes dejar las llaves de su coche encargadas con una vecina, Moegi, la cual le dijo que le daría el aviso a sus hermanos de que ella se había ido y que pasarán por el auto.

Le agradeció y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto, estaba nerviosa, se había vestido lo mejor que pudo, porque claro, ella desde el principio había sido así y quería volver a sentirse como siempre, hermosa.

Las horas pasaban en el tráfico, la música del taxi la calmó. El chófer quiso hacerle plática, pero Temari amablemente le dijo que no quería conversar. Llegados al aeropuerto, saco las pesadas maletas, se estiró, llamó por teléfono a Sakura, le dijo que estaba en la entrada "B" esperándola.

—Llegas temprano. —le dijo la pelirrosa. —Que bien se ve tu cabello, te ves como toda una diva.

—Je, gracias, vamos con las demás, ya han llegado, ¿No?

—Hinata tardará un poco más e Ino llega en cinco minutos.

—Bien.

Esperaron un rato en la entrada, sorpresivamente vieron a Ino llegar con Hinata.

—Pasó por mí, ya saben qué buena amiga es ella.

—Bueno, su casa me quedaba de paso. —sonrió tímidamente la ojiperla.

—Llevemos las maletas a que las guarden de una vez, están muy pesadas.

—Sí, vamos.

Fueron a dejar todo en orden, revisaron que el pasaporte estuviera bien y a la hora indicada, se quedaron esperando en aquella escandalosa sala.

—En un rato sale el avión, deberíamos de irnos a meter, estoy viendo que ya los están dejando pasar. —avisó Sakura mientras se levantaba.

—Sí, después de todo quedan unos minutos. Ya vámonos. —contestó Temari.

—Temari.

Las cuatro voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, al darse cuenta quién era, se pusieron nerviosas.

—Alcánzanos arriba... O bueno... Ya le explicaré después a Shikaku lo que pasó si no llegaste. —con nerviosismo, dejaron las amigas a solas a Temari y a "él".

—Shika...

—¿Por qué? —el Nara comenzó a llorar. —¿Por qué Temari?

—Shikamaru...

—¿Es que acaso fui un mal hombre contigo? —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. —Yo, siento mucho esto, sé que necesitabas el dinero, pero hubiese sido más fácil decírmelo, antes... Antes de ilusionarme.

—Yo no te ilusioné.

—Déjame acabar. —Temari se quedó callada ante la brusquedad de la voz. —Me enamoré de ti, como no tienes idea, yo... Cambié por ti, eso es verdad, hice cosas malas, acostarme con mujeres para conseguir un buen médico, qué genio fui. Y por mi culpa, casi termino matando a Mirai por la loca de Lisa. Eres la mujer indicada, me hiciste daño... Pero por qué... ¿Por qué te sigo amando con esta maldita intensidad?

—Yo...

—Está bien, sólo, vine a decirte esto... Te amo Temari y pienso que no volveré a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú. —comenzó a acariciar el corto cabello de Temari. —Pero me temo, que estoy muy roto, y volver a ti es como volver a envenenar mi corazón. Lo siento.

Aquellas palabras, terminaron de aplastar los sentimientos de Temari, si hubiese alguna oportunidad, ella estaba segura de que eso nunca pasaría, ya no quedaba nada, pero sí podía terminar de hacer algo, no solo para sentirse bien ella consigo misma, sino que, podría salvar a Shikamaru de sufrir más de lo que ya estaba.

—De acuerdo. —dijo con la voz quebrada. —Está bien Shikamaru, tú eres primero, sólo quiero decirte que... Si vas a ser feliz, no lo hagas con ella. —el Nara puso completa atención en las palabras de Temari. —Tayuya fue quién filtro la foto y el video en internet, ella fue la encargada de este infierno, Sasori se aprovechó y me besó sin que yo me diera cuenta ya que estaba muy cansada, después de trabajar dieciséis horas seguidas. Tayuya hizo que perdiera mi trabajo, Tayuya quiere destruirme y quizá quiera quedarse contigo. Ella dijo que iba a hacer mi vida imposible, porque quiere verme sufrir.

Shikamaru se quedó callado, una voz de mujer anunciando el despegue del avión de Temari resonó por todo el aeropuerto.

—No te creo, perdóname, después de todo esto... —Temari sonrió ladinamente ante la repuesta del chico.

—No busco que me creas, pero no quiero que sufras con Tayuya, sé el tipo de persona que ella es, no tengo ya porque mentirte, te irás de todos modos. No tengo más que perder, si tú ya no estás conmigo, quiere decir que lo he perdido todo, incluso a mí. —Limpió las lágrimas que quedaban. —Espero puedas perdonarme y ser, muy, muy feliz. Quedará en ti si buscas estar con una persona como ella, sólo recuerda... Que ella es mala. Mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero no tan baja como ella. —Pasó al lado de él. —No importa cuánto me odies, después de todo, creo que eso no hará que deje de amarte, perdóname tú a mí. —Finalmente pudo llorar tranquilamente al salir de esa escena, sus lágrimas se sacarían al llegar a la entrada del avión.

Caminaba despacio, entre la multitud apresurada, se derrumbó ante el llanto. Apretó su bolso y mordió el labio, en forma de contenerse. Extendió el pasaporte para darle validez a su siguiente etapa, pero una voz la detuvo.

Al subir por las escaleras del avión y quedarse un momento a mitad de camino, regreso la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales de la construcción y se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru le gritaba algo llamando su atención.

—Disculpe, tengo que bajar. —le dijo nerviosa al guardia.

—Usted parece ser la última, no podemos retrasar el vuelo, lo siento.

—Por favor.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder señorita.

Y así, sin más, subió al avión sin saber que era lo que el muchacho quería decirle.

La duda la mataba, quería saberlo, pero no quería hacerse más daño.

Los días pasaban en aquella ciudad, no hubo tiempo de salir a dar la vuelta, había mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para las chicas.

Se habían ido a vivir juntas a una de las tantas casas de Hinata, ya que no conocían la zona se les hizo lo mejor. No tocaron el tema de Shikamaru, pues vieron como ella había entrado llorando y a empujones al avión, tuvieron que calmarla por todo el camino.

Sakura había notado la salud de Temari, así que después de una larga jornada, aprovechó el mejor momento, cuando no estaban ni Ino ni Hinata.

—Temari, estás últimas semanas en el trabajo, he notado lo agotada que estás, no pareces ser la misma.

—Antes de venir aquí, fui al médico, dijeron que era por estrés.

—No parece ser eso. —Tocó su frente. —No pareces tener fiebre, ni se diga de tus náuseas en la madrugada. ¿Acaso estás...?

—Tranquila, me hice la prueba, dio negativo.

—Esto no parece ser negativo, ven conmigo. —juntas fueron a la habitación asignada de Sakura, había muchas fotos de ella y Sasuke. —Siempre llevó una conmigo, él dice que quiere prevenirlo, pero yo sé que quiere tener uno. —le extendió una prueba de embarazo. —Temari, hazlo, es por tu salud y la del futuro bebé, siempre hay que asegurarse de todo, las pruebas a veces pueden fallar, sobre todo porque ahora hay pruebas de embarazo falsas, yo como médica lo sé.

Temari se quedó en shock, no podía creerlo, la tomó y la utilizó en el baño, Sakura avisó a Ino y a Hinata de lo que estaba sucediendo, las cuatro ahora estaban esperando todo.

El tiempo de espera acabo, revelando los resultados.

—Positivo. —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con nerviosismo la rubia. —Mentira... Es mentira yo... Siempre me cuide y... —recordó que la vez del hospital, recién internaron a Kurenai había tenido relaciones con Shikamaru, sin protección. —No... ¡No!

—Cálmate Temari... —Hinata la tomó de los hombros.

—¡No! Yo... Había dejado todo por no acercarme a él... Y ahora esto.

—Tranquila mujer, ahora mismo es cuando debes de estar sana, estaremos contigo... —dijo Ino con lágrimas. —El niño va a nacer con mucho amor, hasta que tú creas que es el momento indicado de que lo conozca.

La rubia terminó llorando toda la noche ese día, Ino y Sakura decidieron no decirle nada a Shikaku o Yoshino, ya que seguro estarían más molestos, dejaron que ella tomará la decisión de decirles por su propia cuenta.

Cuatro largos meses habían pasado desde la despedida de Temari y Shikamaru.

Ahora él estaba como ayudante de presidente en compañías Nara, se le veía decaído, sin ganas de nada.

La rutina de siempre era, ir y venir del hospital, salía con Tayuya, o bueno, estaban en una salida de prueba. Fue por la gran insistencia de parte de ella, pero a Shikamaru no se le borraba lo que había dicho la Sabaku.

" _Ella es mala"._

Pero pronto se dio cuenta, que antes había hecho lo mismo, poco a poco cayo al mismo ciclo, sólo que, en vez de hacerlo con muchas mujeres, lo hacía con ella. Las caricias de Tayuya, no eran nada con las de Temari, aquellas muestras de cariño de parte de la pelirroja, no lo llenaban, ni lo llenarían jamás. Sólo estaba con ella, porque no había nadie más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kurenai estaba saliendo de su enfermedad, gracias a los tratamientos de Orochimaru, incluso Mirai, se encontraba mejor que antes.

" _Lo hago porque te quiero, Shikamaru"._ Era lo que decía Tayuya siempre.

Pero él no podía olvidarla, la amaba y quería estar con ella, fuera como fuera.

Había querido ir a buscarla varias veces, pero su padre le dijo que tenía prohibido irse hasta que se cumpliera el año y medio del trato. Difícilmente hablaban él y Shikaku, aunque poco a poco, Shikamaru iba aceptándolo.

Los días se hacían largos, su soledad más. Llego a derrumbarse varias veces por estar sin ella, de nuevo se hundió en el hábito de fumar para olvidarla. Incluso, días después de que se fue, él mismo fue a buscarla a su departamento, pero le dijo la casera que no iba a estar en un buen tiempo.

Quería llamarla, pero no tenía su número y al parecer, Ino y Sakura estaban bastante entradas al igual que él en el trabajo.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que una parte de él moría.

Hasta que una frase, terminó derribándolo.

—Shikamaru, no voy a curar a Kurenai si no te casas conmigo, lo he hablado con mi padre y el tampoco accederá si no lo haces.

Ahí fue cuando él mismo comprobó que ella tenía razón.

Trato de aferrarse al no, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya tenía un anillo de compromiso en su mano.

 **Capítulo 26 Finalizado.**

Hola bebés, que sad estuvo este capítulo, me la pasé llorando escribiendo.  
¿Me extrañaron? :( porque yo sí muchísimo, pero les tengo noticias y no, no me secuestraron los aliens antes de que hagan sus teorías conspirativas xd.

Estoy algo delicada de salud, no soy mucho de las personas que se enferman seguido, pero cuando lo hacen, los malestares son el doble de fuertes, me siento como si un caballo me hubiese dado una patada. :(

Por eso no pude actualizar.

Segunda, no tendré internet unos días y eso obviamente, conlleva que no actualice por un tiempo, esto es por las extremas lluvias y como mi internet es un caracol, pues es obvio, el agua se lo lleva. :(

Tercera, si se preguntan, como rayos actualice, pues, con datos señores, datos. Pero esos también se me acabarán, lo sé.

Así que sólo me queda decirles que los quiero mucho y que este tiempo lo utilizaré para recuperarme porque de verdad, la fiebre me dio fatal y ni se diga el cuerpo cortado.

Pues bien, espero que estén mucho muy bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Yo sé que quieren matar a Tayuya, pero tranquilos, tranquilos Jajaja.

Nos vemos en otra actualización bebés llorones, adiós.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 — El Cenicero**

Shikamaru estaba casi recostado en la silla mayor, desde hace varios meses su padre le había dejado su oficina

" _Si vas a ser presidente, no te vendría mal tener tu propia oficina, confío en que lo mantendrás bien, solo es una habitación"._

No tenía mucho acercamiento con su padre, de hecho, eran pocas las veces que se hablaban, la peor parte se la llevaba su madre, Yoshino, ya que quería hablar con su hijo, pero siempre Shikamaru trataba de evitarla, diciéndole cosas como que tenía reuniones o saldría a un compromiso.

Incluso ya era normal ver a Tayuya paseándose por los pasillos de Nara, Shiho llegó a compararla con Lisa, lo cual no era raro, ya que ellas dos eran amigas.

El Nara casi siempre se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina junto a Tayuya, después de lo que le dijo Temari la vez del aeropuerto, sentía desconfianza de la pelirroja, aunque decidió mantenerse con ella porque el tratamiento estaba funcionando, poco a poco se le veían los cambios a Kurenai, que estaba muchísimo mejor, incluso Mirai, ya podía salir a jugar al patio de niños e hizo algunos amigos ahí.

Kurenai tampoco mencionaba a Shikamaru, mucho menos después de que el Nara le contará lo que había pasado en la despedida de su exnovia, él había regresado llorando al hospital, incluso le pidió a Tayuya que no entrará a la habitación de Kurenai. Ahí se la pasó consolándolo durante dos largos días, en los que incluso, cuando la Sarutobi tenía que ir a sus tratamientos, él regresaba a su coche a llorar. Fue hasta cuando Tayuya le dio unas gotas de manzanilla para sus ojos.

Shikamaru le contó todo lo que le había pasado con Temari a Tayuya, ella solo le dijo que todo estaba bien, nunca se lo había imaginado viniendo de alguien como la Sabaku, a la quien siempre vio muy correcta, a la que destruyó. La pelirroja sabía de la existencia de la cabaña de los padres de Shikamaru, pero él nunca le dijo algo acerca de ir ahí y pasar el rato.

" _Es muy temprano para los dos, además, me dan malos recuerdos, lo siento"._ Era lo que le decía, ni siquiera la llevaba a su casa, simplemente tenían relaciones en cualquier hotel de la ciudad.

Gracias al cielo no volvió a probar ninguna gota de alcohol, fumar cigarrillos, sí lo hacía, pero cuando pensaba en ella.

—Lo lograste… me cambiaste. —se dijo así mismo, aunque esperaba que esas palabras la alcanzarán a ella.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Tayuya mientras entraba a la oficina. —Buenos días mi amor, hoy es un bello y perfecto día para sonreír, ¿No crees?

—Hola. —la chica besó los labios del que era su novio. —¿Por qué vienes tan de buen humor? —contra preguntó, aunque muy dentro de él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sé que no te gusta que hablemos de algo que tenga que ver entre ellos, pero quería mostrarte esto. —le extendió un periódico. —Sand Land se anuncia en bancarrota.

—¿Qué? —comenzó a leerlo, no podía creerlo, Sand Land era el enemigo desde tiempo atrás de los Nara.

" _ **El presidente Deidara, dueño de Sand Land ha declarado hoy que su compañía Sand Land, productora de seguros que se hacía llamar así misma la mejor de la Hoja, está en bancarrota, es lo único que se atrevió a decir el presidente, así que ahora encabeza la lista, la aseguradora Nara, la cual desde el año pasado ha mostrado resultados óptimos, además, con la abertura de hace meses de su nueva Instalación ahora fuera del país, la cual tiene un excelente servicio de parte del personal. Nuestras especulaciones son que desde la salida del vicepresidente Akasuna No Sasori, todo ha ido en picada, aunque se han mantenido gracias a Uchiha Itachi, el nuevo vicepresidente a cargo. Pero ahora mismo no tienen con que mantenerse, esperemos que Sand Land se recuperé".**_

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó mientras bajaba el periódico.

—¡Felicidades por el puesto número uno! —lo abrazó. —Siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos amorcito.

—¿No lo entiendes Tayuya? —le alejó. —Si ellos caen quiere decir que quien está detrás de nosotros va a tener un plan nuevo, con Tema- —Tayuya frunció el ceño. —Con el personal que llegaba podíamos medir el nivel de riesgo, pero ahora mismo, no podremos. Tenemos que buscar nuevas maneras de saber su estrategia.

—Tsk, Shikamaru, estar en el top es lo único importante, ¿Qué importan los demás? Solo deja que las cosas fluyan. —decía mientras guardaba el periódico en su bolsillo. —Espero que hayas considerado lo de nuestro compromiso. Estamos a un paso de sanar a Kurenai, no querrás arruinarlo, sobre todo porque está mejorándose más rápido. Mi padre dejará que me des el anillo días antes de la operación de Kurenai. —la mujer fue saliendo de la habitación. —Espero algo muy grande de tu parte, porque recuerda que la vicepresidencia dependerá de mí.

—La vicepresidencia le pertenece a Chouji, lo siento. —Tayuya se giró.

—No escuché bien, ¿Qué has dicho?

—Ni siquiera trabajas aquí, ¿Entiendes lo qué pides? ¿Entiendes tu lugar?

—Shikamaru… —fue azotando el tacón muy duro en el piso, acercándose al Nara. —Nos vamos a casar, merezco ser de Nara.

—Confórmate con el compromiso. No te daré más.

—No me estás haciendo esto.

—No estoy haciéndote nada, estoy siendo claro contigo, si vas a quedarte conmigo será porque en verdad me amas, porque por eso me estás pidiendo que me case contigo, ¿No? —Se levantó y fue hacía ella y la tomó de las muñecas. —Me amas, ¿Verdad Tayuya?

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando. Es obvio que estoy contigo porque te amo.

—Entonces confórmate con lo que te estoy dando, y si no te gusta, entonces trabaja tú misma y gánate lo que tú quieres. —soltó su muñeca abruptamente.

—Pero si fuera ella, hasta las mismas estrellas le bajabas, ¿No?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esa maldita rubia, no la has podido olvidar, no lo has hecho.

—Esto no se trata de ella.

—¡No! Claro, como yo no trabajo aquí, por eso.

—Tayuya, no sabes nada de negocios, ponerte a ti significaría tocar el fondo, nunca confundas los negocios con el amor, lo siento. —buscó en su bolsillo una pequeña caja. —Póntelo.

—¿Qué es?

—El anillo que ansias. —abrió la caja y encontró un anillo de plata sin decoración alguna.

—¿No me lo vas a poner?

—No estoy para eso, dile a tu padre que comience los preparativos para la operación de Kurenai.

—¡Cínico! —tiró el anillo al suelo y salió corriendo de la oficina, encontrándose con Chouji. —¡Hazte a un lado!

—O-oye… —Chouji miró a Tayuya corriendo, una vez que sus pasos no se escucharon, su amigo fue el primero en hablar.

—Ya se le pasará. —se volvió a sentar. —¿Pasó algo?

—No, solo venía a ver a mi amigo, a Shikamaru, ¿Lo conoces?

—Qué gracioso. —apoyo sus codos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, algo cansado.

—Ahora sabes lo que sufría tu padre.

—Sí, es duro, pero me ayuda a distraerme de otras cosas.

—¿Cosas como las de dejar de pensar en Temari? —el semblante del Nara se puso serio.

—No quiero hablar de ella.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, quiero saber la verdad. Varias veces en las que vamos a hablar de esto nos interrumpe tu dulce novia.

—Chouji, no voy a hablar de ella nunca más. —giró sobre su silla. —Sobre todo ahora que voy a comenzar una nueva etapa con Tayuya. —su amigo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. —Voy a casarme. —La habitación quedó en silencio, Chouji no puso ninguna cara. —Pensé que ibas a felicitarme.

—¿Felicitarte por cavar tu propia tumba? No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. —el chico se sentó frente al nuevo presidente. —Shikamaru de verdad quisiera hablar de lo sucedido en Navidad.

—Ella quería dinero, la contrataron mis padres para que me cambiará, para que me volviera una mejor persona y que me llamarán las personas "Presidente", que fuese alguien con valores y eso. —sacó un cigarro y lo puso en su boca, seguido, lo prendió. —Ella me convirtió en lo que ves.

—No creo que ella te haya convertido en un cubo de hielo.

—Ahora no está, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Lo siento, como tu amigo debo decirte que te estás convirtiendo en lo que nunca quisiste, un cubo de hielo.

—¿De qué hablas? Soy el mismo, solo que más maduro, como mis padres querían.

—No, no eres Shikamaru. Lo que Temari hizo estuvo mal, pero de alguna forma debo agradecerle que por un tiempo te volvió en una persona noble, capaz de sí misma, que supo pedir perdón cuando hacía mal las cosas, que amaba, no por esto —tocó el escritorio—, sino por el corazón. Supe que ella tenía muchos gastos, sus hermanos tenían cosas que pagar, incluso tú sabes lo caro que es vivir en la ciudad. Sobrevivir con un poco más del salario es imposible.

—Ella tenía lo que quería.

—No me hagas reír, sabías que debía terminar de pagar la colegiatura que terminó debiendo en su colegio. —lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —En una de nuestras tantas pláticas salió eso, la colegiatura en una de las mejores escuelas, sin beca, ella misma dijo que acabaría de pagar, ni siquiera con Sand Land.

—Estás mintiendo, ella solo quería poder.

—No seas imbécil. —Se levantó furioso. —Fui a visitar a Kurenai, ella ya me ha explicado todo, quien pagó todo fue Sasori, sí, pero también en parte fue Temari, incluso tenía dos trabajos, se desvelaba tratando de sacarte de ahí.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA?! —golpeó el escritorio. —Me dolió lo que hizo, además, ¿Cómo es que has entrado?

—Lo hice usando tu nombre, así de fácil. Shikamaru, juzgaría a Temari de mil maneras si me enterará que ella en realidad se lo gasta en alcohol, cigarros, en vida loca, pero al contrario, Sakura me dijo que no se llevó ni un solo centavo del dinero que Shikaku había prometido. —Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—No voy a volver a amar a Temari, no voy a regresar.

—No podrás hacerlo. —Chouji quitó el cigarro de su boca dejándolo en el cenicero. —Fumas cuando la recuerdas, llevas diez cajetillas esta semana.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Se está haciendo una investigación de quien subió tu video y la foto de Sasori. ¿Y sabes qué? Todas se apuntan hacía el hospital central, a Tayuya.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Seguro? Vas a arrepentirte, lo harás.

—No voy a regresar con Temari, ya no siento nada.

—Los dos aún se aman, se dañaron así mismos, pero son capaces de perdonarse. Todo lo hicieron por algo, todo tiene un por qué.

—Ya estoy comprometido.

—¿Esto? —su amigo levantó el anillo. —Esto solo es una idiotez, dices que eres lo suficientemente maduro pero aún no sabes diferenciar el amor, del interés. —Le dejó el anillo en el cenicero. —Tayuya te obligo a comprar eso, ni siquiera la quieres, incluso quiere que te cases con ella para curar a Kurenai.

—Si con eso ella se salva, me casaría hasta con la peor mujer del mundo.

—Estoy seguro de que Kurenai preferiría morir, antes de verte infeliz.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—No sabes tú, con quien te estás metiendo, esa mujer tiene veneno en el corazón y te está afectando. —respiró hondo. —Espero puedas darte cuenta, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a amar a Temari, pero todo tuvo un por qué. Merecen perdonarse, mereces algo mejor, sólo vives una vez.

—Vete de mi oficina.

—Eso haré. —se encaminó a la salida. —Ella ya renunció a Nara, al parecer quiere comenzar de nuevo. Háblenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Merecen ser felices.

—¿Por qué Chouji? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque eres mi casi hermano, no quiere verte hundiendo innecesariamente tu vida, tú eres una nube y ella es tu viento. Sin el viento no se impulsaran las nubes. Considéralo.

Shikamaru de nuevo se quedó solo.

Shiho después le informó la razón de su renuncia.

" _Se siente lejana a sus hermanos, volverá con ellos, eso es todo lo que nos dijo Ino"_

Se quedó pensando un momento, pero ya no podía regresarse, era cuando más necesitaba a Tayuya.

Cuando fue a buscarla al hospital no la encontró, Anko le dijo que quería tomarse un tiempo, pero que sería demasiado, necesitaba disfrutar sus últimos meses como mujer soltera e independiente, antes de casarse.

Shikamaru ya no podía quedarse con Kurenai como antes, debía regresar a trabajar, ya que los contratos anulados de Sand Land, ahora eran bien recibidos en su compañía, estaba triunfando. Cualquier persona desconocida diría que él es la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerlo todo, pero no era así. Una parte de él se había ido, difícilmente sonreía, solo quería fumar y seguir fumando.

Dos largos meses habían pasado, Temari ya había regresado con sus hermanos a su departamento pero antes le había dicho a Ino que no dijera que regresaría a su departamento, que iría a la casa de sus hermanos, ni siquiera que comentará lo de su embarazo, ella ya sabría qué hacer.

Cuando cumplió los cuatro meses, fue cuando se regresó, sus hermanos la recibieron, le dijeron que no usaron mucho del dinero, que en realidad era suyo y ella misma arriesgo lo que más amaba para conseguirlo.

Gaara fue el más precavido en cuanto su salud, ya que quería tener a su sobrino o sobrina, para que jugara con Shinki. Kankuro fue el que se fue de la casa con parte del dinero, a poner un pequeño negocio, estilista, la idea del maquillaje no sonaba tan mal, con el dinero logró poner un centro de belleza decente, e incluso, prosperaba muy rápido, claro, esto lejos de la hoja.

Temari se había quedado con su hermano menor todo ese tiempo, irónico, antes Temari cuidaba de Gaara, ahora él, cuidaba de ella y le hacía sentir bien. Algunas veces Temari lloraba en la noche, su hermano estaba ahí para consolarla.

Una de esas noches, en el balcón de su departamento, Gaara le dijo unas palabras.

—Yo sé que piensas que eres indestructible, pero somos humanos, no te lo guardes todo. Así como le dijiste a él que necesitaban apoyo, yo te lo doy a ti. Lo hiciste por nosotros, muchas gracias, créeme, hiciste mucho por él. Se perderá una de las mejores etapas de su vida. Pero estoy seguro, que si están destinados a estar juntos, ambos inconscientemente moverán cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarse.

—Gracias Gaara… —acarició su vientre, así que ya han pasado seis meses…

—Y en tres más serás la madre más hermosa del mundo. —acarició su hombro. —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Se despidió para ir a ocuparse de su hijo, mientras ella miraba al cielo.

—Me parece que saldrás como él… vago… dime, ¿Querrás ser una nube? Bueno, no importa, yo seré el viento que te mueva si así lo deseas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Shikamaru se reunió junto a Orochimaru.

—Mi hija me ha dicho un par de cosas, pero… seguro es porque pronto será una esposa y tiene problemas con eso. Dice que regresará en un par de días.

—Lo siento Orochimaru.

—Bueno, ya hemos hecho el trato, así que está bien, incluso si ella llega a cancelar el compromiso, conociendo a Tayuya no querrá quedarse libre, lo lamento si la amas demasiado, pero no te sorprendas si de un día a otro dice que ya no quiere nada.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, es que así es ella, cuantos compromisos no canceló, comenzando con un viejo conocido… Jirōbō me parece que se llamaba. Lamento que mi hija sea así.

—¿Entonces…? Fue mentira… ¿Usted iba a curar a Kurenai aunque no me casará con ella?

—¿Eh? Creo que me malentiendes hijo, el tratamiento estaba pagado desde el principio, no tengo porque negarme.

—Tengo que hablar con Tayuya, ahora mismo.

—Acabo de decirte que vendrá en un par de días, esa chica se desaparece cuando quiere, si no fuese mi hija, desde cuando la habría echado de mi hospital, pero a veces hace su servicio, es muy caprichosa.

—Tsk… es demasiado problemático. —Orochimaru lo miró extrañado, no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

—Por cierto, gracias por aguantarme estos dos meses. Ya tengo todo listo para extraerle el virus, parece que se ha alojado en el riñón, es bastante pequeño por eso era difícil detectarlo, además, con tanta porquería que le había metido su hija Lisa, imposible, pero gracias a mi amiga Tsunade y yo, hemos logrado disminuirlo. Pero para esto, tendremos que buscar un donante de riñón, ya hay varios en lista, además de que haremos transfusión de sangre. Pero no te preocupes, esto ya está cubierto. Solo debes de esperar.

—Gracias doctor, en verdad, muchas gracias.

—Con eso y varios tratamientos más, ella podrá salir adelante, tendrá que venir algunas veces al año a eliminar por completo la presencia del virus, pero mientras sacándole la mayoría, debería de ser suficiente para que en unas cuantas sesiones esté como cuando se casó, la cura está en ser perseverantes y en la sangre, si extraemos la que está infectada y ponemos una nueva es la solución. Claro que hay palabras médicas para explicar esto, pero… no creo que tú las entiendas, así que lo he resumido, lo mismo pasa con Mirai, al parecer con ella la enfermedad avanza lento y se recupera rápido, haremos lo mismo en un tiempo.

—También gracias por explicarme eso, con eso ya tengo varias dudas resueltas, solo quiero saber algo más y es respecto a Tayuya.

—Dime.

—Ella dijo que si no me casaba con ella, entonces haría que usted no curará a Kurenai ni a Mirai, ¿Es verdad?

—¿Dijo eso? Hahahaha, lo lamento chico… perdón, sé que no debería tomármelo así, pero si estás enamorado de ella, es lo mejor. Me dolería saber que estás jugando con ella, pero si te dijo eso… de verdad está loca. Sé que suena raro también que diga eso, pero todo lo quiere en bandeja de oro, desde pequeña es así… no sé cómo manejar esto, después de todo, siempre estuvo en el internado, como tenía que continuar como médico… Pero bueno, si te ha dicho eso, yo mismo le diré que es mentira, pero por favor… no hagas un escándalo público de esto.

—No planeaba esto, pero hablaré con ella. —Se levantó de la silla donde estaba. —Vendré en unos días, tengo que regresar a la oficina.

—Adelante, nos vemos chico.

Una parte de Shikamaru ahora estaba tranquila, ¿Y si Chouji tenía razón? Y si en verdad no la amaba, porque, cualquiera se sentiría roto, pero él en cambio sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima, eso de verdad era un alivio.

Pero tampoco estaba listo para dar el paso siguiente, enamorarse de otra persona, nadie había igualado los sentimientos que tenía por Temari, no quería pensar en ella, pero tan solo pestañear, significaba verla a ella.

Shiho lo recibió en la entrada de Nara con una media sonrisa, era raro verla esperando a su jefe. Ahí también estaba Ino, Shikamaru fue corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡Ino!

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó su amiga con dificultad, ya que estaba abrazándola muy fuerte.

—He estado muchísimo mejor, créeme, ¿Cuándo has llegado? —se separó y le sonrió, la primera sonrisa en meses, al menos la sincera.

—Regresé ayer, vine a ver a mi padre, a Sai y dar algunos documentos que él necesita ver… pero bueno, te ves diferente, tu olor a tabaco ahora es más fuerte.

—No menciones el tabaco. —masculló el chico.

—Vamos a tu oficina, ahí hablaremos mejor.

—Vamos.

Subieron al elevador, Shiho todo el tiempo venía escuchándolos, recordaba en ese momento que incluso Temari lograba meterse en la conversación, pero ella no podía, aunque quisiera. Pero para nada le molestaba, quería saber acerca de Temari, nunca fueron las mejores amigas, pero quería verla para saludarla, en el fondo Shiho quería que todo fuese como antes.

—Por favor, déjame entrar a mi primero, quisiera sentir el abrir yo misma la puerta del presidente, como si fuese la mía.

—No es nada nuevo, pero ya que insistes. —le dio la llave.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, Ino se dio cuenta de lo triste y sombría que era la habitación, se entristeció un poco, fue adentrándose más y más junto a Shikamaru y Shiho.

—Ya la has visto.

—Este no es para nada tu estilo… —le sonrió. —Shikamaru, hay personas que quieren verte. —dijo señalando la entrada, el moreno antes de voltear le preguntó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Nosotros. —aparecieron sus padres, los Nara. Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco, normalmente se veían en juntas, pero ahora era diferente.

—¿Qué hacen… aquí?

—Ino nos dijo que sería bueno vernos y hablar sin rodeos, han pasado seis largos meses, me preocupo por mi hijo. —contestó su madre.

—No quiero… —Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Ino.

—Dales la oportunidad para resolver todo esto. —la ojo azul fue hacía la puerta donde estaban los Nara. —No puedes estar peleado por siempre con personas que querían lo mejor para ti. Incluso…

Los Nara se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la Yamanaka, ella salió un momento y ayudo a entrar a una persona.

Se veía muy cambiada, su cabello ahora estaba desatado, las ojeras de antes habían desaparecido, su figura había cambiado, su vientre hinchado, el largo vestido, un maquillaje bastante tenue, solo que no lo decoraba una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía.

Su nariz estaba roja, sus ojos verdes con forma almendrada miraban fijamente el escenario.

Yoshino y Shikaku se impresionaron, más la madre, la cual soltó algunas lágrimas al ver tal hermosa escena para ella.

Shiho tampoco sabía qué hacer, miró expectante la situación, después dirigió su mirada al presidente y vio cómo su respiración se volvió agitada, sus orbes se coloraron, se llevó la mano al pecho, pero aún, miraba a aquel personaje, que tiempo atrás había querido desaparecer de su mente, pero que se contenía, porque quería verla, no quería despegarse de ella y menos ahora.

—Temari… —ella se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, Ino le palpó el hombro e hizo que caminará hacía el escritorio.

Shikaku no sabía cómo reaccionar, era inesperado lo que estaba pasándoles. Aquella habitación se volvió un mar de sorpresas.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada del vientre hinchado hacía su cuello, el cual cargaba el collar que le había dado.

—Perdón. —dijo la rubia sollozando. —No he podido olvidarte, ni siquiera odiarte un poco. Incluso cuando recuerdo que debo olvidarte, más te amo y más te extraño. Y cómo odiarte, si fuiste tú quién me ha dado la oportunidad de tener lo más hermoso del mundo. —Shikamaru quedó en shock ante sus palabras, la rubia simplemente sonrió ladinamente. A su lado traía una maleta, la cual tiempo atrás, él le había arrojado. —Lo siento, hemos usado unos diez dólares para comprar pañales de mi sobrino de emergencia, eso es todo lo que falta. —le extendió la maleta a Shikaku y éste la recibió. —Fuera de eso, el dinero está intacto.

—Es momento que hablen entre los cuatro. —Ino miró a Shiho y ésta entendió. Sonrió ante la escena. —Sin trabas, sin secretos, lo más importante, con pruebas, ¿No es verdad Temari? —ella asintió.

—Puede que en este momento me odies Shikamaru y ahora me vas a odiar más… —de su bolso sacó unos papeles.

—No te odio Temari, nunca lo hice.

—Shikaku, Yoshino, no espero nada de ustedes, me lo dieron todo, pero no… ahora mismo no es lo que quiero. —volvió a mirar a su expareja. —Shikamaru, estarás en todo tu derecho de ver a este niño, nuestro hijo.

Ino al escuchar esto, salió junto a Shiho.

La oficina quedó en un silencio, pero había mucho que decir.

—No necesito que me ames a mí, ahora mismo estás confundido, tu cariño ya se ha ido seguramente. —Estrujo el collar. —Pero no quiero que el niño pagué por esto, él no tiene nada de culpa, vamos a amarlo juntos.

—Papá, dame un minuto a solas con ella. —Shikaku escuchó atento. —Tú también mamá.

Los dos asintieron y salieron, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

—¿Ves esto? —Shikamaru le señaló el cenicero, el cual estaba completamente lleno. —Chouji dice que me fumo un cigarrillo cada vez que pienso en ti. Vació el cenicero diariamente, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya está lleno de nuevo. —Temari lo miró incrédula, era demasiado, pondría en riesgo su salud. —No te he olvidado, no he dejado de pensarte, ni una sola vez, ni un día, ni una hora, ni un segundo. Siempre estás ahí, y aquí —el chico tomó la mano de la Sabaku y la puso en su pecho—, en mi corazón —la llevó hasta su cabeza—, aquí —bajó un poco la mano hasta topar con sus ojos—, aunque tu presencia haya sido nula este tiempo, aún te veo.

—Shikamaru…

—Diariamente me dije que debía olvidarte, que tenía que volver al principio y ser un nuevo yo, pero después de pensarlo muchas veces, me di cuenta de que tú… tú eres mi principio.

La abrazó lentamente, porque no quería lastimar su vientre, besó una de sus mejillas.

Las lágrimas de ambos comenzaron a caer.

—Te necesito aquí, conmigo. —le susurró al oído. —Quiero inundar está habitación de ti, no del molesto humo del cigarro. No vuelvas a irte, no te quieras llevar mi amor, porque por más que tires, no vas a poder arrebatármelo y más me vas a acercar a ti.

—Sí… ya nunca… —lo abrazo del cuello.

—Te extrañe, mujer problemática.

Un par de risitas se escuchó.

Los corazones latiendo fuertemente, al compás de su respiración.

Las dudas se aclararían después, ahora mismo, ese tiempo lo iban a usar para ellos.

Seis meses fueron inútiles, después de todo, ellos podrían esperarse toda la vida, con tal de volverse a reencontrar.

Las mentiras de Tayuya se acababan, finalmente, Temari iba a darle el golpe final.

 **Capítulo 27 Finalizado**

¡Hola mis queridos bebés llorones! Hoy ya me ha llegado el internet, las lluvias se calmaron un poquitín y yo estoy saliendo de mi pequeña fiebre, que terminó siendo una muy larga, casi diez días, pero al fin me he puesto casi al cien.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue muy emotivo para mí, me salió la alegría de ver a mi ShikaTema bien, cuéntenme qué les pareció.

¡Les deseo a todos lo mejor! Sí, ya voy a ponerme al corriente, ya, mi pequeño Hiatus ya terminó.

Un abrazo muy muy grande a todos, besos.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28 — Trato Nuevo**

Los abrazos aún no habían cesado, tampoco las lágrimas, palabras como _"Te extrañé"_ se escuchaban en esas cuatro paredes, los dos tenían muchas cosas que decirse, el embarazo, las cosas de la empresa en las que estaba implicado Shikamaru, hablar con sus padres y, sobre todo, desenmascarar a Tayuya, pero esa era la cereza del pastel que Temari quería decir al final.

Durante los seis largos meses, tanto Ino como Temari trabajaron juntas, investigando la fuente de información de quien filtro el video, Ino se encargó de informarle a la Sabaku acerca del _"compromiso"_ de Shikamaru con Tayuya, por lo cual Temari estaba completamente segura de que era chantaje, fue gracias a Chouji que se enteraron de aquello. Ella sintió alivio, saber que él sólo estaba con Tayuya por Kurenai, de verdad estaba entregado en cumplir aquella promesa.

Cuando el embarazo se hizo notable y ni siquiera los grandes abrigos podían ocultarlo, fue cuando Sakura sugirió que lo mejor era abandonar el trabajo.

—Pienso que es necesario Temari, ten en cuenta tu salud y la del bebé. —dijo la de cabello rosado en una de sus tantas pláticas.

—Sabemos que él no debe enterarse por nada del mundo, así que será lo mejor —inquirió Hinata—, pero no olvides que algún día ese pequeño pedirá conocer a su verdadero padre y que Shikamaru también tiene derecho a conocerlo.

—Lo entiendo, pero por el momento, quiero encargarme de esto sola, si llegase a decirle algo, el plan con Tayuya se arruinará. —contestó mientras guardaba su ropa en las maletas.

—Vengarte... ¿De verdad piensas qué es lo mejor?

—No es como tal una venganza, Hinata, es algo necesario, si no hago esto, estoy segura que ella va a decir que "enganche" a Shikamaru y va a querer hacerle daño al niño. —Sus orbes verdes miraron a los grises. —Estoy haciendo lo más humano posible, te lo aseguró. Si esa mujer llegará a tocar a mi hijo, sería capaz de matarla con mis propias manos. —las chicas se quedaron calladas. —Por eso es que estoy reuniendo todo, invasión a mi privacidad, chantaje, estoy dispuesta a reunirme con Sasori, voy a llegar al fondo de esto.

—Yo ayudaré también. —apoyó Ino. —No sólo Shikamaru tiene la venda en los ojos, incluso Shikaku empezó a tratarla como si fuese de la familia.

—No, él siempre ha sido así, lo fue conmigo, solo es hospitalidad.

—Te aseguró que no Temari, pero sea como sea, después de todo lo que está pasando, no me cabe duda que vas a enterrarla viva.

—Enterrarla o no, lo que quiero es que me deje en paz. Todo éste tiempo me ha traído acusaciones de lo más bajas —suspiró—, tuve que aprender a lidiar con ello, cada mirada de decepción que la gente me daba se sentía como piedras cayendo sobre mí. —acarició la maleta. —Pero tengo que continuar, con o sin Shikamaru, debo hacerlo.

—Temari —llamó su atención Hinata—, no quería decirte esto, quería que lo descubrieras por cuenta propia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Has visto como la gente que trabajaba con nosotros al principio, de un día para otro se iba?

—Sí, era gente que me molestaba, o que hacía malas bromas con mi situación, un dolor de cabeza. Lo bueno es que se iban yendo como venían.

—Shikamaru fue quién se encargó de eso. —tragó en seco. —Yo... me encargue de decirle los detalles de cómo estabas.

—¡No le has dicho qué estaba embarazada! ¿Verdad? —Por un momento la angustia recorrió su cuerpo, Hinata negó.

—No, sabía que me metería en un lío muy grande, le informaba la situación para que te sintieras tranquila, fue lo que él encargo, quería quedar en buenos términos contigo. Me llamó unas horas antes del vuelo, dijo que no debía juntar los negocios con el amor, que eras una excelente trabajadora e indispensable para Nara y que, si te perdía, no sería lo mismo. Él dijo que no estaba listo para volver a encararte pero que iba a hacerlo, fue ahí cuando me colgó diciendo que debía arreglarlo, que tenía que ser un hombre.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, inmediatamente las frotó. —Bueno, no importa ahora, gracias por decirme. Aunque... Había dicho que no estaba listo para encararme, pero vino a mí.

—Es porque sigues siendo una persona importante para él. —dijo Sakura. —Me temo que tú también estás haciendo lo mismo, aunque intentes esconderlo, juntos inconscientemente se cuidan las espaldas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Digo, él cuidando que las personas no te molesten, negando hablar sobre ti con la prensa porque es tu privacidad y tú, aunque no quieras decirlo, buscando las pruebas contra Tayuya para evitar algo peor, salvarlo de un chantaje. Ahora que estás en tus cinco sentidos, no como hace cuatro meses que estabas completamente devastada, te has levantado, incluso piensas dar batalla. —Sakura la tomó de las manos. —Shikamaru se pierde de que seas una chica muy fuerte.

—Gracias Sakura, Hinata, Ino. —les sonrió. —Es momento de que ahora yo me encargue, he estado preparando todo, sólo falta algo importante. —las tres escucharon expectantes. —Sasori estaba implicado, quiero que él me diga la verdad. Pero antes de eso iré con Deidara.

—¿Deidara? ¿El presidente de Sand Land? —preguntó Ino.

—Sí. —Se puso un abrigo. —Me despidió cuando Shikamaru regresó de su viaje, después de hacerlo, entró Tayuya, algo muy raro, porque fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que jamás querían volver a verla y, aun así, trabajan juntos. —volteó a ver a Sakura. —¿Tienes el número de Itachi?

—Claro, ¿Crees que él sepa algo?

—Debe. —volvió a sentarse. —Llamaría a mi amiga Matsuri, pero no quiero que se preocupe, si le llamó a Itachi y le explicó, me dará pase directo con Deidara, sin decirle a Sasori.

—Bien, ten el teléfono, si le marco yo tengo más probabilidades de que conteste.

—Presiento que se acerca algo muy grande, ¿No es así? —Ino soltó una risa.

—Esto es sólo el inicio, deje por mucho tiempo que ella me hiciera lo que quisiera, que me arrebatará lo que más quería, pero hay un límite, y hace mucho tiempo que lo rebasó. —tomó el teléfono de Sakura. —Lo siento mucho por ella, pero no voy a quedarme sentada a esperar que la vida me haga justicia, no señor.

—¿Bueno? ¿Sakura? —El teléfono estaba en altavoz, era la voz de Itachi.

—Lo siento Itachi, soy Temari, ¿Me recuerdas?

—Ah, Temari, cuánto tiempo, espero estés bien, ¿Pasa algo?

—Tengo que pedirte un favor, Itachi. —respiró.

—Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero que, por favor, me des acceso a hablar con Deidara. —estrujo el abrigo. —Es algo muy importante.

—Ahora mismo tiene bastantes cosas qué hacer, si vienes mañana te recibirá, pero... no creo que quiera volver a darte trabajo, o verte.

—No es eso por lo que lo busco, es otra cosa, por favor, convéncelo, es necesario… y también necesito que por favor hagas otra cosa por mí, es sobre Tayuya.

—Está bien, cuéntame.

Temari le contó lo que tenía planeado hacer, le dio cada detalle a Itachi y cómo debía hacerlo. El Uchiha solo asentía a lo que decía, aunque algunas veces le daba mejores ideas, los dos complementaban el plan. Las compañeras de Temari sólo escuchaban, aunque también se sorprendían de lo que oían, ella definitivamente había trabajado mucho planeando todo para hacer caer a Tayuya.

—Con esto veré qué puedo hacer, aunque te aseguro que vamos a lograrlo. Te ayudaré. —dijo después de la larga charla.

—Entonces es un hecho, créeme, tener a alguien más a mí lado no es para nada malo, por favor, cuando le digas a Deidara que alguien lo busca, no le digas que soy yo.

—Conociéndolo va a desesperarse de quién lo busca, ven a las tres de la tarde que es cuando es su descanso. Para entonces yo ya tendré todo listo.

—Bien. —sus amigas se alegraron. —Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias Itachi.

—No agradezcas nada, por cierto, Matsuri durante mucho tiempo estuvo preguntando mucho por ti.

—Sobre ella, le llamaré después, llevaré mañana lo que llevo de trabajo hecho, lo complementaremos con lo que nos diga Deidara. Nos vemos, Itachi.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Temari le extendió el teléfono a su amiga, recogió las maletas y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa Hyūga.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —Ino se entristeció un poco, después de todo, su amiga se iba. —No quiero que te pase nada, estás embarazada, algo puede pasarte, puedes caerte, dañar al bebé...

—Ino, tranquila, estoy embarazada, no discapacitada. Mis hermanos vendrán a recogerme, tengo mucho que decirles, si vas no podré hablarles con calma, además el avión está lleno.

—Cuídate mucho, estaré enviándote información acerca del embarazo junto con revistas. —decía Sakura mientras le extendía la última maleta.

—Eres toda una doctora. —le sonrió de vuelta.

—Por favor Temari, nunca pierdas este brillo que tanto trabajo te costó recuperar. —La Hyūga abrazó a la Sabaku. —Eres una mujer sensacional, la gente no sabe lo que dice de ti, están equivocados, yo nunca he sido participante de venganzas o cosas así, pero... esfuérzate en demostrar que eres inocente. Cuida al pequeño bebé, ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Aún no, pero pensaré en un buen nombre. —Subió al coche y se despidió, no sin antes recordarles algo. —Ino te enviaré un mensaje para decirte que llegué bien.

—Seguro, adiós. —se despidieron y el coche avanzó.

El trayecto fue un poco largo, las calles estaban llenas de luz, después de todo era una ciudad bastante transitada, ella hubiera deseado recorrerla, pero no tenía tiempo por el trabajo, además la gente solo la miraba como alguien rara, después de todo, el escandalo había salido como noticia nacional.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que habían ahí, se tomó un momento para pensar las cosas, durante cuatro largos meses estuvo pensando en cómo unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Si bien, al principio quería dejar las cosas como estaban, dejar "libre" a Tayuya de toda carga y no dejar que los comentarios de las demás personas la hirieran, pero ahora no era solo ella, también estaba el bebé, él podría sufrir las consecuencias de lo que pasó antes, por esa razón, decidió demostrar que era libre de culpas.

 _"Voy a llegar al fondo de esto"_. Se dijo así misma mientras sostenía su pasaporte y lo enseñaba a los guardias de seguridad.

Después del largo viaje de varias horas, sus hermanos estaban esperándola en su coche, el coche que alguna vez manejo con tanta ilusión, ahí también estaba Shinki, el cual ya estaba más grande que tiempo atrás, podía pronunciar algunas palabras, pero su favorita era _"Papá"_ ya que lo decía muy seguido.

El coche que sus hermanos le regalaron, ahora era color rojo y habían puesto también un pequeño cinturón para su sobrino Shinki. Subieron las maletas al carro y ella los saludo a ambos abrazándolos, a su sobrino lo abrazó como si fuese el fin del mundo, algo dentro de ella se había activado para querer aún más a los niños pequeños.

—Cambiamos el color porque pensamos que así te gustaría más… —contestó Gaara cuando vio que su hermana examinó la pintura del coche, después, subió al coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—No hay problema, este carro es de los tres. —dijo la Sabaku.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te fue durante tus chequeos? —preguntó curioso Kankuro mientras manejaba.

—Bien, mis amigas me acompañaron y... dijeron que todo estaba en orden, si me cuido un poco más, tendré un parto sano. —respiró hondo para tomar valor y decirles una importante noticia. —Dicen que debo cuidarme muy bien, como nuestra madre tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo, los doctores dicen que yo también puedo correr con la misma suerte.

—¿Alto riesgo? —Gaara preguntó nervioso.

—No te preocupes, con ustedes al lado mío todo va a salir bien, no se asusten, además solo es una especulación, no quiere decir que vaya a pasarme. —los hermanos suspiraron algo tranquilos, aunque había una pequeña pizca de ansiedad. —Voy a cuidarme lo mejor posible, así que no tengan miedo…

—Me calmaste un poco, aunque ahora mismo tendremos que cuidarte más, sobre esto… ¿Él sabe de tu condición? Me refiero a Shikamaru.

Sus hermanos ya sabían acerca de la noticia, Temari se encargó de contarles que sí, estaba embarazada del próximo presidente de Nara. A los dos no les sorprendió la noticia, después de todo, Kankuro ya tenía especulaciones, lo que no les pareció para nada fue que su privacidad se había filtrado.

—No Kankuro, no sabe, se lo diré después, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que un hombre sepa que será padre? —se notaba enojo en la voz de su hermano menor. —Para un hombre, desconocer que es padre es terrible, pero está bien, es tu decisión, pero tendrás que idear algo para cuando mi sobrino pida respuestas.

—No planeo ocultárselo para siempre, sé que él tiene derecho a saberlo, pero ahora mismo no puedo decírselo. —Temari tomó la mano de Gaara. —Ustedes dos sabrán en un tiempo, por qué no puedo contarle nada. Pero para eso tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos —sonrió cálidamente—, por el momento vamos a casa, tengo que instalarme.

—Tus cosas están intactas, el dinero también. —mencionó Kankuro mientras tenía la vista al frente. —Gaara solo lo uso cuando tenía que comprarle pañales a Shinki, yo no estaba para darle dinero, solo faltan diez dólares.

—¿Eh? Les dije que lo ocuparán...

—Es tu dinero Temari, tú decidirás que hacer. —soltó la mano de su hermana. —¿Me pasas a Shinki?

—Sí, seguro. —la hermana tomó a su sobrino. —Está pesado, ya no es como hace unos meses.

—Dímelo a mí, pero es un regalo del cielo que aún sin madre, crezca bien, los doctores dicen que es un niño muy sano, me alegro haber tenido la oportunidad de tener a este niño como hijo mío. Me puso algo triste que no pudieses venir a su primer cumpleaños.

—Lo siento Gaara, pero tenía que trabajar, pero lo recompensaré… lo prometo, por el momento déjame practicar para cuando me toque a mí ser madre.

—Lo dudo, Kankuro es su madre. —el pelirrojo bromeó, su hermano simplemente bufó.

—Tsk, yo soy su tío favorito, no su madre, pero lo siento, por el momento tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Temari.

—He puesto un salón de belleza cerca de la que era nuestra casa, lo puse con lo que sobró del dinero que nos enviaste, muchas gracias.

—Ah, felicidades hermanito, entonces...

—Sí, tendré que irme, compré el terreno completo, así que puedo vivir en la parte de arriba, mi trabajo queda a veinte pasos. —rio. —Tienes que ir algún día, te pondré hermosa, no lo dudes.

—Lo haré.

—Ya llegamos.

El edificio estaba como siempre, aunque el balcón por donde alguna vez había subido Shikamaru, ahora tenía muchos cactus y flores, señal de que Gaara lo había convertido en su propio lugar.

Su habitación estaba intacta, aunque tenía un ligero olor a aromatizante de fresa, estaba sin polvo, seguramente su hermano se había encargado de tenerlo así.

—Mande a arreglar el espejo que dejaste roto —Gaara se lo estiró—, está como nuevo.

—Gracias Gaara.

—Yo ya tengo que irme, unas señoras me han pedido cita para una boda, así que me marchó, el taxi ya debe de estar afuera, lo llamé desde que estábamos en el aeropuerto. —Kankuro abrazó a su sobrino. —Espero que cuando regresé ya sepas pronunciar mi nombre. —el pequeño empezó a reír por las cosquillas que su tío le dio, después, Kankuro entregó el niño a su hermano. —Nunca te he pedido nada, bueno sí, algunas veces… pero por favor, cuida a nuestra hermanita, ella lo hizo con nosotros, así que es hora de devolver el favor.

—Y que lo digas. —El menor golpeó su brazo como despedida.

—El bebé debe tener un buen nombre, no me decepciones hermanita. —se giró hacía Temari.

—Ja, mira quien lo dice.

—Olvídalo. —Kankuro abrazó a su hermana.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Llamaré a casa, no se preocupen —la soltó y después acarició su vientre—, tú también cuídate sobrino. —se marchó de la habitación.

—Iré a preparar la comida, bienvenida a casa Temari. —Gaara sonrió y dejó sola a su hermana.

—Ya estoy en casa...

Después de un tiempo de observar su habitación, comenzó a sacar las cosas de sus maletas, acomodó todo en su lugar, la ropa que ya no usaría por el embarazo, la guardo en unas cajas. Recordó la vez de la cabaña, en la que su madre había dejado mucha ropa en el vestidor, seguramente no pudo usarla porque en ese entonces estaba embarazada de Shikamaru, sonrió al recordarlo.

En la última maleta sacó sus cosas de valor y en un compartimento, encontró el pequeño cuerno de venado, sí, el collar. No lo había sacado en un buen tiempo, le daba tristeza mirarlo, pero ahora mismo no había nada que temer. Ya no estaba él.

Se lo volvió a poner, y se miró en el espejo que sus hermanos habían mandado a arreglar, se veía preciosa.

Salió de su cuarto y miró a su hermano, Shinki estaba en el sillón jugando con algunos peluches, ella se acercó a Gaara.

—Huele muy bien. —exclamó.

—Lo sé, compré una revista de recetas, creo que ya soy un experto en esto de la cocina.

—Bueno, sorpréndeme. Iré a poner la mesa.

—Sí.

La casa ahora parecía con vida, incluso habían cambiado la vajilla, ella sólo había comprado para cuando vivía sola, pero ahora estaba su hermano y su sobrino.

Pasados algunos minutos, Gaara llegó con una olla, sirvió los platos, una vez en la mesa, comenzaron a comer, pero Temari habló.

—Gaara, mañana necesito ir a Sand Land. —Su hermano al escucharla, dejo de comer.

—¿Para qué? No puedes trabajar, incluso si así fuera, no dejaría que regresarás a ese lugar, sobre todo con lo que pasó.

—No, no voy para eso. Tengo que reunirme con una persona, por eso... mañana usaré el carro.

—Deja que te acompañe.

—Tienes que cuidar a Shinki.

—Lo llevaré, pero sola no irás, hice una promesa con Kankuro, tengo que cuidarte.

—¡Gaara!

—No Temari, durante mucho tiempo, he obedecido porque eres mi hermana mayor, pero no estás en condiciones de exigir, estás embarazada.

—Entiéndelo, lo que voy a hablar es delicado, no tomes que este embarazada como si estuviese enferma, no es una enfermedad en lo más mínimo.

—Solo voy a llevarte, no voy a ir a enterarme, dejaré que me cuentes para después.

—De acuerdo.

Después de eso, la cena continúo como si nada, Gaara lo recogió y ella fue directa a su cuarto. Comenzó a preparar la ropa que se llevaría para el día de mañana, no quería que fuese un escándalo así que organizó la que más holgada estaba, aunque debía llevar un saco encima.

Su cabello estaba más largo que antes, el maquillaje fuerte, lo había cambiado por uno bastante tenue, su cadera se había hinchado un poquito, aunque sabía que después sería más notorio.

Su baño ahora tenía cosas de bebés, como un patito de hule, una pequeña bata de dinosaurio y demás cosas, las quitó de en medio y se dio una ducha.

Bajó el Comenzó a pensar en qué le diría a Deidara, debía pensarlo muy bien.

Después de su ducha, se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde y tenía bastante sueño. Se acostó no sin antes enviar un mensaje al teléfono de Ino.

 _"Llegué bien, mi hermano está conmigo, no te preocupes"._

Aún no lo leía, decidió dormirse.

El rayo de luz la despertó, bostezó y miró la hora de su celular, la una de la tarde, apenas tendría tiempo de desayunar, tan solo fue a lavarse y se cambió de ropa, después se maquilló y al salir de su habitación encontró a su hermano llegando con las compras.

—Estabas muy dormida, así que fui al súper.

—Dios... me ha pegado el ser floja. Ahora supongo que parte de él está en mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada, son las dos y algo, comeré algo de fruta y nos vamos.

—Yo iré a cambiar a Shinki, esto no hubiese pasado si me avisabas la hora en la que nos iríamos.

Después del retraso y antes de salir de casa, cogió su bolso y el portafolio que solía usar antes, llegó a Sand Land, la cual tenía bastantes cambios sobre todo en la fachada, se aseguró de ocultar bien su vientre, su hermano se quedó en el coche. Itachi estaba en la entrada, sonriéndole de manera cálida como era típico de él.

—Bienvenida señorita Sabaku, el presidente la está esperando.

—Gracias Itachi. —caminaron juntos, no querían que la gente armará un alboroto por su presencia, así que fueron directo a la oficina. Temari se dio cuenta de que Itachi llevaba una bolsa con discos dentro, además de que tenía cosas impresas en un folder, pensó que era material para el plan, así que no comento nada. —Ha cambiado mucho. —dijo refiriéndose a la apariencia de Sand Land.

—Sí, después de todo, unimos fuerzas con una de sus conocidas, Kurotsuchi de Kamizuru, su abuelo es un gran apoyo para nosotros, estamos en bancarrota, así que necesitábamos a alguien quien nos ofreciera apoyo. Gracias a que son amigos es que por el momento estamos bien.

—Supe de su situación, no me imaginé que unirían fuerzas con Kamizuru, quisiera saber qué pasó en realidad.

—Te lo explicará Deidara, tiene mucho que ver con Sasori, claro, si le preguntas. —los dos se pararon frente a aquella conocida puerta, la que alguna vez abrió para encontrarse con el entonces presidente de Sand Land, el padre de Deidara. Itachi tocó la puerta para después abrirla.

—¿Qué necesitas Itachi, hm?

—Ya llegó la persona que quería verlo. —El Uchiha abrió paso a Temari.

—¡La Sabaku! —El rubio saltó de la silla. —¿Qué hace aquí?

—Presidente Deidara, buenas tardes. —sonrió y se acercó. —Vengo a hablar de algo… un tanto delicado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Burlarte de Sand Land?

—Claro que no, después de todo, hubo un tiempo en el que yo trabajé aquí. —bufó. —Señor Deidara, quiero que conteste con la verdad cada pregunta que le hago.

—¿Quién eres tú para venir aquí a dar órdenes?

—Por favor, sé que siempre vengo corriendo aquí, pero es donde sé que pueden ayudarme y, sobre todo, ayudarlos a ustedes. —Deidara miró a Itachi, esté solo asintió.

—Dime.

—En primer lugar, quiero saber por qué Sand Land está en bancarrota. —Deidara suspiró.

—No sé porque me imaginé que preguntarías eso... pero ya que tú no tienes nada que ver con él, será mejor que quedarme callado. Sasori se largó con una cantidad... inimaginable de dinero, no tomó nada suyo, sino del mismo fondo de la empresa y lo peor de todo es que... ¡ella! ¡Esa perra pelirroja! ¡Le entregó su puesto de vicepresidencia! Pero por alguna extraña razón no lo acepto, fue cuando puse a Itachi para que lo cubriera y ella ya no se acerará. Ya sería demasiado que ella lo aceptará… maldita la vez que llegó aquí.

—Presidente, si me permite decir algo, hablé con Sasori acerca de esto. —llamó la atención de los dos rubios. —Le avisé que vendrías Temari, así que dijo que estaría-

—Aquí. —Sasori entró a la oficina, el Uchiha cerró los ojos, Deidara lo miró boquiabierto y Temari palideció. —Temari, supe que vendrías y- —No pudo terminar de hablar porque ya tenía un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Deidara mientras lo sujetaba del traje. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?!

—Lo siento Deidara.

—¡Nada de lo siento! ¡Y tú! ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo?

—Señor Deidara, honestamente pensé que la señorita Temari necesitaría la presencia de los dos para proceder en esto.

—Por favor, cálmate Deidara. —le dijo Temari mientras lo sostenía del brazo. —Vine a hablar contigo, pero ahora que está Sasori, podremos hablar bien.

—No tengo nada qué hablar con este idiota. —Se giró.

—¡Esto es para acabar con Tayuya! —gritó. —Vengo a demostrar mi inocencia, pero necesito reunir todas las piezas, voy a hacer que Tayuya deje de hacer daño.

—¿Y cómo? —refunfuño el rubio. —¿Vas a matarla con una pistola? ¡Genial! ¡Hazlo! Pero eso no le devolverá los ingresos a Sand Land.

—Sólo escúchenme, ambos, esto es delicado.

—¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Esto no va a cambiar nada!

—Deidara... por favor. —Sasori miró al que era su amigo.

—¡Y lo dices tú! Eres un gran hijo de perra, escapándote como una rata después de dejarme en quiebra, mereces la muerte.

—¡Cállense los dos! Sasori, te conozco, hiciste eso por una razón, sobre todo porque jamás estarías de lado de ella, ahora lo que necesito es que digas todo. —tragó saliva. —Anularé los cargos hacía ti si dices la verdad.

—¿Cargos? —preguntó Itachi.

—No estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando lo hicimos, lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento. Eso amerita unos años en cárcel, te aprovechaste de mí.

—Sasori. —Deidara se acercó a él. —¿Qué mierda hiciste?

—Yo sé que hice mal, pero ahora mismo yo —Se acercó a Temari, pero ella en cambio, se alejó—, veo que no seré bien recibido, pero solo espero puedas perdonarme.

—Perdono, pero no olvidó, lo siento. —tomó valor para continuar. —Tú y yo estamos metidos en esto Sasori, necesito tu ayuda y tú necesitas la mía. Vamos a unir fuerzas para salir del juego de esa mujer. Deidara, tú también... yo sé que hay algo que no cuadra, espero que me digas la verdad, sin mentiras, los voy a ayudar a ambos.

—¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Tu nombre está manchado, al igual que el de este idiota. —miró a Sasori. —Esa perra tiene todo a su alcance.

—No es así, yo no voy a dejar las cosas como están. Voy a... vengarme. —los tres miraron a la chica, la cual tenía una mirada segura. —Ahora ya no soy solo yo, sino que también hay otra persona a la que quiero proteger.

—Shikamaru está en planes de comprometerse, algo así dijo la perra, así que protegerlo no vas a poder.

—No hablo de Shikamaru, ese no es el punto. Quiero saber, exactamente por qué Tayuya estuvo trabajando aquí, sobre todo después de que me fui. —Deidara se quedó callado. —Ya sé que ella estuvo aquí, ustedes nunca la aceptarían, después de todo lo que hizo.

—Señor Sasori —Itachi habló—, por lo que vi en las cámaras de seguridad de su oficina, usted conoce muy bien porque Tayuya estuvo aquí y lo mejor, porque usted le cedió su lugar de trabajo —dejó en el escritorio la bolsa con los discos— ¿Por qué no pasamos ya a las pruebas? No queremos perder más tiempo. No es así, ¿Temari?

—La caída de Tayuya va a comenzar ahora, espero puedan brindarme su fuerza.

Deidara miró a Temari, ella lucía bastante segura, Tayuya nunca le había caído nada bien, de hecho, la odiaba por haber contaminado la mentalidad de Sasori, por arrebatarle a su mejor amigo. Sasori en cambio desvió la mirada hacía Itachi, este último asintió con la mirada, como si estuviese diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

—Cuenta conmigo Sabaku. —Deidara sonrió. —Es un trato.

—Yo también estoy aquí, así que, de igual manera, ayudaré en lo que pueda. —dijo Itachi. —Sólo falta usted señor Sasori.

—No te vas a echar para atrás, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Temari, mientras lo miraba altanera. —Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y me ayudarías, después del daño que me causaste —Él se quedó callado pero sus ojos denotaban lo sorprendido que estaba—. Sí, más o menos sé lo que me hiciste, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, contarme la verdad.

—Trato hecho, Temari.

Los cuatro cerraron la oficina con seguro, Itachi mostró las imágenes que estaban dentro de los CD's, Tayuya no se imaginaba lo que vendría, mientras más pruebas hubiera, más le afectaría a Tayuya y eso era algo, que ella no esperaba.

—No cabe duda Tayuya… —se dijo así misma mientras veía las grabaciones de la oficina de Sasori. —Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

 **Capítulo 28 Finalizado**

Hola bebés llorones, ya no me tardé tanto tiempo, e incluso, les actualizo temprano, esto no pasa en un millón de años, no se sorprendan tanto. Jajaja.

Les vengo con la novedad de que ya estoy bien gracias al cielo, así que les traje un capítulo, el cual nos muestra, pues sí, como es que Temari está organizándose para darle el golpe final a nuestra queridísima Tayuya preciosa.

Tayuya no es para nada mala, es un amors (no es cierto, yo también la odio) pero pues, ya nuestra querida Temari se encargará de lo que muchas y muchos de ustedes quieren, ¿Cómo lo hará?

Con esto me despido, espero que este capítulo haya aclarado dudas, siendo sincera, pensé en poner primero este capítulo antes del otro, pero la verdad es que note que muchas dijeron ¡Quiero el ShikaTema! ¡Regrésanoslo! Y yo también quería escribir su reconciliación.

Tengan listos sus pañuelos para que lloren, porque sí, el próximo capítulo, o los hago llorar de felicidad, de tristeza o de enojo, porque se viene un mar de emociones.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Un súper abrazo muy muy fuerte donde quieran que estén.

Pásenla bonito.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29 — Cortar Lazos**

Habían pasado algunos minutos después de iniciar la reunión, el aroma tan memorable a arcilla para modelar, un leve olor frutal de dulces que seguro habían sido puestos por Deidara sobre la mesa, el silencio abrupto que se encerraba en la oficina, todo eso le recordó a Temari cuando trabajaba con su antiguo jefe, el padre de Deidara.

Él era amable, cómo un padre; fue hasta que se volvió más grande que se enteró que su madre, Kagura, forjó una muy buena relación amistosa con él hacía mucho tiempo. Lógicamente, él la trataría cómo sí fuese su hija, claro, sin exentarla de sus responsabilidades en la empresa. Notando sus esfuerzos muchas veces, se fue ganando el cariño de Temari.

Pero por alguna razón nunca conoció a su hijo Deidara, ni a Sasori, lo cual era extraño, ya que normalmente los padres de una buena empresa siempre presentaban a sus hijos ante los periodistas, dando a conocer que, en algún momento, ellos llevarían sobre su espalda una gran carga.

"Nunca me interesó tener a la empresa a mi cargo, fue mi padre que, al fallecer y no dejar testamento alguno, la Ley me la dio de repente, la idea que mi padre me planteó, era que Sasori fuera el presidente, ya que yo le había dicho que quería estudiar arte. Nunca me interesaron las finanzas, pero fue ese idiota quien me indujo. Al descubrir lo que él hizo con los fondos de la empresa, sentí una puñalada, el dinero yo no lo había reunido, era de mi padre que lo junto desde que mi abuelo había fallecido, he entendido que mi padre crío a un cuervo y le ha sacado los ojos". —Fue lo que expresó Deidara en las tantas reuniones que se organizaban durante un tiempo. Todo a espaldas de Tayuya, sabían que estaba distraída porque tenía planes de casarse con el Nara, así que aprovecharon ese tiempo donde ella no se paseaba por la instalación.

Mientras hacía el plan, a veces ayudaba un poco a Deidara en el control de Sand Land, fue su antiguo trabajo y aún estaba la espina clavada de no haber podido cooperar con él, cuando fue quién la despidió sin justificación.

"Si bien, nunca te he pedido perdón de la manera correcta, ayudaste durante el tiempo que trabajabas con horario completo, soy demasiado orgulloso y no tengo cara para pedirte perdón después de todo lo que has pasado desde que te despedí, supongo que debes de odiarme. Tus tragedias se generaron desde que te eché de acá. Desde el corazón, lo siento".

Con esas palabras, Temari se dio cuenta que, en efecto, si él hubiese tenido un buen control con la gente de su empresa, no estaría buscando respuestas a algo que la llevaba a algo inevitable, Sasori seguro sería su pareja, se amarían, por tanto, Deidara se llevaría mejor con los dos, Itachi se volvería la mano derecha de Temari. Nunca recurriría a hacer algo tan banal cómo el engañar a alguien con amor y sólo por dinero. Y, sobre todo, no llevaría una carga de toda la vida sobre de ella.

Tenía miedo, sí, durante mucho tiempo lo había estado guardando, siempre haciéndose la fuerte ante sus amigas; llegó un momento en donde no aguantaba las críticas de las personas en las que ella tenía confianza en Nara, ser llamada "Interesada", "Muerta de hambre", "Puta". La arrogancia que antes tenía para afrontar las cosas, poco a poco fue disminuyéndose a una fina capa de nada, dónde cualquiera con una lengua afilada, podría romperla.

Fue el tacto en aquél pequeño bulto que se desarrollaba en ella, que le daba fuerzas. Las cosas a las cuales le tomaba antes importancia, fueron desapareciendo de su cabeza, una a una. Y sólo quedó la idea de que quería ser feliz con su bebé, darle una vida digna, felicidad, amor, no le faltaría nada, lo amaría cómo a nadie, no estaba sola ya qué tendría a sus hermanos y amigos cercanos que la apoyarían siempre que se pudiera.

Por eso, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no le daría el gusto a Tayuya de verla sin hacer nada, mucho menos cuando un tercero podía ser afectado, y no sólo hablaba de su pequeño, sino también, de su sobrino Shinki, quien sería conocido por su tía y no de la mejor manera.

Contemplaba todo, dejó su cabeza llena de tantas ideas que junto a su equipo de trabajo fue desarrollando. Ella sabía que no podía levantar cómo si nada una denuncia sin pruebas a Tayuya ni tampoco, demandar al hospital del Dr. Orochimaru por lo de la grabación que venía de ahí. En primer lugar, porque estaban en un área concurrida y pública y en segundo lugar, porque si decía eso quizá Orochimaru no querría seguir con el tratamiento de Kurenai y eso para nada era algo viable.

Dejó que las cosas fluyeran, pieza por pieza, aquel rompecabezas llamado Tayuya se estaba armando dejando ver su verdadero ser. Sasori fue de gran ayuda, pues al ser su "aliado", tenía la confianza de preguntar varías cosas. A lo cual ella se negaba rotundamente a contestar, no era tonta. Ni siquiera dejaba su teléfono a la vista porque sabía que, en parte, Sasori haría lo que fuera por Temari.

Los días fueron avanzando, el bulto se iba asomando cada vez más y los grandes abrigos no le ayudaban en nada. Sasori ya lo sabía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese hijo fuese suyo, pero se detenía cuando pensaba en eso. Aunque fuera de él, nada cambiaría, finalmente, él terminaría confesando todo lo malo que le había causado a Temari y pagaría todo lo que había hecho, aunque fuera por su loco amor, la lastimó, y nada que el hiciera haría que lo perdonará. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle a reunir las piezas.

Él ya sabía todo lo que pasaba, pero si llegaba a decirle a Temari lo más probable es que ella pensará que todo lo que decía eran mentiras. Por eso fue dejándole pistas lógicas. Él era el único que conocía quien en verdad era ella, por eso ayudó a Temari a desenmascararla, para también, él saber en lo que se convirtió al estar con alguien como Tayuya. Quería su perdón de todas las maneras posibles.

Hasta que una voz dentro de él y teniendo todas las pruebas posibles, sabiendo que su camino con ella ya había terminado, le dijo:

"Déjala ir".

No era fácil, él nunca se había enamorado con tanta intensidad de alguien y se podía notar desde el trato posesivo con Temari. Pero la amaba, a su manera. Y siempre se pasaba comparando el amor que él tenía con el de Shikamaru, mirándose al espejo, destruido, no era la sombra de lo que meses atrás se trataba. Alguien tan frío a la vista, pero tan cálido una vez que lo conoces, él ya no era así, la confianza en sí mismo se fue y todo por un absurdo plan, en donde no se dio cuenta hasta después que Temari nunca sería feliz con alguien así. Atado a un recuerdo, lleno de tantos pecados cometidos, lastimando a las personas que él más amaba. Deshaciéndose de lo que por mucho tiempo le dio de comer —Sand Land—. De un gran amigo y hermano cómo Deidara. La culpa fue devorándolo, ni siquiera el trato amable arreglaría nada.

Ver a Temari fuerte, cómo la conoció, mientras encontraba las pruebas para condenar a su cómplice, él también las pagaría. La vio por un tiempo marchitarse, pero no morir. Mientras los días pasaban, ella florecía cada vez más.

Estaba agradecido que él no hubiese tocado los pétalos de esa bella flor cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando había hecho que ella se quedará en sus brazos a la fuerza, cayó en cuenta de que no era lo que él quería y que ella jamás lo perdonaría. Pero aún no quería aceptar que se fuera de su lado, por eso le engañó, tratando de atarla haciéndole saber que estaba embarazada y convenciéndola de que el niño era de él. Era mentira, su enfermo amor lo llevó a tanto.

Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, más que pedirle perdón, y alejarse completamente de ella. Lo último que haría por su amor, sería declararse culpable ante la Ley por haberla drogado, por haber estado de acuerdo en un plan enfermo cómo el de Tayuya, por haberla lastimado psicológicamente, por haber mantenido cautiva a esa flor a su lado. Y también por haberse robado todos los fondos de Sand Land, lo cual también era importante. Conocía a Deidara y sabía que por su orgullo, nunca lo vería de la misma forma. Sin la presencia de Sasori en la empresa, tomaría un buen camino. Había dejado su sustento en declive y no era justo que aun con eso, siguiera ahí.

Necesitaba ayuda, y ya no era algo que sus amigos pudiesen sanar, aceptó que lo que necesitaba era algo profesional. Nunca tendría a Temari de regreso, él también se lastimaba, así que eso era lo mejor, ya no quería hacer daño alguno.

Quizá lo que él sentía finalmente era admiración por ella, porque era tan inteligente, amable, con carácter. Ella era el tipo de chica que él deseaba, pero no iba a forzarla a quedarse junto a él, ya no. Y con eso, llevaba el pesar de que le dijeron que no quería que ella retirará los cargos.

Al día siguiente, ella debía de ir con Shikamaru y hablar para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Los dos estaban solos en la oficina. Deidara no estaba e Itachi estaba con Matsuri arreglando unos asuntos, cómo que ella se quedase a cargo cuando fuesen todos a declarar, la castaña se sentía mal que alguien cómo Sasori hubiese hecho tales cosas, no le sorprendía algo viniendo de Tayuya, pero no lo creía de él.

—Ésta es la última vez que vengo aquí —confesó el Akasuna, llamando la atención de Temari, quien se encontraba organizando los papeles en su bolso.

—Es así —respondió, pronto volvió a lo suyo.

—Te he dañado, no, los he dañado a todos.

—Lo has reconocido, es bueno —los dos se quedaron en silencio, él mirando desde la ventana, donde fue la primera vez que Temari lo vio y ella indiferente.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y observo por última vez ella también, la oficina tan acogedora, recorriendo el panorama con esos ojos verdes, localizó en una repisa, una fotografía del padre de Deidara, y junto a éste, su hijo y Sasori, pequeños. La había visto tantas veces, pero ésta vez era tan nostálgico.

—Sasori —volteó a verlo, él ya tenía su mirada en ella, cómo siempre—, si en una próxima vida tú y yo nos conocemos por obra del destino, o bueno, no hay que irnos tan lejos. Quiero decirte que yo estaré muy feliz de que hayas encontrado un buen amor. No pienso tanto en el futuro, destino o eso, pero en el fondo sé, que mi lugar es junto a él y siempre lo será. Aunque no estemos juntos, somos cómo almas gemelas y si no es ahora, será más adelante.

—Tema-

—Así que, por favor, si la Ley te deja con ellos o te absuelve, busca alguien que te amé con la intensidad con la que tú me amaste a mí. No puedo corresponderte de ninguna manera. Aún no sé si yo puedo perdonarte, es mi mente y corazón y aún ellos no están listos para decirte que te perdono. Pero… sólo puedo desearte lo mejor, me enseñe a mí misma que no hay que ser rencorosa con quienes alguna vez nos ayudaron.

—Perdón —comenzaron a brotar sinceras lágrimas de sus ojos, los cuales se cubrían con su cabello rojo—, aún si no puedes perdonarme. Nunca será suficiente, ¿Verdad? —ella asintió— Lo lamento Temari.

—El tiempo decidirá esto. Gracias por ser mi Ángel Protector, gracias por lo que hiciste Sasori —sonrió y lo miró, quiso estirar sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas, pero sería seguir ilusionándolo con un tacto que para él llegaría a más—. Ahora puedes volar lejos de mí.

—Espera por favor, sólo unos minutos —la sostuvo de las mangas de su gabardina—. Sé dónde está Sarutobi Asuma, no me creerás lo suficiente… Pero quiero decírtelo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde ha estado todo éste tiempo?

—Hay un hospital cerca del valle, tomó tanto alcohol que al parecer en una pelea lo han noqueado y cómo no se encuentra bien sigue ahí, cómo está lejos de La Hoja y es un hospital pequeño nadie se preocupa por los papeles. Quien lo atiende ahí es una tal Karin, fue difícil encontrarlo, pero lo he hecho con ayuda de Shikaku, buscamos por todos los lugares con una fotografía que él tenía. Lo hicimos durante el tiempo en el que te fuiste.

—Saso-

—No espero saldar mi cuenta de ninguna manera, pero al menos quiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo de mí —lo miró boquiabierta él sonrió ladinamente—. Cómo si eso fuese a pasar… Deje la dirección con Itachi, y Shikaku Nara también lo sabe, cómo no ha podido hablar con su hijo porque éste lo odia, se lo ha mantenido callado. Sólo es tiempo de que tú y él vayan a verlo, está desorientado, quizá con Shikamaru se acuerde un poco.

—Gracias…

—Ahora bien, espero que todo se resuelva, me llegará la notificación del juez, ¿No? —Temari asintió— estaré preparado para entonces. Por favor, márchate… y sé muy feliz, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba pausadamente—. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

—Nos vemos en el juzgado, por favor no tengas compasión por ninguno de los dos, lo haces por tu bien y por el bien de tu familia, no lo olvides.

Lentamente, observó cómo él se giraba, ella hizo lo mismo, con sus cosas en la mano, y la otra libre, fue hasta la manija de aquella gran puerta rústica, como le gustaba a su antiguo jefe, la abrió, echó una última mirada a la oficina y a él. Ya afuera, tomó valor para enfrentarse al llanto tan fuerte detrás de la puerta y se preparó para el corto pasillo que estaba lleno del llanto desconsolado de su ángel.

Sasori no era malo, fue influenciado por Tayuya, lo comprendió, pero merecía pagarlo.

Levantó la mirada y cómo si fuese un Déjà vu, caminó con la frente en alto, se colocó sus gafas de sol porque seguro tenía el maquillaje corrido, dividió las telas su abrigo porque ya no quería ocultarlo más, todos los empleados la observaron, viejos y nuevos colegas, gente con la que interactúo, gente que la hizo crecer. Salió de Sand Land, para ya no regresar nunca más, cortaría la conexión con ellos, quería empezar de nuevo, pero junto a Shikamaru, si se podía.

Fuera del lugar se encontraba su hermano Gaara, sabiendo que lo había terminado con éxito, su hermana había logrado mostrarse inocente. Él ya lo sabía, siempre.

Subió al coche, saludándolo con una triste sonrisa, él se quedó callado. Pacientemente, cerró sus ojos, esperando que la calma llegará a ella y la ahogará, ya no había marcha atrás.

No sería sumisa como cuando estaba en los brazos del que era su chico, regresaría a la faceta que antes tenía.

Y entonces, volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo e irónicamente, en los brazos de su anterior pareja. Si su hijo le daba fuerzas para continuar, aquél hombre, le daría toda una pila de baterías para continuar su camino, su voz, no, no sólo su voz, sino sus manos, el aroma de su cabello, tan sólo su presencia la envolvía en un vortex del cual, no podría salir.

—Te extrañe, mujer problemática —susurró su tan conocida frase, el Nara.

—Yo también, vago —cesó el abrazo que se estaban dando, la mirada café se posicionó en aquellos ojos verdes, bajo poco a poco la vista hasta llegar al lienzo de sus labios rosados, regresó de nuevo a sus ojos, suplicándole casi, que tuvieran un tierno contacto cómo los que anteriormente y hace mucho tiempo, habían tenido, la Sabaku, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, concedió aquél dulce deseo que él tenía.

Así que, abrazando delicadamente su nueva figura, Shikamaru fue acercándola más y más, se encorvó sólo un poco, pues ella era alta y no le costaba nada llegar a su boca. La besó tiernamente, como si fuese su primer beso, cómo unos niños tiernos descubriendo el amor por primera vez. Subió su gran mano al pequeño rostro sonrojado de Temari, acarició su mejilla despacio, quito los rastros de las lágrimas que anteriormente habían caído. Concluyo el beso poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, cómo antes lo hacía, para descubrir su rostro, admirarlo, para darse la oportunidad de volver a amarla.

Y cuando por fin ella abrió sus ojos, dejó ver aquél verde tan fuerte y a la vez tan indefenso, del que alguna vez fue cautivo, y nuevamente se dio cuenta, que había vuelto a caer enamorado, que quizá ella jugó sucio, pero no con él, con esa mirada se dio cuenta que él en realidad perdió muy poco, pero ella, a pesar de haber "ganado" su pequeño juego, lo había perdido todo.

Había escuchado las razones de su mejor amigo todos los días acerca de porqué hizo lo que hizo, pensando en que serían una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando la vio, hubo un corto circuito en su cabeza y su corazón, haciéndole recordar quién era ella.

Temari no había nacido en cuna de oro cómo lo había hecho él, se esforzó demasiado sin una madre, sin tener nada de su padre, tan sólo sus deudas, un tío que sólo se preocupaba cuando se trataba de educación, de un sobrino al cuál siempre velaba, de unos hermanos menores, uno el cual era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero ocupado con su hijo, y su otro hermano, despreocupado, alguien que pensaba que vivir era fácil, que sólo se trataba de billetes que entraban y salían de casa, pero quien se los ganaba era la mayor. Después de forjarse una carrera, tomar un trabajo el cual le gustaba tanto, esforzarse día y noche por su familia, debía tener un descanso.

Él podría no haber pasado por la misma situación, con su madrina enferma de algo que todos desconocían, su ahijada también, dentro de un pequeño cuarto del cual era cautiva. Tener sexo con personas que pensó que eran apoyo pero que finalmente resulto al revés, él en vez de jugar con ellas, jugaban con él.

Sin buscar nada, la encontró. Recordó haberla vista en periódicos economistas, haber guardado esa imagen en su corazón, sólo por ser hermosa. Y cuando ella lo buscaba a él y su compañía, no dudó ni un segundo en darle él "Sí" para que trabajarán juntos.

Nunca pensó en todo lo que viviría al decir que "Sí". Todas las bellas experiencias que, debido a su ausencia, fueron marchitándose y llenando de rencor su corazón.

Al tener cada quién sus propias heridas y cicatrices, comprendieron que se necesitaban, cómo aguja e hilo. Y al volver a tenerla en sus brazos, comprendió nuevamente que ahí debía estar.

Ella tampoco lo tuvo fácil, ni él. Así que una vez concluido el beso, la alegría regresó a los dos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió curiosa Temari.

—Nunca he sido honesto, ni siquiera conmigo mismo, pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí —besó su frente—. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas, debemos aclarar todo, y… —respiró hondo— Te lastime muchísimo.

—No Shikamaru, he sido yo…

—Óyeme —alzó un poco la voz, pero era porque de verdad quería que ella lo escuchará—. Tú has sufrido muchísimo, y yo cómo un tonto, cegado y rencoroso te he dejado ir, pero ya no puedo más Temari. Menos ahora que llevas algo de mi sangre contigo.

Cuidadosamente acarició el vientre algo crecido.

—No hace movimiento alguno… Mirai si lo hacía siempre que acariciaba el vientre de Kurenai —expresó inquieto, le preocupaba que hubiera algo mal.

—Hehe, para nada, tú que eres el padre debería saber, que cómo eres un vago, por lógica el bebé saldrá igual —rió, cómo hace mucho—. Me encargaré de corregir eso.

—Imposible, ni mi madre pudo conmigo.

—Entonces encontraré otros métodos.

Los dos volvieron a reír, mirándose cálidamente, no querían que ese momento se acabará, pero debían regresar a lo que desde un principio planeó Temari.

—Te he extrañado mucho, cómo no tienes idea, ahogándome en mis penas, dejándote todo a ti, no volveré a hacer lo mismo mujer, ya no —suspiró—. Ahora me hago la idea del porqué estás aquí, he abierto los ojos ante la situación, ya no volveré a perderte, nunca más. No pienses que te puedes ir, tampoco digas que ya no quieres verme. Para mí… la vida ya no será vida, si tú no estás ahí, junto a mí, mujer.

Ella asintió, sonriendo, cuando estaba con él, mostraba sus puntos débiles, eso le gustaba a ella, había añorado ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Pero no debía dejarse llevar por el momento, así que puso los pies sobre la tierra.

—Tus padres, Ino y Chouji, supongo que pueden entrar.

—Siéntate por favor, pediré que mis padres entren —hizo caso, se sentó cómodamente, esperando la presencia de los demás. Cuando Shikamaru se fue, la Sabaku se emocionó un poco, sobre todo por lo que antes había pasado. Respiro hondo hasta sentir la presencia de unas personas, al girar el asiento los vio.

—Gracias Ino, Chouji —se levantó para ver a sus amigos—. No hubiera podido haber hecho esto sin ustedes.

—No Temari, ni lo menciones, queremos verte bien, sabemos que sí estuviéramos en la misma situación que tú, harías lo mismo —señaló el chico—. Quisiera haberte ayudado en el proceso de tu plan, pero ni siquiera Ino me dijo lo que estuviste haciendo todo éste tiempo.

—Es porque yo no sé nada, sólo lo sabe Temari.

—En eso tiene razón, pero les aseguro que los dos me ayudaron demasiado.

—Temari —exclamó su nombre, Yoshino, emocionada y llorona a la vez—. Así que tú, estás encinta, de verdad. Déjame tocar a mi nieto.

—Madre, ya tendrás tiempo después —indicó Shikamaru—. De hecho, tendrás toda la vida adelante para verlo.

—¿En serio? —sonrió, para después, abrazar a la mujer de ojos verdes—. Sé que en algún momento te trate mal Temari, cuando tú sólo hacías el trabajo que nosotros no cumplimos, pero yo estaba cegada por el dolor de mi hijo, algo que comprenderas más adelante. Pero después todo, en el fondo, sé que tú eres la correcta para mi hijo. Y créeme, las madres sólo elegimos lo mejor de lo mejor para nuestros hijos.

—Gracias señora Yoshino.

—Perdóname, por todo Temari, sé que no será fácil disculparme, pero lo digo de todo corazón, todos aquí te pedimos perdón, tú sola has llegado hasta aquí.

—En verdad lo digo con el corazón en la mano, lo siento Temari, tú eres inocentede lo que nosotros te hicimos hacer, lamentamos todo eso… fuimos los incompetentes que no supieron entender la situación de nuestro hijo. Perdónanos —señaló Shikaku.

—Todos estuvimos cegados señores Nara, por la misma persona.

—¿De qué hablas Temari? —cuestionó Shikaku.

—Desearía que habláramos lo más rápido posible.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Debemos irnos entonces? —preguntó Chouji.

—Por supuesto que no, Chouji, tú eres la mano derecha de Shikamaru, e Ino, tú eres mi buena amiga. Quédense, hay cabos que llenar.

—Bien.

Todos se sentaron a escuchar atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de Temari.

—Sí bien, el video de nuestro encuentro en la sala del Hospital, es real, no había cámaras conectadas, más que en los pasillos más concurridos, alguien la activo a la fuerza. Según me dijo Sasori, quien frecuentaba el hospital, los únicos que tienen permiso de entrar a la Cámara de vigilancia son cuatro personas —mostró unos papeles—. Ese día, Tayuya le pidió prestada la habitación a la persona encargada y activó la cámara de seguridad.

—Eso quiere decir qué ella…

—Sí, Tayuya fue quien filmó y subió el video a Internet.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Shikaku habló—. Pague a unas personas que investigaran la ubicación de quién subió el video y nada apuntaba a Tayuya.

—Eso es porque hubo mucha controversia y seguramente era difícil averiguar de dónde fue la primera fuente. Después de todo, se trata del heredero Nara —miró a Shikamaru—. Pero también tengo una prueba que deja en claro que fue ella quién lo subió.

Mostró un papel con una imagen impresa, al igual que sacó su teléfono para mostrar la conversación.

"Te dije que iba a vengarme, la venganza, es tan dulce, pero no tanto como los labios del Nara, saludo, maldita perra."

—Ella lo escribió, fue el día en que se dio a conocer el vídeo, ese día rompí mi teléfono, compré uno nuevo, con el mismo número, e hice una copia de seguridad. Mande a que hallarán la dirección de donde se mandó, coincide con el hospital y es el número de Tayuya, ni siquiera ha cambiado el número. Fue ella también quien hizo que perdiera mi empleo en Sand Land, difamándome cómo incumplida. Y…

—¿De quién hablan? Suegros, ¿Por qué están reunidos aquí? —Con la voz altanera y el sonido de los tacones, llamó la atención de todos en la oficina— Ah, Temari, qué bella coincidencia.

Temari se levantó de la silla, Shikamaru quiso detenerla, pero era inevitable.

—Te estaba esperando, asesina —Tayuya bufó ante el comentario.

—Así que vienes a engatusar al Nara, ¿Ya vieron señores? Lo que es capaz ésta arpía.

—Si estás hablando de ti, créeme que todos te entendemos, y te digo asesina porque tengo motivos.

—¿Cuáles según tú? Ya no tienes por qué inventar nada, tienes el dinero que querías, lo que una ofrecida cómo tú siempre soñó, o tampoco es suficiente, con que ya estés embarazada de Sasori.

—¡¿Cómo?! —los Nara miraron extrañados a Temari.

—Te equivocas Tayuya, siempre lo has estado, aprovechándote de los demás, hasta de ti misma, no tienes nada de dignidad.

—El bebé es de él, ya daté por vencida —sonrió, Temari sólo tomó uno de los papeles que había en su bolso y lo desenrollo.

—Pues bueno, el análisis de tu papá, el Dr. Orochimaru dicen lo contrario, míralo Análisis de Paternidad Prenatal.

—Estás mintiendo… mi padre nunca haría algo así —le arrebató la hoja y lo leyó, era correcto, el bebé era del Nara—. No… no puede ser, ¡Yo me asegure de que!

—¿De qué Tayuya? —preguntó enojado Shikamaru— ¡De separarla de mí!

—¡Miente! Shikamaru, ella viene por tu dinero, ella me hizo la vida imposible y lo hará contigo, amor, incluso me ha dicho asesina, créeme amor. Nos vamos a casar maldita golfa, ¡Sasori, él te hizo su mujer, no mientas!

—Sasori se contuvo, tus drogas en mí no funcionaron, él no me tocó para nada, sólo te hizo creerlo para que me dejarás de molestar.

—Pero no puedes saber quién es el bebé, aún no ha nacido, ¡No puedes! Shikamaru ella miente.

—Claro que no, cómo las visitas de Shikamaru en el hospital eran frecuentes, había mucho ADN o más fácil para que alguien cómo tú lo comprenda, cabello, lo he comparado, aunque tuviera el peligro de que mi bebé pudiera sufrir daños e incluso perderlo, pero tu padre fue muy cuidadoso con eso.

—Shikamaru… Suegros… Chouji…

—No lo puedo creer… Tayuya, estás enferma —exclamó el Nara, con irá en sus ojos, con ganas de destrozar Tayuya con sus propias manos.

—No…

—Eres una asesina. Deidara se contuvo por mucho tiempo y no quería creerlo, pero ¿No fuiste tú quien le ofreció a su padre ayuda para tratar una infección en la garganta? —Tayuya abrió los ojos a más no poder— la autopsia dijo que fue por auto medicarse, pero de nuevo, el Dr. Yakushi, el padre de tu mejor amiga, hizo el favor de revisar otra vez los papeles y el resultado fue que tú se lo has puesto a la fuerza, fue una sobredosis.

—¡Cállate! —soltó el golpe, pero Temari lo frenó.

—Estás completamente podrida, no tienes belleza interior ni exterior, eres una manzana envenenada, la cual hace lo mismo con las demás —la miró de arriba abajo—. Siempre te lo he dicho, quien ríe al último, ríe mejor. Ya llegó la mía. Además, yo no necesito ponerme a tu nivel de agresividad, el dinero, no da educación.

Tayuya sólo se quedó de pie, mirando alrededor, estaba acorralada, ya no había manera de salir de eso.

Shikamaru sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Temari, ella retrocedió, por un momento su mirada se cegó, hasta que sintió a alguien tras de ella.

Eran personas uniformadas, y un poco al fondo, su padre, en cámara lenta, la fueron esposando.

Camino hacía la salida sin libertad de por medio, continúo el camino, Sai, Shiho, los trabajadores la acuchillaban con la mirada.

Pero una manzana no podía ser eliminada tan fácil y aún había muchas pruebas que dar.

A la salida, miró a su cómplice, un dolor penetró el alma de Temari, encerrado, en un coche, con la mirada baja, se encontraba el que era su mejor amigo, su ángel.

No hay marcha atrás, pensó.

Debía cortar lazos, no importaba qué.

Por su bien, por el de su bebé, por su familia, por las personas que más quería.

El final se acercaba.

Capítulo 29 Finalizado.

Hellooooooooo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Espero que hayan estado muy bien, que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas, se nos va el año y My Favourite Game también.

Sé que me he pasado en descuidar la historia, pero tuve otras ideas, que pronto ya las traeré, pero no quiero dejar ésta obra incompleta, ya que se termina el año, el año en que escribí todo éste lío, haha. Lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo.

Gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado éste Fanfic, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, de verdad, muchísimas, muchísimas, gracias a los que se quedaron desde el principio y a los que a penas vienen, hahaha.

Felices Fiestas, el capítulo treinta y último se publicará el día treinta y uno de Diciembre, o sea hoy hahaha, a las once de la noche con treinta minutos [Hora México]. Así que estén pendientes hehe.

Éste es mi regalo para ustedes(¿ De verdad, mil gracias por apoyarme.

Planeó hacerle dos mini extras que iré publicando después, pero mientras, la historia en sí, planeó finalizarla.

Se convertirá en un bonito recuerdo, fue en Abril Nueve que publiqué la historia con nerviosismo porque no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar ustedes, inspiarada después de haber tenido un flechazo y a la vez un rechazo haha, así que finalizando esto, también es para darle cierre a la historia que vivi mientras escribía. Cómo dice el capítulo, a veces hay que cortar lazos, cerrar ciclos. Así de fácil, y siempre con la mirada en alto.

Así que sí bebés llorones. Espero que se hayan divertido en su Navidad, y que tengan un buen año.

Todo lo demás que tengo que decir, lo dejaré en el último capítulo.

Nos leemos. 💚


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30 — Quitarse la máscara | [Penúltimo]**

Manteniendo la cabeza baja, sintiendo una tristeza infinita que no podría ser disipada por nada en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez, sintiéndose más liviano de todos los problemas que cargaba, dejo caer rendido su cuerpo; pues ya era momento para que aquel chico descansará. Se dijo así mismo, que todo estaría bien, y se hizo a la idea de que nada podía salvarlo, y tampoco, era cómo si él quisiera ser rescatado de algo que él había provocado.

Por mucho tiempo había amado a esa mujer, desde ese ligero cruce de miradas, la primera vez nunca la olvidaría. Tampoco las páginas del libro que releyó todos los días, durante mucho tiempo, un obsequio que había sido otorgado por ella cuando perdió su trabajo. Al borde del casi colapso mental, añoraría el verla, escucharla, y los leves tactos que por momentos lo hacían sentir vivo, desesperadamente abrazaría los sentimientos rotos, intentando unirlos uno por uno, sin lograrlo con éxito.

Las lágrimas que se habían secado ayer, no podían herir más a sus ojos rodeados por un leve tono de color rojo, por eso, ahora se deslizaban sobre su ejecutado corazón, haciendo que su ser, se retorciera del dolor, sin poder demostrarlo.

Irónicamente, había lastimado a la mujer que amó, y eso, ni él mismo se lo perdonaba. Dejó de lado el sentir angustia para afrontar los problemas que tendría.

Se prometió olvidarla, dejarle ir, pues era lo más sano, para los dos, pero lo haría después de que se secarán aquellos recuerdos y lo hicieran estar en paz.

Fue atacado por un golpe de realidad en el que la locura de Tayuya, quería que todo fuese hecho cómo ella ordenaba, le gritó todo el camino, sus planes se habían estropeado.

—¡Has sido tú el que les ha dicho mentiras a los policías! —gritó con fuerza, al ver que todos los planes, se venían abajo— ¡Diles que soy inocente Akasuna! ¡Diles!

El oficial frente a ella, observó el comportamiento de Tayuya, no daba buena espina, para nada, pues lo violenta que era, le restaba puntos de mostrar su irreal inocencia.

—Después de descubrir que has sido tú quién mató poco a poco al padre de mi mejor amigo, no podría perdonarte, por una vez en la vida deberías de ponerte en los zapatos de los demás.

—¡Pero que no he sido yo, te digo! —bufó nerviosa— Ese viejo idiota fue quien vino a mí, pero fuera de eso yo no hice nada. ¡Él se ha matado!

—¡Por favor para ya! —replicó con las fuerzas que le quedaban el chico— Hemos hecho mucho daño, ¿No te das cuenta? —le miró con una sonrisa ladina— Ya no te tengo miedo Tayuya, todo lo malo que podías hacer ya lo has hecho. Es momento de pagar.

—¡Tú querías a esa mujer! Sasori... pudimos ser felices si sólo no hubieses dicho nada, como lo planeamos desde siempre.

—No Tayuya, no lo vas a entender... No puedes obligar a nadie a quererte, no es cómo si ellos fuesen tus juguetes, el amor no es un juego —Sasori miró al oficial, el cual no hacía movimiento alguno. Todo lo que Tayuya había dicho la delató y su cómplice lo había notado—. Ella me dijo, que los dos eran cómo almas gemelas, que están unidos por una fuerza, no sabría explicarte correctamente, pues tú nunca has amado a alguien, tampoco has sido amada, y lo peor de todo, tú no te amas.

—Por favor guarden silencio, pronto pasará uno a uno con la juez.

En la habitación a la que los habían trasladado, se sentía el frío correr por sus cuerpos, él no tenía intención de hablar más, se había dado por vencido, pero ella no iba a hacer lo mismo.

Si bien, Tayuya fue la hija de un famoso doctor, su madre había fallecido en un accidente de auto cuando ella era pequeña, el poco amor que pudo haber recibido se había ido junto a la vida de su progenitora. Orochimaru al ver que sus habilidades no podrían recuperarla, hicieron que se alejará también de su hija. Pues cada vez que la miraba, veía el vivo recuerdo de su madre. Se encargaba de ella cada que podía, pero al ser un doctor famoso y además tener a su cargo un hospital, no le daría la atención necesaria, por lo que fue dejándola de lado. No llegaba a su casa por no soportar el verla, poco profesional para un doctor, el dolor que él sentía, se fue transformando a los ojos de su hija en un odio, que fue apoderándose de ella, desapareciendo cualquier sentimiento que de ella llegase a surgir.

A ella no le faltó lo material, pues su padre le cumplía sus caprichos para llenar su ausencia. Así ella fue creciendo, con una falta de atención notable, creyendo que las personas que tenía a su lado a sólo servirían por conveniencia. Se había acostumbrado a obtener todo de manera fácil y debido a sus amenazas y carácter tan malhumorado, los demás no tenían más opción que obedecerla.

Cuando consiguió un trabajo en Sand Land, el cuál había sido ofrecido por el padre de Deidara, ya que estaban afiliados por el seguro médico que su padre le brindaba a la empresa, decidió abrirse paso a un nuevo mundo, el cual había estudiado poco a poco, pero con tal de no ver tan seguido a su padre, lo tomó.

Pero la gente mayor que ella, ya no serviría para llenar la soledad, pues era otro ambiente, en el que ella ya no sería reina. Comenzando desde cero, cómo alguien que sólo servía café, quiso por primera vez ganarse a los demás, cambiando su terrible personalidad, la cual fue afinando cada vez más.

Y justo cuando parecía conseguirlo, llegó alguien más. Temari, quien había llegado de unas largas vacaciones, al mirarla y ver cómo todos le admiraban, comenzó a cegarse por su personalidad, fue perdiendo confianza, incluso la del propio presidente, sintiendo tantos celos, la fina personalidad que se había forjado, se fue retorciendo cada vez más. Hasta llegar a un punto en que la atención que había reunido con esfuerzo, fue desviada de ella.

En ese tiempo y para llenar la atención de ese vacío se hizo novia de un chico llamado Jirōbō, el cual se aprovechó de ella, pues no estaba bien en ese momento, le pidió que se casarán, pero era un plan para que las riquezas de Tayuya se transfirieran a él, al descubrir esto, ella se rompió aún más, pues comprendió que ese hombre no la quería, terminó la relación ignorándolo, y así siguió, el jamás la buscó.

El golpe bajo llegó, la colocaron cómo asistente de Temari, sus personalidades chocaban, no trabajaban bien y el crédito de hacer las cosas se lo llevaba ella, pues Tayuya no ayudaba y dejaba las cosas para después, aun así, la rubia nunca dijo nada, pues pensó que era la inexperiencia y perdonó los percances que sucedían.

Pronto, tuvo que regresar al hospital donde trabajaba su padre, pues fue el único lugar en el que encontró cobijo. Pero no era suficiente, quería atención de todos, quería amistad, quería alguien que compartiera su tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser cómo ella? ¿Qué había fallado?

Ella sólo quería ser amada, por cualquiera, incluso si era poca la atención que podían ofrecerle, quería sentir por carne propia el amor puro.

No sería fácil, algo no dejaba cambiar, necesitaba fuerzas, necesitaba la ayuda, la comprensión de alguien.

Ese alguien, fue el Presidente de Sand Land. Por ese tiempo había enfermado por una infección en las vías respiratorias, ella tenía algo de conocimiento del tema por los libros de su padre. Así que durante un tiempo estuvo a su cuidado, él confiaba plenamente a Tayuya, por primera vez alguien necesitaba de ella, y lo mejor, ponía en sus manos, su vida.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Tayuya ya estaba bastante mal, nada era suficiente, nada, su alma ya se encontraba empobrecida de sentimiento alguno, vacía.

Comenzó a sobrecargar la dosis para que, en vez de curarlo, fuera disminuyendo su salud, pensando así, que cuando llegará el momento, llegaría a salvarlo y todos los demás aplaudieran su gran trabajo, y en una de tantas ovaciones, encontrar ese amor puro que vendría de alguien.

No pasó, ese fatal fin de semana, el presidente había fallecido, pues la edad, la obstrucción en sus vías respiratorias y una sobredosis de medicamentos, acabaron con él.

Tayuya no quería darse cuenta de eso, lo negaba en su mente, y fue ahí cuando la cordura restante se rompió.

Culpando a los demás, a la que se había llevado el cariño que posiblemente nunca tuvo. Negó sus acciones.

Y pensó en todo el daño que había causado, y las palabras de Sasori entraban a su cabeza cada vez más.

 _"Tú nunca has amado a alguien, tampoco has sido amada, y lo peor de todo, tú no te amas"._

Lo miró nuevamente, mirando una cara arrepentida y solitaria. Pronto fue llamado para declarar todo lo que había pasado, sí, ese era el final, de nuevo, no quería aceptar la culpa, quería ser reconocida por sus hechos nobles, pero no fue posible.

—Sasori —él se quedó callado, quieto, estaba nervioso—. No puedo decir la verdad y tú lo sabes, yo misma no puedo culparme, así que... di la verdad por mí, porque yo no puedo decir todo el daño que he hecho. No soy capaz.

El oficial le escuchó, Sasori sólo respondió mascullando un "Sí" y salió del escenario de la vida de Tayuya para no volver jamás al papel que ella había encargado.

—Así que ésta es la llamada culpa, ¿Eh? —suspiró mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Créame, lo mejor es que diga la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues, es mejor expiar los pecados. Debería de aceptar sus errores, no es fácil, pero se puede, vivirá una vida mejor si lo acepta.

Se quedó callada, tronó los huesos de sus dedos, miro sus manos, las cuales estaban esposadas, aquel policía con el cabello blanco largo, atado con una coleta baja, sólo se quedó en silencio con ella, era cómo una compañía que por primera vez la hacía sentir protegida, y no por tener un gran chaleco antibalas o un arma cargada, sino por su presencia, no la juzgaría, él no tenía razones o quizá las sabía, pero por su cargo, no podía decir nada.

—Así qué es así.

Se recargó en la pared, miró hacía el techo y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, no volvería a sentir la libertad en un buen tiempo, tampoco, conocería lo que era el amor hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y, sobre todo, se sintió calmada —irónicamente— de que no volvería a sentir odio, y no lastimaría a nadie.

Al pasar con el juez después de Sasori, se quedó callada, no diría nada y aunque dijera algo para excusarse, ya había muchas pruebas, en vídeo, en fotos, en documentos. Al otro lado había un ventanal que daba hacía la sala de espera, estaban Temari y Shikamaru, junto con personas que conocía, Deidara, Itachi, los señores Nara e incluso, su padre el cual le dirigió la mirada con pena.

Terminando de no decir nada, los oficiales tuvieron la orden de trasladarla a una de las celdas que estaban en la misma comisaría, Sasori había sido enviado a otro lugar, uno el cual no tenía conocimiento.

Pasó tiempo dentro de ese cuarto de barrotes, y fuera de ellos, el policía de siempre, se le hacía raro, pues normalmente sería una mujer quien se quedará con ella. Pero para nada le molestaba que estuviera ahí, no se entrometía con ella ni al revés. Lo único que hacía era mantenerla protegida para después decir la verdad, algo que no haría, por su puesto, pues a pesar de que quería caminar por sí misma, había cosas que no podía arreglar, cómo su orgullo.

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la temperatura emanada de ahí y fue relajando su mente. Constantemente su padre iría a verla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado el pálido hombre.

—Cómo me ves —replicó tranquilamente.

—Tayuya, ¿Era necesario que llegarás a esto?

—Tú dime, papá. ¿Era necesario olvidar que tenías una hija por el dolor de haber perdido a tu esposa?

—No salgas con esas tonterías.

—Siempre se trata de lo mismo —su padre cruzó los brazos—. Por una maldita vez en tu vida, ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos cuando te habló?

—Lo trato de hacer, pero no puedo, cada que miro tus ojos, no puedo reconocerte cómo hija mía... ¿Cuándo te eduque así?

—Por si se te olvido, tú nunca estuviste ahí —respondió—. Siempre dejándome sola, me pregunto si alguna vez te diste cuenta que tenías que estar al tanto de mí.

—¡Cuide de ti!

—¡Ponerme libros en la mesa de tu profesión no es cuidar de mí! —gritó— ¡¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Por tú culpa! ¡Por tu ignorancia cuando más necesitaba de tu ayuda! ¡Tú estuviste lastimándome sin darte cuenta! O dime, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—No Tayuya... no fue así.

—Me dejaste sola, siempre... forrándome con papeles verdes... creíste que encontraría valor en algo como eso... pero nunca me ayudaste a encontrar mi propio valor. Mi única compañía eran esos papeles que tanto odio... ¡Los odio!

Orochimaru guardó un silencio que parecía ser interminable, su hija había roto la coraza que construyo a la fuerza, para no sentirse indefensa. Cuando se calmó la situación, ella le dirigió la palabra. Pues sabía que su padre no mostraba sentimientos de afecto desde lo de su madre.

—Dime papá... si tanto me odiabas, pudiste habérmelo dicho desde antes... no debiste cumplir cada capricho mío. ¡Y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siempre he estado sola, no importa si estoy rodeada de mil personas, me siento con dolor y débil, mi corazón siempre lo ha sido! ¿Cuándo desaparecerá esta tristeza papá? ¡¿Cuándo?! —comenzó a llorar detrás de los barrotes, apretándolos fuertemente, para mantenerse de pie— Incluso ahora... no puedo verme... no me encuentro papá...

—Tayuya —su padre sólo acarició su cabello escarlata, mientras miraba por primera vez, a su hija llorar.

—Cuando ella murió... dijiste que no estaría sola, que estarías siempre ahí conmigo, pero en tu mirada no encontré nada más que dolor y tristeza... después de eso, lo único que quedaron fueron tus palabras en mi memoria, nunca cumpliste esa promesa.

—He sido un fracaso cómo padre —levantó el rostro frente a él, con delicadeza para mirar sus ojos—. Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, pero no fue así. Puedes culparme de todo Tayuya, he sido yo el responsable de que tú estés así, siempre estuviste sola... y cómo tonto pensé que forjarías sentimientos que te harían fuerte, pero seguramente, cómo iban apareciendo, los ibas eliminando. Por favor hija, deja de sostener esa carga... puedes contar conmigo.

Orochimaru se quedó a un lado de su hija para escucharle llorar mientras desenredaba su cabello, el oficial de nombre Kimimaro, dejo que ellos continuarán, a pesar del límite de tiempo que los reos tenían.

Al quedar sus ojos hinchados y las mejillas con las marcas de gotas de agua que se deslizaban, miró a su padre preocupado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de ella.

—Discúlpenme... pero ha excedido el tiempo de visita —interrumpió Kimimaro—. Me temo que es momento para que se retire.

—Sí —miró a su hija de nueva cuenta.

—Papá... no quiero que contrates a nadie... no quiero ningún abogado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es un caso perdido... tampoco es como si fuese a morir... así que no te preocupes, Sasori se encargó de decir toda la verdad. No le tengo miedo a la corte, o a lo que vaya a pasar, ahora mismo, tengo miedo de mí misma, de lo que mi cabeza será capaz de pensar.

Su padre comprendió, era la primera vez que su hija pedía algo del fondo de su corazón.

—Perdóname Tayuya.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija con la compañía del guardia, otra vez. Kimimaro todo el rato guardó silencio, pues aún después de que Orochimaru salió, ella volvió a llorar.

El día del juicio, que fue aproximadamente un mes después, en lo que realizaban la investigación necesaria y la toma de pruebas, fue muy largo, llena de nerviosismo, y jugando con su cabello cómo solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña, sintió que el mundo la devoraba viva, se enteró que Sasori había dicho todo y lo habían sentenciado a unos años de cárcel. Pensaba que ya estaba preparada, pero era mentira, se sentía intranquila. Para calmar esa preocupación, quien iría a verla sería su amiga Anko, sólo cómo una falsa testigo, un plan que ella había inventado para sacar a Tayuya, pero no funcionaría. Temari ya la había acorralado completamente.

—Señorita Tayuya, le he traído un cambio de ropa, usted dijo que siempre debía lucir bien, en todas las ocasiones —susurró a través de las celdas—. Lamento mucho que esté aquí, sólo la han encerrado porque la presentaron como una amenaza... pero no se preocupe, yo iré a decir que es mentira, sólo...

—No Anko —tomó la ropa y sonrió, pero dentro, tenía una tristeza profunda—. Durante este largo tiempo he pensado en las cosas que he hecho mal y aunque saliera libre, ya no tengo lugares a los que huir, tampoco tengo ganas de recomenzar, éste es mi castigo, el sentirme vacía, culpable. Mi padre sanó un poco el dolor que tenía, no será suficiente, pero... no importa.

—Tayuya...

—Sólo quiero decirte que, de todas las personas que estuvieron conmigo, aunque fuese sólo mero interés, estuviste ahí, gracias.

—No digas eso, vamos a salir juntas de esto.

Tayuya nuevamente le sonrió, para después llorar.

—Dime Anko, tú y yo somos iguales y por eso permaneces junto a mí, por eso querías ser enfermera, ¿Verdad? Para tratarme cómo una de tus pacientes. Querías tener amigos, no sentirte sola, querías ser una buena chica. Tú querías ayudarme, ¿No?

—Y lo estoy haciendo, por eso, vamos a mentir, si es por tu bien entonces yo.

—Para por favor. Anko, gracias por todo; pero ella me ha atrapado y si tú deseas ayudarme, entonces déjame hacer por primera vez las cosas bien. He destruido a muchas personas y ellas con esfuerzo han logrado superarse, así que yo también debería de hacer lo mismo.

—Disculpe, quedan pocos minutos —interrumpió la voz de la oficial en turno, Kimimaro no estaba.

—Sí.

—Anko —tomó sus manos—. Vete de aquí, tú también fuiste mi cómplice, por favor, márchate —masculló.

—Tayuya.

—Huye de aquí, no vuelvas a verme, por favor.

La joven enfermera, después de escuchar a su amiga, con voz temblorosa, destrozada y pidiéndole algo tan sencillo, retrocedió inmediatamente. No era que ella la odiase, pero después de todo, sólo no quiso verla en ese estado, la consideraba una amiga, hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía que poco a poco estaba cobrando algo de cordura. Y eso era bueno, si ella se entrometía quizá Tayuya no podía superarse. Algo cómo eso debía pasar para que su amiga se diera cuenta de que lo que hacía había estado mal.

Nuevamente quedó sola, en esa celda tan solitaria y fría. Tras los barrotes y ese par de horas, deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero la causante siempre fue ella.

—La sesión ya va a iniciar, si te portas bien, será la única —quitó el seguro de la puerta, Kimimaro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio, sus ojos verdes, llamaron su atención, ahora no sólo era su mera presencia de espaldas, el color que tanto odiaba, la calmó.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí. El juez se llama Hatake Kakashi, es comprensible, así que espero que usted sea buena, además, su padre, Orochimaru me ha dicho que contrato a un abogado, pero lamento decirle que son demasiadas pruebas, por lo que no quiere manchar su nombre con un caso perdido. Lamento decirle que no le queda de otra más que... darse por vencida.

—¿Por qué me da todas éstas atenciones, Oficial Kimimaro?

—Porque será menos doloroso para usted, se le llama karma, lo que usted está cumpliendo es eso, así que para aliviar un poco el cómo se siente, creo que debo tratarla cómo un ser humano más, ¿No lo cree?

El silencio decidió su respuesta, ya lista, junto hacía el oficial hacía la corte, nerviosa, y captada por los periodistas, los cuales ya sabían la historia, sintió lo mismo que Temari, pero ésta vez más fuerte. Comprendió el dolor que ella había sufrido, Temari nunca hizo algo para lastimarla, en cambio ella, por celos, cometió cosas terribles.

Al entrar al lugar, ahí estaba Temari y junto a ella, su abogado, un hombre de más edad que su padre, al parecer, llamado Kakuzu, pero no tendría mucho papel, pues ella había reunido las pruebas junto a su equipo. También en la tribuna, miró a su abogado, no lo conocía, se llamaba Kidomaru, seguramente su padre se había encargado de ello. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. La gente la observaba, su padre, era testigo, clavó su mirada triste, pero a la vez, sus facciones dijeron que todo estaría bien.

—Buenos días, siendo las seis de la tarde... —Kakashi revisó su reloj—, y ya que ésta vez contamos tanto con la victima Sabaku No Temari, cómo con la agresora, Hebi No Tayuya, comenzaré a dar el dictamen, ya la señorita Hebi, no se presentó al anterior juicio oral y tampoco nos dio prueba alguna para demostrar que usted es inocente, le hemos negado la libertad, para darnos tiempo en revisar todas y cada una de las pruebas que la víctima reunió durante aproximadamente seis meses, contando también nuestro tiempo, nos hemos tardado bastante, pues eran demasiadas.

La sesión continuó, dando a demostrar ante las cámaras, lo que ella había hecho. Kidomaru nunca dijo nada, es más, finalizando sólo dijo que su cliente había aceptado la culpa. Se quedó callada en todo momento, hasta que el juez pidió que dijera unas palabras, se giró hacía Temari, no esperaba compasión de ella, sólo quería sentirse por primera vez tranquila. Después de pensar unos segundos en lo que diría, miró al oficial Kimimaro, que se encontraba lejos, pero visible.

Tayuya siempre odio el tono verde, irónicamente, Kimimaro tenía de ese color sus ojos. Lentamente y sin que se notará, le transmitieron paz interior. Separó sus labios para empezar a citar su discurso, no ayudaría mucho, pues seguramente, la sentencia ya estaba concebida.

—A pesar de que cometí tantos delitos, no merezco el perdón de nadie más, ni siquiera el tuyo —la encaró—, pero aun así me disculparé, para empezar, debería de perdonarme a mí misma, por el daño que quizá sea irreversible. Sí, soy culpable de todos los cargos, y no tengo busco ser absuelta de ellos, lamento Temari... todo lo que has sufrido, por mi culpa —suspiró—. Los fondos de Sand Land que Akasuna Sasori me ha dado de contrabando, fueron trasladados ya a mi padre, quien se ha encargado de devolver todo el dinero. No tengo nada más que decir. Soy Culpable.

Temari la miró impresionada, pues pensó que se abalanzaría hacía ella para que quitase todos los cargos, no fue así. Sintió alivio de mirarla arrepentida, sintió cómo un reflejo de cómo ella llegó a verse antes, sólo giró la mirada hacía sus hermanos y por supuesto, a Shikamaru, para después sonreírles. Lo había logrado.

—Bien, ya que la acusada ha aceptado los cargos y no hay ninguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario, doy una condena de veinte años.

La garganta le ardió a la pelirroja, apretó su ropa y no tuvo resistencia alguna.

—¿Algo más que agregar Sabaku No Temari?

—No sé qué te hice o si te lastime, pero lamento mucho que hayas tenido que llegar a esto. Espero que, por lo mientras, te des cuenta que no sólo era yo a quien lastimarías, sino a muchas personas alrededor. Pienso que... para que los demás te quieran, tú debes quererte primero, pero no aplicó contigo, porque hay personas que te quieren y no supiste apreciarlo... eso es todo. No quiero volver a cruzar caminos contigo, ya no quiero volver a verte. Ojalá ya no hagas más daño Tayuya.

—Se queda cerrada la presente audiencia —anunció Kakashi, levantándose para dar por finalizado el juicio, ganando la víctima.

Temari fue abrazada por su familia y amigos, Tayuya mientras, fue encaminada hacía su celda, donde después sería trasladada a una prisión externa únicamente para mujeres. Su padre fue corriendo detrás de ella, le gritó algo, pero su hija no alcanzó a escucharle ya que fue llevada rápidamente y no dejaron a su padre ir más lejos.

Se quedó sola, de nuevo, pensó que quizá las palabras de su padre y su amiga la harían sentirse mejor.

Unos minutos más tarde, en medio de las lágrimas y dentro del coche patrulla, aparecieron en su mente, los ojos verdes de Kimimaro. No podría verlo más, le hizo sentir sola, todo eso lo había causado su avaricia, sus enfermos celos, el que no tuviese amor propio.

El castigo de Tayuya, fue más que el de Temari, quedarse sola, sin ningún apoyo de por medio. Pisando su nuevo mundo y con la mirada de las demás mujeres, que seguro habían cometido cosas peores que ella, sintió terror, pero se imaginó lo que diría Kimimaro, si se portaba bien, saldría más rápido, quería reencontrarse con él, así qué, atesoró sus palabras. Era el fin de Tayuya, la mujer que sólo buscaba amor y atención. La mujer que sí logró lo que quería, irónicamente, logró la atención de todo mundo. Sólo que no se daría cuenta, pues se la pasaría encerrada durante mucho tiempo.

Pasadas unas semanas y para reducir su dolor, su padre la visitaba conforme el reglamento de esa cárcel, pero por los cuidados de Kurenai y porque la operación final se acercaba, ya no podía tener la libertad de sólo ir a verla. Le prometió que la visitaría cuando terminase y le haría saber lo que pasaba, poco a poco, Orochimaru le fue enterrando los malos recuerdos y junto a su hija, quiso superarlos.

—Papá —masculló su hija, mientras vestía con un uniforme naranja, y con una sonrisa—. Sánale pronto, por favor.

Su padre asintió, yéndose de nuevo del lugar, fue llevada a su celda, y la policía en turno se marchó, lo cual era raro, Tayuya tenía contadas las horas de trabajo de esa oficial. Supuso que iría a cubrir otra área. Pero al mirar que ella saludaba y se marchaba, dejando ver la silueta de la persona que deseaba ver.

—Tú...

—Parece que me han ordenado que me quede contigo, supongo que estaremos muchas horas juntos.

—¿De qué hablas? Éste es un lugar para mujeres...

—Pues ya ves, aquí seguro eres presa fácil, sin ofender, fue mi jefa, la Sra. Kaguya quien me ha dicho que me encargue de ti, pues en este lugar, terminarías matándote.

—No soy tan débil.

—A mí me has demostrado otra faceta, pero no voy a discutir eso. También, recibirás ayuda psicológica, tu padre nos lo ha pedido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hablas en serio? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo deje de hacer preguntas —suspiró—. Escuche todo aquel día y creo que ambos merecen ser sanados, tu papá no lo dice, pero quizá aún no suelte el recuerdo de tu madre y está haciendo lo posible para superarlo. Es lo más sano.

—Siento que me tomas mucho en cuenta, ¿Qué he hecho yo para que tú me hables?

—Te lo dije en un principio, mereces ser tratada como una persona normal, si te tratará con violencia, desarrollarías odio, y cuando salgas de éste lugar, quizá te conviertas en alguien de peligro. Tómalo como un juego, mientras mejor se porte el jugador, más premios recibe, ¿No?

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Comparando mi vida con un juego!

—Voy a mostrarte poco a poco cómo todos se han sentido cuando los tratabas mal. Leí tu expediente, me temo que va a tomarnos tiempo, pero con la empatía y mi ayuda, podrás salir adelante.

—En serio, aún no te entiendo, sólo soy una reclusa...

—Ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero creo que todos tenemos que tener una oportunidad y de vez en cuando, aceptar nuestros errores. Aunque no te acerques a las personas que dañaste, quizá deberías pedir perdón, te sentirás bien contigo misma. Además, es mi trabajo.

Tayuya se quedó callada y sonrió levemente, era la oportunidad de cambiar y ese oficial le estaba dando las armas para superarse, pero algo dentro de ella seguía apoderándose con más fuerza.

—Gracias —musitó brevemente—. Pero me supongo que la vida no es para todos, ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre hay algo para todos, este no es tu momento, pero la vida siempre es muy preciada una vez que comienzas a amarte —le encaró—. La diferencia de porque estamos en lugares distintos, es que yo sí me quiero, intenta hacerlo por una vez cómo dijo aquel chico, si no puedes, yo te ayudaré a cambiar de opinión, suficiente tuviste con herir a los demás, no lo hagas contigo. Es parte de quererte. Además, estos veinte años serán muy largos y sería horrible para ti sentir esa emoción por mucho tiempo. También te pediré que me ayudes para reducirlos, no quiero quedarme para siempre aquí —sonrió.

—Kimimaro...

Cómo una niña pequeña, dejó atrapar caer su alma a las manos de ese oficial, lentamente, fue dándose por vencida, pidiéndose perdón a sí misma, el ángel que dominaría al demonio, había aparecido.

No volvería a molestar nunca más a Temari y tampoco dañaría a nadie.

Cuando Kimimaro no estaba, se colocaba de rodillas, para diariamente, pedir perdón a cada persona que pasó por su mente, por todo el daño que había causado.

Temari le había ganado a Tayuya y ella, no iría a aparecer más en su vida.

Ni ella, ni Sasori.

La máscara que llevaba, comenzó a caerse paulatinamente, dejando ver su verdadero yo por primera vez. Curioso, encerrada y descubriendo muchas cosas gracias a Kimimaro, algo que nunca hubiese visto afuera de cuatro paredes, claro, la vista al futuro era limitada. Comenzó a adorar el mañana porque sabría que Kimimaro enseñaría algo nuevo.

El juego de Tayuya, había comenzado.

 **Capítulo 30 Finalizado**

Okay, antes de lincharme, quiero pedir una disculpa, porque no subí el capítulo cuando debía ser lamento ese error.

Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año, un disculpa por haber publicado una semana después, el siguiente es el último capítulo así que deseo que sea de su agrado :D

Muchos abrazos


	32. Capítulo 31 F I N A L

**Capítulo 31 — ¿Reiniciar Juego? [FINAL]**

 **Dedicado con todo mi corazón a las personitas que me apoyaron y animaron a continuar, a las personas que comentaron, las que sólo votaron y las que sólo miraron. Gracias infinitas.**

 **Atte: MissGazerock**

"Mentiría si dijera que odie el juego que se creó entre tú y yo, pues fue gracias a eso que nuestros caminos se juntaron. Me enamoré tanto, al punto que aprendí a amar cada parte de ti y no poder vivir sin ello. Mi mejor recompensa final siempre serás tú. Perderte a ti, sería perderlo todo, sería perderme a mí".

Verde... un verde cautivador, en el que podrías perderte, a pesar de ser sólo dos iris, tenían mucho poder sobre de él. Ella le mostró con ellos, completa sinceridad, le transmitieron calma, amor. Los dos, cambiaron los largos discursos para concentrarse en las miradas.

Aquél caballero, que por mucho tiempo fue considerado un casanova, alguien que jugaba con todas, fue cegado al hacer contacto visual con ella. Tomó varías veces su mano para sentirse seguro, para ser querido. Cuando descubrió que fue mutuo, se alegró completamente, pues ella había aceptado que su amor le correspondía a él. Besar sus mejillas para aumentar la temperatura corporal, que ella desviará el rostro para no mostrar que estaba indefensa, fueron el pan de cada día.

Quiso que esos días durarán para siempre, él y ella, pero los problemas fueron separando la relación, al punto que los dos se perdieron y todo apuntaba a que no se volvieran a reencontrar.

Volverla a ver, sería difícil, pues él estaba herido, habían jugado con sus sentimientos, ella se robó las ganas de sentir la vida, pues su vida era ella. Los segundos se volvieron horas, los minutos días, las horas, semanas y los días, meses. Sentía pesado el cuerpo, siempre recibió ayuda de su parte para sostenerse, para superar las cosas. Pero ahora se había vuelto una carga lidiar consigo mismo.

A punto de regresar a su antigua faceta, tomó la decisión de reemplazar las mujeres y el amor por cigarros, que fumaría diariamente, sin parar, para que el recuerdo de ella a sus ojos, se disipará gradualmente con el mismo humo, pero era inútil, pues, aunque quisiera desaparecerla, seguiría viéndola en cada pestañeo y en sueños.

Al querer alejar y borrar todos los recuerdos junto a ella, hizo todo lo contrario, pues cada vez era más fuerte el sentimiento y no sería fácil borrarlo. A punto del colapso mental, ella regresó, envolviéndolo con sus iris cómo la primera vez, y ahí entendió todo.

Su destino había sido arrebatado por sus bellos ojos.

Ella ya estaba muy cambiada, sobre todo por lo que llevaba en sí misma, parecía débil, pero en realidad en ese lapso de tiempo se volvió muy fuerte, cosa que él no había hecho.

La abrazó, para recordar cómo se sentía el amor, para tomar el camino correcto, para decidir, quedarse permanentemente en su corazón, sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, pues ella se sentía de la misma manera, segura, amada, con un lugar a donde regresar. Lo acorralo con sus brazos, para no dejarlo ir. Sabía a lo que iba.

Shikamaru y Temari, habían soportado muchas cosas, y tuvieron sus recaídas, el afecto seguía intacto, esperando ser tomado por ambas partes. Y una vez ganada la partida, notaron que las horas juntos eran segundos y por primera vez se quejaron de que el día sólo contará con veinticuatro.

Aprovecharon cada momento juntos, y con más razón, en un futuro no tan lejano, deberían dejar de aferrar sus manos al otro, para tomar la de otra persona, quien buscaría ayuda, consejos y amor. Pero la idea no era tan mala, ese niño sería la eterna unión entre los dos.

Pero para que el bebé llegase, faltaría un tiempo. A penas Temari estaba recuperándose, pues los medios querían saber de ella para hacerle entrevista, como si fuese una actriz, respondía amablemente que era la asistente del presidente de Corporación Nara. Lo menos que quería era polémica, no podía con todos, debía tener en perfecto estado la salud de su bebé. Su hermano Gaara, seguía cuidando de ella y después de todo el alboroto, Shikamaru iba a verla siempre, a veces se quedaba "dormido" pues le gustaba verla y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Uno de esos días, Gaara había salido a comprar algo junto a su hijo, aunque también lo hizo para que los dos tuvieran momentos a solas, pues debían tener el tiempo para volver a lo que eran.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Me siento bien, tranquila —sonrío, acomodándose en su sillón, sobando el vientre—. No me imaginaba esto, hace un año casi, tú y yo nos conocimos... y hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Y ha sido difícil, normalmente nos conoceríamos hace diez años, me propondrías matrimonio, nos casaríamos y tendríamos un hijo.

—¿Te desagrada esto? —por el cuerpo del Nara, comenzó a recorrer la angustia, era cierto que debía de pasar más tiempo para tomar decisiones de ese calibre.

—Claro que no, eso es lo que piensan los demás. Me siento a gusto de la manera en que ocurrieron las cosas. A pesar de que hubiese sido mucho mejor si no hubiera pasado lo de ella.

—Lo lamento Temari.

—No lo lamentes por favor, ¿Acaso no notas lo enamorada que estoy de ti a éste punto? Hacerme una madre... no muchas tienen el privilegio de ello, de ver crecer a sus hijos, de cuidarlos y de darles todo el afecto posible. Es un buen regalo Shikamaru.

—Tienes razón, no eres la única que se siente así. Mi futuro está contigo —tomó su mano y la acarició—. Me convertiré en un buen padre, te lo prometo. Este niño, no le faltará nada, porque yo siempre estaré ahí para él —El Nara miró el obsequio que tiempo atrás le dio a Temari sobre su cuello, sonrió y busco algo en su gabardina, Temari fue siguiendo sus movimientos con su mirar—. Cómo me has dicho que quieres que nos casemos después de tener al bebé, por lo de tu salud, creo que no puedo darte entonces más que esto, para siempre mantenernos unidos, cómo siempre hemos querido —estiró su mano abriendo una cajita, dentro de ella, había una pequeña cabeza de ciervo—. Se la daré al bebé en cuanto nazca, es algo que tuve en mente desde hace tiempo.

—¿Esto es...?

—Yo también tengo mi cadena, es al igual que el tuyo, un cuerno de venado, pero del otro lado, si unimos las tres piezas... se forma un ciervo. Ahora, tenemos algo que nos mantendrá unidos, ¿No? —Temari se quedó callada manteniendo en sus ojos las lágrimas de alegría que no tardarían en caer. Lo recibió— ¿Qué opinas?

—Idiota... —limpió sus mejillas— lo tenías planeado desde un principio, ¿verdad? —Shikamaru bufó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Temari, yo siempre quise estar conectado a ti. Tú siempre has sido mi meta, se puede decir, que yo también hice mi propio juego... tú has sido mi recompensa a la que llegue casi sin vidas, y ahora que te tengo, es obvio que no voy a perderte.

La Sabaku se echó a llorar a los brazos de Shikamaru, sólo quería que ese momento durase para siempre.

—Te amo Temari, tanto que ya no puedo estar un día más sin ti —le besó las mejillas y abrazó con fuerza.

—Ni yo.

—Así qué... por favor, bebé —dirigió su vista al vientre de su novia—, nace rápido, todos te estamos esperando ansiosos, para amarte cómo lo mereces, y para cumplir el sueño de tener a tu bella madre siempre a mi lado, ¿Podrías cumplir mis suplicas? Hey... Shikadai...

—¿Shikadai? —inquirió curiosa.

—Pues ya que mi nombre significa camino de ciervos... yo quiero que mi hijo se convierta en alguien más genial que su padre, un gran ciervo, un gran líder —sonrió—. Sólo espera a que nazca y será el niño más feliz del mundo, te lo aseguro.

Ella sólo sonrió ante la escena, acarició el cabello de Shikamaru cómo antes hacía y besó su frente cómo si fuera en niño pequeño. Pero un pensamiento inundo su mente, el doctor había dicho que habría complicaciones, pues habría posibilidades de tener problemas cómo los que había tenido su madre en el parto, ella había fallecido al haber dado a luz a su hermano Gaara; pero al ver feliz a Shikamaru, a su hermano muy sano a pesar de haber nacido prematuro, se sintió aliviada. No quiso pensar en más.

Esa noche, Shikamaru se quedó dormido en la sala del apartamento de Temari, sería incómodo para ella dormir en la misma cama, en su condición. Se despidió de ella y pronto cayó dormida, mientras él, acostado en el sillón donde antes había estado la Sabaku, recibió una llamada de su padre, a altas horas de la noche, parecía que algo había sucedido, no quiso avisar nada a Temari, pues no quería preocuparla y tampoco despertarla, se le notaba pesadez en sus ojos. Tampoco a Gaara, pues había llegado hace un rato y ya estaba bastante cansado por cuidar a Shinki y rara la vez, dormía, pues estaba al pendiente de su hermana y su hijo.

Salió de inmediato para la casa de sus padres, ellos se lo habían pedido, era muy importante su presencia, no había ido ahí en mucho tiempo. Al llegar, reconoció aquél aroma a leña con el que vivió acompañado toda su infancia, hasta sus diecisiete años.

Su madre lo recibió en el lobby, preocupada, Shikamaru le saludó, ya no había problemas entre ellos, todo había quedado aclarado, aunque no todo cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, un avance fue presentarse en su casa mucho tiempo después de haberla dejado, al adentrarse un poco más, miró a su padre el cual estaba en la sala, tomando sus cosas para salir en cualquier momento.

—Han llamado del hospital del Valle —suspiró, Shikamaru en cambio, tenía en la mirada confusión—. No te lo he podido decir del todo, pues quería que te recuperarás por lo que había pasado con Tayuya.

—¿Qué pasa viejo? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Se trata de Asuma.

—¿Cómo? No puede ser, él... él desapareció para no volver.

—Shikamaru, hace tiempo que él estaba ebrio por ese pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la Hoja, al parecer tuvo una pelea y no pudo defenderse, tuvo severas contusiones y al parecer perdió parte de sus recuerdos.

—Pero me han llamado diciéndome que... él parece recordar algo, al parecer es a Mirai, pues describe a un pequeño bebé. Lo he visto un par de veces, pero no he intercambiado palabras con él, solo me he asegurado de que esté bien de salud, la enfermera fue quién me dio el anuncio, así que tenemos que ir ahora mismo al hospital —ordenó Shikaku, tomando las llaves de su auto.

—Él dejó a su esposa... no puedo perdonarle eso...

—Shikamaru, reacciona, él se ha puesto así porque no sabía qué hacer con el asunto de Kurenai y su hija.

—Por casi cuatro años mamá... no voy a aceptar eso no tiene perdón.

—Shikamaru, te recuerdo que tú por poco caes en lo mismo —exclamó molesta Yoshino, para después darse cuenta de que ella tuvo cierta culpa de que eso ocurriera, quitó ese pensamiento para proseguir—. Asuma hizo mal, pero puede arreglar los problemas, además ahora que su esposa se está poniendo mejor, seguro y lo resuelven.

—Mamá.

—Anden los dos, y no quiero verlos regresar sin él —su madre le extendió un cuadro a su hijo, de cuando era el alumno de Asuma, y éste estaba con Kurenai. También, agrego una foto reciente de la pequeña Mirai.

Padre e hijo se miraron, era la oportunidad para traerle devuelta a Kurenai, la persona que amó siempre. Aunque ella se mostrará alegre, sabía que le faltaba una pieza clave y esa era su esposo.

—Nos vamos yendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el coche del Nara mayor, su madre los despidió desde la entrada. Los dos fueron alejándose de la casa en el carro.

Yoshino regresó a la sala de estar donde miró que no se había llevado el teléfono, por las prisas de ver a su amigo.

En el camino, ambos dejaron de intercambiar palabras, Shikamaru estuvo pensando en todo lo que hizo su padre mientras él resolvía el problema con Tayuya,

—¿Cómo diste con la dirección en la que él se encontraba? —inquirió el hijo.

—Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo con ayuda de alguien.

—¿De quién?

—Hay cosas que no deben saberse... —contestó para continuar mirando la larga carretera.

—Con ayuda de Sasori, ¿No es verdad? Siempre eres fácil de leer —miró hacía el paisaje oscuro que se presentaba en su ventana—. No me molesta ahora, sé que él fue una víctima cómo yo, cegado con un enfermo amor por mi novia. Me alegro que hayas podido conocerlo papá. No lo quiero aceptar, pero fue quien me ayudo con Kurenai. Ambos, Temari y él me ayudaron bastante, es una persona en la que podías confiar, con razón, Sand Land alguna vez estuvo en la cabeza de las demás empresas. A veces me pongo a pensar si Temari hubiese sido feliz con él, pero después, ya no necesitamos intercambiar palabras, ahora comprendo a base de su mirar, que... ella es feliz conmigo. Me alegró que haya tenido a alguien a su lado mientras yo no estuve cerca.

—Shikamaru...

—Es parte de madurar, ¿No padre? —bufó— Pero ahora no me atrevería a hacer que Temari se fuera de mi lado, quiero ser yo quien la proteja, mejor dicho, quien los proteja a todos, pues quiero ser un buen ejemplo para Shikadai.

—Así que ya has elegido un nombre eh... manteniendo nuestros nombres —su padre rio—. A Asuma le gustará mucho, tenlo por seguro hijo. Sólo espero que lleguemos para que le cuentes algunas cosas, y te recordará.

—Sí...

Llegaron al hospital después de una hora, quien los recibió fue la misma Karin, la cual ya había conocido Shikaku, el padre fue quien decidió estacionar su coche, mientras tanto, su hijo ingresaba sus datos para ver a su antiguo maestro. La espera se hacía larga, su padre había regresado para sentarse junto a él frente al cuarto donde estaba Asuma, ambos, esperando la instrucción de la enfermera a cargo, se plantearon dudas, ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no recordaba más que eso? ¿Cómo le explicarían a Kurenai su estado? La duda se fue cuando la enfermera regresó.

—Ya pueden pasar —se levantaron ambos y entraron a una pequeña habitación, ahí dentro se encontraba Asuma, recostado en la camilla. Su cabello se veía descuidado, ni que decir de su barba, el hombre moreno no quito la vista del que era su estudiante.

Miró que tenía unos cuantos golpes en sus mejillas y un vendaje en su muñeca, probablemente había tenido un esguince, suponía que lo veía en su mejor estado, pues las cicatrices que quedaron, hablaron por sí mismas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó su ex profesor, cada vez más calmado, pero a la vez algo confundido.

—Así que es verdad...

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿Recuerdas a la niña?

—¿Niña? ¿Tú la conoces? —esta vez, su voz se escuchaba más animada que antes.

—Es linda, ¿No?

—Sólo sé que tiene un cabello muy corto... y es demasiado pequeña, pero no sé quién es, además, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en ella?

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas? —cambió las preguntas.

—Sarutobi... Asuma, trabajo cómo profesor en la Preparatoria Oficial de Ciudad de la Hoja.

—Si sabes tu nombre y dónde trabajas, entonces debes de saber cómo se llama tu hija, ¿No es así?

—¿Hija? —respondió confundido.

—Shikamaru, son suficientes preguntas —comentó su padre.

—No, señor, déjelo hablar, ¿Soy padre? —se sentó mejor, cómo pudo en la cama— ¿Tienes pruebas?

Shikamaru sacó las fotos que le había dado su madre, se las extendió, la cara de Asuma denotaba sorpresa, pues era él y no lo recordaba.

—Fui alumno tuyo hace cuatro años. Ella se llama Kurenai y es tu esposa, actualmente está hospitalizada por un extraño virus que contrajo en su luna de miel.

—La recuerdo... ella y yo fuimos en el mismo colegio, y... era mi... mi novia. Pero no recuerdo ninguna boda o algo así.

—Pues... cómo ya te he dicho, es tu esposa ahora, ansía verte desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero su salud está muy mal, ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama para ir buscarte, además, quiere quedarse con su hija, pues ella también heredo el virus, sólo que se lo han extraído ya y está muy sana ahora. La niña se llama Mirai, es una buena chica, pero por tanto tiempo de tratamiento, está aprendiendo lentamente a su edad.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No estás jugando?

—No, no lo estoy. No bromearía con las personas que quiero.

—Pero es que yo... no puedo recordar más, sólo sé que ésta niña sí la he visto, pero se ve más grande... además, ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Por qué no he estado con ellas?

—Al parecer sufriste depresión, pues no encontrabas solución a tus problemas, te has hundido en el mundo de las bebidas... afortunadamente, hubo alguien que se encargó de la situación.

—Tú ¿Verdad? Aún no lo puedo creer, pero en realidad soy yo con ella, es muy bonita, me alegra saber que me he casado con una mujer tan hermosa y que me ama —sonrió, con nostalgia—. Además, la niña se ve muy bien, cómo si no tuviese nada... y también es linda, se parece a Kurenai.

—Sí... pero, no debes de agradecerme a mí, fue otra persona que metió las manos al fuego —expresó Shikamaru, con una expresión nostálgica—. Su nombre es Temari, y ella fue quien buscó un doctor calificado para la enfermedad de tu esposa. Aunque, pasaron algunos problemas y por un tiempo tuvimos que... separarnos. Pero eso no tiene que ver contigo... Ahora que sabes el estado de las dos, ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás en tu maldito vicio que terminará por matarte?

—Cómo te dije, no recuerdo nada, te recuerdo a ti sólo un poco, pero... no sé... no sé quién eres realmente, y tampoco sé si deba confiar en ti.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Shikamaru— ¡Kurenai te ha esperado día tras día, aunque no diga ninguna palabra, pero tiene siempre la mirada perdida, por querer volver a verte! ¡Enfrentó una enfermedad sola y aún le faltan procesos para que su enfermedad se vuelva indetectable! ¡Estoy hablándote con la verdad, maldita sea! —comenzó a llorar— Siempre, todos... incluso Temari, aunque no te conociera, también quiso que regresarás, yo... te extrañe Asuma... porque eras cómo mi padre... y viéndote como lentamente te hundías y te alejabas de nosotros; busque por todos lados, a pesar de tener que encargarme de la empresa, leyendo papeles, buscando soluciones con doctores que pensé me echarían una mano, pero ahora veo... que no estuvo bien cómo lo hacía. Y por tanto tiempo, vino ella de la nada, para darme la mano y decirme que estaba bien. Buscó por mí una buena persona para aliviar los dolores de tu esposa, se esforzó para pagar algo muy caro, quiso ayudarme aun cuando yo nunca le dije nada. Asuma... mi mujer salvó a la tuya, salvó a Mirai, me salvó a mí. Y lo ha hecho porque los dos hemos sido unos incompetentes —soltó en llanto, su padre dio toques en su espalda para calmarle, Asuma quedó atónito—. Temari y Kurenai son las mujeres más asombrosas del mundo, son lo mejor que pudo pasarme Asuma... y si sigues dudando de esa forma yo... yo... no me queda más que decir... que Kurenai estará en buenas manos sin ti. Pero siempre te va a extrañar, y seguramente cuando esté completamente sana, irá a buscarte y sin cuestionarte nada y con tan sólo verte, te perdonará, por tus años de ausencia. Porque así de noble es tu esposa.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Shikamaru dejó de llorar, y lo miró, con los ojos rojos, Asuma cayó en cuenta que lo que decía era real, pues las fotos y la historia eran muy creíbles.

—Nara, ¿No? Shikamaru... Nara —acarició su coleta—. Sí te recuerdo después de todo... déjame adivinar. Si recuerdo a Kurenai... me habrá pedido que te diera una conexión conmigo, ¿Verdad?

—Sí... soy el padrino de tu hija, de Mirai.

—Ya veo... gracias Shikamaru —suspiró—. No sé cuánto le deberé a tu novia... por lo que ha hecho, pero si recobró la memoria, entonces... jamás me cansaré de decirle gracias, se nota que es una buena muchacha.

—Lo es.

—Lo mejor es que vaya a ver a mi esposa... señor Nara... ¿Cómo es de crítica mi salud?

—Estás estable, según la enfermera, fue una sorpresa que estuvieras recordando algo, al parecer llevas dormido mucho tiempo, no has de haber tenido un buen sueño. Veré si pueden darte de alta.

—Gracias... Shi... Shikaku —sonrió—. Al parecer voy recordando paso a paso.

Shikaku se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su hijo con su maestro, Shikamaru no quiso contarle todo de repente, así que fue paso a paso, yendo de lo más digerible de decir, para dejar lo más difícil para después.

Karin había autorizado que se llevasen a Asuma, pues lo había sedado porque pensó que se escaparía del hospital. No tardaron mucho para estar de regreso en la casa de sus padres.

—Asuma —gritó la madre de Shikamaru—. Cuánto tiempo, dios mío —lo abrazó—. Kurenai se pondrá muy feliz de verte, de verdad... qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Debes de estar cansado, sabía que mi esposo te traería de regreso, así que preparé la habitación de huéspedes. Te quedarás a dormir y mañana iremos a ver a Kurenai.

—Sí, hmmm, me gustaría que fuese ya.

—No es posible, ya es muy noche y seguramente ella estará dormida y el doctor no te dará un pase. Espera para mañana —replicó el hijo Nara—. Por mi parte yo debo irme, tengo asuntos.

—Ah, es verdad, el bebé —agregó Yoshino—, ve entonces hijo.

—¿Mirai?

—No... es mi bebé. Dentro de unas semanas voy a ser padre oficialmente —contestó con un brillo en los ojos—. Asuma, gracias por volver a aparecer, seguramente Kurenai se pondrá muy feliz. Sólo espero que cuando las veas, recuerdes más de ti mismo y te hagas responsable, muchos hemos cargado con ello, no fue molesto, pues queremos mucho a Kurenai.

—Sí... gracias, pequeños pedazos de memoria están llegando a mí. Serán relevantes, más adelante. Cuídate.

—Lo mismo digo... mamá, papá, me voy.

Los dos asintieron, se quedaron con Asuma, Shikamaru respiró lo más hondo que pudo para recordar el aroma de su casa, sintiéndose libre, las cosas se resolvían poco a poco, era momento de que la vida les hiciera justicia a los dos y dejarlos en paz, después de todo lo que había pasado era razonable que estuviesen tranquilos.

Al llegar al apartamento y con mucho entusiasmo, ingresó a la sala. Temari le había dado su propia llave, le hizo más feliz recordar eso.

Prendió las luces y miró a Temari sentada, acariciando el collar de venado, que era lo que hacía cuando se sentía insegura.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Shikamaru.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —contra preguntó, pues llevaba mucho tiempo despierta— Te llamé un par de veces, pero has dejado el celular. Le he llamado a tu padre, pero tampoco ha respondido.

—Asuma regresó —contestó algo feliz—. Al parecer sufrió una pelea y ha perdido parte de sus recuerdos, por suerte... aún recuerda a Kurenai.

—No me lo puedo creer, qué buena noticia —lo abrazó—. ¿Y dónde está?

—En la casa de mis padres.

—¿Fuiste ahí?

—Sí... no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual, cómo la deje, mañana, iremos a verlo. Seguro Kurenai también se pone feliz de verte, no se han encontrado en un tiempo.

—Seguro que sí —miró hacia abajo.

—¿Qué pasa? Desde hace un par de días te noto rara.

—Es... es sobre el bebé.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —su mente se llenó de angustia.

—No... es que, últimamente por las noches se mueve demasiado.

—Creo que es normal, Mirai también lo hacía.

—Shikamaru, hay algo que no te he dicho aún. Por favor, no te asustes.

—Dime... trataré de no hacerlo.

—El doctor me dijo, que... podría sufrir las mismas complicaciones que tuvo mi madre al dar a luz a mi hermano Gaara. Nació prematuro y mi madre, cómo sabes, falleció. Me dijo que me mantuviese bien de salud y lo hago, también me recomendó que descansará mucho pues el día del parto será duro. El problema es que no puedo hacerlo. Shikadai se mueve mucho, cómo si él ya quisiera salir.

—Temari, el doctor te dijo que sería en unas semanas, lo que pasó con tu hermano fue que tu madre nació con salud débil... no te asustes por favor, todo va a salir bien, estaré ahí para ti.

—Lo sé, es sólo que quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, no quiero que él sufra por no tener una madre, así que... Shikamaru, si yo no llegó a sobrevivir.

—No digas eso Temari —le abrazó con fuerza, pero con cuidado a la vez.

—Quiero que lo cuides mucho, pues lleva parte de mí —sostuvo con delicadeza, la cabeza de su futuro esposo—. Mi madre no pudo decirle eso a mi padre y quizá por eso él se fue... No hagas lo mismo Shikamaru.

—No lo haré, pero no pienses que te irás, Temari, nunca voy a estar listo para vivir sin ti.

Cálidamente sonrieron, se quedaron en el sillón, Temari no podía dormir, y ahora Shikamaru, menos, la arrulló cómo una pequeña niña para que pudiese conciliar el sueño, a veces despertaba por el movimiento en su vientre, pero Shikamaru siguió arrullándola, hasta el amanecer.

Con los ojos rojos de no poder dormir, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro por poder verla calmada y dormida, valió la pena haberlo hecho.

Gaara salió de su habitación, junto a Shinki, miraron la escena algo rara, pues parecía que Shikamaru dormía con los ojos abiertos.

—Shikamaru —habló el menor—. Shikamaru, despierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿No irás al trabajo?

—No, me tomaré unos días para estar con Temari, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

—Entiendo, ehmm, haré ruido, tengo que preparar la cena, quizá ella se despierte.

—Ya lo estoy —dijo la Sabaku mayor mientras miraba soñolienta a su hermano—. No te preocupes Shikamaru, puedes ir a la empresa, después de todo, ya eres el presidente.

—Tengo que tener un tiempo para mi familia, ¿No crees?

—No digo que no, pero faltan unas semanas para el parto, no te preocupes, aquí está mi hermano, si pasa algo, él estará aún más asustado que yo., instinto de madre.

—¡Hey! —exclamó su hermano— No te preocupes Nara, yo cuidaré de ella.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Chouji no puede manejar solo la empresa, por favor, haz caso.

—Bien, pero, si llega a pasar algo, avísame, por mínimo que sea, ¿bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, además, vendrás por mí en la tarde, ¿No? Quiero conocer a Asuma y también quiero ver a Kurenai —dijo emocionada, mientras se ponía de pie, recargándose en su hombro—. No llegues tarde, por favor.

—No lo haré —se levantó y tomó su maletín y su celular, se despidió de los dos, con algo de preocupación. Salió de casa para ir al trabajo.

Al llegar a Nara, se encontró con Ino, Sai y Sakura quienes platicaban fuera.

—Hey, presidente —saludó su amiga rubia agitando los brazos—, o debería decir, ¿Papá Nara?

—Hola Ino, Sakura, Sai —entrelazaron un saludo—. Shiho me dijo que no regresarías a la otra instalación, y tú Sakura te habías quedado aquí por vacaciones, Hinata no la tendrá fácil.

—Ella fue la que se ofreció a llevar el mando, además no está sola, está con Sasuke y Naruto, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos —replicó Sakura.

—Y yo regresaré, pero después, primero quiero ver a mi ahijado. Supe por Chouji que Temari dará a luz en menos de un mes, eso es bueno.

—Sí, ya quiero verlo, estoy emocionado por tenerlo en mis brazos.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre?

—Shikadai.

—¡¿Seguirás con esa tradición?!

—Se lo he dicho a Temari y al parecer le ha gustado mucho, así que sí a los dos nos gusta entonces no importa lo demás.

—Si tú lo dices —rio.

—Pero Ino, no sé por qué preguntas algo tan obvio, si quieres que el nuestro se llame Inojin... Inoichi, Ino... Inojin —replicó el chico pálido—, nosotros no vamos a quedarnos atrás.

—¡SAI! —golpeó su brazo— ¡Era una sorpresa!

—Espera... Ino, tú...

—Sí, tengo dos semanas —respondió la duda sonriendo—. Pero era una sorpresa para cuando Shikadai naciera, sólo que se te ha salido.

—Es asombroso, felicidades Ino, me alegró —le abrazó—. Así qué... Shikadai tendrá con quien jugar y no se sentirá tan solo.

—Pues claro que no, seguiremos juntos, en otros cuerpos, me supongo, haha.

—Sólo falta Chouji...

—Por él ni te preocupes, ya llegará la suya.

—De alguna forma me siento excluido... —señaló Sai.

—Dímelo a mí —exclamó Sakura.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú eres el padre! Tonto... además Sakura, planeo que tú seas la madrina de mi hijo o hija.

Los cuatro siguieron la plática, hasta donde Shikamaru sabía les iba bien, Sakura se casaría dentro de tres meses con Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto continuarían su relación de novios hasta que ella estuviese segura, pues quería a Naruto, pero también quería superarse en Nara, todo fue una plática normal. Pero Shikamaru recordó algo importante.

—Oigan, tengo que decirles algo presten atención... Asuma ha aparecido ya —La mujer rubia volteó la mirada sorprendida a su amigo—. Él está ahora mismo en casa de mis padres.

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Kurenai lo sabe?

—No, iré a verlo más tarde con Temari.

—¡Llévame! Mejor dicho, llévanos, Chouji también te pedirá ir, además tengo mucho que decirle a ese tipo, ¡Cómo se le ocurre dejar a su esposa así!

—Yo también me puse igual que tú Ino, pero... él tiene una lesión en su cabeza, por eso no recuerda nada, sólo pequeños fragmentos, Ino, por favor, se cuidadosa, irás conmigo para verle, pero ahora mismo él piensa que sigue siendo un profesor.

—Entiendo, pero, aun así, dejar a la pobre de Kurenai, a su suerte... lo bueno es que llegó Temari... y tú estuviste con ella todo el tiempo.

—Y qué lo digas, pero bueno, tengo trabajo, nos vemos a las cinco en punto, iremos por Temari también ella quiere verlo.

—¿No es peligroso para ella salir?

—Aunque le sujetarás las manos con cadenas para encadenarle en una habitación y cerrarás con llave todo, no se daría por vencida. Me voy.

Shikamaru desapareció de ahí, subió hasta su oficina para encontrarse con Chouji arreglando unos papeles. Fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, y decirle lo que había pasado con Asuma. Los dos cómo niños pequeños se emocionaron, más con la noticia de que su amiga sería madre.

De los tres, Chouji sería el más inocente, pues el cuerpo se quedaba muy atrás con el tamaño de su corazón y era algo que había demostrado durante el largo tiempo que había convivido con su amigo.

Organizaron sus tiempos para salir antes de las cinco y poder quedarse un poco más de rato con Kurenai y Asuma. Chouji pensó que no habría espacio para tantas personas en un solo coche, así que él se ofreció a llevar a Ino y Sai, mientras que Shikamaru se llevaba a sus padres y a Asuma hacía el hospital, por lo que dijo que él se encargaría del trabajo que sobrase y acabaría exactamente a las cinco.

Shikamaru agradeció toda la ayuda que recibió de su amigo, así que salió de la empresa a las cuatro, Shiho se mantuvo ayudando al vicepresidente para que tampoco se le dificultará tanto.

Subió a su coche para ir a por Temari, llegó muy rápido, pues ansiaba verla, a esto, una llamada llegó a su celular, era Orochimaru, algo muy raro.

—Hola... doctor.

—Qué tal Shikamaru, sólo para avisarte que Kurenai tendrá hoy el trasplante de hígado, he elegido cuidadosamente el mejor, así que será operada cómo a las nueve, pues es cuando el donador puede llegar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, puedes estar aquí presente, seguro a Kurenai le calma saber que estás ahí.

—No se preocupe, planeaba verla ahora mismo, muchas gracias Doctor.

—No hay de qué, aquí te esperamos, le avisaré a Kurenai que vendrás.

—Por favor no lo haga, quiero que sea una sorpresa... en serio.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Sí, es una historia larga doctor, pero ahí estaré. Nos vemos.

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono, para apresurarse a lo que iba en un principio. Al llegar a casa, encontró a Gaara cambiando a Shinki.

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido, Temari no tarda en salir, está cambiándose los zapatos.

—¿Eso no perjudica el vientre?

—No, está usando esa cosa que le regalaste para que fuera más fácil el ponérselos.

—Iré a verla.

Caminó a la habitación de Temari, abrió la puerta y ahí la encontró.

—Has llegado temprano, apenas son las cuatro con diez.

—Chouji me ha ayudado con el trabajo —terminó de ponerse los zapatos—. ¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Tengo otra cosa también que contarte, pero eso será ya en el hospital —notó un poco mareada a Temari—. Oye, ¿Segura que quieres ir?

—Sí, sí quiero ir, quiero ver a Kurenai y a Mirai.

—Temari no quiero exponerte así...

—No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien. Sólo es porque me he levantado muy rápido, eso es todo.

—Confiaré en ti, vámonos.

Se despidieron de Gaara y de Shinki, Shikamaru ayudo Temari a subirse al coche, con mucho cuidado, reclinó su asiento.

Con una conversación corta llegaron rápidamente a la casa de sus padres, Yoshino ya estaba fuera, tenía la impresión de que su hijo llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ayudaron a Asuma a meterse al coche y después entro Shikaku.

—Temari, qué bueno verte —saludó la pareja—. Te ves muy bonita, la maternidad te queda muy bien.

—Gracias señora Nara —miró por el retrovisor a Asuma—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku. Discúlpeme por no poder girarme, pero con mi condición no es posible.

—No te preocupes, así que tú eres la persona que salvó a mi esposa y a mi hija, gracias infinitas, Temari, eres una mujer muy fuerte, seguro tu hijo nacerá con esa seguridad y fuerza.

—No lo mencione señor Sarutobi, yo no hubiese podido ayudar si no conocía a Shikamaru, debe agradecerle a él por darme trabajo aquél día.

Shikamaru le sonrió a Temari, la tomó de la mano y la apretó.

—Gracias a los dos entonces, pues yo no he podido hacer mucho.

—Eso no es así Asuma, fuiste tú quien descubrió que Kurenai estaba mal mucho antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta. Sin ti... ella no.

—Entiendo... gracias por decirme.

El coche comenzó a moverse, pero un grito ensordecedor dejó aturdidos a las cuatro personas que venían en el coche.

—Temari, ¿Qué?

—Me duele...

—Espera, no... no puedes ahora mismo no puedes dar a luz...

—Idiota, puede ser en cualquier momento ¡Oríllate Shikamaru! —gritó su madre con el pánico en las manos—. Parece que la fuente se ha roto...

—Pero falta un mes mamá...

—No Shikamaru, no te orilles, ve hacía el hospital —gritó Shikaku.

—Shikamaru, no entres en pánico —indicó Asuma—, ambos, respiren lo más hondo posible.

—Temari, inhala y exhala, aprieta mi mano —dijo Shikaku mientras extendía su brazo al copiloto.

—Qué dolor... —exclamó casi gritando Temari— Shikamaru apresúrate, por favor...

—Ya voy, ya voy... —Yoshino mantuvo calmados a los dos, pues sabía lo que era pasar por eso.

Llegando al hospital central en cuestión de minutos, Shikamaru le dio el teléfono a su madre para que marcará a los hermanos Sabaku, no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo se lo había dado para continuar al lado de su esposa.

—Aló

—¡¿Usted es Sabaku No Gaara?!

—Sí, ¿Quién es usted y por qué tiene el teléfono de Shikamaru?

—Soy su madre, escucha por favor, tu hermana va a dar a luz, tienes que venir al hospital.

—¡¿Temari?! ¡Ya voy en camino! ¿Es el hospital central?

—Sí, por favor, trae un cambio de ropa no ajustada junto con ropa interior...

—Lo haré.

Colgó la llamada y Yoshino fue directamente con su esposo y Temari, a toda velocidad llegó Anko con una silla de ruedas. Orochimaru también bajo a ver lo que sucedía.

—Temari... así que ya es momento.

—Doctor Orochimaru, por favor ayúdeme.

—Anko, llévalos a la sala de urgencias.

—¿De urgencias? ¿Por qué?

—Ella aún no cumple con las treinta y siete semanas de embarazo, el bebé puede sufrir complicaciones, ¿No se lo habían dicho?

—Pero en este momento la doctora Tsunade la está usando.

—Carajo... —exclamó Orochimaru nervioso.

En ese momento, entraron Ino y los demás, parecía una junta, pues estaban todos reunidos.

—¡Se le ha roto la fuente! —Sakura se encaminó a Temari— ¡Pero es que faltaba mucho!

—Basta de charlas por favor, Doctor Orochimaru, ¿No puede hacer nada? —preguntó Shikoku.

—No soy un médico de obstetricia y no sé si puedo hacerlo bien... y me temó que las parteras están con otra mujer, veré qué puedo hacer.

—Doctor, pero... y ¿el paciente para la operación de Kurenai? —señalo la enfermera.

—Mierda...

Los gritos de dolor de Temari cada vez se hacían más fuertes, Yoshino y Sakura estaban calmándola.

—Esto no es algo que se pueda arreglar con dinero.

—¡CARAJO ME ESTÁ DOLIENDO, NO LO NOTAN MALDITA SEA!

—Anko, no tenemos tiempo, llévala a una habitación disponible.

—Pero doctor... Kurenai.

—¡Ya lo sé! no me lo recuerdes Anko, mejor ocúpate de llamar a la anciana Chiyo, yo me encargaré de llevarla a la habitación.

Pronto llegaron más enfermeros, Temari estaba perdiendo la consciencia, según Orochimaru, era por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pues al no estar preparada y por el primer parto, dolería a morir.

—Shikamaru, no dejes de hablarle a Temari, hazle saber la situación —gritó Sakura mientras la silla de ruedas se ponía en marcha.

Las personas sólo dejaron entrar a Shikamaru a la habitación, Temari desgarró la camisa que llevaba, sólo un pequeño corte, con sus últimas fuerzas, pues la estaba almacenando para el momento exacto para poder tener a su bebé en brazos, fueron acostándola sobre la camilla y quitándole la ropa, le dolía moverse y las contracciones se volvían más dolorosas, haciendo que por momentos su vista se nublará.

—Mi amor, todo estará bien, no te preocupes, en unos momentos vendrá una doctora para que te ayude a dar a Luz, su nombre es Chiyo y al parecer tiene experiencia con esto.

—¿Chiyo? —preguntó mientras se retorcía de dolor frente a él

—Sí, ella vive cerca de la zona y podrá ayudarte, no te preocupes Temari, nuestro bebé nacerá sano y fuerte y tú estarás ahí para verlo mi amor —comenzó a llorar, mientras sujetaba la mano de su mujer—. Shikadai nos tendrá a los dos, no temas.

—¿Shikadai? —echó su cabeza para atrás, mientras miraba las luces y trataba de no perder el conocimiento.

—¡Temari! —Shikamaru gritó frustrado, Anko preparaba todo, lo malo es que Chiyo llegaría tarde, pues ya estaba muy grande de edad— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA DOCTORA?! ¡ANKO!

—Señor por favor tranquilícese, ya viene para acá.

—¿No hay más doctores? Por Dios, no me hagan esto, mi esposa está perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Shikamaru, estoy bien... —replicó, los gritos se habían parado, pero él sabía que el dolor seguía dentro de ella— Así que la abuelita Chiyo vendrá.

—Sí mi vida, esa doctora es muy buena, te ayudará te lo aseguró.

Una anciana entró a la habitación, los médicos ya estaban listos, la recibieron.

—¿Doctora Chiyo?

—Identifícate.

—Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, soy el esposo.

—Fuera de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie que no sea doctor dentro de ésta sala.

—¡Pero soy su esposo!

—Ni siquiera deje que su padre entrará cuando ella nació, ¿Qué se cree? Váyase, la niña está en un estado crítico.

Shikamaru fue sacado de la habitación, fuera de ella estaba Gaara con Shinki y todos los demás.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó su hermano.

—Ella... ella está bien.

—La abuela Chiyo la cuidará, por favor Shikamaru, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo es que la conocen?

—Ella ayudó a mi madre a dar a luz, mis hermanos nacieron muy bien y yo también gracias a ella. Es de fiar...

—Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien, Temari es una chica muy fuerte, necesitará de tu ayuda en cualquier momento, por eso, quédate con ella, ¿Vale?

—Madre...

Sus amigos estuvieron con él, pero debían de ir con Kurenai para darle la noticia de que Asuma estaba ahí. Shikamaru se quedó con Gaara, Sakura y Sai.

Todo el tiempo estuvieron recordándole que Temari estaría bien y que no pasaría nada malo, que tendría a su bebé en brazos dentro de poco.

Los gritos dejaron de escucharse poco a poco, Shikamaru nunca había escuchado así a Temari, quería entrar, pero Sakura dijo que eso alteraría a Temari, que lo único que podía hacer era guardar la calma para cuándo llegará su hijo, mientras tanto, Gaara sólo observaba a Shinki, para distraerse de la situación, admiraba a su hermana, pues tuvo un dolor que él jamás sentiría, abrazó a su hijo fuertemente y de a ratos, se lo daba a Shikamaru, para que se distrajera, pero más tenso se ponía.

Intento guardar la calma, pero cuando se trataba de Temari, no podía guardar la compostura.

Las horas pasaron, y un pequeño llanto agudo se escuchó, el alma de Shikamaru pareció volver a él, pues tuvo indicios de quererse desmayar por la adrenalina. Se levantó en cuanto escucho ese lloriqueo de un bebé. Anko salió de la habitación poco rato después, se quitó el cubre bocas y se acercó a Shikamaru.

—Señor Nara —levantó la mirada—. El bebé está bien, pero me temo que tendremos que llevarlo a la incubadora inmediatamente, pues sus pulmones son demasiado frágiles.

—¿Y Temari?

—Ella se encuentra inestable por el momento, pero la doctora Chiyo se encargará.

—¡Quiero verla! —gritó.

—Señor Nara, lo haré por usted... y también, porque, quizá sea la última vez.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando, Shikamaru tragó en seco, se limpió las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos rápidamente.

—Vamos.

Mirando al hermano de su esposa. quien no controló el llanto, le dijo con la mirada que se iría, los Nara llegaron a ver a su hijo, junto a Ino y Chouji. Vieron cómo su hijo se adentraba a la habitación.

Al entrar, visualizó al amor de su vida, acostada en la camilla y conectada a máquinas, su mano sostenía ese collar de plata, pareciese que le diera fuerza cada vez que lo tocaba.

—Está respirando artificialmente, no tiene fuerza, pero puede escucharte, todo el parto en vez de pellizcar las almohadas, se aferró a su obsequio —señaló Chiyo—. Fue muy fuerte, cómo esperaba de una mujer Sabaku. Los dejaremos a solas, mi trabajo ahora está con el bebé.

Shikamaru no podía dividirse en dos para acompañar el dolor de su hijo y de su esposa al mismo tiempo. Cómo era una costumbre, sostuvo la mano de Temari, dándole muchos besos, y llorando estando a su lado. Mirando su cabello desordenado y sus ojeras, notándole un color pálido se preguntó si todo estaría bien

—Temari... Temari... ¿Puedes volver a mostrarme el verde de tus ojos? No hay color más bonito que ese, me gusta mucho cuando con sólo mirarte... puedo enamorarme cada vez más de ti —sollozó—. Shikadai, estará bien, pero no puede hacerlo sin la fuerza de los dos. Temari... yo, yo quiero escuchar tus regaños por la mañana, comer tu deliciosa comida, verte con el bebé en brazos, escucharte decirle cuánto lo quieres, que le cuentes bellas historias... quiero verte con un vestido de novia, escuchar tus votos... Temari, yo quiero que tú seas mi esposa, que me recuerdes cada mañana por qué estoy vivo. He sido tremendamente egoísta, pero ahora te imploró más que nunca, que no me dejes por favor. Mentiría si dijera que odie el juego que se creó entre tú y yo, pues fue gracias a eso que nuestros caminos se juntaron. Me enamoré tanto, al punto que aprendí a amar cada parte de ti y no poder vivir sin ello. Mi mejor recompensa final siempre serás tú. Perderte a ti, sería perderlo todo, sería perderme a mí. Sé que eres fuerte... pero quiero brindarte mi fuerza, para que te recuperes más rápido. No he visto a mi hijo, así que acompáñame a verlo. No me dejes, por favor.

La respiración fue bajando constantemente, alertando a Shikamaru.

—No, no, no, no, no ¡Por favor No! —la sostuvo de sus manos, llorándole aún más fuerte— No te la lleves aún, ella tiene que vivir... Temari, despiértate, tienes que ver a Shikadai... ¡Anko! ¡Anko!

—Oh Dios, Shikamaru, por favor no te preocupes, mantén la calma —Anko fue manteniendo la condición de Temari, quién pronto fue estabilizándose.

—Te dije que te escuchaba, idiota —llegó Chiyo con un par de enfermeros. —¿Qué tanto le has dicho?

—Sánela... por favor... Chiyo.

—Soy una médico, no soy Dios. Sólo espera a que se estabilice mejor, te lo digo, Las Sabaku son fuertes.

Shikamaru se quedó unos minutos, la respiración de Temari fue volviendo a la normalidad, movió la mano cómo una señal de que ella estaba bien.

—¡Temari! —se abalanzó hacía el piso, para sostener sus manos, de nueva cuenta.

Lentamente, Temari abrió sus ojos almendrados, para mostrarle a Shikamaru que ella estaba bien. Para envolverlo con el verde de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Shikadai? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Él está bien, en la incubadora, muy sano.

—¿De verdad? —miró a su compañero— ¿Cómo estás bebé llorón? —preguntó para reírse despacio, Shikamaru sólo sonrió para darle besos en todas partes.

—Me has escuchado... gracias por quedarte, Temari... gracias.

—El juego no puede acabar así... recuérdalo... Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, Temari, estoy muy feliz, Shikadai estará muy contento de saber que su madre es la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

—Hehe... oye Shikamaru —él prestó completa atención a lo que iba a decir—. Te amo.

—Te amo mucho más Temari —la abrazó—. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, hermosa mujer problemática.

Los dos se quedaron en esa habitación, Chiyo después dejo entrar a los demás, se llevó la sorpresa de que Kankuro también estaba ahí, ambos hermanos fueron hacía su hermana, cómo hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se habían lastimado, para correr a llorar y que ella los curará, ahora era un poco diferente, sólo que ellos seguían llorando.

Kankuro le pidió perdón por llegar tarde, Temari negaba con la cabeza. Los hermanos Sabaku estaban felices por la llegada de un nuevo ser querido, admiraron la fortaleza que su hermana tuvo todo el tiempo. Como compensación por llegar al final, Kankuro le dijo que la pondría aún más hermosa para su boda. Ella accedió.

Después, entraron sus amigos, al ver su salud, se sintieron aliviados, Sakura le dijo que era una persona fuerte y que seguramente su hijo lo heredaría. Entre ellos comentaron cómo sería el bebé, pues sólo lo habían visto los enfermeros e inmediatamente lo llevaron a la incubadora, ella dijo que se parecería un montón a Shikamaru, él sólo reía mientras la escuchaba.

Los amigos salieron para darle entrada a su nueva familia, los Nara. Pues oficialmente, ya era de la familia.

—Temari Nara, qué bien suena —exclamó Shikaku con felicidad—, me alegró que hayas sido tú Temari —su suegro comenzó a llorar—. Nunca terminaré de darte las gracias por todo lo que nos has dado.

—No, señor Shikaku. Es al revés, yo nunca se las terminaré de dar, pues gracias a ustedes, sé que tendré un excelente esposo, que me ama muchísimo, gracias, por ofrecerme ese juego... siempre, siempre, siempre será mi favorito.

Los tres rieron cómo una familia, Shikamaru no podía contener las lágrimas, ni tampoco ella.

—Ahora, ¿Quién es la llorona? —le besó la frente tranquilamente, pues lo peor ya había pasado— Te amo, muchísimo.

—Y yo a usted, jefe.

Los días pasaron y hasta que Temari pudo caminar, visitaron a su hijo. Era pequeño, aún más que Gaara cuando había nacido, pero se veía muy lindo.

—Tiene tu cabello al parecer —reconoció Temari—. Es cómo una representación bastante pequeña de ti.

—Tendrá muchas cosas de ti, seguro. Vamos a verlo más de cerca.

Entraron a la sala, y al verlo pequeño, sintió orgullo de que al fin pudo verle.

—Hola, Shikadai... bienvenido.

El pequeño continúo en la incubadora, mientras sus padres lo protegieran, estaban orgullosos, su amor dio frutos y finalmente pudieron descansar de todos los problemas. Aunque sabían que tendrían algunos más adelante, pero los resolverían juntos.

 _Tres Meses Después..._

Noviembre, una época de las más frías, pero en ese momento, se sintió un calor tan real. Durante ese lapso de tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas.

Las cuales fueron que Shikamaru y Temari notaron que Shikadai tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su madre, el Nara sabría que sería manipulado más adelante por esos dos, pues no le negaría nada cuando pusieran esos ojos frente a él. Pero para eso faltaba mucho. El bebé llegó a casa, sano y salvo, Yoshino y Shikaku les regalaron la casa de la Reserva de Ciervos, habían agregado un cuarto especial para el niño, y lo decoraron para ser habitado.

La anciana Chiyo revisaba periódicamente al bebé y después de un tiempo, la pareja se dio cuenta de que ella era la abuela de Sasori.

 _"Le conté del niño y dice estar feliz por ti, no hay rencores, te desea lo mejor"._ Era lo que había mencionado Chiyo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el bebé ya estaba bien, se despidió de Temari.

—¡Quizá a en la próxima generación no pueda ayudar a Shikadai, así que dile a Kankuro que se apure, pues quiero ver a mis Sabaku procreando!

Deidara y Kurotsuchi al parecer tuvieron un mejor acercamiento, pues al parecer salían juntos de vez en cuando y no era una salida de socios, sino de algo más. En cuanto a Sand Land, seguiría siendo Rival de Seguros Nara, esta vez con Itachi a la cabeza, pues Deidara quiso dejar la empresa en buenas manos para seguir estudiando arte cómo tanto ansiaba, y Kurotsuchi apoyaba la idea. También, se enteraron de que pronto Itachi e Izumi tendrían un hijo, así que la familia Uchiha se extendería más. Matsuri conoció finalmente al ya crecido Shinki, y pudo hablar mejor con Gaara, pues desde hace más de cinco años hubo atracción entre ellos, pero a la vez no hubo nada. Kankuro le dijo a su hermano que no iba a perder nada intentándolo, así que salieron juntos.

El día del nacimiento de Shikadai, Kurenai había sido tratada por Orochimaru, logro extirpar el virus que se alojaba en el hígado y también limpiar la sangre completamente, el virus ya no estaba. A la vez, Kurenai volvió a enamorar a Asuma, aunque él desde siempre, lo estuvo de ella. Algunas cosas él no recordaba, pero nunca perdió el amor por Kurenai. Su hija Mirai, se encariño rápidamente con él, y al revés pasó lo mismo. Agradeció siempre que veía a Temari por todo lo que había hecho, al igual que Kurenai también hizo lo mismo. Sakura fue mostrándole a Asuma todo lo que Kurenai había estado viviendo durante el tiempo en que él se marchó. Se sentía culpable, así que decidió establecerse cómo maestro, de nuevo, para así apoyar a su familia y darle a su esposa la calidad de vida que siempre debió tener.

Hinata subió de puesto por haberse encargado de las inversiones de los Nara y Shikaku con ayuda de Shikamaru pudo retirarse para dedicarle tiempo a su esposa, su nieto y a su hijo.

El tío Baki regresó para ver a sus sobrinos, comprendió que no había sido por parte de Gaara, una mala decisión al adoptar un bebé. Hicieron las pases, Temari nunca se había sentido más feliz en la vida. Pero faltaba su padre, en donde quiera que él estuviera, le desearía lo mejor.

Y así, los ordinarios días, se convirtieron en los favoritos de Temari, pues podía estar con las personas que ella más quería, pero, sobre todo, al lado del amor de su vida.

Su hermano había terminado de arreglar su maquillaje y el peinado, Ino, Sakura y Hinata le habían puesto el vestido y los tacones, era un día especial, pues sería cuando dejaría de ser de nombre, Sabaku y lo cambiaría por Nara, la ceremonia se festejaría en la reserva, pues era demasiado grande y ellos querían un recuerdo para siempre en esa casa.

—He revisado a Shikadai y está bien —llegó su hermano menor y se detuvo con la boca abierta al ver a la mayor—. Te ves muy bonita Temari.

—Siempre lo es, sólo que ahora lo es más porque he sido yo con mis habilidosas manos que la han puesto más que preciosa —rió Kankuro dándole los últimos detalles a su obra maestra—. Ya estás lista.

—Tus hermanos tienen razón Temari, te ves bellísima —exclamaron al unísono sus amigas, lo decían con el corazón.

—Gracias a todas...

—Pero falta un toque —llegó Yoshino a saludarla, junto a su marido Shikaku— **algo** nuevo, **algo viejo** , **algo azul** y **algo prestado —Kankuro le colocó una peineta en su cabello con mucho cuidado—. Felicidades hija.**

— **Señora Yoshino, gracias.**

— **A partir de ahora, nada de señores, ya no trabajas para nosotros, somos tus suegros.**

— **Está bien, suegros.**

— **¡La ceremonia ya va a empezar! —anunció Kurenai— Será mejor que te apresures Temari, Shikamaru te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.**

— **Es momento de salir, ¿Lista?**

— **Sí, lo estoy —Kankuro sería quien entregaría a su hermana al Nara, Baki tenía trabajo que hacer, pero así era mejor, pues ellos siempre estuvieron con ella.**

—Saldremos primero para que ustedes hagan la entrada... —sollozó Yoshino mientras se alejaba con su esposo y los demás.

—Mirai entregará los anillos, la señora Yoshino cuidará a Shikadai y tus damas de honor estarán ahí, ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó su hermano, Temari tenía la mirada perdida.

—Nunca imagine que esto pasaría... Kankuro, ¿Estoy soñando?

—No lo creo hermana, ¡Eh! Las campanas, es momento de su entrada, señorita Nara, y no voy a recibir un no, ¿De acuerdo?

—Kankuro... —su hermano le miró— Gracias por recomendarme Sand Land, gracias a ti y a Gaara soy quien soy, gracias...

—No llores hermana, mi obra de arte se estropeará —lloriqueó falsamente—. Tú sabes que no ha sido nada, ahora vamos, que tengo que entregar a mi hermanita. Los que te debemos las gracias, somos nosotros, así que anda, es tu momento.

Un sonido de piano leve, la típica canción de bodas, caminó entre las miradas de conocidos y no tan conocidos, entre los ciervos que se apartaban para abrirle camino a su destino. Al levantar la mirada y sonreír, supo qué hacía bien. Mirar a aquel chico sonriente y con el cabello recogido, le dieron el valor para seguir adelante.

Al mirarse, supieron que estaba bien, pues habían dejado las palabras, y aprendieron a comunicarse con miradas.

—Yo Temari, juro siempre amarte, respetarte y cuidarte, en la riqueza y la pobreza. Siempre caminar no atrás, ni delante de ti. Sino a tu mismo ritmo, para ir los dos juntos, si llegamos a tropezarnos, volveremos al inicio, reiniciando todo lo que hicimos mal, cómo un juego. Frente a todos nuestros seres queridos, quiero decirte Te amo y que nunca me cansaré de demostrártelo —la argolla se deslizo por el dedo anular de Shikamaru.

—Yo Shikamaru, juro protegerte y amarte por lo que reste de mi vida, lo cual me hace ser el hombre más dichoso del mundo, porque ya no puedo verme sin ti. Si te llegas a perder por el camino sin retorno, prometo ser tu luz para guiarte correctamente por lo difícil y brindarte todo mi calor y seguridad. No importa cuántas veces te diga Te amo, pues se quedan cortas con lo que siento en el corazón, pero si debo decírtelo ahora, lo repetiré cada segundo, Te Amo, Temari Nara —colocó la argolla en su dedo anular.

—Entonces, yo los declaró, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Tiernamente, quedito, unieron sus labios para con eso, sellar su destino juntos.

Ahora, un nuevo juego comenzaba y sólo había un final feliz, juntos.

 **My Favourite Game — Finalizado**

¡No lloren! ¡No lo hagan! Hahaha, a quién engaño, espero que les haya gustado este final, de verdad me esforcé demasiado escribiendo y excedí el número de palabras que normalmente escribo, pero no quería dejarles con la duda ni cabos sueltos.

Así qué, cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, yo he llorado escribiendo jooo, es que terminar una historia tan larga es cómo decirle adiós a alguien que querías y no sé, no la quería terminar, pero de verdad quería centrarme, porque todo debe tenerlo.

Lamento mucho los meses que los deje sin actualización y la gente que esperaba puntualmente un capítulo nuevo, se los agradezco, sin ustedes esto no sería posible, ¡Mil gracias!

A todas las personas que comentaron, que votaron, que sólo dieron vistas, nunca me cansaré de agradecer esto. Me animé a terminarla por ustedes, porque en mi mente ya había finalizado, pero para ustedes aún no, y no quería hacerlos sentir mal.

Cómo ven es mi primer proyecto, tiene errores lo sé, pero me siento completa de que lo he hecho.

ShikaTema, siempre será mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Así que sí chicos, a los que preguntan si habrá otro proyecto, claro que sí lo habrá, pero sigo trabajando en ello, además tengo otro proyecto KakaSaku/SasuSaku en mente así que sí, no se preocupen, pero obvio, no les daré más detalles hasta dentro de un tiempo.

¡Espero que tengan un buen año y que cumplan todas sus metas!

¡Pásenla muy bien! ¡Nos vemos en otro proyecto! ¡Cuídense bebés llorones!


End file.
